<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>勿唤天使之名 by sakanaoishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886469">勿唤天使之名</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi'>sakanaoishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只有我自己爽的帝弥⬅️雷特前提息子レト文集。<br/>依旧是纯性癖之作，剧情是为了搞黄随便编的，大司教基本上是个bitch所以也会有很多抹布内容</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri’s son/byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s), One-sided Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>设定为蓝线ed后，届不到帝弥托利的脑筋坏掉败北大司教&amp;爱慕前者却因此相当凄惨的帝弥托利的儿子（没有设定名字），不是he</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">大树节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他刚刚完成空中戒备的课题，觉得胃里犯恶心。有晕船，晕车，同组的女学生笑着说他是晕龙。她递给他酸渍的果干，他道谢之后连忙把食物放进嘴里咀嚼，酸涩生津的滋味终于把汹涌的胃液压了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　老实说他不擅长飞行，不会和动物打交道。动物总能感觉到他血液里的力量在夸饰威胁。龙还算好的，有坚硬的鳞片，在食物链上层，没有其他动物那么胆小，但这依旧不阻碍他暴露出自己在这方面的笨拙。他想让飞龙掉个头，龙也的确顺利改变了方位，不过是在空中翻了个</span> <span class="s2">360</span> <span class="s3">度的跟头之后。野生飞龙会为了效率而这么借力急转，而飞龙骑士则需要在训练中告诉它们习惯其他方式，至少在它们背上骑着人的时候。他忘记了。于是双足飞龙的尾巴呼呼甩过头顶，天地颠倒，还好安全索勾住了他。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“殿下要是还晕着，那就可惜今天的菜单了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　有我最喜欢的雉鸡肉！女生愉快地说。他随她走进食堂，就算还没到饭点，适学年龄的男女食欲不输青春躁动，食堂已经被用餐的学生占据了一半。据说战争期间曾有人建议食堂缩减开放时间，但被否决了。食堂在这个大修道院或许有着进食场所之外的之外的意义。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　比如建立和加深彼此的关系，他想。他遇见了自家学级的担任教师锥里尔，帕迈拉人严肃认真不苟言笑，却对他这边露出奇特的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他装作没看到，埋头给鸡肉撒酱汁。他才来到大修道院的士官学校两个星期，他和这个女孩共同作业也满满两周了，也许锥里尔认为他们之间有着什么。但是没有。首先这个女孩就没有表现出喜欢他的样子，比起自己，商家女孩对天马和推销自家的产品给法加斯的王室更感兴趣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“果酱太少了！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　她露出痛苦的表情，跑到伙夫那里去添酱汁。也许自己还排在诺亚果酱之下，他自顾自笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“她怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　趁女学生离开，有人叫了他。是锥里尔，手上拿着盛满食物的托盘。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他装作没懂，岔开话题。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“话说锥里尔先生，这些食物是？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“大司教有客人，我给他送去。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　锥里尔回答。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“加油，也不要勉强自己。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　锥里尔朝大司教的谒见室方向走了。他什么意思？加什么油？不要勉强？</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他喝了一口汤，觉得有点不舒服。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他捧着一个盒子来到谒见室门口。里面装着父亲给他的说是礼物的东西。请带我转交给老师，以后真的得劳烦他来照顾你了。帝弥托利感慨万千，自己的儿子也到了去士官学校的年纪，和那时的自己不同，尽管学习技能十分重要，可在那里更重要的是享受和同龄人的青春。如今士官学校不仅仅面向贵族开放，大司教进一步扩招学生，打破了以出生地划分学级的传统，加大给家境一般学生的资助力度。你也会因此在那里认识许多来自不同阶层不同地区的人，正是理解和体恤人情的良机。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“您喜欢您学生时代的生活吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　他的父亲居然还相信他能在那里悠闲度日，即使在他疏远贝雷特那么久之后。也许他只是觉得儿子到了叛逆期，制造出良好的环境和足够的相处时长就可以缓和紧张的关系。父亲在他身上使用自己的经验，他想，父亲就是如此中意曾在那里和学友</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">还有老师一同度过的时间。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　国王的目光变得柔和，语气中充满怀念。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“痛苦的事情已经过去，回忆总会美化经历，我不认为我的回答有参考价值</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">不过，如果一定要说，喜欢，我可以这么断言。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　喜欢。若干年前的他这么说着扎进贝雷特的手臂里，随后就在菲尔帝亚的花园草地上睡起了午觉。只有没脑子又没神经的小孩子才这么快睡得着。贝雷特就不会睡。他梳理他的头发，把它弄成其他人的样子之后回答：</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，我也喜欢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他来了这么久，却十分不想把手里的东西交给父亲嘱咐他赠予的人。如今贝雷特有客人，当着其他人的面，他应该能轻松脱身。只是因为这个他才会决定趁现在把这个烫手的麻烦扔出去的，他也不知道为什么自己仅仅是想找人却最终站在了这里。怎么没有任何人拦下他？或许正因为是他所以没有遭到阻拦。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　并非来自回忆，他真切地听见贝雷特的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊！啊！哈啊！</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">嗯，好，舒服！嗯</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">啊啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的确有客人。他能从门缝里看见。他们的事只能在床上谈。贝雷特用大腿圈住身上男人的腰，这限制了男人离开自己，同时，若要继续性行为，男人也必须在插入的时候更费功夫。如贝雷特所愿，男人持续抽动着深埋进他后穴的性器，赠以肠肉小而密实的有力撞击。他做得不错，有好几次贝雷特险些没能攀住对方。他看不清更多细节，只注意到贝雷特的脚趾勾起，体现出他对这场性事的满意。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　大司教的祭服也有露出赤足的式样。他行走过热沙，水流，泥土</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">意在取得与自然的联系。小时候他观看过数场祭祀活动，身着与以往完全不同装束的贝雷特让他脸颊发红。他不好意思地向地上看时，也依旧逃不过被晃目的肢体夺取视野的命运。贝雷特鲜少露出肌肤，但是此时，他的膝盖以下都没有衣物遮掩，长袍的下摆轻轻在他的小腿上晃动。裸露的皮肤都被金饰鲜花和珠链包裹，脚指甲也被侍从们修剪研磨得体。如果这世界上存在女神，那一定是老师这样的</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　男人又一次将胯部撞向贝雷特的鼠蹊，声音一向安静通透的圣人发出如交媾牝兽般毫不遮掩的叫声，修剪漂亮的脚尖抽搐着伸直。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　男人射进了他的肠道，贝雷特似乎也到了高潮。好多，真厉害，这类词汇夹在贝雷特异常高声的喘气里。随着他平复呼吸，那些不知所云的词都逐渐止住。贝雷特颤抖着从快感里爬起来，对男人说了什么之后笑了起来。是那种用手半遮起嘴巴的方式。他听说他出身佣兵，可他又是哪里学来这种现在的叛逆大小姐们都不太会遵守的礼节，拙劣的模仿还不如对着心仪的客人装模作样的娼妓。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特稍微退后，立起自己的膝盖，依旧兴奋的男性器出现在他的视野里。尽管贝雷特得到了高潮，但他没有射精。这代表这场性交远远没有结束。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特为什么会和这个男人上床？他完全能选择一个更体贴和富有经验的玩家，在此刻解读贝雷特的欲望并满足他</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">就连他都明白了，贝雷特想要爱抚。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是这个男人一动不动，贝雷特只能自己来。勃起的阴茎下，撞击的淤青在洁白的皮肤清晰可见。他无视自己颤抖的性器，仅是用手抓住大腿内侧的肉，手指陷进柔软的皮肤一路滑行，沾着各种体液，他的指尖来到自己的穴口。贝雷特微微拉开那里的肌肉，更多精液涂上红肿的边缘，被勾勒泛出淫糜的水色，还像没满足一般不断开合。贝雷特用两根手指插入自己，浓厚的精液汩汩流出，他兴奋地低喘着，终于对男人抬起眼睛。如果说被他人的阳具填满肠道，被玩弄内腔的敏感点满足的是贝雷特心中的雌性欲望，如今贝雷特正打算犒劳自己的男性面，关乎征服和羞辱。自慰给我看，他说，让我知道你有多想要我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　男人依旧没有动。他才是刚刚侵犯贝雷特的人，但他表现出了被强迫的那方才会有的强烈动摇和迟钝。男人射精后总会大脑放空，他在想什么其他的事情，总之不是贝雷特。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的表情绷紧了一瞬，但是很快，他恢复了那副松弛的模样，笑着继续命令。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　或者你愿意为你的女儿做到什么地步。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他这才想起来自己是在偷看，而偷窥是不应该的。他应该停下了。为什么没早点想起来呢？这样他就不会听见这个了，他就不会觉得这个男人的背影眼熟了。他捂住嘴，果干味道酸涩，雉鸡肉口感细腻，诺亚果酱清爽可口，他的女儿无忧无虑地讴歌青春。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　体验过性和爱的女人会更美丽。母亲曾对他这么说。他不好意思地看向别处，认为母亲的话对他为时尚早。现在，若她旧事重提，他也许会有更多想法。母亲，这就是属于别人的放荡情妇更吸引人的原因吗？她怀抱着走投无路的爱，经历过数不清的性，即使她淫乱可恶，神智错乱，品德败坏，你也只能接受她虐待你的身心？即使大雪都要埋没头顶，你还是不得不为雪花落在睫毛上的结晶结构赞叹？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你好。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特轻怠整理，懒得遮掩，送走客人后只披着外套接待他。他痛恨自己依旧喜欢看见他的笑容，哪怕这不是给他而是给他身上的级长制服的。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“来找我有什么事，殿下？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是他这么多年来第一次私下里见到贝雷特，在他最糟糕的生日之后。然而变得更坏这件事随时可能发生，他换气，压低嗓音，让自己听上去公事公办。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“别让锥里尔总是安排我和艾德妮在一起了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他要求。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特困惑地绞起眉毛。他一定在想艾德妮是谁。过了半晌，可能是想起来了，他说：</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“可以啊。但那你可糟蹋她父亲的劳动了。作为他愿意和我度过夜晚的回礼，我减免他女儿的学费，还总把他的女儿和法加斯的王储排在一起。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“锥里尔真可爱啊，我说在烦恼箱收到了那姑娘暗恋你的信，他就一口答应了。因为他也总是写信追求莉丝缇雅</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">当然，她并没有那么写过。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你骗了他。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“好孩子，比起自己被利用更在意锥里尔？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特他走上前，好像要摸他的头发。他屏住呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特没有碰他，只是继续说。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“只要你不告诉他真相，他不会怎么样。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　女神或许不原谅谎言，可允许他沉默。他不用告诉锥里尔这里根本没有一个情感故事只有假话。他不用和艾德妮说她的父亲实际上在如何践行他的爱。他不用告诉国王他的恩师都在做些什么。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　只要他不说，所有人都能幸福。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　几日后，法加斯的王储脸上多了一道巴掌印。少女留下它时眼里噙满泪水，看起来像极了感情纠纷。但如果听见他们的对话，能明白完全不是那回事。低级，下流，恶劣，难以想象你是这样的人！她指责王子胡言乱语，你不要以为自己是王族就能这样随意诽谤大司教还有她的父亲！</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　带着巴掌印，他敲响了锥里尔的房门。帕迈拉人感到十分抱歉。今天没有课，他当着王子的面拉开秘密的橱柜，给自己倒了葡萄酒，给对方倒了葡萄汁。感情之事理解不易，锥里尔说，总之自己不会再安排她和他一起做课题了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*攻方失禁/体内放尿注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">　　1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">竖琴节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他看见鳞和甲，灰与烟，火与钢，血和肉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们离那些很远，这样贝雷特就能在安全的地方观测，看自己的士兵如何被从未见过的异形野兽咬碎。巨大的双颌轻易钳碎铁甲，将人甩到天上。不仅如此，它的周遭开始弥漫刺鼻的气体，瘴气与魔兽如影随形。那些气体时而发出类似阿利尔遍布的硫磺味。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　硫磺，那么紧跟其后的意象是地狱和烈火。它引燃了周围的气体，爆炸席卷了被命令靠近它的士兵。气浪把他们吹到高处，把他们切成血和肉，再从头顶如雨般撒下，溅在大司教的衣服、头发和皮肤上，而贝雷特没有对这种情景动半根眉毛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“具备蛇毒的特性之外，还兼有发火的能力</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">是很少见的品种，危险性也要比一般的个体要高。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他听见大司教自言自语。对此，贝雷特习以为常。比起哀悼和恐怖，最大限度地利用他们的死，于贝雷特而言，对战况作出分析才是最重要的事。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“经常会忘记啊，人是这种程度就会死的</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　或许贝雷特又做了什么，某种魔法发动时特有的反应在空中闪现。所有的肉片都回到了原地，尸体被拼凑回来，组合成为完整的士兵。但那也是一瞬间的生命，旋生旋灭，如露如雾。大司教对他的追随者承诺自己不会让他们中的任何一个死去，不过那仅仅是结果论。直到贝雷特尝试出最佳的策略或者放弃攻击允许他们撤退为止，他确信他们会不停地为女神而丧命。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　（“老师也是人类”）</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是人类会做的事吗？这是人类能做到的事吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　（“也会有着各种各样的情感”）</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可他能若无其事地重复着这种残酷的景象。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　（能理解老师的也许只有我了）</span>
</p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特突然转过头，看向他的方位。他紧张地握紧手腕，藏匿于护手间的纹章道具硌得他生疼。他一直以为这个试作品是失败的。在战斗中它没有一次成功模拟出炎之纹章的能力，可没想到它会以这种形式起作用。如果贝雷特知道他发现了他的秘密该怎么办？冷汗浸湿了锁子甲下的里衣，他装作一动不动，与四遭的一切一样保持静止。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">不，没可能的。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　为什么会在意他的视线呢，他什么都不会看到的。贝雷特摇了摇头。谢天谢地，大司教没有给他过度的关注，他转了回去。也就在这时，他听见什么东西碎裂的声音。纹章会对其依赖的介质产生负荷，负荷过大时，它就会毁坏。消耗和损毁通常并非良性的词汇，他却觉得如释重负。他的时间也随着纹章道具的毁坏，和其他人一样停止了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　大修道院的训练场聚集起大量人群。大门已经不能关闭，尽管是否可以看清还尚且存疑，门口已经是后来者能抢到的最热门的观战席位。观众圈的内侧，年迈的纹章学者情绪高昂。汉尼曼</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">冯</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">艾萨教授正对一名王国贵族打扮的男性侃侃而谈，他的话被打断，一边的年轻学者用以娇小身材和可爱女声不匹配的威严语气喝止。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“伏拉尔达里乌斯公爵百忙之中抽空配合实验，殿下也有自己的学业，只管说重要的内容！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我是没关系，如果需要帮忙我可以随时奉陪</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　年轻的王子瞥了一眼父亲的挚友。菲力克斯</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">雨果</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">伏拉尔达里乌斯只要有敌手和有趣的武具就神采奕奕，此时，他正不停摆弄手腕上被学者给予的道具，一般情况下难以获得的全新力量让他跃跃欲试。帝弥托利已经称王，他不便再在众人面前挖苦旧友。现在，公爵正迫不及待要在“小山猪”（自己）的身上以验收学习成果之名教训一顿亲爱的侄子。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“喔喔！真的吗殿下！那么之后</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“打住。还请殿下千万记得，不要轻易在汉尼曼教授面前说这种话。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">莉丝提雅，就不能对老夫网开一面吗？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不能。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　而且我受不了这个里外三层了，莉丝缇雅瞥了一眼四周攒动的人群，快点取得实战资料就结束吧。王国之盾的人气难以想象，明明是这种男人，她抱怨着小声叹气，结果自己也被带着说了一堆无关的话。该说正事了，莉丝提雅转身，对金发的少年叮嘱。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“事先说好，殿下，现在的公爵阁下持有的是因迪哈小纹章的魔道具。理论上来说，持有这个道具相当于这个纹章的拥有者，发动的概率也是一样的。也就是说，尽管短短的练习中可能不会有发动的机会。伏拉尔达里乌斯与因迪哈纹章的组合</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">请殿下当作真正的威胁小心对应。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，我明白了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不要觉得我会手下留情。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　菲力克斯露出以他的性格来说太过爽朗的笑容，双手持起了木剑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“虽然我并没有那么觉得</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他握起训练用枪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　菲力克斯动作很快。也许在老师之上。同为剑士，他们的风格也许相似，不过贝雷特的速度和与正道搭不上边的雇佣兵技巧遮盖了他更平稳的本质。他是指挥者，而菲力克斯是更纯粹的战士。尽管长枪有着拦截优势，他总是触碰不到公爵，让他想到修道院里总是不让他摸的猫。但这样就好，他选用的训练枪是大枪，他的胜机就在这样的距离之中。无论对方速度多快，剑客要想击败他必须近身，他只管防住。枪柄在他的手套下攒动，枪尖划了一小圈拦下了公爵的动作。对方很快更换了进攻的角度，他也紧跟其后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　菲力克斯不会手下留情。可或许在能力上公爵不会对他温柔，但在限制了武器种类的训练场上，能力越强，所受的制约也越多。如果菲力克斯被允许带小盾，架开他的枪一击撂倒他轻而易举。同理，如果王子被允许带更多武器，他会背上所有可以用的玩意，在被近身时也不会被闯空门，不用陷入被动局面。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但此刻，手牌较多的的确还是菲力克斯。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　又一次横向拿下菲力克斯的进攻之后，王子的视野突然跟丢了公爵的身影。他可能突然消失吗？不可能，但是除非</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因迪哈小纹章。能让持有者以难以想象的速度移动，得到一次攻击中进攻两次的机会。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他的思考很快。几乎是出自本能，王子将手伸进自己上衣怀中的口袋。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管那个感觉陌生，菲力克斯很快理解到发生了什么事。陌生，但绝不是第一次。伏拉尔达里乌斯纹章发动时也是一样的感觉，身体好似被上了满弦的弓，游走在血液当中的潜能蓄势待发。他知道自己被赋予了机会。那小子以为自己又防住了一回合，但是并非如此。他觉得眼前的一切都变慢了，王国之盾伸出手臂，正打算大力蹬地，将木刀送进王子的身体里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是突然之间，年轻人扔出了什么东西，就在他的攻击路径上。如果是战场上，那会是飞刀，火药或者不知底细的魔术。菲力克斯勇于挑战，却绝不鲁莽，这迫使他立即放弃了进攻。他急速暂停，沙地扬起灰尘，观众发出惊呼，随后，什么东西崩塌的响动遮盖了一切杂音。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　封锁对方行动的暗器？菲力克斯几乎笑起来。和他拥有对魔法的适性一样，这小子的性格里有着老布雷达德们掌握不来的机敏灵巧。是贝雷特的佣兵把戏，他学得不错。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“停下！停下！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们听见莉丝提雅大喊，短暂的交手宣告中止。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你扔了什么东西？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　两人从训练场中央撤下，女性学者声色俱厉的斥责立即当头浇来。循着莉丝提雅的视线，王子这才看清自己下意识的举动造成的后果。不远处，训练场地板被砸出一个深坑。据说在大修道院的后勤组中，有一本名为《布雷达德破坏账》的笔记流传已久，而今，一笔新纪录诞生，又一次维修刻不容缓。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我记得这里的规矩，模拟对战的时候只能用事先提供的道具！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“真的很对不起</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他慌忙道歉，从怀中取出剩余的“危险武器”。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我并没有带什么额外的武器。只是有人从死角攻过来，我就自然想到扔出什么东西，然后我身上有的就是，这个。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　莉丝提雅看着“这个”吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，菲力克斯则大笑着拍起了手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我本来想喂给修道院里动物的肉干</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“哈哈哈哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">所以说我是被猫粮封锁了行动吗！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　菲力克斯眉间时常紧锁，似乎已经固定成深深的皱纹，小时候他时常觉得公爵是在发怒而不敢接近，更喜欢跟着一向以满面笑容示人的大司教</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">大司教的事暂且不论，现在他已经知道菲力克斯真实的为人。他相当单纯直白，现在他笑只是因为觉得有趣。尽管交手的时间不长，菲力克斯认同了他，用半攥的拳头敲打他的肩膀。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不愧是布雷达德的纹章，手上拿着什么都是武器，如果殿下愿意可否提供您的血液</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　汉尼曼见缝插针，被莉丝提雅使过眼色后，他停止了提出接下来的要求。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“菲力克斯，你刚才的确发动了因迪哈小纹章吧？能和我来下这边吗？我想确认一下器具的损耗情况和你的感想。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　莉丝缇雅的话吸引了菲利克斯的注意力。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“损耗情况？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“纹章会给使用者带来负担。但是魔道具不同，它不和持有者的身体相连，道具本身承担了身体的牺牲。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　莉丝缇雅解释道。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“精进道具的制作，延长使用寿命也是我们的课题之一。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“原来如此。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那么之后再见，小子。菲力克斯和他简单地道别。莉丝提雅驱散人群，与王国之盾一同离开。训练场很快就恢复了一如既往的模样，留下金发的少年看着地板的凹陷不知所措。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“殿下！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　有人叫他。是汉尼曼教授，他还没有走。面朝对方，少年抬起眼睛面对年事已高却依旧精神的学者。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了，汉尼曼老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他问。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不会是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">要我提供血液吧？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“虽然是很想要</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　汉尼曼被正中下怀。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“但布雷达德的纹章是王家象征，随意摆弄好像会引发不得了的问题。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　其他人的就不欠妥吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“那个先放在一边</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">其实，老夫有着无论如何都想研究的另一个纹章，我也是因此留在了士官学校。刚刚殿下说了，如果需要帮忙可以随时奉陪吧！”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，哈啊，的确</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不要随便对汉尼曼教授说出这种话。王子回忆起莉丝提雅的忠告，为即将到来的请求内容流下了冷汗。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我想要研究炎之纹章。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“所以就十分需要贝雷特老师</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">啊呀，现在是大司教的配合。明明以前他都很愿意给我抽点血和拿些头发的！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“以前？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“在他受到女神的祝福之前。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　汉尼曼描述起了他的回忆，有关教师时代的贝雷特，以及他在自己穷追猛打之后取得的珍贵样本。只是在他的变貌之后，整片大陆的形势仿佛随着女神的再临急转直下，汉尼曼再也没有找到机会研究贝雷特，就连之前取得的素材也在之后连绵的战乱中遗失。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“最近我也询问过，可现任大司教可没有新人教师那样配合咯。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　变得比芙莲和西提斯还难攻不落啦，老者感慨。王子蹙起眉头，这两个名字他只在小时候听过。前大司教辅佐早已和妹妹离开大修道院，他对两人自然也没有什么记忆，更难以以此类比贝雷特。曾经的贝雷特居然能称得上合作吗？他或许的确</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">对欲望坦率，但是他绝对不是个配合的人。他总是秉持某种神秘主义，他不说谎，可也不说实话。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我希望殿下能帮我说服大司教。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">或者干脆直接</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">借用</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s3">一点血。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　似乎将他的沉默视为思考，纹章学者趁水和泥。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“大司教对陛下关爱过头是出了名的，您又是他最爱学生的孩子。事实上，他也总是对您网开一面。殿下甚至可以自由出入大司教的房间不是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是因为贝雷特需要一个像他最爱学生的年轻床伴，他在心里笑道，也不知道是在揶揄谁。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他对老者摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“抱歉，汉尼曼老师，我不能做那种事</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　即使对象是贝雷特，利用他对自己的特殊待遇来做贝雷特不愿意的事情终究不能算是道德。他厌恶贝雷特强迫他，他不能让自己也做同样的事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，的确可能是有一些，呃，礼节上的问题</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我也不能强求殿下。不过，哎，就算没那个打算，也请先把这个收下，至少给我点盼头吧</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那可是早已失传的炎之大纹章啊，有生之年真想研究个痛快！</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有给他任何拒绝的余地，汉尼曼塞给他什么东西，念念有词地走出训练场。那是个盒子，他打开它，里面躺着由玻璃和金属制作的注射器和小瓶。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　当天他和菲力克斯一同用了晚餐。隔天早晨，公爵便会踏上去往旧帝国领的旅途。约一周前，海弗林格以西、奥克斯山脉以南的芙朵拉之牙发生了地震。这也许能排得上近十年来最为严重的一次自然灾害，伴发海啸卷走了大量生命。这也是贝雷特不在大修道院的原因。旧帝国有不少人还对法加斯王室和塞洛斯教会耿耿于怀，而在灾害中展现出优秀的对应能力是赢得民心的关键一环。教会正不停地向灾区输送医疗资源，王国方面也轮流派出骑士团带去物资和设备。灾害发生的第一周，他们就调派了附近驻扎的将士赶赴现场，帝弥托利也亲自带领布雷达德的骑士连夜出动，与先行出发的贝雷特在当地汇合。一周的劳动恐怕已经让第一批救援者们精疲力竭，伏拉尔达里乌斯的队伍将和第二批医疗人员接过此任。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自傍晚开始乌云就在山间堆积，天色完全转暗，雨水倾盆而下。餐后，他选择在自己的房间中看书度过这个夜晚。这本书是他从图书馆借来的，一周后就要归还。他知道自己必须快点读完，他的身后或许还排着好几个等着得到它的学生，可雨滴和翻动书页的声音很快就让人产生倦意，在第三次哈欠后，他合起书本，往椅背上一倒，不真实的舒适感如同棉花和温水一般包裹他。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　你看起来状态不错，菲力克斯在晚餐时对他说。他只是沉默地笑笑。菲力克斯或许看起来不近人情，但其实直觉敏锐。要是公爵看到的是一星期之前的自己，他可不会这么说。他说不定会追究到底，到时候和贝雷特的关系也许也无法再轻易蒙混过关。他能看起来气色良好的原因仅仅是贝雷特不在大修道院。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　能获得安稳睡眠的机会不多，他打算早早就寝。拉开抽屉，他正要将书本放回去，抽屉角落的一个陌生存在让他愣了一下。他想起来是汉尼曼给他的器具。他把它往里面推了推，用书本盖住。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　雨声中混杂着门扉被敲击的声音。不是自然的响动，而的确是经由人手、富有韵律的敲击声。他从睡梦中惊醒。也许是又一阵风刮过，雨滴被强行改变方向砸到墙壁上，骤然提升的密集音量埋没了敲门的声音。像是催促他快点回应，敲击声又一次响起，比起之前动静更大也更显焦虑。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　夜晚的传唤总是与突发的危险事态有关，是谁在这个时候会来？他从床上起身来到门前。几乎是同时，他听见门锁转动，门开了，不速之客扑在了他的身上。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他没有躲开或视之为威胁，因为那个翡翠般的光泽在没有月亮的黑夜也格外拥有辨识度，而且会持有住有王族的宿舍房间钥匙的也只有一个人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从头顶开始湿透了。他没有带任何雨具就来了吗？他立即将其迎进房间，拿来毛巾要为大司教擦干还未渗进衣服的水迹。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他知道贝雷特该回来了，但没想到是现在，在这种时间，突然在他房间的门口。他不太清楚几点了，但是一定还是半夜。四周寂静无声，只有雨，风，还有贝雷特听起来略微粗重的呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师，你为什么</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“陪我喝茶吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他觉得自己的衣服被从身后拽住了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他难以置信地转身。贝雷特打湿的头发贴在他的脸上，雨水顺着他的脸颊落下。来喝茶吧，他微笑着说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们之中至少有一个疯了。会在半夜三更闯进他房间的要求举行茶会的贝雷特固然异常，他居然也没说一个不字。他唯一的要求就是贝雷特换掉湿透的衣服。尽管他比贝雷特年轻太多，贝雷特穿他的尺码正合适，还松松垮垮。他点了油灯，摇曳的灯火下和升腾的热气中，贝雷特一言不发地沏茶。洋甘菊，总是洋甘菊。他把茶包倒是藏得小心，没有和贝雷特整个人一样被打潮。他完全能知道发生了什么事。他遇见父亲了。他们共同度过了一周，贝雷特很高兴见到他。他想拥抱他。他想和他聊天。但是不行，他们又不是久别重逢的恋人。他们是国王和大司教。他们在慰问灾区。他不能看起来那么高兴。大司教必须保持悲悯的神情，要至少装得在乎不幸的人们。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">是的，假装，他知道贝雷特不在人前的那一面。这个人根本配不上大司教的职位，可他也并不打算放弃这个身份，因为那可是他能得到的最接近他父亲的位置了。请您今后也一直指导我，老师。他的父亲如此相信贝雷特，以至于并没有意识到这是怎样的咒缚。为了回应国王的愿望，他会一直装下去，一直善待他父亲的子民。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管开始十分突然，贝雷特和他安静地喝完了茶。他收拾完茶具，看见贝雷特已经在他的床上面对墙壁蜷缩起身体入睡。他想了想，小心地为贝雷特盖上被褥，在他身边躺下，自己则披着外套入睡。雨声依旧在持续，完全的黑暗里，他睁着眼睛，聆听贝雷特的呼吸声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　只要有对方在，他难以入眠。不得不承认，贝雷特被淋湿的样子让他心软，也让他不得不又一次意识到那股从儿时萌生的恋情依旧存在。也许他做得不妥，可为什么仅仅是作为大司教就得善待素不相识的任何人，放弃作为人的爱欲呢？或许没有其他人有机会理解贝雷特，只有他了。如果贝雷特愿意和他好好谈谈</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他觉得贝雷特动了动。身边的人转过身，面对自己。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，怎么”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你勃起了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的话自他的耳根爬上来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他身体僵硬。都不用确认，这是真的，贝雷特不会说谎。仅仅是想着他的事，闻着他的气味，自己就会起反应。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他没有发出任何声音，这是明智的，如果他漏出什么声音，那必然是尴尬的悲鸣。即使他不叫出来，贝雷特依旧会做出同等程度的嘲笑。他直起身体，将手伸向年轻人的下身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他抓住贝雷特的手。他知道这以后会发生什么，这已经发生了无数次，但他真的不想重蹈覆辙。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“请住手吧，不要再这样了</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我不想这样。老师也不是真的想这么做的吧？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“说着不想，却仅仅和我睡在一张床上就勃起？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特没有收回手，但是他也没有继续。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我知道老师也会觉得孤独，为实现不了的愿望痛苦。在身为大司教之前，老师是人类，拥有各种各样的情感</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我们可以谈谈，不一定必须非得付诸这种事</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他听见贝雷特长叹一口气。对方继续动作，拉开他的裤子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　一切都没有改变。要是贝雷特愿意跟他谈谈，他们的关系也不会变成今天这样了。也许他又说错了什么，也许找不到原因之前他就不该说话。可是，说出自己的真心也是错误的吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“除了长相偶然相似，你真是完全和帝弥托利不一样。我和他经常靠得很近，睡一间房间，可他从不视我为性爱对象。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特无视任何拒绝，低下头开始舔他的阴茎。他用手抓住囊袋，另一只手粗略地带过柱身，然后专注于逗弄顶端的敏感处。他咬住自己的手指不让自己发出声音，他本来就半硬，此时更多青筋爬上性器，在贝雷特的手中他总是很快被激发起性兴奋。贝雷特往一边伸出手，他们的床边总是会放着油。他在手上加了点润滑，用掌中温过之后在他的柱身上涂开，使得手活进行得更加顺畅，也减少了准备时间。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　布料窸窣，贝雷特半褪下裤子。和年轻人相反，他的性器几乎没反应。不过反正他也用不上自己的那根，他用臀瓣夹住少年的阴茎，前后摆动自己的腰，让因预精，唾液和油液而湿滑的硬物来回摩擦他的会阴和穴口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯，嗯</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s3">嗯</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　阴部被摩擦，模拟抽插行为的爱抚让贝雷特自小腹逐渐发热。他低垂的性器开始漏出液体，滴在少年的腹部，汇入他们私处紧贴而形成的肉和淫液的泥水之中。那是明显不同于雨声的粘稠声响，因为它不发生在身体里面而传播不受阻碍，这甚至比真正性交时的声音还要不堪。过了一会，贝雷特停下。他差不多想被插入了。他扶住对方的性器，将它送入自己的身体里。王子能感觉到自己正分开熟悉的热度和肉壁，在贝雷特发出一声拖沓喘息的时候，他抵达了最深处。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“呜，啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">老、师”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“安静。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他让他安静。并非训斥，倒像是疲惫母亲对孩子的请求。他的确很累，贝雷特的动作都没有以往激烈，毕竟他刚从一趟长途的旅行中归来。不同于以往，缓慢的出入加深了快感的复杂程度。配合贝雷特的动作，他小心地在对方体内抽动硬物，注意刺激贝雷特的前列腺。也许这种难得的温柔比平时的性交更让两人受用。要去了，很快，贝雷特用压抑而断续的声音告诉他。内壁反复地吮吸他的性器，他很快也在对方的身体里释放了精液。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特发出细碎的音节，冲进腔内的白液因为骑乘位粘稠地落下。他轻轻抱住贝雷特的腰，准备拔出自身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特按住了他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“？</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">老师，已经够了，你都</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特看起来都快睡着了，为什么他还不放开他？贝雷特不喜欢完事之后有什么多余的动作，他不需要他来安抚他，不需要他的亲吻，不需要他的关怀，贝雷特从他那里没有得到性快感以外的期待。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">那么，刚才的温吞性事里，贝雷特得到快感了吗？他甚至没有勃起过</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">想到这点，他为自己出现在脑中的不祥预感胃部一沉。如果答案是没有</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　无精高潮让贝雷特呼吸急促，他夹在自己腰间的大腿抽搐着收紧。贝雷特的眼皮看起来很沉，随时都可能在覆盖大脑的快感和疲惫的浪潮里被冲走意识。即使如此他还是动着自己的腰，让体内已经疲软的阴茎继续磨蹭还能提供余韵的敏感点，罔顾另一方的身体状况，一味地寻求连续的快感。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　连接处下流的泥泞声响从未止息，贝雷特不让他离开。射精以后还被持续着刺激阴茎，一种熟悉却让人惶恐的感觉袭击了他。欲望冷却在他的腹部，变成不可遏制的饱胀感。不同于射精的感觉，内部叫嚣着要从阴茎中排出其他什么东西。他惊恐地动着笨拙的舌头，从喉咙里挤出请求。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不，老师，我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">放开我”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特置若罔闻。注意到他的颤抖，那双浅绿色的眼睛褪去困倦，取代而之，熟悉的恶意像蛇一样睥睨他。他才太晚意识到贝雷特是故意的。他哄他喝了多少茶？预见了之后的事，他几乎是哭着请求贝雷特放开他，老师，放开我，我不想在这里，我</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“尿出来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特说。他的声音温柔，内容却不堪得让他难以置信。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你听不懂吗？我说在我里面尿出来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，行”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他想挣扎，想自行退后，但体内充盈的液体摇晃，因动作被更多地施加刺激。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不，不行</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">不行！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“哪里不行。你以为我没看过你失禁的样子？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特语气依旧和蔼，让人想起他为信徒的女性照看孩子时的模样。很明显，他在说王子还是婴孩时候的事。国王让恩师抱抱自己的孩子。尽管这幅画面可喜可贺，这也改变不了一个定义，深爱的男人将他视作为无关的局外人，与他分享自己的幸福。他被排除在外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“尿出来。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想到帝弥托利告诉他婴儿的存在，让他拥抱婴孩，让他给他起名，一直不停地说着这孩子的事情，他就觉得没来由地扫兴。并非来自交媾的奇怪疼痛感让他的语句带上凶恶的腔调，他几乎是对少年吼道。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我说尿出来！！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不，不</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我不想！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教又一次命令。他踢了少年的尾椎骨，这让他再也控制不住了。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“呜！啊、</span> <span class="s2">………</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　耳边划过的任何声音都刺破他的鼓膜，心脏在他的皮肤里爆炸，眼球要从体内迸出。虚浮的解放感之中，所有一切都和他的自尊一样分崩离析。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">唔</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">呃</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">哈哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　男性和男性。大司教和王位继承人。教师强迫未成年的学生。即使他们之间的关系从来和普通无关，这也已经太脱离了性行为的常轨。贝雷特的笑声中偶有喉咙深处返上的作呕音节，泄漏出生理的排斥，表明他知道自己的肠道里灌满了什么东西。可更多的，他显现出比性交中更甚的兴奋。体内被比精液更稀薄，更热，也更异常的液体填满，他舔着嘴唇，怜悯地注视着因前所未有的失态而身心都几乎崩溃的王子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你说你该怎么办呢，堂堂王位继承人，在这个年纪尿床，还把恩师和大司教当成便所。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　少年的面色惨白，没有丝毫反应。他眼睛的颜色比他的父亲的更淡，比起海蓝色，更接近清澈的淡水湖泊，此刻却像地底的深渊那样暗淡，只有失控的泪水大颗涌出。他嘴唇颤抖，说不出一句话。他不敢动，他已经对身体彻底失去了控制，不知道自己是不是还在排泄。如果不是，他贸然退出会让贝雷特里面的液体喷出来，弄脏床和房间。天啊，他还在担心弄脏他们的房间。贝雷特就不在意。喂，殿下？贝雷特碰了碰他的脸，而王子像是一个木偶一样一动不动。是对年轻人悲惨模样满意了，还是觉得无趣了呢，贝雷特终于放过了对方的阴茎，移动臀部退后。没有了性器栓住暂时无法闭合的肉穴，秽物全数溢到了床单上。奇怪的气味覆盖了学生宿舍本有的茶叶与植物的清香，他的腿在发抖，腿间一片狼藉，但都完全不妨碍他就这么睡过去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“汉尼曼老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　有什么人走进了汉尼曼</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">冯</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">艾萨的办公室，在对房间主人招呼的同时，他不光关上了身后的门，还落了锁。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“喔喔，殿下吗，有什么事</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　纹章学者不以为意，有事商讨时这并不奇怪，对方的声音也让他知道来人不是什么可疑人物。他从书本中抬头，看到眼前的景象，这才感到惊讶。老者的嘴巴不可思议地张大，精心打理的胡须都几乎被他吹起来，表情如坠梦幻。金发的年轻人一手抱着图书馆的藏书，另一只手正向他伸出。黑色皮革的手套里，透明玻璃瓶中的血液暗淡无光。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">竖琴节末</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这是鱼骨吗？也许这片山谷曾有过湖，而水已干涸？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“未必是湖</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">虽然不同于我看过的任何品种，这是海水鱼的骨架。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你确定？这里距离海岸有着数千里。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我固然没有偷听的意思，只是作为级长，必须关注同学级学生的情况</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">虽然这位马上就不再是同窗了。名为艾德妮的女学生正在申请更换学级，这件事只需要担任教师同意就能执行，但是贝雷特热衷来凑热闹。他在下课时间看似信步路过中庭，女学生的脸颊在看见大司教的那刻浮上一抹红色。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　商人需要掌握流行，安娜曾意味深长地对我说。投其所好看来也是经商的重点，她知道如何利用自身的女性魅力谈成生意，同时对当今怎样的男子受欢迎亦了如指掌。只要您一直从我这里采购实战作业的补给，我很愿意成为殿下各方面的监牢后盾。我应该礼貌地拒绝她奇怪的附加服务并拿着补给品离去，可也许她的确在展开业务上颇有天赋，我鬼使神差地问了问题：那安娜小姐觉得大司教如何？精明的女商人眼神发光，殿下真是好直觉，一眼就看出应学习借鉴的竞争对手</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">虽然令尊依旧是不少少女的梦中情人，婚后好丈夫的形象更是加分项目</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">但毕竟是已婚之身。战后的诸位女士已经受够了暴力与威胁，比起让人回想起沙场不安的魁梧男子，大司教那样体贴温柔，容姿端丽的中性美人更受青睐</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特一脸在人前的那种劳苦功高，询问少女转换学级的原因。他在恰到好处的音节上点头，显示出诚恳的态度，新撷的百合花装饰在与新抽绿叶同色的发间，随着他的动作摇晃，若有若无地沁出植物的香味。女生被自大司教突如其来的关心弄得支支吾吾，却还是老实说明了原因：和同学不太合得来。贝雷特露出抱歉的表情，如果你想愿意，我会帮你说服对方，但的确也是有无论如何都合不来的情况，我理解你的决定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“谢谢您，大司教。但是没有必要</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　她摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“和说出那种话的人，无论如何都相处不来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这样吗？我只能祝愿你今后的学业顺利，女神与你同在。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　少女用亮晶晶的眼睛看他，朝他微鞠一躬。贝雷特笑着目送她离去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我和你说过，什么都别告诉她吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　英俊有为的王储落得被女孩子讨厌的下场。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对于女学生所指责的对象，真正的罪魁祸首一清二楚，贝雷特对一旁的我如此揶揄。我什么也没回答。传信白枭拍打翅膀从我们头顶掠过，看见贝雷特时，它俯冲下去，站到他的肩头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我的信？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特伸出手，打开信枭脚上的信筒。被摊开的信纸背面，伏拉尔达里乌斯的纹章说明它的来源。想必是菲力克斯从海弗林格寄来的。贝雷特默读信件，看了一会他就合上眼睛折起信。我敢肯定他没读完，要不就是内容重复都不用细考，要不就是他不喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你想看吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他注意到我在打量他，问道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你真是太好奇了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他并没有给我看。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我又得去帝国领一趟。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我也去。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我主动提出要求。和贝雷特对话，最为忌讳的便是陷入他的步调，不问先后表达意图才是不被若无其事绕开的关键。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他会答应我的。尽管各种实战场地危险，父亲字面意义上将我在士官学校的监护权全权委托给他。贝雷特相信躬行亲历优于纸上谈兵，又懒得与我多舌，总是随我高兴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教的视线像长毛猫的尾巴，若有若无的边缘扫了我一道。明亮的白昼，修道院的中庭人来人往，这是他于此能体现的最为收敛的轻蔑。我能理解他，要是有一条狗总来乞食，即使你总狠狠地踹他的肚皮，它也仍不知何为退缩，要蹭你的裤管，你也会露出同样的表情的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你是多喜欢跟着我？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他把信件扔在我的肩膀上，我伸手去抓，抬起身体时，我已经找不到他的人影。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我低头打开信纸，伏拉尔达里乌斯公爵的笔迹与他的为人一般锋利却端正。内容也相当简洁：因地震诱发地裂，地下前所未见之物浮上地面。民称其为“龙骨”，以可入药之故而争相抢夺。地下空洞危险欲坠，而往来之民久拒不止，扰治安，动人心。伏拉尔达里乌斯之兵分身乏术，因当地司教之谏，请求大司教亲自前来查勘。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特虽然什么都没说，但我确定他同意了我的跟随。之后我还得去找他，为了把信还给他。就算不还，他也得来找我，最晚在出发当日来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我并非不长记性的狗。动物趋利避害，如果它反复受到伤害也会靠近那个施暴的源头，也许是因为它认为收益要远大于风险。加尔古玛库附近的候鸟有一半不会选择远航过冬，它们在博弈。它们赌今年是个暖冬，它们赌好心的女神信徒会收留它们给予食物。远行中死于种种困境的风险不比不被救助而冻死来得低。如果它们赢了，来年春暖花开，它们便能抢资源最好的地盘最先筑巢，最先找到配偶，生儿育女。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不否认我对贝雷特有着错误的迷恋，不过我这么决定是因为我和那些长翅膀的动物一样有一场赌局。只要我坚持粘在他的身边，即使讨厌的事情越来越多，我会发现他的秘密。更多秘密，不仅限于他对时间的控制。他能操纵多长的时间？我猜测不会长过一场突击战，那已经足够让他操控战局，避开所有不利的偶然。也难怪战场的一切总能对贝雷特有益，使他有如神助了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不打算让任何人知道这件事。汉尼曼教授事后询问我感想，我也仅能告诉他道具完全无效。我变得和贝雷特一样了：不说谎，也不说实情。我强迫自己将老者失望的模样收入眼中，感到了无法言说的罪恶感。学者的时间已经所剩无几，我却还在阻碍他前进的脚步。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　也许贝雷特的秘密会暴露给我是一种必然或果报，这么想，我中和了一点心中的不安。作为“老师”，他的确让我学会很多技巧，可在其他方面，他教得烂透了。我本不会取他的血，我本打算将采血器销毁</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">如果他没在那个晚上来并对我做出那种事的话。因为他我才学会了背叛和隐瞒。他的伤一向很快痊愈，所以第二天手臂上没有留下针孔，无从发觉在他身下崩溃哭泣、任他摆布的学生做了什么。他的血液污浊地填满试管，我第一次感到一种扭曲的快意。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那些候鸟。后来，贝雷特禁止了镇上的居民和传教士救助它们，那年是个严冬，被冻死的候鸟狼藉道中，有大司教的命令在先也无人伸出援手。这幅景象激起了人们的悲伤和恐惧，而贝雷特说这是为了它们好。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“根据相关记载，女神创世之初海弗林格的土地就已经存在，并授予当时的部族之长纹章。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“但是这里的确存在过海洋，甚至生物，早在海弗林格是海弗林格前。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">塞罗斯教会并未向我们提起过那个世界。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我们只能知道，那个世界已经和这些岩石中的生物一同毁灭了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我给父王写信，说明自己即将赴往震区的打算。他看到这封信时，估计我已经出发了。也不是要向他询问意见，我和他信件往来只是习惯，我在信中稍作汇报，夹杂一些闲聊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我有时候会问贝雷特有什么想说的，他总是一言不发地摇头。据说最初的几年大司教还与父亲会有私人的信件往来，然而与每对渐行渐远的朋友一样，大司教与国王之间的来信逐渐只余下慰问，祝贺，典礼的邀请，或是有什么事件发生时严肃又不冗余的联络。即使贝雷特再想找到什么私人的话题，夹在这些信件中也总有种不恰当、很难找到能放得下那种无关紧要事项的名目。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但我是父亲的儿子，家人之间可以在任何时候，说出任何话来。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　【大司教多忙之中也十分照顾我，若有闲暇时间与恩师通信或者拜访大修道院，他一定会高兴。】</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可以说出任何话来。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我这么写道，然后生怕自己反悔一般用最快的速度叫来猫头鹰，把信丢了出去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　海弗林格伯爵唯一的嫡子林哈尔特</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">冯</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">海弗林格在战时选择从家中出逃，追随与王家军队合作的贝雷特。他在战线后救助过无数的士兵，手中挽留回的生命足以使国王与大司教同意赦免他的父亲。从此他和家族互不相欠，挥挥衣袖离开。据说最后一次有人看见他是在驶离恩巴尔港口的商船上。他短发的同伴大叫着“醒醒！林哈尔特！！”，从岸边纵身跃入水中，被水手无奈捞上了船。白帆在水面上缩成黑点，从此二人杳无音讯。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　被留下的老伯爵气也不是急也不是，失去了唯一的继承人，如今的他与贝尔古里斯的年幼遗子一同生活。军务卿以自己的性命换取手下士兵的存活，剩下妻妾和孩子们。人传内务卿与其关系不合，但如今大陆易主，帝国不再；一方老而无子，一方少而失怙，也不是持续置气的时候了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我们抵达海弗林格时已经是黄昏，正式的工作将在一夜休憩后开始。虽然海弗林格也多少遭受了地震波及，毕竟是内务卿主持之地，在帝国的悠久历史中，他们早就学会用牢固的建筑结构来减少天灾的影响。不过，也许此次格外严重，即使在这里，路上也不少见露出砖瓦的建筑，若更加南下，基础建设覆盖得稀松不齐的周边地区情况不会乐观。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我们得到了海弗林格与贝尔古里斯这对无血缘关系老少的接待。舟车劳顿，我本意与其他骑士一同早些休息，老师却要求我和他一同出席晚餐会。你自己要跟来的，负责，他说。于情于理我都难以拒绝。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他比约定时间提前三十分钟来到我的房间，说是要整饬衣装。大司教总有为其打理外表的侍从，但出行时可不一定会一同前来，尤其这次的访问性质更接近私人出行，他严格控制了跟随的人数。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他不擅长却依旧装模作样端坐在梳妆台前的情景让我不由得好笑。他看了我一眼，我假装咳嗽，拙劣演技没能遮掩真实心情。他站起来，把我按到镜子前。老师是要拔光我的头发吗，我因疼痛抱怨道，代替回答他在我头上抹了水。也许是井水，寒凉液体滴进衣服让我闭上眼睛，缩起脖子。他放开我的时候，我在镜子中的模样倒的确更像是赴约而非赴架了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“该你帮我了，殿下。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特把梳子交到我的手上。我想让他知道什么是他该会的更温柔的手法，而不是要拔走别人的头发。于是，在更细的梳齿之前，我事先用手指理顺他的头发。浅色的头发通常更柔软，但贝雷特不是那么回事，手中发丝的触感比我想象中更有韧性。会有这种错误成见，是因为我很少被允许碰他的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不要停下。我们没什么时间了，还有这个。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他递给我白银色的冠饰，让我帮忙固定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　餐会参与者除去我和老师，老海弗林格和小贝尔古里斯，还有公爵在信中所提到的当地司教。桌上的食物简单，不至于简陋，可谓恰到好处。聚餐的目的仅是为了交换情报，以及谈论明日的工作。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“早在二十年前，这里发生了类似的事情。一位少年找寻丢失的羊群不慎迷失，村人连夜寻找，救出少年的同时发现了满布</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">龙骨</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s3">的洞窟。正逢蕾雅大人在场，她吩咐我看管现场，由教会来进行处理。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　司教回忆道。他是个五官深刻的中年男人，至少在四十年前就开始传教。近年来帝国与教会的关系逐年冷淡，比起不利，他更加视其为女神的考验，不仅从未放弃，还更加狂热。战时他也没有选择逃走，而是冒险活动于帝国境内，致力于保护信徒，帮助他们转移或者撤退。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特切下一小块兽肉，盖上蔬菜，用叉子刺穿它们送进嘴里。以他以往的进食方式来看，他的动作优雅做作得不可思议。他用了比平时两倍的时间咀嚼，吞咽，抿茶。他抬起脸对上司教的眼睛，微笑着点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢，你的判断完全正确。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“冒昧打扰，请问</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">龙骨</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s3">究竟是什么？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　年轻的贝尔古里斯问道。他话音刚落，老海弗林格便向他投以责备的视线。注意到了这点，贝雷特摇摇头，友好地回答。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“没关系，海弗林格卿。你们配合教会的工作，我也乐意说明原因。龙骨和英雄的遗产一样，是被掩藏的神代遗留品。一般民众若不加注意发生接触，将产生不可预料的后果。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">另外，不知何时起，有人假称其具有医用效果而争相搜刮，高价鬻卖，欺骗民众，扰乱良序。为遏止此类事件，教会将对其进行回收和管理。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“原来如此。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　年轻人似乎还有不满，碍于年长长辈的眼色没有再多加过问。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“咳</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">这次发现这些的地点位于海弗林格与奥克斯山脉中间的山谷中。明天会由我们安排人手车队</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">请恕我们自顾无暇，无法陪同大司教一同前往。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“诶诶，我明白的。领民一直需要你们的照拂。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他放下餐具。他是真的要祈祷，还是正好不想再进食了呢。将手握在胸前，表示对尽职为政者的祝福。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“感谢二位的付出。愿女神照亮你们的前路。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“它们为何毁灭？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“如果它们也是女神的造物，神为何毁灭只是在水中摆尾的它们</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这是否意味着有朝一日，我们也会</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“如果它们不是女神所造呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　男人受宠若惊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教在熄灯时间前叩响他房间的门，略微抱歉地说明来意。即使知道现在的时机是不恰当的，我希望能和什么人共度夜晚。我太疲惫，而你虔诚，忠实，让我心安。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现今的大司教没有伴侣，男人也未曾结婚，这代表他们自由，握有拥有彼此的机会。他们的幽会是不违反道德的。如同夏蝉鸣叫，鹭鸟求偶，自然发生。彼此吸引是他们在此相遇的唯一缘由。男人诚惶诚恐，不曾想能得到大司教青睐，允许自己碰触其身体。他认为自己是因为诚实，善良，一直以来笃信神明而获得了贝雷特的好感，其实贝雷特只是觉得他的尺寸刚好，吞下不会太吃力，也不会不至于没有快感。除去对女神的热狂，男人在各方面倒都和他的性器一样中规中矩。他倾诉自己的爱慕，为大司教摘下头上和身上的饰物，用保守的方式接吻，贯彻温柔的守则，在爱抚上浪费时间。他足够生疏，都不会发现贝雷特有多习惯这事。男人小心地捻动贝雷特的乳头，贝雷特则闭上眼睛，顺从地感受敏感的神经束为他输送快感。从胸口涌上发痒的感觉，只要将它引向下肢他就能被引起性兴奋，然后乘兴用手把对方搞硬，让他插入，用自己最舒服的地方碾压硬物，够幸运的话他能被操得射一次精，最后疲倦得睡着。可是前戏的快感无论如何都抵达不了其他地方，浓厚的感觉在胸口堆积，越来越沉，无处可去，肿胀，气促，最终形成严重的反胃感。除此以外什么都感觉不到，身体反应迟钝，和外界之间好像覆盖了一层厚重的隔膜。贝雷特从声带里挤出一段怪异的音节，不知如何安放的双手痛苦地抓着自己的喉咙。快感，他需要快感，那种鲜明的，喜悦的，甜蜜的，让他知道自己还是自己的瘙痒和疼痛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这吓坏了男人，他立即停下。也许我太突然了，如果您有任何不适</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">贝雷特喘着气摇头。太突然了？你太拖沓了。他几乎知道男人在想什么，关于牵手和更多的情感交流。他能在第一时间看出他的猎物在性方面的偏好，就和他总是了解学生喜欢什么东西一样。这个男人发乎情止乎礼，他要怎么让他在保持对自己敬仰的同时又明白自己需要的只是他的阴茎呢。这个人为什么就不能像强暴一样，无视他的反应只管抓住他的臀肉掰开闯进来呢？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　不知道男人是怎么解释他的动作的，他恭敬地退下，让出自己的床铺，并不强迫身份尊贵的爱慕对象。男人对应得如此顺理成章，以至于贝雷特忘了自己本来想说什么了，但绝对不是要他停下。他的衣服散乱着，任凭怎么刺激平日的性感带情欲都没有烧起来过。他放开自己的喉咙，将手伸向自己的下身，毫无反应的阴茎垂在两腿间。他这才确定自己不能勃起了。可这是什么时候开始的？他不是一直都</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　能被他回忆起的最近一次性行为发生于约数日前的雨夜。年轻人的话语让他困惑，哭声不止让人烦躁。那个时候他就没勃起。当时他没有在意，因为对那种孩子没有反应是当然的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特想到了什么。他彻底放弃了今晚的性行为，哪怕自慰。他穿回衣服，扣上纽扣，由于手指发抖屡次失败。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　即使对新王多有争议，帝国在表面依旧讲求对王公贵族的礼数。在已陷入困境的芙朵拉之牙，灾区的中心，遍地是毁坏的建筑，狼藉的废墟，能勉强使用的房屋用作临时的办公，收容，医疗场所，就算是国王也很找到像样的地方安置，更别说优遇。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　不过戎马一生的帝弥托利当然对此不以为意，执意与将士一同使用帐篷，在下属的劝说下才住进得以遮风避雨的室内</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">与大司教一同。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　晚安，老师，明天还得早起。帝弥托利在他身边躺下，很快就进入了无声的睡眠。就算没有心跳，背后的热量他也能感觉到脖子的血管在枕头里一阵抽搐。晚安，他背对国王回答道，然后蜷缩起身体，担心自己会暴露出什么反应。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　既然您毫不顾忌我可能将一切告诉父亲，您为何没有勇气对父亲坦白心意？年轻的王位继承人声音哽咽。贝雷特为他的情绪化和愚笨感到不可思议。他怎么能将帝弥托利与轻易就和他上床的人相提并论？一个承诺长久安宁的领导者不应该接受无法留下后代的同性，大主教必须帮助国王，老师不能给学生添麻烦</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">诸如此类的缘由数不胜数，这孩子明明没有那么笨，迟钝到想不明白其中哪怕一个原因。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">他只希望这种欲望不会被帝弥托利看见。思考缠绕盘虬，赑屃厚重，压迫肺腑。他很快就想办法睡着了，并且如他所愿，性器没有反应。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　并且至今都没有。女神化身随性的愿望都能实现得如此完美彻底。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你确定要这么想吗？如果推定生命的起源并非神造，这样将从根本上否定塞罗斯之书，大部分人一直以来的信仰。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这只是假设。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这副骨架，虽然大小大相径庭，是不是与阿德剌斯忒亚南部近海分布的鲛类类似？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我们只来得及带出这些</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">如果能多发掘一些这种石头，或许会找到更多证据。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　翌朝，海弗林格的车队带领我们出发，目的为奥克斯一带的山麓间。震后约两周，不知是否与灾害有关，气温对比同期略有下降，且天气多风雨。播种春时一刻千金，村民在田野之间劳作春耕，乍看已经恢复了活力，其实还得时刻注意灾害带来的不同寻常的天气变化和余震。除去帮助当地居民从灾害中重整旗鼓，诸如此类的新挑战也不断涌现。在能够靠近据说是发现了龙骨的洞窟前，伏拉尔达里乌斯的步兵团团围住任何可以进入的入口，阻止那些想要一探究竟的好奇人士。眼下赈灾任务繁重，的确不该将人力浪费在这种地方。贝雷特从马车中降下，与我一同向士兵们致意，代表塞罗斯教会正式接过管辖权。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你留在这里。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我本想跟随贝雷特一睹引起如此骚动的物品真容，果然还是被拦下了。被拒之门外固然让人沮丧，但也说明这事的确有探求的价值。教会即使对王国也秉持秘密主义的作风在国内也多有人不满，而贝雷特却已经让我习惯了这种暧昧的态度。有多容易让他打开腿，就有多难从他嘴里听见有价值的话，我能确信的只有他不会不利于父亲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我再次看到贝雷特要比我想象得要快很多。没有与同行的教会学者一起，贝雷特独自出现在洞窟的入口。他不与任何人对话，径直走向马车。那副模样绝对不是想坐在里边休息。我跟上前去，想要询问情况。我拉开马车的帘门，看见他正端起银剑，缠绕佩带将其固定在腰间。贝雷特随身携带的武器已有天帝之剑，另外再准备武器的不协调感让我皱眉。不，首先，他需要武器做什么？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你太好奇了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有回头，贝雷特就知道我在他的身后。他以接近叹息的轻柔语气对我重复与几日前同样的话语。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“拿好你的枪跟来吧。你是他唯一的孩子，你有必须做的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“如果在女神的世纪到来，教会所宣称的</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">正确的历史</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s3">之前，确实存在过另外一个和现在截然不同的世界</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我们是什么？我们和这些石头里的生物拥有怎样的关系？</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">女神是什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你们想知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　学者们为突然响起的陌生男声吃惊，他们的讨论中断了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是的。早在女神到来之前，这片土地就存在其他的生命。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特走进他们当中。他身着的教袍为了适用外出而精简了设计，可在临时搭建的住所中依旧显得过于华美繁冗，白色的披风在他身后划破空气，没有人敢贸然行动，只能倾听圣者的讲演。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“在她扫除这些原生住民开始造物的游戏之前，我们脚下的确是一望无际的海洋。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“大司教，您为什么在这里</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">您在说什么？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“您刚刚，是不是亲自否认了圣书的内容？您为何能这么说？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“没有为什么，只是我（苏谛斯）亲身经历。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　圣职者微笑着转身。再也没有人质疑他，室内仅有人扬起惊惧的尖叫。随着衣摆画出弧线，出鞘的剑锋也杀死了最靠近他的男人，血液在银剑的刀刃上滑动。那位学者的尸体都保持着死前主动靠近的姿态，伸出的双手和展开的下颚，似乎正寻求进一步讨论。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“好了，如今你们已经抵达真相</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">能够不抱遗憾地死去了吧？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　意识到了自己即将面对的命运，幸存者四下逃散，却在唯一的出口被飞出的长枪截杀。大司教与不见真容的枪使如同配合狩猎的群狼，很快，现场就不剩任何活人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　直到帐篷内外都没有动静，长枪的主人才掀开门帘。年轻男性灿然的金发已经遍满血污，他的眼睛在满地的死人上来回扫动。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　和他不同，尸体并没有引起贝雷特的兴趣，大司教收起剑四下张望，好像在寻找其他什么东西。贝雷特搬开一具一具俯卧的尸体，终于在一方木桌上发现了被遗体生前护在身下的物品。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“藏在这种地方</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我看见贝雷特拿起那个东西。教会在寻找的东西是一片石板，上面似乎刻有什么动物的骨头。有工匠能做出这样的石雕来吗？人总会赞叹自然鬼斧神工，也许它正是自然的造物。它无声地诉说秘密，引发学者探究，然后被掩盖秘密的埋葬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我们回去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他叫我的名字。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“前皇家学会拿走的应该只有这一件。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　前阿德剌斯忒亚皇家所属的学会。所以这就是这些人的身份。学会的成员多兼具操纵魔法的能力，我也本以为自己会受到魔法的攻击。然而预想的反抗从未出现，在杀戮中我发现了原因，因为他们已经耗尽魔力。他们不是魔道兵（军人），不会时刻为战斗准备，魔法对他们而言仅仅是手段。他们甚至使不出圣疗止血，挽回自己和同伴的性命。有什么事情能让他们用光白魔法？他们或许也参与进对当地民众的救助，作为指引他们考察的回礼</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我在做什么？我都杀了什么人？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不要同情渎神者。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特将手放在我的肩膀上。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的末路还不足以说明对神明失去敬仰的恶果吗</span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“他们</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">他们罪不至死</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">这样的</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“他们甚至没有武器，连反抗也做不到</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">这是屠杀，我</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这是必要的牺牲。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回答。他看起来不太想说话，看得出他只是想打断我。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“既然你今后要代替帝弥托利照看他的国家。你做得很好。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">人的孩子啊，尚且幼稚弱小，无法独立行走，还远没有到可以面对真相的时候，失去对神明的敬畏只能带来可悲的混乱</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特说着毫无意义的话，但也没有否定“屠杀”的说法。他未必不这么认为。贝雷特的武术不会和本人一样遮掩，他没有使用天帝之剑，因为那是对敌人的，诛杀邪恶的。他不会将英雄遗产的刀刃向普通人立起，只有无铭刀适合来承担起宰割的职责。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　他的手没有离开我，甚至发展成了更多的碰触</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">我感到肩膀被贝雷特抓住了，脸颊随即被按进柔软的衣物中。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特给了我拥抱，这个事实让我呆住了。他的手上满是鲜血，随着拥抱和我身上的回血融在一起。见我没有挣扎，贝雷特的双手不再按住我的肩与背，而是握住我的手。粘稠的血液交融在皮肤之间，模拟交合的声响。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我们做得很好。他用没有起伏的音调重复。帝弥托利和他的国家会因此受益。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　明明没有任何桎梏，我却觉得束缚从与贝雷特交叠的双手延展，成为一张无形的网把我固定住。在蛛网上挣扎只能加速死亡到来的进程，我无意抗争，仅是斜过眼珠看到脚下的血泊，与滚动头颅上蒙尘的失光眼睛对视。好像那个冬天遍布加尔古玛库的死鸟的眼睛。与那毫无生气的目光不同，死者们生前都有着仅是寻求知识的专注神情，让我想起汉尼曼教授和莉丝提雅。面前的景象给了我好像看见他们尸体的错觉。我不合时宜地庆幸自己三缄其口的决定，毫不怀疑贝雷特会声称为了我的父亲而让他们落得同样的下场。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1203年　花冠节<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　所谓不期而遇，就是在任何时间，任何地点，任何两个个体之间，发生联系一事。<br/>
　　比如说现在，花冠节的28日，在加尔古玛库的马厩，我和这个装稻草的木头箱子。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
<br/>
　　我不打算对面前的景象发表任何感想，只是盖上了面前木箱的盖子。一旦把它盖上，那就怎么看都是普普通通的箱子。修道院的狗在它的根部标记领地，浸湿木头夹板；猫在上面打瞌睡，把修道女喂的鱼叼到上面去。<br/>
　　这个箱子的里面应该放着稻草。这个星期我负责照料马匹。具体就是清理马厩，为马匹更换铺垫物之类的工作。没有人比我更适合从货车上向修道院搬货物的了，车夫非常乐意看到我，因为我最能帮他们节约时间。他们将货物层层叠叠地捆好，只要摞的方式得当，装在我的推车上，一次卸货，单次来回就能把货都搬完。<br/>
　　这个箱子也是经我手的货物中的一个。如果里面一开始装着这玩意，我也许不应该偷懒，不检查到手的东西（即使实际上也没有人会这么做）。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……再来一次。”<br/>
　　我又一次打开了木箱盖，果然刚才并不是错觉。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你是士官学校的学生？”<br/>
　　倒是箱子里面的东西先问我。<br/>
<br/>
　　“是啊”<br/>
　　我下意识答应道，然后猛烈摇头。<br/>
　　“不，不对，什么‘是啊’啊！”<br/>
<br/>
　　我把箱子往马厩的深处踢了一米，然后意识到动静太大，会引起人的注意。我心虚地四下观察，周围人不多，而我的搭档去处理垃圾了。没有人往这里看。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你是什么人？为什么在这里？”<br/>
　　我压低声音，对木箱里面说。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　理应装满稻草的木箱里边躲藏了一个人。从骨格看来，这个人应该是个男性，他年纪不大，皮肤颜色略深，深色的头发微卷，五官的特征与大多数芙朵拉人都不同。我想他来自更东边的地方，也许锥里尔会对他的来历有更加建设性的推论。<br/>
<br/>
　　“拜托，请别叫人，帮帮我。”<br/>
　　异乡人倒是说着一口流利的芙朵拉通用语，所言的内容打退了我想联系教员的念头。<br/>
　　“我得逃出去。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　修道士们就在一堵墙之外，巡逻的赛罗司骑士到处都是。只要我愿意，这故事就到此为止。没有会说话的箱子，没有被中断的扫除，可疑人士被教会带走，从此我们再不相见，一切顺着原有的轨迹进行。<br/>
但我的生活从未像它看起来那样有条不紊，无论我愿不愿意。虽然大多数时间，所有问题都来自于一个人……<br/>
　　如果波折无法避免，我想至少把握一些我能把握的，骑马的时候和马匹同步起伏，你就不会硌到屁股；缓解波浪眩晕的一个办法，就是跟着它一块晃。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　这就是为什么现在我的宿舍有两个人。我关起门，确认它落锁。由于有总钥匙的存在，这样还不能完全放心，我另外推了些椅子堆在门口，这才回到房间中央，与木箱中逃出的少年开始谈话。<br/>
<br/>
　　异乡少年席地而坐。好像比起椅子，他更习惯直接坐在地毯上。我看着他的眼睛，首先表明自己的立场。让他放心，我们才能谈接下来的事。<br/>
　　“听着，我不会把你交给其他人。但是，我个人很想知道发生了什么事。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　他没有回话。<br/>
<br/>
　　“不用紧张……也许我们可以先从自我介绍开始。”<br/>
　　我思考着怎么才能让对话顺利地推进，告诉对方自己名字。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你和当今的法嘉斯的王子殿下同名！”<br/>
　　他本来一言不发，却在听见我的名字后露出乐呵的表情。然后他的笑容僵住了。他的视线扫过我的头发，我的眼睛，我的制服。然后飞速后退，几乎靠在墙壁上。<br/>
　　“你是王子？！”<br/>
<br/>
　　“别在意。在继承王位之前这个身份没什么实际上的意义。”<br/>
　　我回答，心里想着他是我见过反应最夸张的一个。<br/>
　　“而且，正因为我是王子，你才应该相信我——和一般人不同，我可以仅仅因为好奇心为所欲为，能够承受违反规则的惩罚。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……也对。”<br/>
　　他又坐正了，放松地依靠在墙壁上，若有所思地点头。<br/>
　　“你可以叫我艾托尔。”<br/>
<br/>
　　态度变化也太快了……不过我不讨厌。这种转变对我们都好。可能是性格使然，他脸上写着一种还能怎么办的坦荡。<br/>
<br/>
　　“艾……什么？”<br/>
　　我尝试重复他的名字，却在中间的音节卡住了。<br/>
<br/>
　　“是个摩尔菲斯名字，对你们来说的确有些难读……随便你怎么念，知道是在叫我就行。”<br/>
　　他完全懒得纠正我的读音。他的芙朵拉语相当熟练，我想他在这片大陆生活了有一阵，所以相当习惯被叫错名字了。<br/>
<br/>
　　“摩尔菲斯……”<br/>
　　我的脑中浮现出那个东南方的神秘大陆。那个被大片沙漠覆盖的，曾因是否存在都无法确定而被称为“虚幻之都”的王国。<br/>
　　对芙朵拉的大多数人来说，那个国度最著名的还属魔道。来自不同地方的人对魔道有着相当不同的见解。芙朵拉视之为女神的恩赐，斯林将之视为“巫术”，只有“祭司”一职才能被允许挪用一部分可怖的自然之力……而摩尔菲斯那边的人似乎把它当作一种天生的能力，你身体的一部分。他们不善于用它攻击，不过却可以用出让头顶出现光源的照明魔法，让你变成景物一角的拟态法术，让萝卜跳舞炒热宴会的气氛……诸如此类。听起来相当儿戏，却让我小时候相当向往摩尔菲斯。这种魔法很适合作为小把戏表演给别人看，用来让老师对我微笑。<br/>
<br/>
　　……反正现在我已经没那种热忱了。不过也正是因此，我对摩尔菲斯这个地方有着不低的印象分。<br/>
　　来自那片遥远神奇的土地，和他被教会追捕的处境有什么关系吗？<br/>
<br/>
　　“你来自摩尔菲斯？我遇到你之前发生了什么？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“该从哪里开始呢……遇到你的时候，我刚从教会的地下都市逃出来，你们管它叫阿庇斯的地方。”<br/>
<br/>
　　阿庇斯。我点头。那是于教会地下秘密存在的场所，虽然大部分人随着统一王国的成立与主教易位被赦免，搬出了地下，复归普通的日子，这个庞大的地下网络依旧作为加尔古玛库的一部分存在。它可以充当流民的中转站，罪人临时的安置所……也能理解为，它的职能类似于监狱。<br/>
<br/>
　　“在那之前，我和老爸的商队在科迪利亚生活。三年前老爸他们为了经商从哥纳利尔登陆。我跟他学习……诶，说是学习，其实就是他做生意，我到处闲逛。但是有一天，自称赛罗斯骑士团的人来了。他们没收了我们的商品，带走了我们的人。我和父亲分开，终日困在阿庇斯，其他人到现在还下落不明。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“教会分开了你和家人，并且不让你知道他的情况？”<br/>
　　我皱起眉头。两周前海弗林格前皇家学会的下场重现在我的眼前。血的气味，学者的尖叫，没有头颅却依旧向我伸手的遗体……<br/>
　　我紧掐自己的手腕，按住紊乱的脉搏。艾托尔的家人凶多吉少。他被分开囚禁，恐怕已经是教会对妇孺的最后仁慈。<br/>
　　“你对自己要逃到哪里去有计划吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　如果他想找父亲的话，我不认为这能轻松办到，之后的发现也很难让人愉快。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我没办法知道父亲的下落，恐怕也不能做到了。”<br/>
　　他口吻平淡，一如既往贯彻着一种消极的乐观。<br/>
　　“我打算和我们来之前说好的一样，如果走散，就回去摩尔菲斯。回去我母亲那里，我们总会团聚。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“也就是说，去港口坐船？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“只要能从赛罗司骑士的大本营走出去，我就有办法混上船。”<br/>
　　听出了我的疑惑，他眨了眨眼睛。虽然并没有认真地学做生意，他也不是白白度过了数年。<br/>
　　“我们在科迪利亚生活了很久。突然出来的骑士团是很可怕……但当地的修道士老爷子对我很好。总之，只要我想办法，一定有人愿意帮助我。”<br/>
　　就像你一样。他说。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……这样吗。”<br/>
　　他没打算找父亲这件事让我松了口气。因为突然放松，肌肉开始酸痛。我已经为他感同身受、操心到了这个地步，帮助他似乎已经是一个义不容辞的选项。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　每天来到谒见间的人都各不相同，对那些远赴加尔古玛库一睹大司教尊容之后便从此缘悭一面的相遇，贝雷特的脑袋向来没有留给它们的余裕。他对琐事的记性不佳，每天都要过目大量相似的文书，耳闻类同的烦恼，唯有一旁勤务室的落地钟钟摆来回往复的声音听来比任何事物都要让他印象深刻。<br/>
<br/>
　　“大司教。”<br/>
　　“你是……”<br/>
<br/>
　　从楼梯口出现，立于贝雷特眼前的人是一个例外。<br/>
　　贝雷特抬起眉毛。来人是科迪利亚教区的新主教，名为鲁本.艾斯卡帕。由于现任大司教并不像蕾雅那时一般过于讲究形式上的规矩，所以这位主教未着正装，佩戴神职者的高帽。他身穿富有雷斯塔地区当地风情的传统服饰，手中携持一根红榉木拐杖。<br/>
　　贝雷特对这位曾向他递交辞呈的老人有印象。科迪利亚教会的前任主教寿终正寝，由当地的信众选出了新的次任主教。本是一次十分普遍的换届，他本人却对自己的升迁颇有微词。<br/>
<br/>
　　“这实在是……阁下特地为了辞呈的事，从雷斯塔远到而来？”<br/>
　　“不用大司教挂心。我一路漫游，在附近住了一阵，今天也是从客栈出发的。况且，距离上次拜访加尔古玛库已经有十余年，是时候再来看一眼了……”<br/>
<br/>
　　再看一眼，老人虽然这么说着，抬头望向大司教头顶的花窗的凝重目光却好像这是最后一趟旅行。<br/>
<br/>
　　“是吗。希望你有愉快的旅途。”<br/>
　　贝雷特附和道。开场白到此为止，他遗憾地为接下来的对话内容摇头。<br/>
<br/>
　　“关于阁下的辞呈……中央教会亲自为阁下授职。你不愿意接受主教之位，不少人将阁下的行为视为对当今教会的公然反对。”<br/>
　　在说这番话的时候，贝雷特依旧保持和善的面容。<br/>
　　“我知道很多人怎么看待我，他们怀疑我一届佣兵武将，何德何能取代蕾雅，如何向世人昭示神恩。……他们很乐意捕捉到任何对我的批评。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“不，我绝无此意。”<br/>
　　鲁本并未展现出被揣测的惊慌，他是个年近七旬的老者，也许已经不用为任何事情扰乱内心。<br/>
　　这样的老人，唯一的敌人就是他自身。<br/>
　　“恰好相反，我开始怀疑自己是否能够胜任这个职位。这种动摇这使我无法继续向信徒传达主的声音……”<br/>
<br/>
　　“你不再信教？”<br/>
<br/>
　　鲁本不回答，苦涩地抿紧嘴唇。看着这样的老人，贝雷特缓慢地移动脚步。他作出引路的姿态，带领老人走向一旁的勤务室。<br/>
　　他们需要更加密闭私人的谈话空间。两人淡出了建筑中往来人群的视野，落地钟的摆动声也越来越响。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我想……是因为一个月前的那件事。在那次行动里，你出色地支援了骑士团在科迪利亚的行动。”<br/>
　　贝雷特面对墙壁，对身后的老者开腔。<br/>
<br/>
　　“支援？那最终成了出卖……！”<br/>
　　对方突然抬高声音。<br/>
　　“我不知道骑士团居然会那样对那支商队！<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特是正确的。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“……他们应该告诉过你，我们在敌人的营地发现摩尔菲斯商人才能提供的矿物甚至魔道资料。教会明明已经连同王国发动敕令，禁止那些金属未经批准的销售。阁下一定知道当年露米尔村的事，那不是为人所能容忍的行径。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“商法事，商法了。”<br/>
　　老人痛苦地闭上眼睛。<br/>
　　“我同意教会的禁令，那些魔道士固然可怖……可我们的所作所为就有不同吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“那支商队在当地的知名度最高，严格处分，以儆效尤。我们以后就不会那样做了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　老者的嘴唇颤动，没有说出话。贝雷特侧身，在勤务室的谈话桌边坐下。大司教厚重白袍的下裾在地上掀起一阵风，香氛的气味宜人，老人却不是能够欣赏它的心境。<br/>
<br/>
　　“坐吧，鲁本……听我讲个故事。”<br/>
<br/>
　　当人上了年纪总会这样，忍不住让你的回忆塑造你的行动。这时候，他们之间的谈话很容易变成一个接一个故事的沙龙。<br/>
　　尽管可能是由于专业侍从们细致入微的保养，贝雷特和蕾雅一样像一个完美不变的宗教符号，无法将他与“上年纪”联系起来。<br/>
<br/>
　　鲁本对他点了点头，听见自己的脊椎嘎吱作响。他弯曲僵硬的膝盖，坐在勤务室的谈话矮桌边的檀木椅上。<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特满意地在桌上屈起手指，继续说了下去。<br/>
<br/>
　　“他们说的没错。我生下来就是个佣兵，唯利是图，唯胜是瞻。……用的也一直是那套思考方式。二十多年前的战争那会，作为随行的指挥官与大司教代理，我开始听士兵们的祷告和忏悔。一个来自伏拉尔达里乌斯、被火魔法烧掉了大部分皮肤的士兵告诉我，烧伤并不是最困扰他的事。他和他的队伍在迫于气候而提前的失败空降后迷失在帝国的领地，于荒野中跋涉向原定的目的地时，遇见了一个放羊的少年。少年一眼就认出他们是王国的士兵。他会通风报信，所以最好的方式是杀了他。但是那个士兵没有，他萌生了同情心。结果就是我们永远没有得到他队伍的支援，从那片草地回来的只有被烧掉了一层皮的他。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“对你的敌人仁慈，可你该拿出什么给你的盟友？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　老人一言不发，花白的胡须在无风的室内发颤。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“我知道有更理想的办法……他们可以不杀那孩子，把他扣在身边。可是那场战争开始的时候，联军都没有钱花在战俘上。这更不是那支弱小的小队有余力能做到的。我们太弱小，连仁慈的代价都付不起。”<br/>
　　贝雷特绞着自己的手指。<br/>
　　“法嘉斯复国才二十年。我不想让任何东西威胁这新生的孩子……如果不掐灭威胁，等我们切身地察觉到它的后果，一切都已经药石罔效。”<br/>
<br/>
　　老人还是没有接口的意思。<br/>
<br/>
　　“可能我是太敏感了些，但猎人都不会责备因保护孩子而伤人的母亲，更有收养误杀母兽幼崽的法则。教会会帮助神圣王国变得更强大……相信我，也会更仁慈。主因力量唤出私欲，私欲沦为争斗的道具而感到哀伤，如果能在现在的王国培育出为仁义而生的力量，我想女神会因此欣慰。”<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特说完了。他听见两人的呼吸声。四周寂静无声，只有落地钟勤勤恳恳地走动，此刻，它发出了整点的响声。咚。咚。咚。或许他们始终没有说话，就是不约而同在等待报时结束。<br/>
　　落地钟终于完成了间隔一个小时的报时。老人从怀中掏出文书，轻放在桌面。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我会站在这里并非是因为我不能理解。”<br/>
　　他回答。<br/>
　　“正因为我完全理解您说的，所以才无法接受。”<br/>
<br/>
　　他没能看见大司教的表情，因为贝雷特已经站起身，拾起一旁办公桌上的羽毛管笔，从侧方对老人伸出手。<br/>
　　“退路也是受祝福的道路——给我你的辞呈吧，阁下。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特目送老人蹒跚地走下楼梯后，上一个访问才算完全结束。贝雷特看见一旁还有一名似乎等待已久的修道女。他觉得嘴角发酸，即使如此还是对她露出新的微笑。<br/>
　　“久等了。有什么事？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“啊，大司教，这两周辛苦您了！<br/>
　　修道女倒是对她的工作满怀热忱，双手向贝雷特递出手中的纸张。<br/>
　　“本节已将近结束。这是最后两场希望在大修道院举行婚仪的批准单，请您过目……”<br/>
<br/>
　　“好的。”<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特执起羽毛笔汲满墨水，将笔尖轻点在纸张上。他的眼睛扫过那喜气洋洋的一行行文字。除了文字与纸张的黑和白之外，任何其他颜色都在进不到他的眼睛里。现在正逢万物生长，资源丰富，气候宜人的春天。成为这个美好季节的花冠新娘是不少女孩的梦想，国王夫妇也未能免俗。终战次年，蕾雅在卡多丽奴的守护下于赤红谷长眠，她在最后的清醒中对他说出她所知道的一切。这之后，独自回到大修道院的他来到了父母的墓前，正当他疑惑自己为何在这里时，一封信件被交到了他的手上。厚重良质的信纸来自法嘉斯王室，寄信者是他过去的学生，向恩师和大司教报告自己的婚事。<br/>
<br/>
　　“又是婚礼，又是要准备女神再诞仪式的青海节，大司教似乎短期内都不得清闲呢……”<br/>
　　在大司教审视文书的间隙，修道女展望眼前可见的繁重任务，悠闲的感慨却在下一秒化为慌乱的叫声。羽毛笔金属笔尖的缝隙里流出大量的墨水，把婚礼用品的清单染成一片蛀洞般的黑色。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“……抱歉，笔好像不太好使。”<br/>
<br/>
　　有备用的文件吗？贝雷特问，墨水蔓延在他的手心，沁入袖管当中消失不见。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　-<br/>
<br/>
　　和他在一起的时候，贝雷特不是经常脱衣服，一切都看大司教的心情。大司教高兴的时候会当着他的面一件一件解开，慢悠悠地直到最后一件。他好像觉得年轻人转移视线的模样很有趣。因为就算他骨格纤细，肌肉匀称，毕竟不是女性的身体，年轻人根本没有做出那种反应的必要——除非他依旧对面前的自己抱有恋情。<br/>
　　这个过程总是让王子绝望。贝雷特感兴趣的，他一直以来感兴趣的，也只有这件事：嘲弄他的好意。为了这个目的，贝雷特很愿意在性交里尽下流之能事。他会让少年坐好，故意发出很大的声响来舔舐他的阴茎。教养良好的王储为此感到特别羞耻，在这之前，他甚至不知道阴茎是可以放进人的嘴巴里的。贝雷特会来回动脑袋，把硬物吞到喉咙中央。让性器的主人都觉得可怖的深度却没有给大司教任何不快感，贝雷特用抖动的喉管一下一下点在龟头上，嘴唇在柱身上粘连，手指则灵巧地搓弄对方的睾丸。鼓囊囊的，贝雷特眯起眼睛，在喉咙里发出模糊的评论。通常在这时，他会控制不住射精，这也没有让贝雷特困扰。他会熟练地把跳动的阴茎吐出来一点，给嘴巴里涌进来的精液腾地方，然后分批咽下。他还会故意剩一点在舌面上，与唾液混合发出浓稠的水声。贝雷特一边用指头挤出没射干净的残液，一边把盛满粘液的舌头伸出来给王子看。因为刺激，年轻人的眼睛里已经都是泪水，贝雷特则伸出手替他擦干，要他看清楚一个王公贵族恐怕一辈子都不会见到的街娼服务的模样。<br/>
　　你为什么哭？贝雷特皮笑肉不笑地问，我可是正在给你看好东西，这是我在做佣兵的时候学的。<br/>
　　….…你看，连我的过去和本质都不知晓和接受，谈何恋慕，贝雷特嗤之以鼻。<br/>
　　仅是如此还远没有完，大司教跪在床上，像动物一样趴在年轻人的面前，对他抬高臀部。他对送到面前熟透红肿的穴口愣神。这是什么？做爱不应该是面对面，拥抱彼此，传递彼此情感的行为吗？又是他不知道的事。贝雷特催促他从背后插进来，他也的确觉得下身又开始胀痛，却不情不愿。你不愿意是不是因为觉得这样像猪狗一样？贝雷特温柔地问。但其实这样子非常方便，当你只是想处理一下又不想看对方脸的时候。<br/>
　　为什么都已经对彼此交出身体，躺进婚床，却不要看对方的脸？疑问在他的脑子里几乎爆炸，他把脸埋进手掌，不想看任何东西，却被贝雷特呵斥。过来，把你的东西插进来，这都不会吗？别让我等。贝雷特抓起他的手，让他干净的指节埋入泥泞的黏膜。就算不看，他也能感觉到指头被吸进去一般。插进性器……贝雷特的话不由得将他的思绪引导向他原本抗拒的细节里。他咽了口唾液，呼吸慌乱。贝雷特不会错过这个细节，他喜欢他的性伴侣这样。推开伪装，剥出本能是他们拉近距离的第一步。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“醒醒，醒醒啊殿下！”<br/>
　　“！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　坠落感让他几乎喘不过气。醒不过来。贝雷特不光让他像动物一样上他，可能因为生涩拘谨的年轻人实在太不合他的心意，最后他通常会骑上来。平时他决定用这个体位的时候，支点多在他的大腿上，可那次贝雷特选择了他的脖子。大司教掐住他的脖子，不停地夹紧臀部，身体也随之上下移动。坐下去的时候，他的阴茎就滑到最里面，脖子亦被用力绞紧。从贝雷特嘴里滑落的呻吟听来，这种濒死感似乎让自己的性器更加充血。硬物在深处膨胀开，揉动神经的甜蜜让贝雷特恍惚。这是完全只在乎自身的行为，对方是得到了足够的乐趣，他却觉得心脏几近麻痹。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“喂！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　他从来没办法阻止贝雷特。但是，至少他自己可以做什么。他拼命地指挥沉重的肢体动起来，他抬起被压制的身体，骨头和经络发出悲鸣。他伸出手为的是拉开贝雷特。但那双能够灵活操纵任何武器，爱抚所有人阳具的手纹丝不动，还像泥沼或者其他所有陷阱，越挣扎越致命。<br/>
<br/>
　　他好像看见对方说了什么。他说了什么？他没能听清楚。因为贝雷特一下子放开了他。他如同搁浅的鲸豚，空气大量涌入他的肺里，措手不及，无法吸收，他在过剩的氧气里窒息。<br/>
　　梦中的昏迷换来了现实的重生。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“哈啊……！！！”<br/>
<br/>
　　“老天，你终于醒了！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　异乡少年激动地握住了我的手，这个类似于挽留濒死患者的场景对于刚睡醒的人而言好像有点夸张。不过覆盖全身的冷汗正迅速带走我的体温，一旁有人是不错的疗愈。中午的阳光穿过半阖的窗帘透进房间，触感与温度告诉我，我来到现实了。<br/>
<br/>
　　“抱歉。本来只是想午休一会儿……”<br/>
<br/>
　　居然会梦魇。而且由于梦的内容，我担心起了什么尴尬的反应。不过在我确认之后，发现身体很帮忙地没有把它当作春梦，我松了口气。<br/>
　　你声音轻点。我轻拍艾托尔的肩膀示意他可以放手，对方听话地离开，于是我看见了一张一把鼻涕一把眼泪的脸。虽然胸腔还在因为噩梦发疼，我还是忍俊不禁。<br/>
<br/>
　　“有一起住的朋友真不错啊。”<br/>
　　我感叹道。虽然他不能待得太久，甚至越早离开越好……我摇摇头，颇感遗憾。<br/>
<br/>
　　“王子殿下没有朋友？”<br/>
　　他用手托住下巴，抓住奇怪的地方发问道。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你的问法很伤人啊……”<br/>
　　明明这描述符合我的现状，我却不太想率直地承认。<br/>
　　“我的确不是善于结交朋友的人，也总是一个人行动更多些。”<br/>
<br/>
　　我在士官学校的同学……不提也罢。我是独生子，在更小的时候，也不像父亲那辈时那样拥有同龄的玩伴，他的同辈们——边境伯似乎决定将放浪公子的名号发挥到底，而贾拉提雅的女骑士似乎更想完成自己的人生规划，不包括婚姻。伏拉尔达里乌斯家倒是育有一个女儿，不过还太年幼，和我年龄差得太远。这并不代表我会感到孤独。因为从我有记忆起，我总是在等“他”的来访。我等老师来的时间，老师来陪我玩的时间，在小时候，我就是这么分配我的每一天。我是这么地习惯独来独往，直到现在，我都没有要和什么同龄人亲密无间的想法。<br/>
<br/>
　　我从床上起身，走到衣柜前。<br/>
<br/>
　　“比起那个，我想到该怎么帮你了。来听听我的计划。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　距离我从稻草货箱里找到他过去了一天，我思索能够将他带出大修道院的时机，他也没有闲着，给我教授了一些极富摩尔菲斯特色的魔法。极具特色，也就是说用途有限甚至没有，不过没有用处就是最好的娱乐，不然和学校的授课没有两样。<br/>
也许是年龄相近，彼此也有共同语言，短短一天的时间里，我们就成了或许可以称为朋友的关系。不过，我没有忘记正事。为了他的未来，我们不得不经历必然的分别，我得告诉他我思考的结果。<br/>
<br/>
　　“马上就是青海节。‘女神之星重回天空，她的力量最为高涨之时’……虽然我是对此将信将疑，不过，教会一定觉得是真的——因为到时候修道院几乎所有戒备都会集中去圣墓，没人管士官学校这边，学生们也因为访客变多而变得相当浮躁。大司教大部分时间几乎都在加尔古玛库的禁区里闭门不出，是我们行动的最佳时机。”<br/>
　　我将一套衣服摊开在床上。<br/>
　　“到时候你穿上这个。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“这是什么？士官学校制服？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“我的备用。”<br/>
　　我点头。<br/>
　　“斗篷……是根据月测成绩轮换分发的。太高调了，你最好别用……帽子就派上用场了，适合到时候你混在学生的队伍里面。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“你呢？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“我——”<br/>
<br/>
　　正当我打算回答时，耳中接收到的动静让我一下子毛骨悚然。方才噩梦的余韵还未散尽，这次却是实在得多的威胁。没有时间给我感到疲惫，我抓住艾托尔的手臂。<br/>
<br/>
　　“快躲起来！”<br/>
<br/>
　　“诶！？”<br/>
　　他在停顿一下后四处张望，没有再多问，压低身体匍匐进我的床底。我将被单往地面拉，能遮掩多少是多少。衣服已经没有时间收起来，不过在洗衣周的前一周，我准备自己的备用衣物，没有比这更正常的了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“殿下。”<br/>
<br/>
　　和敲门声一起响起的是呼唤我的声音。我本以为来人是同学或舍监，不料是最糟糕的那个。<br/>
　　贝雷特。我甚至不指望他会敲门或打招呼，不过天还亮着，只要他理智尚存，就不会直接闯进来。他比同学或者其他教师麻烦在没办法被轻易打发走。我可以对其他人谎称不便拒绝访问，可如果他来，除非我真的不在，不然他必须见到我。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我在。”<br/>
　　我一边回答，一边彻底地审查自己的声音。不要太干涩，不要太生硬，也不要过于活泼。我平常是怎么说话的？我发现大脑一片空白，完全找不到参考。<br/>
　　在我能够想更多东西之前，贝雷特就用钥匙打开了门，迎面扑来大司教特有的气味。百合花和松木，朴实优雅，在我闻来却一点也不舒服。气味越清雅，知晓其底细的我就越是难以忍受。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“下午好。大司教光临寒舍有什么事吗？”<br/>
　　我主动招呼。如果这个气氛和味道还不能让艾托尔明白来者何人，我现在正直接告诉他我们遇到了怎样的麻烦。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　贝雷特没有回答。靴跟发出轻缓的敲击声，他越过我走进我的房间，环视周围。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你在理衣服？”<br/>
　　“对。马上身上的就要送洗了。”<br/>
　　“最近过得好吗？”<br/>
　　“还可以。”<br/>
　　“锥里尔和我说你的外语水平有明显提升，理学成绩稳定，最近也通过了魔道兵种的等级考核。……不过，去练习场的次数有所减少。”<br/>
　　“的确有些怠慢武术了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　例行公事一般问候完了学业，好像再也无话可说，他走到我的床边。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
<br/>
　　他的目光落在床铺上。<br/>
　　贝雷特伸出双手，捧起那件制服。<br/>
　　“虽然我没有上过学，以前我也被分到一套校服，让我可以在外出活动的时候混在学生里保护他们。真怀念，我放到哪里去了呢……”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　突然间，贝雷特普通地说起了自己的事情。这十分少见，除了强迫我时以一种自暴自弃的口吻告诉我，他还尚未愿意在日常的对话里谈起自己。<br/>
<br/>
　　他将衣物抱在怀中，在床上坐下。简单的床架发出嘎吱声，我觉得脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你看起来很紧张。”<br/>
　　他继续和我的谈话，虽然这么说着，眼睛都没有离开我的制服。<br/>
　　“你有事瞒着我吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　我听见自己重重吐了口气。<br/>
　　“为什么这么说？有什么想知道的吗，老师？”<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特放下我的制服，从衣服下拿出什么东西来。<br/>
<br/>
　　是一封信件。我在记忆里寻找和通信有关的内容，在想到什么的同时，不由得想为自己之前的一时冲动抱头。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你今年才入学，信枭分不清楚，还是把所有来自王城的信件都往我这扔。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“啊……”<br/>
　　我不知道该说什么。这是我一个多月前寄的信，这之后发生了太多事，向父王报告我个人的情况只是心血来潮，也没有抱着要收到回复的心情去写。恐怕他也有自己的事情忙。这个月，正好他要和母亲度过纪念日，也许这才终于得到陪同家人的日子，抽出时间在近期给我回信。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你和帝弥托利说了什么？”<br/>
　　“诶？”<br/>
<br/>
　　被这么问道，回想起信件内容的我露出复杂的表情，看起来一定十分纠结。见此情景，贝雷特把信翻了个面放在膝盖边的被单上，印有布雷达德纹章的火漆封缄完好无损。 他用右手握住自己的左手小臂，抓紧那处衣物的布料，听起来有些不愉快。<br/>
　　“就算想知道，我也不会拆你的信。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“不，我并没有……”<br/>
　　“不想说的话也无所谓，我无权过问你们的家事。”<br/>
<br/>
　　咬着句末的单词，贝雷特从床上站起来，木质架子再次发出抗议。如果我们能够顺利蒙混过关，我希望待会再看艾托尔的时候，他没有心脏病发。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我不喜欢宿舍。待会你到我那去，我还有事情要说。”<br/>
<br/>
　　我还不喜欢你那里呢，我暗自回嘴。留下信件，还有暂时消散不去的熏香味，贝雷特离开了我的房间。<br/>
　　我听着他的脚步声走远，一直到再也听不到。我慢慢后退，鞋跟碰到书桌前边的椅子，然后跌坐进去。<br/>
<br/>
　　一段时间内，我的房间什么声音也没有，只有窗外枝头的莺雀在唱歌。我伸长上半身，把床上的信件够过来。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我想没事了，艾托尔。”<br/>
<br/>
　　大约三秒左右，床下的人才迟了一步爬出来。他支撑身体的手颤颤巍巍，刚出来半个身体，就放弃行动一样倒在地毯上。<br/>
　　“好可怕……”<br/>
<br/>
　　“你才是，要出来就彻底一些啊！我这里看来有半个人倒在我的床底才更恐怖。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“是喔。”<br/>
　　他听话地起来，和第一次拜访我的房间一样席地而坐，小幅拍打自己的心口。<br/>
<br/>
　　可能需要给他一些时间冷静，我打算先读读父亲的信。我用拆信刀划开信封，发现里面放了三张大信纸，写得满满当当，还有大量被划掉的地方，我想理由多半是用词不当之类的。这些文书肯定没少让更偏爱身体劳动的国王陛下头痛，但还是写了那么多。难怪需要那么多时间才回给我。<br/>
　　信中的内容大抵如我所想，他说很抱歉让我等了这么久，因为结婚纪念日，大臣们把他赶出会议室，又被踢进与妻子的旅行马车里。在迪亚朵拉夏宫的书桌上，他整理了一节以来的想法，斟酌着给我写了信。他夸奖了我对灾害的关心和精进的技能（菲力克斯居然帮我说了好话），并说会考虑来大修道院的事。花冠节末还是多年前迪亚朵拉救援战的日子，象征同盟地区与王国的友好关系，喜欢节日的水之都居民不会轻易放过他，恐怕直到那个时候父王都回不来。不过到了青海节，正逢女神再诞的仪式，既然是国教的特殊日子，他计划来一趟加尔古玛库，也可以与贝雷特见上一面，当面感谢他对我的照顾。<br/>
<br/>
　　有空请分点时间来见大司教吧，我脑子里都是那行字。我到底是为什么要这么写，我在心里为自己也琢磨不透的心情叹气。<br/>
<br/>
　　“刚才大司教不是要你去他那里？”<br/>
　　艾托尔就刚才的事情发表了疑问。他好像恢复了冷静，不过更有可能是他把刚才的危机给忘了，他的个性就是这么省事。<br/>
　　“不要紧吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……啊啊。”<br/>
<br/>
　　我收起信件，把它放回抽屉。<br/>
<br/>
　　“抱歉，那我失陪一下。要有什么情况继续躲着啊，我可帮不了你更多的了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“是，殿下！”<br/>
<br/>
　　他露出洁白的牙齿，坐着行了个不标准的礼。我希望他身上的这种乐天精神能多分给我一点，好让我撑过接下来的真实噩梦。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特或许心情很不好。<br/>
<br/>
　　我走进大司教的房间。它所在的大修道院主楼，一楼人声鼎沸，二楼是我经常光顾图书馆和老师的办公室，唯独三楼……<br/>
　　从踏上三楼开始，我的喉咙就开始一阵阵泛苦。这样说或许对其他大司教失礼，我很讨厌大司教的房间。听说它代代都是历任大司教的住所，摆设高雅古典，却总沦为我脑中下流回忆的背景。这一切都应该先怪罪贝雷特，这个前无古人后也最好不要有来者的大司教。<br/>
<br/>
　　我腹诽的对象本人坐在床边，对走进房间的我点了点头。我说贝雷特心情不好，是因为他不脱衣服，甚至没有任何快些进入主题的打算。<br/>
<br/>
　　“坐吧。”<br/>
<br/>
　　他还开始玩接待游戏。我把自己的动静控制在最小，坐在了大门边上的椅子里，为接下来我接受到的任何行动与话语做准备。<br/>
<br/>
　　“青海节开始你们会几乎见不到我，我想趁现在直接把课题与你交代了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　所以今天做并不是那种事的时候？我暂时松了口气。老师模式在两人独处时非常少见。我点点下巴，一边偷看他的眼睛，希望他继续。<br/>
<br/>
　　“学生要做的事也很简单，届时修道院的所有戒备都会和我一同在加尔古玛库的圣所，你们只要补足日常的巡逻便可。”<br/>
<br/>
　　是啊，也是一个逃跑的好机会。我对自己此前的分析感到满意。<br/>
<br/>
　　“所以我也有一件只能拜托你的事。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“什么？”<br/>
　　一种类似于危机预感的玩意让我肌肉紧绷，热度开始蔓延上两颊。我担心这会不会太上脸，装作侧耳聆听，把手肘架上面前的圆桌茶几，下巴贴上戴金属甲的手套。<br/>
<br/>
　　“骑士团从科迪利亚带回一名罪人，打算审问观察。也许是看他年纪尚小，因此放松了戒心，前几日让他从阿庇斯逃走了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“罪人？”<br/>
　　我听见自己重复出声，声音通过金属传回我的脑壳里。他们这么叫一个什么都不知道的男孩？我感到不舒服，同时庆幸自己的声音听起来还像是个普通的提问，我看见贝雷特对我颔首。<br/>
<br/>
　　“他来自摩尔菲斯的一支商队，在同盟东南部经商。我想你知道前几年，我们对位于弗琉慕和科迪利亚交界处的地下城香巴拉进行了清剿。他们占据了一个好地方，一面是整片大陆，一面是大海，剩下一面是芙朵拉的下咽喉。可进可退，还与最近的摩尔菲斯贸易往来频繁。我们曾向所有商人要求禁止一些矿物的买卖和未被教会批准的魔道的使用，为的就是断绝他们的补给，限制他们的危害，可依然偶有疏漏。……这次逃走的少年就是一例。他非常有可能混在学生里，我希望你能帮我在学校范围内注意他的行踪。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“为什么是我？”<br/>
　　我问。<br/>
　　我自己都知道这个问题很奇怪。当然是我。我是王室的继承者，教会未来紧密合作的对象。我总有一天会继承父亲的王位，我有义务了解当今的局势。就算不说得那么远，我也是级长，有统领其他学生，维护士官学校秩序的责任。<br/>
<br/>
　　往常，会这么回复我，并对我的愚笨失望的贝雷特却一个答案都没说出口。他注视自己的脚边，又开始那个握紧自己手腕的动作。褶皱在他衣服上绽开。<br/>
　　“你还在意海弗林格的事？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
<br/>
　　“我很抱歉。”<br/>
<br/>
　　我不知道应该为哪件事情感到动摇。贝雷特再次提起被清除的学会的事，还是他道歉的事。<br/>
　　既然他愿意提起……我握紧拳头，尝试挑战今天贝雷特的极限。<br/>
<br/>
　　“抱歉？你杀了他们，就为了教会的权威，保住你对一切的解释权。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“是‘我们的’，殿下。”<br/>
　　贝雷特没有看我的眼睛。<br/>
　　“这是我只能对你说的：教会对我来说怎样都好。你甚至不用相信女神是不是真的存在。我们已经废除了很多东西，所有我和西提……我以前的辅佐认为冗余的。僵硬的形式，不同种族的界限，对外紧闭的姿态……但剩下的都是不可退让的底线。这并不是为了我自己，而是因为现在的法嘉斯需要这样的教会。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“……我希望作为次期国王的你能明白。”<br/>
<br/>
　　最后，他这么说。我不知道是不是还有下文，于是就等着。但是没有。<br/>
　　这是不是意味着我可以说话了？我不想和他谈什么国事，在我面前的从来都是老师，而不是其他人眼里高高在上的大司教。我深吸一口气，用一种我自己都没能料到的愉快语气开口。<br/>
<br/>
　　“老师一直在说王国王国的，那么我倒想知道，现在的国王陛下可知道您的行动？”<br/>
　　“他当然……知道。”<br/>
　　“我是说全部。”<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特把右手下移，叠在左手上，不停地摩擦袖口。<br/>
<br/>
　　“父亲或许知道你在维护教义，惩戒违规者，但绝对不会同意你处死学者封口，或这样处罚一支商队。所以我想你没有告诉父亲，口口声声为了父亲，却连告诉他自己的所为都不敢。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“这种事不该由他——”<br/>
<br/>
　　“说是守护法嘉斯的秩序需要教会背书，其实只是你的自我满足罢了吧？法嘉斯需要教会，自古以来，没什么要特别强调的。帝弥托利王需要你，那倒不一定。你不敢和他说清楚，因为害怕被父亲说其实并不需要你这么做，听他说他并不需要你——”<br/>
<br/>
　　“够了！”<br/>
<br/>
　　他站起来，双手重重地敲在桌子上。我停下话语时，才意识到自己已经气喘吁吁。明明只是几句话，我的呼吸却比实战训练之后还要急。<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特对我龇牙，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的犬齿这时看起来比一般人都要尖，浅绿色的眼睛在室内的荫翳里发着好像在夜晚狼群的视线里流窜的光。我都不知道他会有这种表情。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我不该指望你能理解。但是课题你明白了吧？做好修道院的戒备，保护你的同学。给我盯着可疑人物，知情不报按包庇罪处理。这不是我个人的要求，是教会的谕令。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“又拿教会说事了？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“自重，殿下。回答呢？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……我明白了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　我从椅子上站起来，我所选择的座位让我跨出一步就能离开这个房间。<br/>
　　当我是帝弥托利的儿子时，他愿意好声好气。当我是我时，我们无法共处多一分一秒。我如此迫切地想要帮助艾托尔不是因为我拥有同意或反对他的立场，更不和我的身份有关，而仅是因为我自己。我的愧疚。上一次我没能阻止，这次我必须挽回。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　1203年　青海节<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　来自学生的报告不假。<br/>
<br/>
　　才刚刚进入青海节，来修道院朝拜的信徒就络绎不绝。根据那份消息，目标就混在这群人当中。身穿斗篷的少年混在众信徒里，跟着大部队移动脚步，屡次距离修道院的大门只有几步之遥。若不是青狮子学级级长眼尖，称他在入口大厅发现了可疑的身影，以现在赛罗司骑士团的注意力，恐怕非常难发现吧。<br/>
<br/>
　　“请那位戴兜帽的先生留步。”<br/>
　　女骑士在说话的同时抓住少年的肩膀，害怕他从自己眼皮底下溜走。<br/>
　　“能否请你脱下兜帽，让我们核实身份？”<br/>
<br/>
　　对方沉默不语，更没有回头让她看见容貌。<br/>
<br/>
　　 “你听到了吗？”<br/>
　　她的声音带上强硬的色彩，少年依旧没有回答。正当她想要付诸武力时，布料的撕扯声响起。<br/>
<br/>
　　骑士为突然发生的事态惊呼，她手中只留下了一块碎布。少年扯掉了斗篷的一部分，向人群当中奔去。<br/>
<br/>
　　“各位，请帮我抓住那个孩子！他是我们正在追捕的犯人！”<br/>
<br/>
　　大门也在同时被迅速关闭。少年未能逃到大修道院的外部。他现在已经是瓮中之鳖，在大修道院中难以逃脱。他在引起骚动上非常努力，也终究是不值得一提的闹剧。<br/>
　　虽然费了一番时间，骑士们连同学生将他逼至了死角。可疑人物束手就擒，被绳索拘束起了双手。<br/>
<br/>
　　他被拉下兜帽，略黑的肤色与与众不同的五官向骑士们说明，他们捉对了人。正是这个年轻人在前两日逃脱的男孩，让他们的同僚因失职险些遭到大司教的处罚。他们不会再犯同样的错误，让他在前面行走，时刻注意少年在他们的视线范围之内。<br/>
<br/>
　　“请老实一些。如果你能配合，大司教慈悲为怀，即使你有逃脱之罪……只要你配合，女神会原谅诚心改过者，大司教也会考虑从轻发落。”<br/>
<br/>
　　从轻发落？少年尝试动了动被束缚的双手，绳子在他的手腕上勒得生疼。他已经用这个姿势在大修道院中步行了很久，觉得自己距离一直以来熟悉的地方越来越远。明明刚刚背景还是熙熙攘攘的大修道院，在一段走动后，四周人烟也越来越稀少。包围他的骑士倒是越来越多，已经远远超过对待他一个未成年人所需要的阵势了，说是要将他秘密地杀害，处理尸体也不奇怪。他尝试四处观察，要弄清楚自己在哪里，却被摆正了脑袋。确切地说，他的后脑勺被往下按，只被允许看自己的前后挪动的脚尖。<br/>
　　即使如此他还是隐约瞥见从头顶洒下来的一大片阴影——那个是大圣堂前的桥？桥下居然是这样未被开发的密林吗。骑士们告诉他，他是要被押去见大司教的。大司教从青海节开始就呆在这种地方？他本以为大司教会在圣墓。<br/>
<br/>
　　他不再注意身边的环境，他已经没有那个精力了。而且再怎么走都是树林，不明就里的遗迹被青苔覆盖，歪歪扭扭，随机出现，所有一切全都是重复的景象。他机械地挪动脚步，不知走了多久，直到他发觉骑士的铠甲碰撞声停下了。他止住步伐，抬起头。这次终于没有被打脑袋，而是能够正视面前的人物。<br/>
<br/>
　　苍翠的头发，端正精致却绝对与纤弱无关的五官，和他见过最空洞的浅绿色眼睛。<br/>
　　他抵达了这漫长旅途的目的地。<br/>
<br/>
　　“艾托尔.维拉尔？”<br/>
　　大司教问。<br/>
<br/>
　　“是的，是殿下发现并报告了我们他的行踪，我们才得以找回他。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　听见骑士的回复，大司教露出了惊讶的表情。他绷紧的脸是不是放松了一下？他不敢确定，因为那个只是一瞬间，他很快就在众人面前藏起了个人情感，并且向罪人（自己）走来。<br/>
　　“艾托尔。你为什么逃走？”<br/>
<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我的父亲呢？”<br/>
　　异乡少年抬头放声，却答非所问。也许是因为行走多时，他的音色听起来暗哑，词句却在潮湿的林中空气里格外清晰。<br/>
<br/>
　　“他有罪要赎。”<br/>
　　或许大司教的确慈悲。也或许他就对自己问题的答案没有兴趣，才允许这无关的对话发生。<br/>
<br/>
　　“他还活着吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　“不能说是死了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　听见这样的回答，少年眉头紧锁。<br/>
　　不是“活着”，而是这种别扭的描述，他几乎马上想到了最恶劣的可能。是因为太过劳累了吗？他的双腿开始发软，如果不是周围的赛罗司骑士紧紧桎梏他，他可能会跪下去。<br/>
<br/>
　　“他……”<br/>
<br/>
　　“你们的命运取决于你们的祖国。”<br/>
　　贝雷特没有让他说完话。他真的对他毫无兴趣，一切只是例行公事，而他已经失去耐心。<br/>
　　“你还是孩子，我本打算将你收编进阿庇斯进行再教育……但很遗憾，你尝试逃走。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“真的，很遗憾。”<br/>
<br/>
　　他走向少年。他觉得四肢被抓得更紧了。等等，你要做什么？他拼命挣扎，四周的骑士却纹丝不动。他只能眼睁睁看着贝雷特一步一步靠近。<br/>
　　大司教对他伸出手，真奇怪，他的手几乎没有温度，非常地冷，像是某种冷血动物。当贝雷特的手指碰到艾托尔额头的时候，他甚至觉得那是一把会破开他额头的冰凿。不要，住手，我会变得怎么样？他全身可以移动的地方都传来痛觉，反抗愈烈，痛觉越深。啊啊，既然他们把他按得那么紧，那索性就勒断他的手脚好了，这样他能自由地瘫下去，这事也不会比现在的贝雷特更恐怖。<br/>
<br/>
　　“没什么。到你的父亲那边去，稍微睡一会。如果你们的祖国同意贸易限制协议，你就只会像做了一场梦。到时候我希望你们有足够的精神醒过来，好好锻炼你们萎缩的四肢和衰竭的内脏。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“住手……！”<br/>
　　他感到从未见过的魔法辉光已经在贝雷特手中发动，他歇斯底里地叫道。<br/>
　　“住手啊，老师——！！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　至今为止，少年没有一句话进到贝雷特的心中。但是这次，这个称呼让贝雷特惊醒。他像被弹开那样将手抽离，已经发动的魔法无法被收回，贝雷特情急之下把目标转移到了地面。无处可走的魔法块烧毁了一片草皮，植被枯萎焦灼，无力回天。<br/>
<br/>
　　“放开他！”<br/>
　　“什么？可是大司教——”<br/>
　　“我说放开他！”<br/>
<br/>
　　强硬的命令让骑士们纷纷撤离，失去了支撑的少年一下子倒在了地上。他几乎面朝下栽进泥土，仅用膝盖和手肘勉强支撑。他大口换气，却很难立即用陌生又浓厚的林中空气来平复所受的惊吓。贝雷特不顾赛罗司骑士的反对靠近少年，抱起对方的肩膀。被抬高的面孔不属于有着异乡人特征的少年的，而是金发碧眼的王储的。<br/>
<br/>
　　“……摩尔菲斯的……拟态魔法……”<br/>
　　贝雷特恍惚地从嘴里倒出这个单词。随后，愤怒占据了他的脸。用这个把戏杀了他的父亲还不够，连这个孩子也要加害吗？他不断地拍着少年的脊背，施加白魔法试图让他镇定，对他喊道。<br/>
　　“告诉我是谁把你变成这样的？是谁强迫你这么做的？那个混小子吗！果然当时我就应该——”<br/>
<br/>
　　“不……”<br/>
　　王子喉咙中挤出声音，甚至有一半还是未经声带发出的气音，但其中蕴含的意志却相当明确。<br/>
　　“是我，自愿的。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“自愿……？”<br/>
　　虚弱的，毫无说服力的话语，却像一道楔子打进大司教的身体。支撑他的一切都被从骨头里抽走，贝雷特放开王子。他的脊背曲起，目光虚浮。当他注意到对方开口，却还抱一丝希望，希望王子接下来告诉他的不是他想的那样。<br/>
<br/>
　　“我……在他的藏身处发现了艾托尔。我让他教我魔道，相对地，我帮他逃跑。”<br/>
　　王子抬头。也许是白魔法的治疗效用开始在他的体内巡回，他已经恢复了正常说话的能力。他的脸上满是泥土的污迹，金发被汗水粘在皮肤上，却对贝雷特漏出了胜利的笑容。<br/>
　　“我出的主意，在青海节逃走，我扮成他，他扮成我。我拖延了那么久的时间，现在他已经去了很远的地方了吧。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“几天前？”<br/>
　　贝雷特茫然地重复。<br/>
　　“我来你的房间之前？我找你谈话之前？”<br/>
<br/>
　　大司教更加弓起身体，又一次做出那个扣进左上臂的小动作。他能看见贝雷特的指甲正深深掐紧衣袖。他的手用力得青筋暴起，关节发白，几乎撕裂布料。<br/>
　　“……你骗了我？”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“我无法赞同老师。”<br/>
　　与贝雷特不同，年轻的王子已经获得了相当程度的镇定。他的头脑迅速运转，试图寻找任何能巩固他优势的东西。<br/>
　　很幸运，他马上就找到了。<br/>
　　“……对了，老师不是很在意那封信？父亲告诉我他马上会来加尔古玛库参拜。因为老师想见他，所以我就让他来了。”<br/>
<br/>
　　“……帝弥托利……会来？”<br/>
　　贝雷特的眼睛里恢复了一些冷静，但很快，他意识到了什么，更甚的痛苦让他的面目扭曲。<br/>
　　“为什么？为什么偏偏是现在啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“……？”<br/>
　　这有什么问题吗？就算是仪式所需，贝雷特总不见得要一直呆在这种鬼地方，至少晚上睡觉的时候，他总会回去大修道院吧。虽然略微感到奇怪，王子依旧打算打出最后一手——<br/>
　　他能够仅仅因为好奇心为所欲为，承担起违反规则责任的原因。<br/>
<br/>
　　“不要怪罪我，老师。既然父亲马上会来，你不能对我怎么样。……不然我想我无法再保护我们之间的秘密。我们都有希望向他保密的东西，对吗？”<br/>
<br/>
　　贝雷特一动不动。他不知道他听进去了多少，交涉能否成功。在能得到任何结论之前，赛罗司骑士们的骚动声传进他的耳朵里。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　“等等，情况不对！”<br/>
<br/>
　　王室和大司教的对话，仅仅是护卫的他们无法插足。可是现在，四周的骑士突然开始有所行动。<br/>
<br/>
　　“殿下，请退后！<br/>
　　队长模样的人对他喊道。<br/>
<br/>
　　“你们在包庇他吗？！……也是，骑士团的存在意义就是拥护大司教的一切……可我就觉得很奇怪……你们都没有感觉的吗？！你们听到他的话了吧？对普通人做这种事……你们难道就不觉得奇怪吗！”<br/>
<br/>
　　“殿下，摩尔菲斯的事情我并不知情，我们在这里本来是因为——”<br/>
<br/>
　　他们不再解释，强制将少年从大司教的身边拉开。骑士们列成队形，矗在他的面前。他们举起武器，将他围在中央。<br/>
<br/>
　　保护殿下！队长一声令下。同时，王储听见贝雷特发出吐出内脏一般的惨叫。大司教的声音逐渐听起来不再像人声。他听见血肉生长的闷响，尖锐的骨刺与角质破开表皮，血液一滴滴渗进草丛。贝雷特紧紧掐住自己小臂的指甲——现在它能被称为爪——撕碎了袖口的布料，暴露出来的内在并非鲜血淋漓的皮肤，而是层叠的鳞片。像是白化蚺蟒一样的鳞片，只要有一点点光就闪闪发亮。<br/>
<br/>
　　重新站立在他们面前的大司教不再拥有人类的身姿，而是一条银白色的巨龙。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　为什么是现在。贝雷特几近崩溃地问他。为什么是女神之星重回天空，主的力量最为强大之时的现在。<br/>
　　王子终于懂得了这句话的含义。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1196年</p><p><br/>　　“帝弥托利会来吗？”<br/><br/>　　面对贝雷特的问题，帝弥托利先是微显惊讶，然后，笑容他的脸上伸展。既然大司教都这么说，还带来了请柬，只好恭敬不如从命。由于是大司教的指令，自然没有人反对。帝弥托利自会客厅离开后，将宫中的事宜交给了大臣与妻子（她不喜欢去太热的地方），吩咐高兴得在贝雷特脚下乱跑的小王子去整理行李。<br/>　　两天后，他们就坐上了去往海港城市施陶达赫尔的马车。<br/><br/><br/>　　由于是经由贝雷特邀请到了国王，他们乘坐的是赛罗司教会的马车，取芙朵拉北部的紫榆木制作而成，造型美观，坚固耐用，只是，不论它隶属于谁，也不能指望它没有马车的通病。<br/><br/>　　“好热啊……”<br/>　　“所以说你穿得多了吧？”<br/><br/>　　我可是劝过你很多次，面对儿子的抱怨，帝弥托利的语气里有种不像大人的得意劲，帮一旁的王子脱下外套。可是法加斯很冷啊！男孩为自己辩解道，我从不知道其他地方在竖琴节就会这么热！那……还真是抱歉……帝弥托利缩了缩脖子，他之所以那么说，是因为这位国王已经把向小王子承诺的这次旅行拖延了大半年。他一边道歉，一边折叠手中小号的皮革背心。他对这件小衣服小心翼翼，但是马车的颠簸似乎不让他如愿。车内的温度也许的确攀升得快了些，对手上的活，他的额头开始沁出汗珠。<br/>　　直到一双手向他伸出。<br/><br/>　　“给我吧，帝弥托利。”<br/>　　“啊，抱歉，老师。”<br/>　　“没有老师父王什么都做不了！”<br/><br/>　　小王子做了个鬼脸。扔下同座的父亲，无视对方“不要在马车行驶的时候站起来”的说教，挤到了“老师”所在的对座。<br/>　　“叠不了衣服，也不带我出去！”<br/><br/>　　“哎……这倒是无话可说。”<br/>　　帝弥托利扶住额头。如果宫廷教师在场，他们会斥责小王子的任性无礼，但国王陛下并不介意。任性是由于溺爱导致，帝弥托利就很乐意在无伤大雅的地方宠坏自己的儿子，弥补自己儿时的遗憾那般纵容他。而这位“老师”——贝雷特则发出笑声，也没有严格管教的意思。<br/><br/>　　“真的麻烦你了，老师。”<br/>　　“还有佩特拉。她已经说了好几次想要请国王上一次岛，这次你可不能拒绝她的邀请。”<br/>　　“哈哈，大司教亲自带来女王的要求，没有人胆敢不从。多亏你们，也让我终于能够履行对这孩子的承诺了。”<br/><br/>　　“老师，布里吉特是怎样的地方？”<br/>　　贝雷特将叠好的衣服交还给帝弥托利，感到身上有一股拉扯感。他低下头，看到王子正抓着他衣服提问。他抬起手，轻轻环住男孩的肩膀。<br/>　　“是个由一系列群岛构成的岛国，有一面被深深的海沟环绕。四季都很温暖，光照充足。那里的人们个个擅长游泳……你喜欢下水吗？”<br/><br/>　　“嗯……”<br/>　　如果直接回答，他会说不。尽管不是没有炎热的季节，布雷达德家的后裔一直用的是那套传统法嘉斯战士的培养方法。游泳从不是戏水，而是一种磨练意志的锻炼，他甚至更经常在冬天跳进水里，而不是在更轻松快乐的夏天。<br/>　　小王子没有将贝雷特的问题当作一定要老老实实说是或否的一问一答，他要将它变为一种机会。<br/>　　“老师会陪我吗？”<br/><br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　似乎并没有想到会被这么问，贝雷特发出疑问的音节。狡猾的小孩子拉开笑容，通常，问大人们个措手不及最能让他达到他的目的。<br/>　　贝雷特则看了眼帝弥托利，对方正满怀笑意地注视他的孩子。<br/><br/>　　“……帝弥托利呢？你会和我们下水吗？”<br/>　　贝雷特问。<br/><br/>　　“啊，我就不用了。御医建议我……”<br/>　　“御医？”<br/>　　“不，没什么，别在意……我已经上年纪了，如果你们想玩的话，不用顾及我。”<br/>　　“父亲就休息一下吧……那，就我和老师！”<br/><br/>　　男孩擅自得出结论，可贝雷特才不想呢。帝弥托利完全被骗过去了，他似乎贝雷特搂住的男孩的适时表演理解为了真正的亲爱，善待年轻王子的大司教自然会答应对方的请求，只有贝雷特知道现在自己的头脑突然冷下来的感觉是失望。<br/>　　大司教的手里抱着孩子，却在说起大海的时候想到帝弥托利的裸体。他在筛选骑士团的时候以打量的视线评判过不少小伙子，事实上也邀请过一些上他的床，但至今为止最想欣赏和拥抱的身体依旧属于他的学生。他喜欢在加尔古玛库的浴场用水帮他冲走头发上的泥污，胸肌上的泡沫，背肌上的血液，借口帮他用白魔法缓和淤青，愈合外伤，用手指在他身上来回触摸。帝弥托利的躯体还以年轻时候的模样留在他为数不多的记忆里，总是在不合适的时候让他的小腹抽紧，像一阵突然涌上的饥饿，迫切却碍事。<br/><br/>　　这次旅行是贝雷特自己争取来的。大司教的职位真是方便，只要想想办法，时机得当，就能立刻从其他人手上把他借走。不过也只是借走罢了。贝雷特本以为与学生久违的单独出行（虽然由于他采取的手段问题，不得不带上一个小拖油瓶）会很愉快，可事实上，由于这种总是突然其来的情欲而事与愿违，徒增苦闷。要是没有这个，他大可把自己当作王室家庭的一员，真心享受这次旅行，做一个尽心尽力、心无旁骛的教父。<br/><br/>　　这种肮脏的心思一定要藏好，不能让帝弥托利看见。就我们吧，为了转移注意力，贝雷特对小王子答应道。男孩什么也不知道，趴在贝雷特的膝盖上，很期待不久之后的第一次海岛之行。<br/><br/><br/>　　位于芙朵拉之牙的施陶达赫尔港每天都会有发往布里吉特群岛的船只。你也可以在港口城市或者邻近的地方看到不少选择在芙朵拉定居的布里吉特人。他们依旧在房屋里装饰鱼叉，门口摆放生物的骨头，向所有东西祈祷，不改变本有的生活习惯。当地教会会和他们聊天，据贝雷特所知他们相处得不错。在教会和邻居的耳濡目染下，他们开始在鱼叉和骨头边上放上四圣人的画像。我特别喜欢圣希思琳，一名年轻的布里吉特岛男性告诉乔装打扮的大司教，她是我的理想型。西提斯脸色煞白，却不得不带着僵硬的微笑表示这真是可喜可贺，以此维持教会的宽容亲切的新形象。<br/><br/>　　施陶达赫尔的港口是一个深水港，他们在两个小时之后抵达。放眼望去，能看见的最大的船就是大司教与王室即将使用的交通工具。它是一艘脱胎于战舰的大型帆船。如今，它属于布里吉特。在帝国的水军服役时，这艘方形帆船就已经是个老家伙了。战争结束之后，它退下战场，一番修整之后去除了武装，顺应时代成为了运输船舶。尽管港口到群岛的距离根本用不着这种大船，以体型排除一般海盗的骚扰，为贵客提供更好的乘坐环境是它最大的作用。<br/><br/>　　从登船，收锚到启航，年幼的王子都不愿从甲板上回来，咸腥的海风似乎让他特别兴奋。乘风的海鸟跟在破浪的船边，或者停留在船舶上休息。男孩的眼睛简直看不过来，他不停地问贝雷特各种鸟的名字，而贝雷特也一一为他解答。直到航行的中途，无奇海面上不寻常的景象吸引走了他的全部注意力。<br/><br/>　　那是一群鲸鱼。庞大生物们接连喷出水柱，一个个再次沉入水中，只留下尾鳍拍打水面，供人回味那份难以置信的体型和数量。他从未见过那种景象，兴奋地趴在船边，脸被海风吹得通红。<br/><br/>　　“领航鲸。”没等他问，贝雷特就告诉他。“船上的人这么叫它们，因为船跟着这么大的鲸鱼走，就能减少触礁风险。”<br/><br/>　　“那它们是我们的好朋友啦？”<br/><br/>　　贝雷特好像被这个问题捏住了鼻子，他不太明白这种思考模式。通过太阳判断方位，经由风声来寻找水源，贝雷特从没想过要把它们看成人。如果他有普通人的童年，他会知道拟人化是小孩子和自己玩耍、学习知识的方式。不过他没有。所以贝雷特没有给他答案。小王子也不在意，他正使劲伸长脖子，要看清这些海中精灵的模样，因为太出格，他被帝弥托利一把抓了回来。事与愿违的不止这些，船长似乎朝相反方向打了满舵，他们距离鲸鱼群越来越远。<br/><br/>　　“……我还有机会看到它们吗？”<br/><br/>　　被父亲赶到船的内侧，被水花打湿头发让小王子看起来像只在大狗边上低落的小狗。<br/><br/>　　“我帮你问问佩特拉。”<br/>　　大狗揉了揉小狗的头发。<br/><br/>　　贝雷特看了看这对父子，找不到什么好说的话。把他们留在甲板上，他一个人回到客船的船舱里。<br/><br/><br/>　　船只大约行驶了半个小时，布里吉特群岛从一条条线变成了大片的陆地。他们终于抵达了目的地。他们登上岛屿。小王子一下船就被刺眼的阳光赶到了随海风晃动的树荫里。法加斯鹿皮做的靴子在沙滩里寸步难行，他差点摔倒。帝弥托利把男孩放在肩膀上，自己脱下长靴，跟上贝雷特的步伐。<br/><br/>　　比布里吉特的客船乘员们穿戴得更夸张，装饰用色更缤纷的人们迎接了他们。是王族的人，贝雷特却看不见佩特拉的身影。<br/><br/>　　“女王陛下不在吗？”<br/>　　“抱歉，她出海了。听人说，在西北方向发现了鲸鱼……”<br/><br/>　　“我们也看到了！”<br/>　　在国王肩头的王子兴奋地插嘴，本以为是身份尊贵的王室，举止却与普通的父子无异，这换来女官的微笑。<br/><br/>　　“是吗？所以岛上的人都闻讯离开了，女王陛下也是。现在是捕鲸的黄金季节，而她是我们这最棒的鱼叉手。”<br/><br/>　　“……”<br/>　　捕鲸。小王子露出微妙的表情，把脸埋进父亲的头发里。女官在前方走动，示意贵客跟上，没有看见男孩的脸。<br/>“捕鲸季马上就结束了，能多抓到一条，我们一年就能过得更好。……各位先把行李安置一下吧？”<br/><br/>　　“你还会看到鲸鱼的。”<br/>　　贝雷特好像想起来他们之前的谈话，顺带撇了身后的王子一眼，最后对着帝弥托利的眼睛说。<br/>　　“今天晚上也会吃到。”<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>　　窄渔船的头部划开海浪，向游动的动物靠近。在其他人知道该做什么之前，佩特拉便执鱼叉纵身跃出。她几乎是奋不顾身地扎进水面，将自己也化为鱼枪的一部分。她的舍身换来足以刺穿鲸鱼脂肪层的力量，还有能一定程度追击游动目标、调整攻击轨道的灵活性。血液在她的头上升起，鲸的叫声和族人的呼喊此起彼伏。一股血液代替清亮的水从领航鲸的呼吸孔喷出，告诉他们鱼叉手已经深入内脏，对目标实施了有效的打击。<br/><br/>　　“鲸鱼在那！划过去，快点过去！”<br/>　　“小心！”<br/><br/>　　她依稀分辨出了一些来自水面上的警告。求生直觉让她翻转身体，一道有力的水下冲击敲打她的身体。她牢牢攀住鱼叉柄，把自己抬升至水面，换取一口新鲜空气。这次攻击来自不远处的第二头领航鲸。这种动物通常不单独行动，如果有一头遇险，它的同伴会前来帮助。稍远一些的船只正与猎物的伙伴周旋，就在刚才，这头鲸鱼的悲鸣让它的同伴格外激动，它的尾巴打坏了一艘船。好在他们猎鲸从来都是以至少十几艘的规模行动，旺季的现在，他们出动了四十几艘。渔船之间时而互相竞争，时而互相援助。第二艘船被击毁，立即有第三、第四艘渔船将落水的渔民救起。<br/><br/>　　和大鱼一起待在水中是非常危险的，被猎物打断骨头、被揉进巨大海浪而丧命的渔猎者比比皆是。方才佩特拉也是堪堪躲过一次冲击。这次行动尚未结束，一把鱼叉命中了目标，但这条足有七八米长的生物还有气息。佩特拉正寻求帮助。第二把鱼叉跟了上来。第三把。随着鲜血染红海面，又被大海吞噬，鲸鱼终于以无力的姿态，与木舟的残骸一同漂浮在海面上。<br/>　　它死了。<br/>　　人们纷纷欢呼，在水中的佩特拉的帮助下，他们将猎物绑在船后。前来援助的鲸鱼逃过了致命的鱼叉，或者说还好鱼叉手出了失误，因此逃过一劫，没有也沦为晚餐。此刻没有更多它能为同伴做的事，它喷射着水柱，悲鸣着离开。遭到毁坏船只的乘员被全数救起。一头鲸鱼足够大，他们也能因帮助佩特拉而分得一部分。<br/><br/>　　狩猎场的海面恢复平静，捕鲸船队稛载而归。<br/>　　渔船陆续回港。傍晚的夕阳的铺洒海滩，正式揭晓这场狩猎的结果。布里吉特人在今天收获不小，连同佩特拉的船在内，他们打到了两条领航鲸，一头幼年灰鲸，还有一条蓝鳍金枪鱼。他们的三条船被猎物打坏了，在海滩上，他们用狩猎刀和锯子切割鱼体，血渗进沙滩，海浪爬上陆地，把血污带回大海。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　“老师！”<br/>　　将这些工作交给同伴，佩特拉从渔猎者变回了女王。见到大司教正在海滩上等待，她感到颇为意外。<br/>　　“我以为他们把你带去了贵客间……抱歉没能亲自迎接你。”<br/><br/>　　“帝弥托利在那里。……而他想出来走走。”<br/>　　佩特拉的芙朵拉语已经颇为流利，也许是因为她的夫婿。对她的疑问，贝雷特如此解释道，指了指海滩的另一边。<br/><br/>　　贝雷特本以为小王子会更想陪帝弥托利待着。因为他问了他们很多问题，比如为什么杀鲸鱼，他不想看见那些聪明漂亮，通晓人性的大动物被杀。帝弥托利告诉他布里吉特群岛是芙朵拉鲸油重要的来源。鲸油带来的光明点亮王城，可血腥不会抵达使用者的眼前。帝弥托利为他的孩子有颗善良柔软的心高兴又担心。如果那个场景让你觉得不舒服，不要勉强自己——但在他说这些之前，顽皮的孩子已经跑了出去。现在，金发的男孩正混迹于人群中，他脱掉了让他摔倒的鹿皮鞋，把亚麻色的马裤卷到小腿，比对鱼腥味和尸体残渣晃尾巴的猫狗就起眼一点点，直到被贝雷特的视线指出，佩特拉才发现他。<br/><br/>　　“那是小殿下？”<br/><br/>　　印证了佩特拉的话一般，男孩突然回头朝他们跑过来。<br/><br/>　　“你好。”<br/>　　佩特拉的身上背着很多东西，猎物和渔具，所以并不方便蹲下来。仅是微微屈膝，和男孩打了招呼。<br/><br/>　　“您好，布里吉特的女王陛下。这是您抓到的猎物吗？好大啊。”<br/>　　王子先从夸奖女王开始。<br/>　　“有那么多肉，应该能分给这里的所有人了吧？”<br/><br/>　　“是的。”<br/>　　大多数人喜欢被赞美。对女性，得是她们本就引以为傲的地方，不然可能招致嫌恶。小王子做得很好，他钦佩佩特拉的狩猎技巧，立即赢得了女王的欢心。<br/><br/>　　“除了亲自猎取的人能得到多一些，我们平分所有猎物。给造船者，给掌舵人，给为我们锻造了鱼叉的工匠的……”佩特拉把背上的一大截鱼身给他看。“尾巴与这一部分躯干是我的。抱歉刚才没能准时迎接你们，但这下可以用最新鲜的肉好好地做晚宴了。你饿不饿？我们也快回去吧！”<br/><br/>　　“嗯……”，男孩的眼珠滚了滚。“你们明天还会出海码？”<br/><br/>　　“会的。”佩特拉对男孩微笑。“你要一起来吗？”<br/><br/>　　“呃，”男孩对这个问题不知所措，他顿了顿。“不是说已经足够了？”<br/><br/>　　“我们会捕猎到季节结束。”佩特拉回答。“多余的素材，我们会售往芙朵拉。”<br/><br/>　　“喔……”<br/>　　他沉默着点头，女王的回答完全符合他被告诉过的事实。佩特拉当他已经问完了，与贝雷特交换了两句寒暄，便轻巧地起身。马上就是晚宴的时间，她得趁早将新鲜食材交给厨师料理。<br/><br/>　　男孩却依旧停留在原地。贝雷特招呼他走，他却一动不动。<br/><br/>　　“你怎么了？”贝雷特用手按住太阳穴。“还没有玩够的话，晚上和明天也能再来。帝弥托利还在等我们。”<br/><br/>　　王子面对大海。斜阳染红沙滩，血液不再是他眼里唯一的红色，他的影子被它叠在贝雷特的脚尖上。海鸟已经归巢，不放过最后的机会，收起翅膀在赤色的沙砾间寻找残羹剩饭。<br/><br/>　　“老师一直很博学，教给我很多事情。老师会不会也知道，这世界上存不存在能代替鲸鱼油的东西？”<br/>　　男孩回过头。他的眉毛下垂，眼皮发颤，看起来有些难过。他不对女王和父亲露出这张脸，但他把这一面留给他的老师。<br/>　　“如果我们能找到那个东西，是不是就不用杀它们？”<br/><br/>　　然而贝雷特并不在乎王子的坦诚，还疲惫地轻叹一口气，为他的感性觉得麻烦。这孩子的问题和想法总比他想象得还要多。来到男孩的身边，大司教蹲下来，注视王子的眼睛。<br/><br/>　　“可能有吧。”<br/>　　他回答。的确有，而且他真的知道。煤油，他在心里默读着这个这片大陆，或者这个世界都还没有一个人知道的词语。那些可燃的黑水就在法嘉斯的脚下，从此以后这个世界会变样。只要从原油中提取出煤油，它便能以低价格和其更容易入手的特性淘汰灯里的鲸油。照亮城市和乡间不再需要活生生的杀戮。但是要让贝雷特从嘴里吐出这个词，那可需要撕开他的喉咙，掏出他的心脏，看明白他是个什么玩意，弄清所有被藏起来的秘密，然后从他的尸体上跨过去，王子的愿望才能实现。<br/>　　当然啦，如果谁真的要有这么大的决心这么做，回报不仅仅有鲸鱼油的代替品。<br/><br/>　　只是贝雷特绝不会让这种事情发生。事实上，他以为没人会想到这件事。帝弥托利就不会。善良的王族只会觉得痛苦，他或许永远不会习惯计算得失，可他早就非常习惯痛苦了。他知道自己需要判断哪个是他必须放弃的。鲸鱼和人民，理所当然是鲸鱼。<br/>　　但是王子太年轻。被爱。能够得到任何他想要的。未经挫折。他还在想在手中握住所有东西的年龄。<br/><br/>　　“你得自己去找。”<br/>　　贝雷特对他笑，捏了捏他的脸，确信这能把这个小思考者打发走。<br/>　　“如果是你，说不定总有一天会找到的。”<br/><br/>　　“……”<br/>　　如贝雷特所愿，虽然依旧看起来心事重重，王子因为被鼓舞而不再那么沮丧。他知道自己还小，有很多事情做不到，考虑不了，但是老师认为他可以，在将来。他有着经大司教肯定的了不起的潜力。他的心脏因为贝雷特的微笑砰砰直跳，胸中也因为对方的话充满勇气，<br/>　　拉住最喜欢的老师的手，他乖乖和贝雷特踏上归途。<br/><br/><br/>　　在很遥远的过去，芙朵拉的土地到处都是她的同胞。他们享受和支配大地，天空与海洋的一切。乘空者用爪子抓起地上的巨兽，将它从高处摔死，然后吃掉它的肉，吸食骨髓。住在海里的眷族能在深海与浅水来去自如，他们从深渊跃出，袭击水面上对下方威胁浑然不知的猎物。鲸鱼也不过是猎物的一种。他在晚宴里咬下一块的时候，不太确定对于口中食感的记忆来自于谁。贝雷特或许未曾尝过它的味道，但是苏谛斯有。他获得了她的能力，她的血脉，她渊博的知识，车载斗量的情报进入他的脑袋。他与女神之间的界线愈发暧昧，好在贝雷特还算是拥有保持自我的办法。<br/>　　放下给他带来混乱的食物，他选择观察一旁的帝弥托利。包括他的性命（心脏）在内，很多东西都属于苏谛斯，可是关于帝弥托利（最爱的学生）的记忆永远只属于他，亦是把他的自我在女神数万年份的庞大记忆中牢牢固定于现世的船锚。<br/><br/>　　“唔？怎么了，老师？”<br/><br/>　　“鲸鱼的肉味道怎么样？”<br/><br/>　　“……很硬？”<br/>　　帝弥托利犹豫着回答。<br/><br/>　　“别问啦，老师，父亲的舌头根本暴殄天物。”<br/>　　男孩口齿不清地插嘴。咽下去再说话，国王无可奈何地说，引得餐桌上其他人发笑。<br/><br/>　　“嗯，我也是第一次吃……很难形容。”<br/>　　没有理会其他人，贝雷特很高兴能和帝弥托利拥有相同的感想，并顺应对方说了下去。他重新执起餐具，将食物送进口中<br/><br/>　　他咬到了非常非常坚硬的东西。那很正常，因为帝弥托利也说很硬。他不管不顾地继续咬，听见了类似于金属裂开的声音。接下来他在嘴里感到了热流。不是鲜美的肉汁，而是血腥的味道。他继续咬，觉得非常奇怪，鱼肉应该已经做过放血处理。他还在咬，什么东西从他嘴里掉出来。温热的液体从唇边溢出，粘连至他的下颚。被他咬烂的金属很像一副盔甲，从里面洒出小小的滚烫内脏。一颗只有他拇指大的脑袋滚落在他的手边，把血迹擦在他的指缝里。<br/><br/>　　“……这是什么，苏谛斯？”<br/>　　因为这一定不是他的记忆，他问不会再回答他的女神知不知道一些端倪。他抬起头，发现四周不再是布里吉特宴会厅的景色，灯火通明，人声喧嚣的晚宴变得一片漆黑。帝弥托利不见了。但这倒让贝雷特松了口气，不管怎么说把血弄得到处都是也吃得太难看了。年轻的王子倒还在。只是他看起来长大了不少，非常像他的父亲了。<br/><br/>　　“你在干什么？你为什么在那里？”<br/><br/>　　他想问他，可从喉咙里出来的是怪异的声响，总之不是人的说话声。王子没有看他这里，他情绪激动，不知道在对他旁边的什么东西大喊大叫。贝雷特听不清楚。所以想走上去一些，但当他开始挪动身体的时候，他很惊讶自己在用四肢爬行。他想对那孩子伸出手，却只看到一只巨大的利爪，上面还涂满鲜血，把它的鳞片包了一层浓厚的浆液。<br/>　　他明白了什么的同时，一阵剧痛同时侵袭了他的身体和大脑。<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　在龙的爪子能够抵达王子之前，一道影子抵挡在他的面前。他的身材十分高大，手中发光的武器正是能击退巨龙的最大资本。<br/><br/>　　“你没事吧！”<br/>　　那个身影对少年喊道。<br/><br/>　　“父亲？！”<br/>　　王子十分惊讶。面前的不是别人，正是他的父亲，法加斯的国王帝弥托利.亚历山大.布雷达德。<br/><br/>　　阿莱德巴尔的光芒划开了龙厚实的皮肤。英雄遗产和至今为止赛罗司骑士们使用的武器不同，第一次在龙的身体上留下了切实的伤痕。<br/><br/>　　“加尔古玛库的内部居然会出现这样的魔物……”<br/>　　将长枪在手中旋转一圈，帝弥托利重新摆好了架势。尽管战事减少，重回战场的救国王依旧意气风发。为了曾在战场上逝去的诸多灵魂，他向自己起誓，骑士之枪今后将只在保护他人的时候发挥出最大的力量。<br/><br/>　　骑士团试图对突然出现的国王说些什么，却被帝弥托利以眼神制止。面前的事情优先。刚刚白龙的攻击让他们损失了一些士兵，以相当血腥的方式。但帝弥托利的突然出现他们争取了机会，他们立即重振旗鼓，等待能将白龙控制住的机会。<br/><br/>　　“我刚刚到大修道院。不光老师不在，哪里也都找不到你。”<br/>　　帝弥托利注意到王子异常焦急，为自己的唐突出现加剧了年轻人的混乱感到了一丝抱歉。如果这能稍微缓解一下受惊的儿子……他一边解释自己的来历，同时也不忘记逼退来历不明的白龙。<br/>　　“然后，我遇到一个自称鲁本的雷斯塔老人，他告诉我，你可能会在这里。”<br/><br/>　　“……”<br/>　　闻言，王子攥紧拳头。也许他在那一瞬间想到了很多事情，好像下了很大决心一般，他抬头，迎上那条白龙的视线。<br/>　　是因为先前的攻击发挥了作用吗，龙苍白的眼睛里只有帝弥托利的身影。它一定是对挥舞着英雄遗产的国王感到恐惧。它不住低吼，和方才咬死一名骑士的残暴模样完全不同，听起来像是呜咽。它缩起翅膀，圈紧尾巴，低垂头颅，缓缓地后退。<br/>　　帝弥托利想要追上去，却被王子拉住了斗篷。一瞬间的功夫，龙就趁机逃走了。它去往森林的深处，浓密的植被将它吞没，再也看不见影子。<br/><br/>　　“……父亲，我们还是快点离开吧！这里是大修道院的禁地，闯入魔兽的问题骑士团会解决的！”<br/><br/>　　“正如殿下所说，感谢陛下出手相救，二位还是先回修道院休息。可这本属于教团内部的过失，看起来魔兽已经被削弱，剩下的还由我们负责应对。”<br/><br/>　　教团内部的私事，帝弥托利点头。他没有忘记多年前，前任大司教蕾雅为保护留给贝雷特的武具不被掠夺而在地下做的那些不可思议的防盗措施。古老的加尔古玛库总是有她的秘密。<br/>　　比起窥视教会的神秘，帝弥托利还是更在意自己的孩子看起来这么慌张的原因。他的小王子总是因为好奇闯祸，也许这次也是因为差不多的原因，在青海节期间私闯教会禁地吧？结果还遇到这种危险……<br/>　　等大司教的要事忙完，大概得和老师好好教训一下这孩子才行……帝弥托利收起武器，对赛罗司骑士点头。几乎是被王子推搡着后腰，他们离开了这片森林。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大司教x13岁小狗</p><p> </p><p>啊写反了算了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我和父亲被骑士们安置于会客室。期间，他们似乎数次对我欲言又止。我明白他们的难处，主动表示我会妥善对应父亲，即帮助大司教掩盖刚才难以置信的变貌。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　于是，我便静听父亲询问他们大司教的下落，并得到大司教在青海节很难抽开身的回复。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　果然时间不巧吗，我听见父亲叹气。对方又说，之后如果国王需要拜访，可以随时早做通知，他们一定会安排妥当。带回他们就去确认，如果大司教能够会客，他们将第一时间通知陛下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　第一时间通知？</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我对这个说法很在意。也就是说，老师可能，马上就能从那个模样恢复吗？如果是这样，我想快点见到老师。他还记得什么吗？那个模样是怎么回事？经常会有这种事情发生吗？</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的头快炸了，脑子里尽是一些我找不到对象的质问。没有答案，它们便堆积在一起，无限生出新的疑问。我在扶手椅上坐立难安。骑士们已经离开，会客室中，只剩下我和父亲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你为什么在那里？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲犹豫一番，苦笑着对我开口。他似乎将我的无精打采视为乱闯大修道院的愧疚。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“加尔古玛库的历史悠久，遍布密道与古代文明的遗迹，我想连历代大司教可能都不清楚它的全貌。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">是不是反而激发了你的探险心？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">嗯。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲完全没有对那头魔物的来历起疑心，还为我找到了一个很好的借口。我将计就计，装作不好意思地点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“没想到您真的来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我顺应着寻找话题，提起我信件的事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我的确太久没亲自过来了。正值青海节，下节就是统一纪念日，有些事情和大司教当面磋商比较好。而且，交通也变得更方便了。在古罗斯塔尔家的支持下，雷斯塔到加尔古马库的马车道重新建成，速度很快吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他点头，和善地看向我的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我也好久没有见到你了。我不想被认为是把你放在这就不闻不问的父亲。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“请来见见老师”，我的确是这么写的，但绝对不是催着父亲来工作的意思。还是说对他而言，老师并没有那之上的意义吗。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲作为家人无疑爱着我，在这时这份关心却让我感到难熬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他问我，耐心地等我回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“也是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">托了老师的福。”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我僵硬地吐字，客套话并不是我想说的。但既然已经起了话头</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“您终于来了。您</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">知道吗？老师似乎非常喜欢您。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲抬高眉毛，似乎对我提出这个话题感到意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　意外吗，我已经用了最委婉的措辞。才不只是喜欢。老师爱着父亲。将父亲当作他的生存意义。父亲对他来说不可或缺。变成那个样子的老师不分敌我像头真正魔物一样攻击任何视野范围中的生物，将它们视为威胁和食物。大司教，他的骑士们希望唤回长官的意识。老师，我也不停地这么叫他，可什么都没有传进龙的听觉里。我的头脑一片空白。为何会变成这样？如何阻止它？我们的将来会？诸如此类更深入的分析，我一点头绪也没有，有的只是基于求生欲望的，原始的念头，在本能的恐惧里格外清晰：</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　如果无法阻止它，那就要在被杀之前杀了它。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　好在，龙最终失去了威胁，放弃对抗，扭头逃跑了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　骑士团没能做到的，我没能做到的，父亲做到了。老师对父亲表现出了迟疑。即使失去自我，不能保有人类的形态，父亲对他而言也依旧是最重要的存在，是不能受到任何伤害的对象。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师就是这样爱着我的父亲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲的视线在空中飘忽不定，似乎看向了遥远的过去。随着父亲夹杂叹息的轻笑，他放松了肩膀，露出了一直以来对我做的，符合一个慈父形象的面孔。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“由我自己来说相当也有些不好意思</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我是老师的第一个学生。他包容我，引导我，陪伴我走出最艰难的岁月。我可以认为，是的。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，我不是在说那种事情。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不知为何，我的情绪开始激动。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“父亲，老师对你</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你是想说，爱恋，是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我惊讶地抬头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　没有必要告诉帝弥托利，对我为何不对父亲说清楚的质问，老师总是生硬地否定。一个若无其事强迫学生父亲的家伙，怎么会对有妇之夫有顾忌呢？他遵守的也并非那套规则，只是不让父亲困扰好像是他独自拥有的另一套生存守则。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　所以，我本不认为父亲会说出这个词。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“您</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">别看老师这样，在很多时候，老师还相当不谙世事。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲摇头，放松地笑着。不遮不掩，态度明朗，甚至到了冷淡的地步。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师一定是弄错了友爱与恋爱，对我的思念有点像只认亲的雏鸟。如果他第一个接触的学生是其他人而不是我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">他也会对那个人有所依恋的。只是恰好是我。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他摊开自己的手，注视自己的指间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师曾经想要把他母亲的戒指送给我，说是送给</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">重要的人</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s3">。当我问起他知不知道赠送戒指的含义时，他居然不知道。我或许是他重要的学生，但并不是应该缔结那种关系的对象。老师应该把戒指留给他的爱人。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　戒指。我见过那枚戒指，谁都见过，它太普通了，父亲不提，我都想不起来它。它从一开始，从我第一次见到贝雷特起就自然而然一般生在大司教的无名指上。贝雷特在日常生活里戴，手上无谓的装饰对武者而言会影响使用武器时的手感与运力。大司教未曾结婚，在这种情况下还坚持戴戒指，我还以为这枚戒指是个纪念品什么的，如果上面写着加尔古玛库多少周年纪念我都不会奇怪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师母亲的戒指？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师只说了这些，其他的我都不太清楚。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我觉得视野发白。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　父亲是一个成年人，是一国之君，他听得懂大臣不甚明了的谏言，他默许并配合边境伯在交涉中的各种巧妙辞令，知道怎么在菲力克斯的骂言里读取有意义的劝诫</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">即使老师真的不明白何为求婚</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">父亲怎么会不知道驱使老师作出赠送戒指一事的是什么呢？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他也不会看不出此刻的我在想什么。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲看着我，一如既往友好和慈爱。他把手放在我的肩膀上，轻声叹气。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我的孩子，你知道生为王室，享有领土，全面的教育，高人一等的生活环境所必须履行的义务。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">也知道我的身体情况。你已经是个大人了，必须知道什么有哪些话不能说出口，哪些东西你不能看见。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　您没有看见的也太多了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我突然站起来，父亲好像预料到一般，先我一步收回手，没有变成我将他甩开的不敬情况。我心中一团乱麻，没办法再坐着了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　自己的付出不会有任何回报，老师早就清楚了。我再插手就是在多管闲事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我去看看老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“虽说现在是傍晚了，仪式的准备应该告一段落</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">关心是好事，别给他添乱啊。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他允许我离开，作为一个国王和父亲，一言一行无懈可击。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我逃离了父亲身边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1200</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">孤月节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你看，老师！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我会跟着。不用那么急。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特话语中带着笑意。但温和的劝阻没能牵绊住男孩的热情，还是被对方拉住袖口一路带着跑。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　殿下，不要在这里奔跑。啊，还请大司教原谅这孩子的无礼</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男孩是布雷达德王家的独生子。作为未来王国的继承人，理所当然拥有布雷达德怪力的纹章，也是从者们担心不已的原因之一。先王儿时以“长着可爱面孔的破坏王”闻名，他们衷心希望看似年幼，却和任何一个孩子一样不知轻重的小王子可别拉坏的大司教的华服。贝雷特则对侍从们摇了摇头，表示不用担心。在又一次男孩催促般的碰触下，他回过头，继续微笑着关注急切的小王子。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男孩正对花坛东张西望。国内最好的园丁为第一家庭打造的是一个不可思议的花园。即使在尚未摆脱冷气的时节，也不乏绚丽的颜色点缀。那这孩子想让他看的是哪种早春的花呢？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊，在那里！看，老师！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　年幼的王子带他来到花园的一角。草丛中一些粉红色的小花正在绽放。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“看起来像缬草。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特有些迟疑。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“但现在才是孤月节，它们不在这个时候开花。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是您教我的白魔法！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他兴奋地说。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“即然治疗的作用原理是促进伤口的愈合，将原来需要数日到几个月的治愈周期以外力加速，我想如果对植物使用的话会不会也有些效果</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　看来这并不是园丁的手笔，而是王子私自种下的。虽然并不讨厌活动身体，但男孩与父亲最大的不同在于他更喜欢把空余时间都花在书本和花圃中。从挑选种子，完善想法，亲自栽种都是他独自完成。如果不是这样就没有意义</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">没有献给最重要的人的意义。男孩相信。他从身上抽出小剪刀，切下那些花朵，将它们塞进贝雷特手中。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我做了很多试验，但还没有太落实到细节。可能是因为加速了进程的反作用，枯萎也比正常开放的时候要快</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">但是花儿就是那样的，只要最漂亮的时候能让您看到就好了。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我计算了您来的时间，刚刚好！</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他绕口地说明着，蓝色的眼睛泛开愉快的水花。小王子稍微后退两步，以便能看到大司教拿着那些花朵的样子，满意地得知他的心血和他想象中一样和贝雷特相配。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">谢谢你。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特不知所措一般转动着手中的枝茎。他不少收到花，但都在铺张的包装后。他上次接过还有泥土味道的花时还是他教书的时候，来自现在已经回到故乡的杜笃。水在纤维后流淌的新鲜触感有着舒适的凉意，他让它们贴在皮肤上，感受着蔓延开的低温，不自觉舒缓了紧绷的面容。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“听宫廷教师说，你在理学课程中也表现出色。你很擅长魔法。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　金发的男孩害羞地摸了摸脖子后边。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“母后是斯林有名的魔法师，我也要像她一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教本温柔捻动着花茎的手指掐坏了植物，组织液流淌而出，把他的指间弄得湿糊糊的。这孩子长得太像帝弥托利，贝雷特经常忘记他还流着异境王妃的血。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">只是觉得你年纪还这么小，就能思考到这个地步，真的很了不起。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特摇摇头，牢固而空虚的笑容没有被动作晃走。他用没有沾到植物浆液的那只手摸了摸男孩的头发，像他刚才捊过花茎一样。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“不过，我觉得不擅长理学，对信仰也有些不置可否，哪里有点笨拙的孩子也许会更可爱一些喔？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">老师？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，没什么。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特将花朵捧在手中，转过身隐去表情，留给他白色法衣的厚重背影。这身衣服比大司教平常拜访时更加复杂，提醒了王子贝雷特的来意。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教并不是总能光顾菲尔帝亚，他们能有这个时间，是因为马上就是他十三岁的生日宴会了。王子是宴会的主角没错，可是对于他而言，真正的备受期待的主角只有贝雷特。男孩已将精心栽培、收割花束交给正确的人，如愿得到了老师的夸奖，心满意足。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特走向庭院中心的拱顶凉亭，提起过长的长袍下摆拾级而上。他将花束插入白色大理石桌面上的花瓶当中，在桌边落座。菲尔迪亚的天气难得阳光明媚。孤月节的午后，阳光和煦，轻吻众生。在常春藤缠绕的石亭下，大司教的翠色发丝甚至看起来是透明的。桌上摆放有茶具，已经准备好的茶水白雾袅袅，自杯中升腾。贝雷特用嘴唇碰了碰杯沿试温，茶水打湿淡红色的嘴唇。放下茶杯，他又伸出手指，拨弄花瓶中伸出垂下的花瓣。他的指腹如池中的水生花，与它被攫取至瓶中的同伴彼此纠缠，与生长于他手的植物嬉戏，交换颜色与气味。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对这副画面，男孩忘记了眨眼。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特转动浅色的眼珠，将他困于翡翠的镜中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“在看什么？快过来吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　茶的种类是侍从们经常为父亲准备的洋甘菊茶。混着老师身上的松木和花香。男孩还欣赏不来这种香味，稚嫩的舌头更喜欢草莓，桃子，莓果和甜茄。但也许这香味就是大人的品味吧，想到自己或许也有一天懂得欣赏它们，他心生向往。骨瓷茶杯对他的手而言还有些大，他不知道自己什么时候才能开始像父亲那样长个子。即使如此他依旧努力地用两只手夹起杯柄，托起茶盘学着老师的模样品茗。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我听其他人说，”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　看着男孩生疏又认真的模样，贝雷特产生了一种干涉的兴趣。这种兴趣没有什么深意，就像你看见一只小蚂蚁正爬上高塔的墙缘，人类只要伸出手把它弹走，就能让它之前几个小时的攀登白费。告诉它身为一只这么小的昆虫的无力，告诉它努力的空虚。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你想和我结婚？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“呜诶！？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　惊人的言语和茶水烫到他了，男孩吐出舌头。被如此询问的他抬起头，北国人白皙的皮肤下略微透出红色。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　但他并不害羞。他总是对他人与自己都相当坦率，依旧笔直地看进贝雷特的眼睛。他回想了这番话的缘由，然后笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，也可以这么说。我喜欢老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　人们总是喜欢调侃年轻的王子，和他们喜欢在他父亲年轻时逗弄过于一板一眼的帝弥托利一样。这么多小姐少爷们将在您的生日齐聚一堂，这之中可有中意的对象？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　年轻的王子倒是既来之则安之。我对理想型有四个希望，他对答如流，那人的气质比得上老师的清正；能和老师一样能在私人和工作中都是好的搭档；出身不必显赫，但最好和母亲或老师一样来自异域、或有着与众不同的生长环境，这样能活用那个立场为我带来独特的视点；那人要和老师一样有胆量和相应的能力，即使空手也能与我一起狩猎，在野地求生。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　呜啊，长篇大论，殿下真的一点也不可爱，红发的边境伯对这个回答吐了吐舌头。老师老师的，您干脆嫁给大司教吧，很自然地，人们接口。能言善道的边境伯却沉默不语。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“很荣幸得到你的青睐。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的笑声从鼻子里传出，发表了他的感想。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管蕴含了某些情报，这种琐碎的谈话连告白也算不上。王子也没有期待回应。他总有一天会将自己的感情一五一十地向贝雷特说明，等他的确成为一个配得上他理想伴侣的人的时候。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　等到那个时候。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　夜晚，菲尔帝亚热闹非凡。法嘉斯本土的大多数城市如同堡垒，没有阿德剌斯忒亚的华美堂皇，也没有水之都的活泼时尚。但是几乎所有人，不分种族与地域的隔阂，都喜欢节日与游乐。芙朵拉大陆统一之后，三国的住民往来频繁，节日互相交织，传统彼此渗透，更是为原来气氛肃穆的北国注入了活力。以王子的生日为名，商铺和街坊在数周前就开始张罗，生日当天更是将整个城镇中央变成了不输王城本阵的盛会主场。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对小王子来说，真正的宴会现场倒是最无聊的。贝雷特在王城逗留二日，他紧紧跟了老师两天。他缠着贝雷特训练，以大司教的溺爱为掩护，轻易地摆脱说教，用“毫无营养”“过度油腻”“会得蛀牙”的点心塞满本应该为宴会料理留的肚子。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　而今晚过去，就是老师回修道院的日子了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你说过你喜欢我，”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　最后的，预想中让人沮丧的，本应无聊的晚上。远离宴会的喧嚣与市井的熙攘，贝雷特把他推倒在地，他的后脑触及无人问津房间失温的地毯。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一向亲切的老师低着头，刘海遮住他的表情。没有给男孩猜测的时间，贝雷特张开手掌，细长的手指藤蔓一般与布料纠结，抓住了他的阴茎。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“就是说想和我做这种事吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他睁大眼睛，声音可怜兮兮，变声期中不稳定的音色因为恐慌听起来像是尖叫。贝雷特经常称赞他很聪明，所以在这个时候，男孩不会不知道这意味着什么。因为他知道贝雷特即将对自己实施的行为，所以他无法接受现在的事实。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“为什么，老师？我</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">做错了什么吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　生日宴会的最末，贝雷特把男孩带出宴会厅。他不由得心跳加快。贝雷特要给他看什么东西吗？虽然他代表塞罗司教会给继承人送上了祝福，但他并不想要那些格式化的配剑和装饰。他真正希望得到的，是更为私人的、贝雷特仅仅作为指导者给予他的惊喜。他得到过帕迈拉的玩偶，摩尔菲斯的游戏具，阿鲁比捏的挂毯，布里吉特独有植物的树枝</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">他的老师会在今天给他什么？</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特把他按进无人使用的房间，里面一目了然，空无一物，不会有什么惊喜藏在这。尚未冷却的期待马上变为某种危险的预警在他脑中敲响。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不会的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　即使脚下的大地已经开裂，脚跟已经踩在悬崖边缘，他还是没有相信那个警告。因为不可能。他正和最喜欢的人在一起，不会遇到任何危险和不幸。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　直到贝雷特亲自朝他伸出手，在他身后轻轻一推。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师，是开玩笑吧？如果我有什么地方做的不对，我会改正！这是，为什么</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的手已经脱下少年的裤子。他听到自己的声音染上哭腔。不为他自己而为面前的成年人，老师不该做这样的事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s3">呜</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你在说什么呢，没有任何不对的地方。这不是你的愿望吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特则十分冷静，哪怕他正用舌头将唾液弄得到处都是，开始吞吐男孩的阴茎。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“难道，唔</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">你就是，嗯，用这种半吊子的心情说出，喜欢我的吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　又大了些，贝雷特红着脸赞叹，又把年轻人的性器吞得更深。这让王子屏住呼吸，但他依旧没有放弃与贝雷特谈话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我的确喜欢老师。但是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">并不是想做，这样的</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他摇着头否认。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　并不是想这么做，他只是想表达他的爱。父母，家臣与友人对他倾注的，他想等同地分给他喜欢的对象，给失去父母亦少有亲近友人的大司教。他希望贝雷特不要在拜访菲尔迪亚时，在以为没人看见的时候露出遥不可及的空白神情。他喜欢贝雷特对自己笑，他喜欢用一些学来的小把戏与斐然的成绩让他开心，他想让贝雷特无论何时都展现笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特在他的茎身上喷出了一股热气，那是他的叹息，他把叹息都用在性器而不是他们的对话上。好像没有兴趣了一般吐出男孩的东西，取代口唇，贝雷特用手指漫不经心地把玩它。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“那你想怎么做？还能怎么做？你的父亲也喜欢你的母亲，他把阴茎放进她的阴道。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在这种时候提及家人，男孩的瞳孔蓦然收缩。他不是不知道这些知识，但很明显，贝雷特的措辞已经带上十足的恶意。虽然聪慧，被保护着长大的王子不知道该如何应对毫无来由的恶意。就算是如今给他带来这种体验的贝雷特本人，直到现在为止也只给予他无限的包容。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　但此时，正是那个对象本人对他口出秽语，仿佛他一切的关怀与保护都是为了在这一刻让他伤心似的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“为什么您要这么说他们</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　为什么？他也许知道。不用问他都知道。总是关注着贝雷特的他会不知道吗？在贝雷特带他离开之前，整个宴会，贝雷特都在看谁？他寂寞的神情都是看着谁流露的？他想从谁哪里取回贝雷特的注意力？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　答案都指向他的父亲。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他的父亲一直一直在妻子身边，陪伴他因联姻远嫁芙朵拉而无亲无故的母亲。贝雷特只是看着他，盘中的食物都未曾动过。一个小时，两个小时</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">贝雷特终于等到国王来到他的身边。他的瞳孔放大，半启嘴唇想说些什么，救国王却先说出了他的道别。犬子就劳烦老师了，你可要听大司教的管教</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">家内身体不适，请允许我们先行告退。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他看见贝雷特闭上了嘴，他对国王点头，抿起的双唇重新固定成微笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“不然你觉得呢？想从聊天，拥抱，牵手开始？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　这么说的时候，有什么片段闪过贝雷特的脑海。他和国王作为师生彼此交谈，空色的视线摄走他刚刚萌芽的灵魂；他把下巴放进学生湿淋淋的肩窝，王储的哭泣让他心痛；他握住对方的手，体会青年的鲜活存在</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这些记忆转瞬即逝，可这就足够让贝雷特的呼吸失常，按住男孩的手指控制不住地颤抖。这让贝雷特稍微有些意外地看了看自己的手。抓紧自己的手腕，他才终于夺回一点掌控。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">交换戒指，互诉誓约，然后举行仪式？在大圣堂里接受我自己的祝福？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　少年重复。他知道他的老师意有所指，但任他再怎么机灵，缺乏信息的他很难再找到更多真相。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“那些什么都不是。什么意义都没有。还不如一开始直接就这么做。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他听见贝雷特的笑声。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊，说起来，这是你的生日。今天就特别给你吧</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">作为礼物。”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特从口袋中取出某种容器，倒出其中的胶液在手心捂热，接着在男孩的性器上抹开。那些液体带着松木和花香的气味，王子时常从大司教身上闻到。他一直觉得那也许是大人的味道，是贝雷特的体香味，偷偷贪恋和铭记</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">所以那个其实只是随时随地能够性交而准备的润滑，只是娼妓的气味？</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教用手指做成环，圈住他的阴茎，熟练地刺激他的性器，模仿性交的动作上下移动。润滑液和预精溅得到处都是。这声音太大了，他迷迷糊糊地想，老师是不是用得太多了。好像读出了他的疑问一般，贝雷特抹下多余的混合液，将手伸向自己，跨坐到了他的身上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“看好了。这是你想进来的地方吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特对他打开腿，闪动着首饰辉光的无名指与中指摁住后孔的两侧将入口分开，勃起的性器和敞开的洞口一览无余。他想要捂住眼睛，手却很沉，而视线根本没办法移开。贝雷特那些伸向自己翕动肉穴的细长手指上，满满都是润滑油与来自他阴茎的分泌物，甚至有些弄在教袍的袖子上。他持续对手指施力，更多体内景色被曝出，粘液发出响声，随着手指进出撑开褶皱，在他里里外外分布。在洞口泛出的穴肉像是熟透的果实那般肿胀，作为行为刚开始时候的状态，就算年轻的王子未尝性事，也觉得贝雷特正在玩弄的入口似乎红得有些怪异。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“怎么？觉得这里很肿？</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">你真是很聪明，”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特像是有什么值得珍藏的好消息一般压低声音，将话语吐在他的耳边。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“别觉得自己太特别</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">这里谁都可以用。”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">　　不能与爱恋的对象……不能和帝弥托利相拥的话，和谁发生关系都是一样的。</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　男孩为这句话之后的含义倒吸一口气。没有给予咬牙忍耐的王子更多注意力，展示着后穴的同时，贝雷特无意识地用大腿挑逗年轻的性器，视线晃动着从男孩身上离开，对着房间的一隅发呆。他的手指倒是继续灵活地自慰</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">自他因为他的学生懂得了何为欲望的那一刻起，他就觉得自己存在或者不存在的内脏痒痛难当，为了消解它们，经常在自慰的时候用后面。虽然贝雷特很容易找到愿意插入的人，但是只有在自渎的时候，他才能尽情叫出那个撑满他脑袋的名字。</span></p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">说起来，对这个孩子也可以叫，贝雷特意识到，并在这时才想起来要正式“关照”男孩硬挺的阴茎。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特微微抬起臀部，把硬物的头部卡到自己的臀瓣中间，让膨胀的顶冠凿开自己，缓缓坐下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">…</span> <span class="s3">唔</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">老师，这种，不</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">哈啊！哈</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">刚刚就，觉得了</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">你，比我想象得要大。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他对过于突兀的初次体验摇头拒绝，却只听见贝雷特惊喜的声音夹在喘息里。贝雷特本来只期待男孩能磨蹭到浅处舒服的地方，这根肉棒的质量出乎他的意料。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“难道是像，嗯，帝弥托利吗？他也</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">一定很厉害。我一直想像他有，多粗，多长，能，进我到多深</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　即使使用其他人的性器，也许自慰的性质还是没有改变。贝雷特依旧讲着不在场的某人的事，没有丝毫要和少年交流的意思。他肆意扭动腰部，让肉棒撞击前后左右，快感通过精囊与前列腺附近错综的神经块甜蜜地蔓延到四肢。他的世界在这个时候除了冲刷身体的快乐什么都没有；义务和职责，现实与规则，这些在纯粹的情色面前什么都不是。这也是贝雷特喜欢性行为的理由。汹涌的刺激下，他能做的只有张开嘴，让四个音节和精液一起从他身体里漏出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不，老师，请，不要这样</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在和敬爱师长的性交中不断听见父亲名字的呻吟，这诡异的感觉让男孩只想闭耳不闻。他没办法伤害甚至抵抗他的老师，但是他可以用力地捂住自己的耳朵、在视网膜留下白斑程度地紧闭双眼。好像看透他的思想，贝雷特沉浸在情欲里的半阖眼睛睁开了，他俯视着拒绝现实的男孩，在又一次进到最深的下落后抓紧他的手。他把它们扯离男孩的眼睛和耳朵，强迫那只比自己还小上一号的手摸他的胸部。少年被迫碰触到了那发硬的肉粒，为那格外柔嫩的触感从喉咙里挤出抗拒的音节。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“捏。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特命令，然后把着他的手，以要挤溃那些小小果实的力道折磨自己的乳头。贝雷特因为疼痛叫起来，手上的动作却没有停下。他知道自己的甬道也把男孩夹得很疼。如果是比现在更大更厚的手掌会不会没有这么痛，会不会更舒服？想着这样的事，他又加快了落下臀部的速度，压榨处子的每一滴精液，以此尽可能弥补疼痛的遗憾。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师，老师。少年不停地哭着这么叫他。无视哭腔里的悲伤，贝雷特专心地听着这个称呼。这让他感觉回到了久远的过去。在他的孩子们还需要他的时候。他推开教室的门，他爬上女神之塔的阶梯，他去往月光下的圣堂。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他看见金色的光。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特失神地蜷缩在少年身上，他用双手捂住自己的腹部，失去意义的精子遍布那体表与体内。他的头无力地垂落在少年颈边，高潮后的大口喘息因这个不伸展的动作听上去像是啜泣，王子感觉到老师的气息就打在自己脸颊边上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　如果转头的话，就能用嘴唇止住那个哭声吧。这么想着，年轻的王子动了动脖子，却被贝雷特按住阻止了动作。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从他身上站起来，整理了外表。说是整理，最终也只能说是遮住身体的程度。他披上最后一件外套，离开了房间。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　精液的气味被气流吹散。晚风不冷也不烈，是个适宜出行的夜晚。不过就算贝雷特今晚不回加尔古玛库，第二天也不会来见他了，王子肯定。真糟糕，自己还给贝雷特准备了新的花，希望能让老师带回去装饰房间。如果错过了明天的机会，那些施加了不自然法术的植物立即就会枯萎。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　真是讨厌啊，他想，为什么花开放却难在合适的时间，果实结果却不在正确的季节。他突然没了研究那些冷酷植物的兴趣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有mob雷特</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">青海节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　说是去找老师，我也不知道他会在哪里，只是一如既往地爬上修道院大厅的三楼。和平时一样，教团的卫兵把守在楼梯前，并且从不阻挡我。原来如此，老师回来了啊，我平淡地想，大司教房间厚重的木门出现在其他思考之前。那扇门并没有关好，也是我在走道就闻到一股药剂味道的原因。地毯吸收了所有脚步声，在听力上没收了来访者踏出步伐的实感，我觉得自己几乎是飘进了老师的居室。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　当只有一个人使用它时，那张设有华盖的大床或许的确是太大了。几乎把能把躺在上面的任何东西埋没。直到一抹不协调的绿色映进我的眼睛，我才确定床上有人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师正在他自己的房间里休息。这再正常不过了。对着那副景象，我却觉得一阵眩晕。当一切结束后，紧绷的肌肉放松，身体将紧张事态解除；这时，大脑才有空接受反弹回来的堆积疲劳。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　明明我最后一次和他说话还是怒吼和猜忌，可现在的我好像已经忘记那份愤懑，超过一切的是强烈的安心感：在这里的并不是什么异形，而是普普通通的人类。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我挪动脚步，靠近老师。他正闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳地睡眠。他从被褥伸出的右手上缠绕有白色的纱布，对伤员而言再正常不过了，却隐约让我觉得违和。过了一会，我才意识到是因为我从未见过老师负伤。大司教在战场上是如同鬼神的战士，不败的女神，胜利总是钟情于他，即使受伤也能很快痊愈。信徒们认为这是圣人再临的证明，对此没有任何质疑与探讨。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　白龙在右前爪被划伤，右手也是老师的惯用手，即使是现在，我仿佛都能闻到自伤口渗出的铁锈味。它的愈合并不像以往那般顺利。因为父亲的阿莱德巴尔？我皱着眉，的确，我听说英雄的遗产对某一个特定的魔兽种尤其有效，对老师所变成的龙也是吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊，老师、”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我以为老师没有恢复意识，不料他在这时睁开了眼睛。突然出现在面前的透绿眼眸打断了我的思考。从假寐中清醒的老师则撑起身体，靠坐在我觉得多得没必要的那堆鸭绒枕头上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我依旧没有说话。他也没有。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我挪动眼球观测他，他避开我的视线。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你有什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特还是没有看我。他扭过头看向窗外。那双放在身前的手和绷带一样白。如果不是他用手指捏着被子，褶皱如同波浪一般散开，我都分不清楚哪里是他的伤口，哪里是布料，哪里是他的躯体。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">身体，没关系了吗？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你就想说这个吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我尝试温和地开启对话。贝雷特看出了我的意图，却用带刺的回答对我报以面无表情的讥笑。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“有比我怎么样更重要的事情不是吗？</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我对摩尔菲斯人做了什么，那条龙又是怎么回事。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　为什么他总要这样呢。我握紧双手。我想问什么？当然都想知道了。可他硬要我揪着他的领子如此咆哮吗。你是什么东西？龙是怎么回事？你知不知道自己做了什么？我知道你能扭转时间！那是什么力量？你用它做过什么？你对我们都隐瞒了多少事？</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">可现实的确正如他所说，我还是优先为他的平安无事庆幸，为他的身体顾虑，并且一如既往地被他轻蔑。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“即使是这样也在担心我吗？也是，你从小的时候起总是不停地说喜欢我。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“为什么提起那个时候的事？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我沉下声音，为之后的走向感到厌烦。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　但接下来，贝雷特告诉我的是从未听过、亦没有想象过的话语。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“那个时候我真的很高兴。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">什么？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我惊讶地抬起头。时至黄昏，最后的阳光不知如何巧妙地穿过未能完全阖上的窗帘，照进房间，刺进我的眼睛，我只得又一次低下了头，因此没能看到贝雷特的动静，只有他以毫无起伏的声音继续播放着不可思议的语句。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“像做梦一样。你和帝弥托利太像了，简直就像听到帝弥托利本人对我这么说了一样。明明知道只是小孩子的戏言，我还是觉得高兴。但接下来我感觉到的是成倍的绝望。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我，给老师带来了，绝望？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“就算你这么说又能怎样呢？我们有什么未来可言呢？你也一定会成为国王，然后和现在的帝弥托利一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不能怎么样。没有未来。我以为会从他的话里听出一些其他东西来。悲伤，悔恨，不甘之类的。事实上依旧什么都没有。句子很平静，不是现在式，过去式，或是将来式；它普普通通，诉说的是常识和真理。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我啊，很久以前就决定放弃帝弥托利了。放弃自己的欲望，压抑无用的私情，作为大司教尽我应尽的职责。可全都是因为你说了那种话，就因为你毫无责任的胡言，我的忍耐全都失败了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“失</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">败？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊啊，失败。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　接过我的话，诉说真理的智者突然不见了。贝雷特笑了出来，语气变得温柔又诡异。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我重新想起来了，想起我以为已经舍弃的所有东西。可我明明应该忘记的。你知道吗？听到你这么说的时候，我真想立刻吻你，吮吸你的舌头。我想脱掉你的衣服，含住你的阴茎。如果你通精，我想成为第一个喝下你精液的人。我想让你插进我的身体里，整夜都贯穿我最舒服的地方。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　露骨的秽语让我不由得捂住嘴。还是孩子的我对贝雷特抱有好感，对情感的认知仅仅是想要和他欢笑，和他一起生活，一直不离开彼此。年岁尚小的我根本不会想到性。就和不会想到未来一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“很恶心？也是啊，想对一个十多岁的孩子做这些。所以我对你做了，在你生日那天，我给你看了你的老师是什么。退缩吧，放弃吧，你妄想中的那个清廉洁白的大司教不存在，我想告诉你。果然，自那之后你就再也没有来纠缠我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师说得没有错。自那之后，我一下子疏离了他。老师会认为我对他心生厌恶也是再自然不过的了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我并没有</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　可现在，直接被贝雷特指出这点，我突然极为强烈地想要否定他。我绝对没有那样想过老师，也没有心怀怨恨。我只是</span><span class="s2">……</span><span class="s3">非常非常地困惑。</span> <span class="s3">我不知道该怎么办，但也没有将那晚的事情告诉任何人，仅仅将它藏在最深的心底，等待我成长得足够解读老师给我留下的谜题。周围的人们也只当我到了忤逆师长的“那个年龄”。直到今年，父亲将我送来加尔古玛库，我才被迫重新面对贝雷特</span><span class="s2">……</span><span class="s3">同时延续了那晚的遭遇，却也依旧没能弄明白他的想法。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我并没有变得讨厌老师。我的话语已经有一半逸出喉咙，也仅仅停留在一半。贝雷特怎么会信呢，这句话就连我自己都不能说服。我违抗他的命令，无视他的意愿抽走了他的血，强硬地闯进他想保守的秘密里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在开始接下来的叙述之前，贝雷特给了我时间。难道他在希望我把话说完吗？但最终，我没有再开口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“这次也是一样的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">虽然和几年前不同，这是我本无意让你得知的真相，但事到如今也不想对你辩解什么。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的声音由远及近。我这才察觉到光线已经完全从房间中消失，我后知后觉抬起视线，发现贝雷特来到了我的身前，悄无声息。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“如你所见，我并非和你们相同的存在。感觉时间的方式和人不同，容貌几乎不随年岁改变。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师没有我儿时记忆中的高大，没有性行为中的阴晴不定，仅是停驻在那里，像怪谈中的灵鬼那样飘渺。褪去厚重法衣与夸张的冠饰的贝雷特看起来就像是某种幻觉。不，他就是停留在过去的鬼魂。鬼魂握住了我的手，将覆盖冰冷铠甲的它贴近自己的心口。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　那里几乎静止，没有任何鼓动的迹象。我感到不可思议，脑中闪过无数的死亡。动物的尸体，人类的尸体，他们无一冰冷坚硬如铁，我从没触摸过这副模样却还活着的东西。但老师却是。这么诡异，这么与众不同，我们交叠过无数次身体，为什么我才发现呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我天生没有正常的心脏，在我出生的时候，我的母亲央求蕾雅将拥有女神力量的纹章石放入我的胸腔，这才挽回一命。你一定听过边境伯的告诫，要你切勿随意接触纹章石以及它会导致的后果，本为武器提供的力量失控，导致使用者成为魔兽</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我会变成那个样子的原因，也请这么理解吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我没有反应。通过刚才的试探，贝雷特学到期盼我回答是没有意义的。他继续说话，没有放开我的手，而是注入力量直至声音颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“但是，只有一件事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">只有这件事希望你能相信我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">无论我是什么，变成什么模样，我都不会做有损于法嘉斯的事，不会伤害帝弥托利，我向你保证</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他用单手拉住我，装腔作势与倨傲都不见踪影，取代而之的是真挚、卑微、姿态难看的乞求。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“继续厌恶我也好，但和以前一样贯彻我们的约定吧</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">不要让帝弥托利知道这件事，他不该为这种多余的事情挂心，我也不会追究你触犯教会禁令的责任。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的父亲。原来还是这个理由啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我完全地理解了。老师不想被父亲知道他的异常。不想被父亲再在此之上地疏离。他不想被父亲视作威胁考虑，他想要维持现在的关系。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　当老师提起我曾经的告白时，我本有一丝奇怪的希望，看来那纯粹只是错觉。失望像一股寒流北下，某种热情冷却在胃里，理智重新主导了我，对于他的话，我给出了最基本的质疑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师不会，有损于法嘉斯吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我睁大眼睛，毫无感情地问。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“这事可和你那些荒淫游戏不一样，老师。你倒是想想你的骑士啊？他们是你的剑和盾，可同时也是神圣法嘉斯王国的子民。他们让你停下，可你根本不听，咬掉了他们的脑袋。就连我的呼唤老师也是置若罔闻，当时你只要再动一下就能将我杀死了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对你？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　听到我讲述自身遭遇时，他立刻松开了攀紧我的手指。但无论现在他反应有多快，也不能改变魔物曾试图用沾满血肉的爪子伸向我的事实。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特似乎还在小声说着什么，音节在喉咙中滚动，我听不清楚。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你希望我相信你不会伤害我们，可你自己也不相信你自己吧，老师。所以才从不主动告诉我们你的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“没错，父亲成功阻止了你。可他总有一天会离我们而去啊。你不能保证同样的事情不会再发生，可到那个时候谁能阻止你，既然我也不行的话？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特似乎无话可说。他向后退行，在两人脚下不大的空间里尽可能地远离我，直到身体碰到床边的方桌。他用仅存完好的手臂撑住桌面，这才维持住了站立的姿势。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　沉默再次冻结空气。我的情绪冰冷又湍急，爆发得极快，退去却干脆地也不可思议。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">我是到这里，做什么的来着？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我是，担心着老师而来的。可是，为什么又变成这个样子了？为什么每次对话，我们都得这么收场呢？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“对不起、”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　胃里的压力让我从口中迫出道歉。不过这个词的音节全部粘连在一起，好像我说出它只是某种反射，根本不在乎它会不会被人听见。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“是我说得过分了。我也答应了老师的骑士们，不会对父亲透露任何事的。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">请安心休息吧，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　直到我离开，他都依旧靠坐在方桌边，倾斜着低垂头颅。黄昏已过，他也没有点灯的意思，再也没有亮光照进屋内。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">天马节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男人只是一名商人，因妻子的要求，为她侍奉的神前往加尔古玛库大修道院进贡。他给出寄付金，他与妻女的名字会被记录在为捐赠者准备的特殊名单中，成为大修道院的一砖一瓦，接受女神的感谢。整个修道院是有那么多的回廊与立柱，雕塑与桁梁啊，他到底是有哪里特别，以至于引起女神的注意了呢。因为他的货物？大司教称赞了他带来绉绸的精致细腻。因为他谦恭又热情？他被问及家庭状况，想到自己的爱妻与女儿，商人就稍微变得饶舌了些。于是大司教便请他来房间坐坐。他本以为会见到几个同行，运气好的话可能会多一些订单？可约定的房间中却只有大司教一人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“大司教</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他不解地问。而大司教只管拨弄室内香水的瓶口，合欢花香变得更为明显起来。他执起木柜边的玻璃器皿，倒出其中的内容物，厚重的流质只需几滴就散发出浓烈的肉豆蔻味。他将精油在自己的手上抹开，又用无名指蘸取了些伸进袖口里。好像是终于觉得衣物碍事，他将手指探向纽扣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　蓝色，神圣。金色，善良。大司教解开菘兰染制与金色塞罗司教徽刺绣的斗篷。紫色，威严。白色，纯洁。他拉松装饰女神纹章的腰带，白色的里衣与裤子一同跌落至脚踝，露出绫稠的里层，男人见过最好的绮罗在那皮肤上都显得粗粝。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　绿色，青春。红色，牺牲。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特翠玉一般的头发在他胸前飘动，他对男人咧开嘴，呈出鲜红的口腔黏膜。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不，请，等一下，大司教，您是要</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我记得你的妻子，是在卡隆的修道院工作吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？是，的。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　突然被提及家人，他的神经绷紧如断裂前夕的弦。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“尽管斯林半岛早已纳入法嘉斯神圣王国的版图，可依旧有不在少数的北方部族不服对芙朵拉称臣而登上长老之位的西南斯林诸侯。斯林内战连绵，南部斯林向芙朵拉求援</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我们依旧在斯林境内拥有大量驻军。听闻她白魔法了得，正是前线需要的人才</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“大、司教”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对妻子衷心拥护的大修道院，他寄予完全的信任，在此行中从未担忧盗贼与野兽来袭之外的问题。可如今他需要再次武装起自己。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　同时，男人也决定了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他不能再以面对想象中纯洁，神圣而善良的女神的心态面对贝雷特。他变得像建立起一笔交易那样警惕。面前的是一个娼妇，强盗，欺诈师，手中握有能轻易颠覆他的筹码。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊，那个，家内其实，不适合那么寒冷的天气，恐怕到了那边工作效率大打折扣啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特贴近男人的身体，用腰骨若有若无摩擦着男人的大腿，将膝盖探进股间。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“真羡慕你的妻子，有一个担心她的好丈夫。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　能满足贝雷特的选择只有一个。能让贝雷特对他的求饶俯允所请，收起无端恶意的办法只有一个。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男人被给予的未来只有一个。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">妻子的事情怎样都好。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男人伸出手，僵硬地抱住对方的细腰。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我很乐意与您共度良宵。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“真的吗？谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特对他展露出笑容，好像自己一手促成的景况是意外之喜似的。不像是诱惑男人堕落，唆使他们背叛妻子的恶魔，他的笑容如同得偿所愿的少女。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特伸出双手，环住男人的脖颈亲吻。浓烈的雄性臭味进入他的鼻腔。但对于贝雷特是异常甘美的香气。他陶醉地深吸一口，感到身后密道剧烈地缩动。男人被逼进床中，贝雷特则用身体压住对方。他坐在商人的胯骨上，握住男人的手，将对方粗大的手指一一嵌入自己的合拢的指缝。他摩擦男人的手指根部，给予热烈的暗示，精油在他们之间蒸发，却并未消失，渗透进皮肤的纹路中，成为贝雷特标识自己地盘的记号。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“这点就够了。好了，这样按，然后顺着我的身体摸下去</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">会吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特将他的手从腰导向臀部。也许拥抱腰肢的爱抚过于含情脉脉，以至于埋没了大司教的性致。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他不能不学会。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他用手揉捏着贝雷特多肉的地方。堆有肉的骨盆，翘起的臀部，还有中间的</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特拉伸脊背，胸口向前挺出，硬挺的乳头贴上他的脸。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈，真是，的，太</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">早了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这句话打消了男人让这事快速结束的妄想。在这里，贝雷特把握着所有的节奏与时间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不过，我喜欢这么热情的你呢</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">那就先用指头试一下？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　人们说手指能反映出性器的形状和长度，而我知道这是真的。贝雷特这么说，用大腿内侧擦过他的胯间。大司教夸赞男人热情，但是即使经过这番挑逗，他还是没有硬起来。也难怪，他想的事情太多了，他不能放任贝雷特把她的妻子弄去前线；他不能惹大司教不愉快；自己正犯下不贞之罪；如果让女儿知道了的话；大司教一直是这样的人吗</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他想的太多了。唯独忘记给出反应。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">你在想什么？集中在我这里。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特问。大司教的声音凉得他心中一惊，明明已经不是孩童；大司教虽容貌美丽，可也绝非女性，但他却确实想起了被母亲训斥的恐惧。母亲让他伸出手，戒尺的拍击马上就在落到掌心，他哭着发誓不会再犯错误</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">是怎样的错误来着，他逃课了吗，偷了邻居的作物吗，拦住路上的女孩对她吹口哨了吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“插进来试试。你不知道怎么让我舒服吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特在他的膝盖上打开腿。就这样，大司教的后穴全部暴露在他的目光里。男人是第一次目睹其他男性的这处场所，即使是这样的他，也察觉到了异样。入口处的肌肉以与众不同的形状翻开，拉伸，堆砌。贝雷特催促他插进手指，他颤抖着探入湿滑的指尖，泥泞的肠道便将他吸入一般纠缠，告诉他不必顾虑。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这真的是脏器吗？他吞咽唾沫，比女人的私处还要柔软湿润，适合吞没凶器，被他们插入与进犯。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈，哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　方才贝雷特的声音还充满无法违抗的魄力，被抚弄肠壁，他就从鼻子中发出甜腻的喘息，好像是给予男人听话的奖励。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“你的手指，真长。但是，嗯，一根，不够啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特将手伸向自己的腿间，握住男人正插进自己后穴的手，掰开男人的两根手指，朝自己的体内送去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">摸到了吗？呼呼</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">因为我，前面已经很硬了，所以很明显呢</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　正如贝雷特所说，被玩弄着后腔，他的性器就完全勃起了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">用两根，圈起来，按我的，前列腺</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">哈啊！！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他几乎大脑放空，完全按照贝雷特的心意行事。就是这块地方让大司教允许任何东西都进到他的屁股里的吗？那就努力地刺激吧，思考任何可能的办法去揉捏吧。男人非常聪明地得出结论，对准被引导向的软块，他抖动着手指夹起内壁</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“呀啊，啊啊啊啊啊！！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的下巴扬起愉悦的弧线。肠壁将男人的手指缠紧。似乎没能预料到男人会一下子做得那么刺激，贝雷特惊得被自己逆流的唾液呛住。不知道是内部的快乐还是气管的不畅所致，总之，贝雷特在尖叫之后没了声音，肠壁却和主人完全不同，精神地绞了男人的手指全程。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　即使紧紧贴过来的肠壁使得手指活动不畅，男人依旧机械地动作，甚至加上了其他大司教还未教授的环节。比如边捏贝雷特的媚肉一边出入手指，逗弄穴口边缘；或者尝试自己把大司教那曲折的肠壁扩张到什么程度。贝雷特的身体在床单上不停地扭动，臀部脱离了床单，为更加体会手指的爱抚而抬高的腰抖个不停。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　食指，中指，无名指，壮年男性的半个手都已经都进入了他的体内，仅余小指在外支撑、拇指爱抚翻开的穴口。他看起来就像一头被猎人从肛门处理的猎物。这幅悲惨的模样只能煽动贝雷特内心被虐的愉悦，促使他更加岔开大腿，想要用后穴把整个拳头都吞入，追求着这之上的快感。贝雷特整个人已经从原来的地方挪动出一段距离，像一条被甩上陆地，反复着无用的腮呼吸，怎样都找不到水源的鱼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“咳</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　终于，贝雷特顺应了噎住他喉咙的快感，断断续续地挤出呻吟。真厉害，做得真好。有孩子的男人就是这样比年轻人好，他在湿润的吐息中夸赞。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在扭动间，贝雷特的阴茎也不停地抽搐，先端渗出的先走液开始由透明逐渐掺入白色。似乎就在等待这一刻，本抓紧床单的双手放开了布料，他抬起它们移动至自己的胸口。抓住向上方硬起的乳尖，以熟练的手势揉捏，拉扯两处的挺立。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊，啊，呀啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　被男人的半个拳头深入下体，贝雷特忘我地自己玩弄乳头，为此满悦至极。在即将拥抱他的男人的面前，大司教也不过是发情的野兽一般啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">没有任何轻蔑，男人几乎悲悯地想着。在贝雷特的催促下，他以几乎殴打的力道将手指嵌入贝雷特的腹部内侧。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　强大的电流从脊背跃升至头盖骨，自贝雷特的性器射出精液，铺洒在他的胸腹上，不太浓厚的精液堆积在肚脐里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊啊啊！！</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">呜，哈啊，哈啊，啊，嘎啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　每一次呼吸都擦动喉管，贝雷特瘫倒在床，双手忘记了动作，紧紧按住自己的胸口。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教得到了满足，沉醉在激烈的余韵中。与此形成了明显对比的是男人。他迟疑地将手指拔出，精油与肠液在敞开的穴口还有指间粘连。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　结束了吗？可以结束吗？他依旧这么想，却被下身的触感打断了思考。大司教已经挪动到了他的腿间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在有什么东西能舔之前，贝雷特就迫不及待地伸出舌头，像一条看见好东西的狗。这只是提前到来的反射，每当他将脸贴近男人的下体，他就迫不及待用舌头采取雄味，分泌出唾液准备湿润男根。他拉下了男人的裤头，发现性器因为反射硬了一半。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　只有一半，男人并不是想勃起，而是勃起才能让他度过眼前的时间。不过贝雷特也并未期望太多，只要让他知道眼前的男性不是无法满足他的无能就行。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　大司教总有办法让小伙子们站起来。各种意义上。他善于慰问性器，与对他们的主人一样。他去营地视察兵士，赞美他们投掷标枪的姿势，他们搭建的兵营整齐划一，他们开挖的沟濠笔直。他会给出评价与丰厚的奖赏。看见大司教，年轻的士兵便纷纷精神抖擞，不知道还有更好的东西在后边</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他张开嘴，垂下的银丝先行与男性器接触，接下来才是他的嘴。性器被纳入口中，冠头在他的面颊顶出形状。贝雷特将舌头贴在男根的表面，配合吸力对它进行鞭笞。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　很快，充血的器具就在前教师的教导中达到了最好的状态，撑到贝雷特的喉咙。意料之中，他连手指都是那么有力</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">贝雷特回忆起刚才的高潮，类似的热度搔挠他的腹部。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对贝雷特这样的经验者而言，呕吐反射已经几乎不存在了。虽然失去不可控制的刺激略为遗憾，但这能让他即使看不到肉棒，也能感觉到对方的状态。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯，呼</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对于喉头的触感，贝雷特眯起眼睛。他将头向后退去，符合他理想的性器便出现在了面前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊哈。都涨得那么大了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他用双手托住自己的腿，向后退去，露出刚刚经手指扩张的穴口。勃发的棒状物，可供进入的场所，要做什么已经不用多言。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　进来。你能用这个比刚才做得都好</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">到我更深，更紧，更热的地方。我想要被射满一肚子精液</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教耐心地解释，双手搭上他的肩膀。笔直颀长的双腿动物一般环住男人的腰，拥对方入怀。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“像你对你妻子一样抱我。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男人蹙起眉，显露出不快。他想说什么，贝雷特已经用后孔吞下他的性器，以交尾之姿共享热度。硬物持续刺激之前在体内被蹂躏过头的肿胀腺体，促使贝雷特流下泪水。他抬起朦胧的视线，问男人那是什么感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> … </span> <span class="s3">什么？”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“抱着</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">她</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">的，感觉。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　能够正当地喜欢一个人的感觉。能和那个人触碰，相挽，接吻，结合的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在性交的最中提起他的妻子，虽然一开始男人觉得愤怒，但在想起大司教的地位、压抑下怒火之后，他的疑惑更占上风。贝雷特想激怒他，还是捉弄他？他仔细观察大司教的眼睛，想要确认对方是怎么想的。但是那抹绿色被水雾凝结，还被一下一下深入的阴茎冲散，好像也并没特别在意他，那些话和喘息一样无意义地散去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯！啊，哈啊，呀</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他的肉棒无阻地冲进肠道深处，虽然不至于再更深入，经贝雷特努力压下胯部，折叠身体，也能轻点结肠附近。贝雷特尖叫着用整齐的指甲抓挠他的背，肠道以难以想象的韧性与复杂蠕动纠缠肉棒。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他差点忍不住，可如果现在就射出，大司教绝对不会放过自己。男人忍耐着，却不由得的想起刚才自己的手指被如何对待，并惊恐地发现他经历的还不是全部。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊，啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">你，有比，现在，舒服吗？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特继续了他的问题。无论大司教有什么目的，现在的男人都不是能够回答的心境。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　没有获得答案的贝雷特未再复述，只是又一次用双腿催促他挺腰，对他的胯间送上臀部。男人似乎能听见耳边传来冲破什么玩意巨响，贝雷特的体内，结肠附近某块内壁正有力地弹动龟头。他恐慌地想要退出，却被贝雷特用双腿阻止；想要避让，狭窄的甬道里没有任何躲藏的地方。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　男人绷紧的囊袋打在大司教的屁股上，他只有更加深入。其结果就是，他的性器整根被按摩，最为敏感的前端更是被更凶恶的肉结吮吸，他开始害怕呼气，害怕发出声音，害怕任何东西从身体里出来，在贝雷特允许之前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“哈啊！！啊，这里，对准，这里！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特咬字不清，却不停地重复要求，让男人想不听清他的指示都难。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“出来，注进来</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！让我的肚子里装满你的精子</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　出来。他终于等到了那个词。也就是说，可以结束了。男人如释重负。只要射精，就能结束。但也许是忍耐过了度，真正到了可以射精的时候，他却发现自己什么都出不来了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　自男人的额头上滴落冷汗。除了插入大司教的下半身，他的浑身都是冷透的。没能完成的话，没能好好射出来的话，没能让大司教高潮的话</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">快点，我都，说了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　放开男人满是抓痕的背部，贝雷特按住他的脸，将舌头伸进他的嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　那是舔过自己下体的嘴，他没来得及感到反胃，在任何不适之上的是灵活的舌技。贝雷特纠缠他的舌头，追逐他的齿列。过度紧张的注意力被就此分散，白光在他脑袋里炸开。贝雷特的舌头一下子在他口中瘫痪，从灵巧的活物变成纯粹的肉块，并在他嘴里灌进浑浊的呻吟。他们的连接处发出下作的水声，他用整个身体也压不住大司教抽动的四肢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他明白了两件事：他成功射精了，被射在了肠道里的大司教也去了。即使如此，男人根本没有现实感。他给了自己一点时间，然后试探着、小心地放开贝雷特。满意的高潮让对方不再有气力纠缠他，所以男人能够轻松地拨开他的腿，摆脱他的舌头，取出自己萎缩的阴茎。他在拔出阴茎的时候按到了大司教的肚子。随着有些滑稽的“噗噗”声，自贝雷特抽搐的后孔涌出大块大块的白液。自己出来了好多啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">男人事不关己似地评价。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　抱大司教的感觉如何——他想起刚刚贝雷特的那串问题，然后给出了答案：虽然确认到自己给出了那么多的体液，他其实根本谈不上舒服。完全是机械性地被压榨着精子，可以成为记忆的部分少之又少。他的下体酸痛，很快这种疼痛到了他的眼睛里。原来他忘记眨眼，干涩的泪水在眼角凝固。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　有什么东西碰触了他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他战战兢兢地移动眼珠，是大司教。翠发的贵人用指尖轻轻抹去他的眼泪。如果不是刚才还进行着极为荒诞的性行为，他一下子就会为这幅景象感动吧。但现在，刚刚还十分强硬地要求侍奉的贝雷特那突然如同慈母与至亲一般的举动也只能让他极为不安。他一动不动，好像碰触他的不是肉体而是刀刃，随时有可能切开他的脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“你的女儿</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">今年多大了呢？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　在性爱之后谈论孩子，简直如同夫妇一般。男人自嘲，没能缓解任何紧张感。他的女儿。女儿。他最不想在这个场合提起她来了</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">十六岁。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">马上那孩子也会过生日，你们差不多一样大</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特自言自语。因为男人听不懂，所以就是自言自语。那孩子是谁？他微微蹙眉，但也不打算深究。因为贝雷特接下来的话</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“如果她想来士官学校就读，我会优待她的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　加尔古玛库直属的士官学校。虽然如今就读士官学校早就并非王公贵族的专利，高昂的学费也能视学生的家庭条件得到减免。但为了确保教学质量，每年从整个芙多拉招收的学生都很有限。不是非常优秀的贵族后代或者才能者就不会优先被选择。历代，这个士官学校辈出彪炳史册者，毕业于此就相当于握住了未来。他的妻子总希望能到中央教会工作，一定非常欢迎女儿就在大修道院的脚下生活。如果他的女儿能够得到那样的机会</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他激动地握住了贝雷特的手，在贝雷特讶异的目光里，第一次，不是迫于威胁，他吻了大司教的手背。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特看着自己的手背，对那个唯一的吻感到高兴。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　意外，柔软，自发，又不过于亲近。他喜欢已婚已育的男人。年轻人总是容易欠缺一些分寸，给他添麻烦。有妇之夫就很好。他不讨厌那些女人们，因为他知道男人需要她们，像他们需要衣服和房子一样，就像帝弥托利很需要一个王妃一样。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利也很爱他的妻子。他帮助需要帮助的人，虽然略显笨拙，但在什么时候都力所能及。比如说当他的妻子怀孕的时候。知道这个消息的帝弥托利高兴得难以入眠，同时也感到非常的不安。先是古斯塔夫透露过来了这样的小道消息，于是贝雷特托人送了助眠的香草和祝喜的书信。之后，他顺理成章地拜访了菲尔帝亚。宫城中，刚匆匆赶回王都的帝弥托利正问他的妻子可有任何想吃的食物，他能叫人从帝国和同盟捎带。贝雷特看着他坐立不安计算着出产日，忙不迭想为孩子征集乳母。大司教的出现让手忙脚乱的新手准爸爸看见了出路，因为他想起还可以向专精于此的教会借用治疗师的队伍，以便让他的妻子在产后接受入微的护理。王妃对大司教抱怨这位国王来得比准备越冬闯进村庄乱翻房子的熊还勤，特别麻烦，希望丈夫的恩师能把他接走一阵让自己清静，国王则请求妻子口下留情。他们在大司教面前放下了模范家庭的架子，和普通夫妇相差无几的拌嘴让贝雷特用袖子掩住嘴，这样就没人会发现他根本没有在笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利不光是个温柔的国王，也是一个好丈夫。人们热心地如此讨论，这些话出现的频率太高，以至于贝雷特开始讨厌这些词，开始热衷邀请有妇之夫到他的床上。那些人通情达理，到处都是破绽，十分容易操控。但美中不足的是，有很多都没有年轻的男人富有激情。岁月在他们身上仅仅是徒劳地流过，也未能精进技巧，差劲得让他疑惑这些人都是怎么维系婚姻的。不过男人们最终都沉湎于不伦性事的模样还是能让人心情愉快。背叛他们。放弃她。选择他。你们弱小，尚且幼稚，会入歧途，未教化。明明还是在他怀中吮奶的婴孩，好丈夫的模样装给谁看？至少女神并不赞许。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">青海节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲计划在加尔古玛库逗留两日。第二天，老师叫人传话接见父亲。虽然也邀请了我，我借口有课并没有去。其实课程哪有王位继承人的事情重要呢？但父亲并未多问就同意了我的说辞，并让我珍惜学校的时光，等等。类似的话，他说这种话说得太多太像，我记不清。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　就算我不去参加，我也知道他们会说什么。下节末就是法嘉斯神圣王国的统一芙多拉的纪念日，我通常在这个时候和父亲还有母亲露面于王都的庆祝会场，所以要在最后一个星期回菲尔帝亚一趟。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在赶去课堂的路上，我与一名少女擦身而过。我没有看见她，是她停在了我的身边。她的招呼几乎不像招呼，而只是犹疑的音节，引起我的注意却已经足够了。我也停下脚步，后退一点，将我们的距离调整至适宜对话后，略微低头，直视女孩。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“艾德妮小姐？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊，您，您好，殿下。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　黑发的少女是某个雷斯塔商人的女儿。最初，她因为崇拜法嘉斯贾拉提亚地区的天马队而成为我的同班同学，开学没多久，却因为某件事情想要转走。我们两人的最后一次见面非常尴尬，我希望她能把这件事给忘了。这样的她叫住了我，让我颇感意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“是你啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">真的，之前非常对不起。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我轻声说，对她低下头。事情已经过去很久，不知道为什么，我见到她还是想要道歉。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“换学级的事，还顺利吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对我的问题，她的脑袋扭向一边，脚尖在地面不安地敲打。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　说起来，明明马上就是上课时间。在偌大的加尔古玛库，手持厚重的文件夹，在短短的下课时间里不停移动，穿梭于不同的楼宇之中是学生的日常。和大修道院的过分宽广无关，担任教师可不会体谅你迟到。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　但面前的少女步伐沉重，手中拿着的文书非常地薄，不像是任何教材。那，她上的不是室内课？可也不是去训练场的方向</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“那个时候谢谢你。我才是，对不起。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">什么？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我张开嘴，不解地眨眼，样子看起来一定很蠢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我是来办理退学的</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">我不打算在士官学校上学了。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她的手捏紧制服的裙摆，鼓起勇气一般看进我的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我没办法在这里待下去了。我发现了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">父亲的秘密。你说的都是真的，大司教，对我的父亲他</span> <span class="s2">—— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我哑口无言。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她抿着唇，和那天被我告知了这件事的时候一样。不过这次，她的情绪并不指向我，而是不在场的大司教。以往的憧憬在迅速褪色，墨水让纸页染病。白让黑更黑。令人作呕的传言被亲口证实，不能轻易出口的现实将常识彻底碾碎。父亲都不能相信，大司教都不能相信，她安逸的世界已经乱套了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她很容易落泪。那个时候是，现在也是。不过就算眼含泪水，她也能对脚下的地毯放出强烈的愤怒。地毯上，圣教会的教徽承接所有踩踏那样接受着怒意。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“大司教居然是这样可憎下流的人，做出这种卑劣的事情</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　哈</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　老师是有点离谱又难以理喻，你的父亲就没错吗？那个男的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">为什么你的父亲不拒绝呢？完全可以的不是吗？他可是成年的男人，赚钱的商人，只要肯动动脑筋。装什么受害者，作什么可怜模样，对女儿说什么谎啊，明明拿着老师给的好处不是很高兴吗</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">诶？</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我在想什么来着？我不由得咬住自己的嘴巴。痛感与闭塞的口腔确保这些话没有被说出来。我心虚不已，强作镇定地观察少女的反应。方才愤怒的她在面对我时敛起愠色，正露出苦涩的微笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“虽然有些鲁莽</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不过，居然能把这种事情对我说出口，殿下，真是诚实又直率呢。如果是你这样的人成为国王的话，我觉得</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不要这么说，我在心底请求到。我不是好人。如果要像父亲那样被称为“好的”国王，要付出的代价我还尚未有觉悟承受。你曾相信的人让你失望。你正信赖的人也在心里说些畜牲话。我不知道自己是什么表情，只是不敢再看她绿色的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>已经不知道在写什么了<br/>巨量捏造和少量h</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">青海节末</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　于大修道院的南面的入口大厅，我正和父亲对话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　加尔古玛库是芙朵拉千年以来的信仰中心，各国政要常在此云集，因其复杂的地位，它也成为了二十多年前那场战争的滥觞。在漫长的岁月中，她一再辉煌又黯淡，颓败又复兴。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　相比之下，王族父子在她的脚下对话，无论是常见程度还是内容的重要性都不值一提。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢你的理解，”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲将手放在我的肩上这么说道，语句拘谨得不像是亲子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　可我知道其中的含义。和儿时不同，父亲已将我视作等同的存在。这个态度不仅仅是教育的方针，更多的还有为现实所迫。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我的祖父早逝，父亲和我差不多年纪的时候，曾因为过于年轻不能继承王位，又逢摄政腐败，导致王国内部混乱频发，也是间接导致法嘉斯神圣王国一度处于灭国边缘的原因。即使现在的局势并不如那个时候严峻，父亲也打算未雨绸缪：尽管说出来略显不吉，我们心知肚明一个事实</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">父亲希望我尽早达到能够即位的状态，吸取历史的教训，为所有不测做好准备。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“尽管这个要求这么突然。我很抱歉我不能陪同</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">距离出发还有一星期多些，利用这些时间稍微整理准备一下吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“没关系，父亲。我的确该学着独当一面了，也明白你们如此安排的用意。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我点头。我理解我肩头的重量，不光来自父亲的手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“这是你第一次在军队面前以指挥官的身份正式踏上战场吧</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">如果你有困惑，随时向老师和边境伯求教。一个人做不成任何事，不要有太大的压力。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我知道。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　路上小心，我最后说。父亲则拍了拍我的肩膀，结束了我们的对话，还有对加尔古玛库片刻之间的私人访问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　目送父亲离开，我转过身。在走回大修道院之前，我抬起头，眺望高耸入云的中殿大厅的顶层，与意料之中在露台上的人物视线相遇。那人薄绿色的头发浮动，几乎是和我视线相触的同时，人影离开了露台。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　私人的送别能直到大修道院的门口。而作为高高在上的大司教，无论迎接还是别离都在那个露台上。老师对我们寸步不离地关心，同时，始终作为大司教恪守与我们的距离。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　明明想要送别的话自己下来也无所谓，是和我有关的事让人来叫我也可以，想要确认事情是否传达到我耳中当面询问就能得到答案。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我轻叹一口气，虽说是最先逃避与老师还有父亲共处一室的我不好。我没有料到父亲要和老师面对面商议的不光是继承人回国参加统一纪念日的事，他还为我带来了其他的任务，使得我离开大修道院的日子从月底提前到了约一周后的月初。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我要在</span> <span class="s2"> 10 </span> <span class="s3">日左右就离开大修道院，与老师一同前往戈迪耶领。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　戈迪耶作为王国贵族的一支，世代背负着守卫边境，防止斯林进犯的职责。在王国统一芙多拉大陆之后，新的边境伯希尔凡</span> <span class="s2"> . </span> <span class="s3">乔瑟</span> <span class="s2"> . </span> <span class="s3">戈迪耶打算着手解决困扰法嘉斯多年的边境问题。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　近十几年来，法嘉斯本土与斯林的关系取得了前所未有的进展。除了与它时常爆发局部摩擦之外，作为邻国，从很久以前开始，斯林就与芙朵拉有着贸易的往来，芙朵拉人用大陆生产的陶器，布料，工艺品等等换取家畜，谷物与金属。另一方面，斯林阶级日益固化，内部矛盾开始凸现。部族的领导者本是最英勇的战士或最充满智慧的智者，长老们却纷纷利用手中的特权将子女送往芙朵拉接受教育，垄断知识，领袖位置变为世袭，招致其他家族成员的不满。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　教会连同王国统一芙朵拉之后，新任的大司教更是敞开国门，派遣赛罗司教会的传教士进驻边境，建造教会，进行传教活动。本来，斯林的人们就分为两派：以南方为主愿意接受新思想的亲芙朵拉派；与以北方为主，坚决抵制侵略、对芙朵拉统一王国有着厌恶与恐惧情绪的反芙朵拉派。就这样，斯林内战爆发。亲芙朵拉派的家族早就向王国表示臣服，并请求政治避难与援助。以戈迪耶家族为首的王国军加兵进驻斯林西南部，意将整个斯林都正式纳入芙朵拉统一王国的版图。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　顺带一提，我的母亲似乎就是在那股潮流下，作为斯林的新晋大贵族的女儿来到王国的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　翠雨节，是向来荒芜冰冷的斯林最温和的天气了。同时，也是最适宜战争的日子。我被要求代替父亲巡查斯林的王国兵驻军，作为未来的继承人增加曝光度，多在士兵和军将前露面。如果有必要，亲自加入和指挥战事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　距离出发还有一周。父亲要我整理准备，可我也没什么特别要做的。因为是和老师一起出发，教会的运输队随时能提供补给，我只要管好我自己，准备不多的私人衣物，药物，武器带随身携带最少的数量。至于日常活动，该做什么就做什么，根据课表参与课程，训练，完成课题。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　但事实上，发生的事情依旧比我想象得要多。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　比如，艾德妮完成了她的退学手续，在离开大修道院之前找到我，给了我很多点心，并告诉我她今后的住址，就在法嘉斯境内的贾拉提亚。英谷丽特小姐没有继承爵位，不过，她以自己的名义开设了不少设施。作为王国制空力的象征，贾拉提亚天马队今天也在孜孜不倦地培养后继人。艾德尼会去那里继续学习。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　然后，非常关心此事的锥里尔意味深长地对我微笑，动用特权请食堂给我开了小灶，似乎还拿来了大修道院的珍藏干酪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这不太好吧，而且我和她并不是</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不用解释了，我懂的。至于这个，是库罗德</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我是说以前的金鹿学级级长，现在大概是帕迈拉国王之类的了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他欠我的人情。吃吧吃吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　可我不懂。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　退学手续并不是需要大司教去做的事，所以她应该没有再见到贝雷特。之前对贝雷特怀抱憧憬的她，如今更是说出了“看着觉得恶心”的评价。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　让她的态度转变到这个地步，老师对她又会怎么想呢？</span>
</p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">他也许什么都不会想吧。信徒的敬爱并非毫无标价，他们向贝雷特收取的费用就是大司教的庇护与慈爱。可对老师而言，重要的只有我父亲。他能对任何人装成这副模样，纯粹是因为那刚好是为我父亲提供的副产品。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　只要不影响他在父亲心中的形象，对某个个人收回他的爱也完全是一瞬间的事。一名少女的指责会和当时的我一样被当作胡言乱语，动摇不了大司教的声望。对他来说，更切实的不便只是少了个还过得去的床伴罢了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　干酪被在锅中炖煮，加入了蒸馏果酒与蔬菜与熏肉同锅。食物我眼前蒸腾起热气，我用面包蘸取融化的奶酪，拉断粘稠的丝后送进口中，被烫出了眼泪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　之后的我完成了晚上的训练，回到宿舍，意外也不意外地发现房间门口已经有人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　是老师。我不意外他来找我，意外于他正乖乖地等在门口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“晚上好。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我随口说，一边拉动把手打开房门，进入自己的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　可贝雷特没有跟进来。他停驻在走廊里，好像在等我的允许。让我更惊讶了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">艾托尔的那个时候他有这么礼貌倒好了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不，难道说，就是因为那件事所以才变成现在这样的吗？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　老师的伤看来已经痊愈，至少从表面找不到端倪，整个人气色也好多了。不知道我的父亲和他聊了什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">或许也没说什么，光是见到父亲就足够能成为状态好转的理由了。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“有什么事吗，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　怀着半分疑惑、求证，还有半分恶作剧的心态，我装作有其他事要忙，开始整理起书桌，没有直接开口请他进来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“要不要去钓鱼？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他规矩地留在原地，在门边这么问我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我知道了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我差点随口答应了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“等等，什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“去阿德剌斯忒亚摩尔根峡谷的鲁萨尔卡河。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“安巴尔东边的摩尔根峡谷吗？是重建的南方教会那边又有什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，就是去钓鱼。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我放下手中的书本，愕然地看向贝雷特。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“为什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“女神再诞仪式结束，到出征斯林之前的这段时间，我获得了一些假期。正好是鲁萨尔卡河的鱼类最活跃的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我不是说这个</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然是晚上，士官学校从来不缺少勤劳晚归的学生，而大司教现在就堵在宿舍的走廊上。对话的内容完全出乎我的意料，预感到短时间内说不清楚，在在被什么人目击前，我抓住老师的袖子，把他拉进我的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特被我按在书桌前的椅子上。不过任何动静好像都没打断他和我描述钓鱼场所的兴趣，他依旧一字一句地为我介绍目的地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我们骑飞龙去，逗留一两天就行，全程不会超过四天。回来休息一下，然后再去斯林也不迟。我会帮你请假。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他眼睛往上看，对着光秃秃的窗棂，好像在寻找和读取无边时间当中某段特定的回忆。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我以前在这个季节去过那里，我们想钓上被当地人称为</span> <span class="s2"> ‘ </span> <span class="s3">鲁萨尔卡</span> <span class="s2"> ’ </span> <span class="s3">的鱼，它得名于地名，被视为水怪。但是一直没能如愿</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">现在我想去试试。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　「那是黑眉信天翁，眼睛上的羽毛颜色很特别吧？它们终日都生活在海上，聚集地能听见格外吵闹的声音</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">那些是领航鲸，船上的人这么叫它们，因为船跟着这么大的鲸鱼走，就能减少触礁风险</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">」</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我搞不懂你在说什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我想这么抱怨，贝雷特平稳的语调却突然带给我强烈的即视感。海潮摇晃我脚下的地面，咸腥又轻快的风扑面而来。一时之间我难以分辨时间和地点，只是怔怔地看着他从未变化过的脸庞。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对那样的老师，从小到大，我所做的只有点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　当回过神来的时候，我就已经带着行李站在了龙厩（行李本来是为斯林之行准备的）。老师抚摸着双足飞龙的下巴，与它们交谈，而那些大龙愉快地打着响鼻。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师好像能明白它们的意思。我从汉尼曼教授那里听说过莫里斯纹章，雷斯塔贵族艾德蒙家的现任家主似乎就是它的持有者。同时，她也是一名兽语者。汉尼曼老师对此的猜测是，火焰纹章作为最古老的纹章，是所有后来者的母系，蕴含其他纹章持有者的特性也不奇怪；就算老师使用与自身不匹配的武器，也不会受到反噬伤害便是证明。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我呢，则拥有最知名的纹章学者也不曾掌握的知识。龙和同类能够交谈，再正常不过了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了？不记得怎么骑了？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“抱歉</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我来了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师已经翻身攀上龙背。不同于大司教的繁琐服饰，如今的老师是一身我看不惯的黑衣，当作披风使用的大衣袖管飘荡在龙的身侧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我将行李束在飞龙鞍座边，扣上安全绳索。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　然后，在我刚踩上镫，半个人还在地上的时候，不知道这姑娘哪里误解了我的意思，她张开翅膀，作出起飞的姿势。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“等等，等等！！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我忙不迭叫停，但她不理我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“希芙！”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师对她大喝了一声，她便好像被捏住后颈的猫，立即收起翅膀，双爪落到地上。我终于没有重蹈几节之前被整个人翻转过来的覆辙。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我从没想过飞行会成为我的不擅长科目，但现在，看来我不得不承认这点。技术上能精进的我都已经学习，这些动物怎么想我就不知道了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你好像让她心神不宁。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特对我笑道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我一向不讨龙喜欢。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我故意这么说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我们从加尔古玛库出发。飞行中风声很大，就算是夏天，高处还是寒冷，在空中说话不是一个好主意。就算中途停下休息，准备食物，照顾两头龙比想象得更费时间。也就是说，完全没有闲聊的功夫。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　发生了那样的事，现在的贝雷特却好像突然变回了在一切都变得更糟糕之前的那个普通的“老师”。我欢迎这个转变本身，但水不会逆流，掉下来的果实不会回到树枝上，事情好转得如此唐突和顺利，不清楚其中缘由只让我觉得心中发毛。我希望贝雷特能和我透露哪怕一点点相关的消息，他却完全没有提起这个的意思。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　时而飞行时而停歇，在下午我们就抵达了摩尔根峡谷。我们在村落的附近降落，老师说想要向当地人打听一下消息，拴好龙之后，他把我拉到自己面前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">什么事？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我看着老师，微微弯下身体。我比他长得高了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我们需要做些伪装。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他倒是非常习惯我的身高，好像一直以来就是这样一样。他揉了揉我的头发。没有穿那身法衣的他也没有以往那么浓重的熏香味，贝雷特现在闻起来更像他本身。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">没给我多想的时间，我觉得有什么乱七八糟的魔法阵在耳朵边上砰地一响。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　随后，他放开了我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我被做了什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我这么问着抬起头，却为眼前的景象愣神。老师的发色变了。过于富有特征的薄荷绿色不见踪影，取代而至变成了像是汲满墨水一般的深松石绿色。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“康斯坦洁的魔法。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　脑海里，某名女性正以羽扇掩嘴，极富特征地不断高笑。她就是我童年的偶像之一，净发明一些百无一用的和平魔法的努维尔夫人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然做不到摩尔菲斯那样的程度（不如说，真做到了的话大概率会被老师亲自约谈），改变发色与瞳色对她而言轻而易举。代表女神启示的翠色过于深入人心，如果不想暴露身份，隐藏起来的确是最好的选项。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　不过</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我看着贝雷特。这个颜色非常适合老师。自然而然地融于那身我从没见过的黑衣中，仿佛老师天生如此一般。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“但是，我不用吧</span> <span class="s2"> … </span> <span class="s3">在大多数地方，都根本没几个人亲眼见过我父亲，而且金发在芙朵拉一点也不少见</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“很有意思啊，你不想试试吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“有意思是什么啦</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">顺便问一下，我的头发是什么颜色的？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“彩虹。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊？没必要地更显眼了啊！！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特哈哈地笑起来，自顾自地拿起钓竿，向村子那边走了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师，笑出声音了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不是讥笑，不是若有若无的气息，而是相当开怀的笑声。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我难以置信地按了按耳根，确认笑声确实存在而不是幻听。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　只是外表与地点的改变，就能把一个人的氛围，甚至性格都转变到这个地步吗？</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　因为“受到女神祝福象征”的瞳色与发色，老师就被当作圣物一般瞻仰，任何行为在公众前都必须秉承克制。可如果没有那些</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师能一直像现在这样，和我游戏，与我开玩笑吗？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我很犹豫要不要跟上去，如果真被弄成了五颜六色的头发我还是不要见人了。但眼看着老师拖着摇摇晃晃的袖子在我面前消失，这实在不能忍受，我跑了上去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　当地村民的语言并非通用语，而是我难以理解的古老方言。似乎和任何一个逐渐消亡的村子一样，会通用语的年轻人都离开了他们出生的密林。但贝雷特一直出乎我的意料，他居然会这种语言。当我问为何会掌握这种冷门外语的时候，他含糊其辞，说是工作需要。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　说着同样的语言让村民对老师感到亲切，他们收下老师带来作为见面礼的锡制器皿。听到我们的此行的目的是“水怪”以后，招待了我们，并请来长老为我们讲述当地的传说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　据老师转述，鲁萨尔卡河，名字来源于神话中的水怪。它是年轻未婚少女的亡灵，有着女性的身姿，喜欢游戏和舞蹈，居住在河底伺机而动。她们袭击男子和孩子，将其拖到水底吃掉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“事实上，我们的村子的确有年轻人被什么东西袭击并杀害了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他们自然将这种未知的威胁赋名鲁萨尔卡。水怪的传闻在钓客中越传越远。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你认为鲁萨尔卡存在吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一名当地的青年为我们带路。跟在当地向导的后面，老师问身后的我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯？我认为不一定，也许是巨大的未知品种鱼类，看错的已知品种</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">最坏的情况下，水生魔兽。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师对我点点头，在我这么说的时候，他按了按衣服下的配剑。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“如果是后者，到时候记得和我一起解决。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　峡谷大多被密林所覆盖，我们把飞龙留在村里是正确的。它们更喜欢无边无际的草原和天空，在这里找不到落脚或起飞的场所。到了河流中段，青年嘱咐我们踩着没长草的道路走。在这种几乎原始的环境中，老师没有迟疑地沿着兽道前进。兽道是林中被动物们经常使用的小径，通常通向水源。最后，人类，像是青年那样的渔猎者也加入其中，让道路更加显眼了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　很快我就听见水流声。我们抵达了河岸，作为临时基地有几间木屋。木屋里没什么东西，我们之后要用到的是拴在简易码头上的小船。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　登上这种船经常让我紧张，在上面控制不住怪力，不小心搞出个洞来我们可都完了。老师递给我一个大木勺，说这船可能有点旧了，如果漏水要我往外舀水。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　最基本的工作，却的确能缓解我的压力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　既然猎物是能袭击人的有力肉食者，鱼饵自然因地制宜，选取当地的鱼类。当地人推荐我们用本土生息的泥鳅，所以贝雷特正在捏饵钓泥鳅。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　水已经渗了一点进船，我开始工作。河面绝对不算清澈，浑浊浓厚，把生命藏在背后，映照出两岸水生植物的景色。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　看着手中的一勺水面，我才想起来通过倒影观察自己的头发。不是我熟悉的淡金，当然也不是特别奇怪的颜色，而是随处可见的棕色。我捻动自己的头发，的确是很新鲜的心境。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特已经钓上了几条鱼。他将事先准备的沙土铺在它过于湿滑的外观上，抓住泥鳅，穿过鱼的背鳍，从另一端露出一些钩。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　要钓上目标并不是简单的事，大部分还有有赖于运气。贝雷特的浮标动了好几次，但都是其他的鱼。他把饵替换成了更大的鱼块，一动不动地看着河面。而我则一瓢一瓢，百无聊赖地往外洒水。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我和帝弥托利谈了今后的事情</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　突然，不是当地的方言，而是通用语，透过老师的声音传到了我的耳边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起头。虽然是我关心许久的话题，在这样一个时机被对方主动提起，我还是感到了意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“他和我说想让你尽早代替他继承王位。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是这样没错。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我承认。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我完全同意这个做法。帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他已经很累了。他总是过于强迫自己，迫切地想要赎罪，将公和私都奉献给国家。我们见面时，他脸色也不好。我不想看见他这样</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">如果可以，我希望能快些让他享受自己的生活。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">如果父亲退位，老师也会辞去大司教之座吗？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　因为我们在钓鱼。我学着贝雷特那低沉的声音放低音量，免得吓走动物。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是的。帝弥托利不再需要帮助，我也没有留恋大司教之位的理由了。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他平视河面。水里没有动静，侧面的头发遮住了他的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“到时候我想找一个继任者，然后隐退。我本来也想继续蕾雅的事业，亲自保护她苦心经营的教会</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">可结果你也看到了。事实证明，我代替不了蕾雅，把一切弄得一团糟。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“也许我没有那方面的才能</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">还让你们看到那幅姿态。我已经失去领导众人的资格了。但如果能被允许</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我只期待自己能恢复普通人的身份。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“是吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　的确，我从一开始见到的就是作为大司教的老师。但现在的老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">在远离城镇的破木舟上垂钓的，黑衣黛发的老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">与大司教的气氛完全不同。他更亲切，更率直。此时此刻，在密林，河水，原住民的地盘上，老师对我，以仅属于两人的语言直接说出了心声。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你们回归常人，将麻烦都留给我？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我笑道，语气里没有不悦。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“麻烦</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">被追星捧月对我来说是习惯不了的事，这可是布雷达德（你）的国家啊？</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不过，也许事情的本质就是这样吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“别误会，老师。我也没有任何意见。和老师不同，我生来就是被作为王位继承人教育的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师很坦率地表明了私心。对此，我并没有感到任何愤怒。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　当父亲不再是国王</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">尽管老师不可能成为他的配偶，但总比现在享有更多的自由。我的母亲相当尊敬大司教，老师亦在父亲面前懂得分寸。如果他们能够作为老友共度晚年，她也会支持的吧。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">原来如此，与父亲的谈话为老师看到了出路。摆脱这种生活的方法，自不适宜的责任中解脱的途径。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我认为这是合理的。而且，这样的话，我最担心的问题也会解决。如果老师能借此获得精神上的稳定，那么，女神再生仪式上那样的事故也不会再出现吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　啊啊，一切都很理想</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">　　如果这份愿望能被父亲的时间允许的话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　没有水漏进来。我却感到凉意侵入了我的衣服底下。把木制的器皿放在腿边，防止自己做出任何太显眼的动作，轻易因为冲动而作出任何判断。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“对不起。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师接着说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“虽然对你做了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">那样的事之后，我怎么说你不会接受吧，也无法改变什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">但我现在确实是那么想的。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他闭上眼睛，如果水中有任何动静，手腕和耳朵就能收到。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“为了让帝弥托利放心，你必须让所有人承认你足够优秀，能够独当一面</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">而我想帮助你，直到你成为王。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　的确，我不可能就这么原谅他。在需要我的时候依靠我，不需要的时候厌恶我。为所欲为又不懂人心。为了完成自己的心愿，单方面地忘记对我做的事，请求我的原谅和协助。我应该对他生气吧。世界上哪有这么便宜的事呢？是的，我得告诉他，能完全按心意发展的事情，一件也没有。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我明白了。以</span> <span class="s2"> 10 </span> <span class="s3">日的斯林之行为始，我一定会向军队证明我自己。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我先回答了无关紧要的事，思索着怎样向老师传达有关父亲的某个事实。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　犹豫只有那一瞬间，却决定了我的败北。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一听见我肯定的回答，老师就好像非常高兴，任何其他的东西对他而言都无关紧要起来。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他对我垂下眼睛微笑，水面一下子把日光大量折进我的虹膜。老师的笑容就是触目可及的事物里最眩目的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我们一起帮助帝弥托利吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　女神不原谅谎言，可允许你沉默。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　面对那个笑容，我什么都说不出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“鲁萨尔卡</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">！！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　突然，村落的年轻人大声叫出那个名字。即使我不懂当地的方言，那个名字是通用的。河面泛上前所未有的巨大泡沫，老师的手一下子绷紧。鱼被勾住了，它很愤怒，正打算往深处潜行。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　它一定是个大块头。老师甚至有被拖下船的风险。老师正准备适当地放长鱼线，这样虽然能创造时间，如果没及时掌握机会，它之后发现自己仍被鱼钩所困，会开始翻滚，弄断钓线逃之夭夭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我试着把它拉过来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　也许是对于自己的力量非常自信，它没有选择搞什么花样，而是只依靠蛮力。这样的话，使用了魔力加固的鱼线还能坚持。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师弯下身体，继续和水怪的僵持不下。年轻的渔民抓住我，调整两人的位置，不至于让船倾覆。我看着水花逐渐接近，巨大的体躯和富有光泽的黏滑表皮被拽出水面，又伴随气泡下沉。我估算着距离，拿起年轻人带来的鱼枪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　正好，我听见老师叫我的名字。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　鱼凭借自己的巨力跃上水面，这是最明显的破绽。它失去了最大的优势</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">水面与折射的迷彩。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起鱼叉，同时听见当地的青年对我说这什么。我想他也许是认为距离太远，现在使用鱼枪为时尚早，对大鱼无法造成有效打击。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　的确，这个时候用弓箭比较适合吧，不过，正因为是我，老师才会在这个阶段对我发出命令，这不是任何误算，而是经过计划的配合本身。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　集中精力，我向它掷出鱼枪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　布雷达德的纹章在空中浮现。对旁人而言，这只是一瞬间不起眼的光辉。更明显的结果，是经它被狙杀的猎物。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　它张大嘴巴，挣扎却一次比一次微弱。不一会，老师就能轻易将它拉至身边，甩进我们的木船里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“真是个大家伙</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我和老师两个人才能横着展开那条鱼，看清它的全貌。河中女妖的真身是巨型鲶鱼。老师曾让我小心这种蛰伏在河床的怪物。这种生物如果环境得当，终身能够成长。巨大的体型，柔软的表皮，飘荡的触须和白色的肚子可能就是被看作类人生物的原因。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师掰开它的嘴观察，它的身体已经很大了，嘴巴更是能打开到惊人的地步，锉刀一般的尖牙表明它的食性。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　第一次探索就在天黑之前钓到了河怪，老师的钓运非常不错。我们打道回府，老师相当高兴地抱着沉重的猎物，不顾它身上黏糊泥泞。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　毕竟这是摩尔根峡谷原住民的财产，他要将它带回村子，给众人展示，询问是否可以带回。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　你要带回去吃吗？我问。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我要带回去给其他人看，然后可以吃了。老师回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“给其他人看？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“杰拉尔特。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我对那个名字摸不着头脑。老师也没有和我解释。我们已经踏入村落，长老正欢迎我们。贝雷特将猎物举过头顶，代挥手以回礼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“杰拉尔特是我的父亲。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　似乎是被老师的话打动，村长答应老师可以带回全部的鱼。我很好奇老师对他说了什么，可惜完全听不懂。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我们将在两名长老的家中暂住一晚，到了晚上，老师为我说明。这是我住的地方，他把我带到其中一名长老家中的空房里，一边介绍一边在我面前脱下那身湿漉漉的长袖外套。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　那我的房间呢？在我为“又是这样吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”感叹时，他对我说出了这句话。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的父亲。我还是第一次听见。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“他被埋在大修道院里，和我的母亲一起。他是佣兵，带我到处走。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他坐在床缘边，心不在焉地拨弄着深色的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“他教我钓鱼。很久以前</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">水怪的故事是他说的。他说，说等我长大了再一起来抓。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　但直到今天，老师才达成了这个愿望。这说明这位杰拉尔特先生并没有兑现他的诺言。二十年前的战争留下许多失去父母的孩子或失去孩子的父母，老师也不例外吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　更年轻时候的老师与父亲一般的男人并肩垂钓，虽然我并未听说过名为杰拉尔特的佣兵的事迹，但那幅画面十分容易想象地出现在我的脑中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　很快，那幅虚构的景象就变得更为具体了。有这么一秒，刚才的画面闪现进来。我和老师乘在独木舟上，我看着水面，他对我说话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我等他说更多有关那位先生的事，但是没等到。老师突然在我腿蹲下，用掌根在我的跨间婆娑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？！等等，老师，这里是</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对此我撑住额头。刚刚的思考烟消云散，熟悉的无力感占据了上风。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我想做。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他语气磊落。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“因为你的错，已经磨合得不错的床伴跑了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我又得重新找人了。要不要负起责任来？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是我的错啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　果然没在反省。可周围这舒适的环境，老师难得不刁难的态度</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">加之腿间这具身体的热度，一段时间没被找过“麻烦”的我诚实地感到有什么在腹中上升。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不愿意的话，我可以在这里找找淳朴可爱的男孩，给他们破破童贞</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他舔了舔嘴唇，好像快被自己的提议说服了。我不敢用手碰他，因为他从不允许。所以我只能略微夹紧腿，苦着脸请他留下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“也是，难得我是这个样子的。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他眨了眨眼睛，我知道他是在指自己更浓的瞳色和发色。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“和这个时候的我做过爱的人恐怕没几个还活着了吧</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">你是幸运儿。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我不太想懂他的意思。他对我暧昧地笑笑，自己牵住我的手，示意我抱住他的脑袋。他用符合这笑容的温柔动作解开我的裤子。没有给我准备的时间，他就把还没反应的性器吞进嘴里，我不由得抓紧他脑侧的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师喜欢这东西在他嘴里涨大的感觉，说是“没有其他东西能够比拟”的口感。我还真的找不到任何正常的例子反驳，只觉得这个兴趣有够坏的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　最近老师没有来找过我，我也完全忘记了生理需求的事。现在，老师摆动头部，配合舌头的动作一遍一遍舔卷我的茎身，好像间歇泉被引至活跃期，符合年龄的欲望喷涌而出。老师的鼻息混着喉咙间的呻吟打在我的鼠蹊，我能感到自己的性器被吞到很深的地方，不得不一起和他发出奇怪的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不知道有意或是无意，老师正用喉咙深处逗弄我最敏感的前端，并且因为他故意发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，声带正带动喉咙频繁地颤抖。从生殖器和耳朵，两边刺激我的感官。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对老师的床伴而言，他的喉咙是不输给他后孔的挑战，又一个被从其他地方被挪用为性器官的场所。老师用过很多种口交的技巧，但他最喜欢也最经常做的并不是舔舐，不是用手配合口舌的动作，而是像他吃东西那样、满含贪欲地对硬物整吞与深喉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">用这种收纳阴茎的地方出来的声音，在大圣堂里对信徒们宣经讲道真的可以吗。我不知道其他人怎么样，只要老师想，我没办法在他那里忍耐几分钟。感觉极限即将来临，我抓紧老师的头发，抗议夹杂在喘息当中。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“等，不要，吸</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> … </span> <span class="s3">嗯？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的眼睛朝上看了过来，接着，强烈的冲击压上我的脊背。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“哈啊？！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我听见自己滑稽的叫声，不知道自己射了没射。因为老师还含着我，温热的口腔把我的感觉都烧没了。我意识恍惚地对上老师的视线，被水汽氤氲的绿色眼睛带着笑意。得到大司教友善的微笑而感到喜悦的信徒不在少数，对我来说只是又一次性暗示</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">好吧，我确实射在老师嘴里了。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“等等，别再</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师为什么还不停下？对方口中混合着唾液和没有咽下的精液，继续把我软下来的东西吸得发出不妙的水声。贝雷特胯部在裤子上渗出的水渍清晰可见，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他自己不理会那些。之前我觉得贝雷特这样会很难受，也想抚慰他的性器，却被打开了手。尽管他总是肆无忌惮地对待我，却不允许我碰他，除非他命令。明明即使拒绝我，老师也不会得到想象中的爱抚</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　虽然不理解，我还是学到了教训，不移动自己放在头发上的手，什么也不做，只是看着贝雷特吮我的阴茎。我已经抵达过一次，在能再次勃起之前如果一直被这样做的话</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我挤出悲鸣。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我之前就被这么耍过，被强迫失禁。虽然老师似乎在什么时候告诉过我这不是尿，只要掌握方法，男人也能潮吹之类的。我和老师不同，完全不觉得在这种纯粹的生理反射中被强迫着漏出来有什么舒服可言。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这会很脏，这很脏，我看着老师想，也不知道是在说自己还是老师。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　可能是听见我无声的惨叫，贝雷特从嘴里发出明显的咕咚声，他毫不顾忌地喝下我的精液，并张开嘴释放了我的性器。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">能那种气势咽下精液，不是特别爱着对方，那就是特别习惯了。虽然是早就知道的事，我还是对他微微蹙眉。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">抱歉。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他舔了舔嘴唇。今天，他总是配合我的要求。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“吃得太专心了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师轻轻撇去我的手，在我面前站起来。他解开灰衣服的腰带，我在这时才明白那身衣服是怎样的构造。但我刚刚有了一些眉目，那些布料就从老师身上消失了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　伴随层叠衣物落地的声音，老师也在我面前赤裸。因为口交，他的性器也十分兴奋，颜色白皙的那处已经充血发红翘起。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">老师掐了一把我的腰，让我站起来。自己则躺下来，然后指挥我去他的两腿之间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“把我的腿拉起来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师用已经濡湿的洞口磨蹭我的性器。熟悉过头的信号，即将带来一眼能望到边际的未来。我低下头，自己的身体倒不为可预测的未来失望，甚至，精精神神，又有反应了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　如老师所愿，我拉开他的腿，用下身在臀瓣间磨蹭。我不知道是做了准备还是老师在这方面也和常人不同，很快我的性器就被爱液还有我自己的分泌液弄得湿透了。我忍耐着听模拟性交的动作带来的水声，等自己的阴茎完全取回硬度。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特已经对性爱的节奏熟稔于心。不一会，老师拍拍我的手，让我继续把他的臀部往上抬，招呼我插入。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯，很、好</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我照做了。老师的身体非常柔软，我抓住老师的脚踝，把他抬离床单，紧紧地将深红色的穴口朝自己的器物上按。老师略微仰头，满足的声音从鼻子里被哼唱。肉壁温暖地包裹我，就算一动不动也足够刺激了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“杰拉、尔特也，和你有过一样的，嗯，猜想</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“诶？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他在说那滑不溜秋的大鱼的事，我意识到。但我们还要继续这个话题吗？如果不是老师要我固定住他的腰臀，我几乎又要捂住额头。不过对老师而言，闲聊和性的确都是和呼吸一样平常的事。他曾毫无预兆地帮我手淫，就在他的勤务室，只因为我好不容易躲了他几天。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不要让我看不见你，大司教擦干净手上的精液，一边继续和学生说明如何分辨野外对生存有用的植物。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他也说，水怪可能是</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">长得太大的，普通的鱼</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">再往，那里，对</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">哈啊</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">用力，再多，碰碰</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我遵从老师的要求，为了让老师快把话题完成，没想到对方因舒适而忘我的叫声让对话变得更长了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我把自己埋到老师的肠道深处，这能让他停下一会。不出所料，我按住老师弹起来的身体，帮助他顺应深处被撑开的触感，跨过第一层不适，充分感受内里的形状，抵达被填满的快乐。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　还举着他的腿，我栖身在他身上，这个动作让他能抱我的脖子。老师的双手下压，把我带到他的胸口，被侵入而发出的娇声就在非常近的距离中，无法错过一句。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“今天，终于，捉到了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">好，高兴</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　也无法错过他的任何胡话。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的遣词像幼童一般稚嫩，但他贴合男性器的肠肉依旧不输最老练的娼妇。巨大的反差与切实的刺激让我没有留给胡话的思考余裕。觉得已经能固定好这个体位，我小幅摆腰，把嵌进老师体内的阴茎略微抽出，然后按我被教导的那样，抵着腹侧的腺体放进去。慢慢加快速度和幅度，重复。同时，我抬起贝雷特的腰，越来越用力地往里面抽送，让自己集中于下半身的热量。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我能感觉到自己的东西在甬道中湿润爱液的浸泡里涨开，贝雷特为这变化期待地半睁开满是泪水的眼睛。两人腹间，老师的性器泄着透明的准备液抽动，在我腰旁无力的腿为受精的预感筋挛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“唔</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师在我身下到达顶峰，我也在他体内吐出精液。没能自慰也不可能有其他性对象，我觉得自己在老师体内泻出不少东西，注入比平常都费时。被内射的过程中，老师的屁股也不断夹紧乱动，让浊液绵延至他的深处。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的意识一度快消散了。就算如此，贝雷特自己的射精在我之后，迟来了很多。很长，不干脆，并且断断续续地不正常。这都是独特的干性高潮所致，这种异样的体验还让他失去了控制唾液和泪水的余裕。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　往常，我会认为这是贝雷特为数不多无害的时候，并为这种丑态不齿。现在的老师却看起来像个哭累的小孩，而我没有理由对着孩子嘲弄泣颜。无视了老师“不许触摸”的要求，我用自己的衣服擦干净他的脸，捧起他的后脑，把他放进枕头里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师嘟哝了两声，没有更多反应。贴着我的手，他停止了喉咙里的咕噜声，呼吸均匀，好像是睡着了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">晚安，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我希望这能有一点点安抚到老师。作为我没有在那时候说出实话的赔礼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　被巨大的声响惊醒，贝雷特睁开眼睛。陌生的天花板为树叶，木架与泥浆所制，也让他立即意识到外面的是什么声音。它是那么地惊人，响彻天空，却自然得让所有人不约而同地无视它。翠雨节的芙朵拉毫不吝啬降水，大河泛滥，同时带来灾难与丰收。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　床上只有他一个人。他发出声音伸展身体，却发现床铺仅有他使用并不代表房间内只有他一个人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他的手指接触到什么，年轻人正趴在床边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不知为何他没有回自己的房间。想到这里，贝雷特才意识到是自己忘记告诉他了，不好意思地吸了吸鼻子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特把手放进青少年已经变回金色的头发。确定对方没有醒来，他重新躺下，侧卧身体，看着年轻人的脸，握住对方垫在脑袋下的手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　年轻，轮廓分明，和他父亲年轻时如出一辙的脸庞。因习武而粗粝、骨格明显的男性的手。贝雷特抚摸着他的指缝，比他想象中还要大的手掌，告诉他这个孩子还会继续成长，成长得更为高大，强壮，结实。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　掌心的温度似乎一路穿进他身体的其他地方，一股舒适的暖流涌了上来，熏烤眼睑，把它们变得又沉又热。贝雷特无意抵抗，闭上眼睛，决定再睡一觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特，你小子也很擅长钓鱼嘛！那么要试试吗，湖怪狩猎。闭上眼睛，他好像看见他的父亲这么说着用力地揉他的头发。我们难得在这个季节路过鲁萨尔卡河，如果能钓上那个赫赫有名的河怪那该多好啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　结果完全没有收获。直到父亲去世他也没再去过那里。贝雷特没料到这件事在今后会成为他的一个念想。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他也不知道自己为什么要邀请年轻的王子代替父亲陪他去做这种事。自己不是他的父亲，也没有一个想自诩为父亲的男人会和儿子做爱。</span> <span class="s3">但是，那是他唯一体验过并能参考的友好关系。他喜欢的关系。适合孩子和成年人的关系。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　最后，不得不承认，也许，可能，还能给他提供一个让人喜欢的幻想：这是他和【他】的孩子，而他能把他照顾得和杰拉尔特对他一样好。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他能把他照顾好。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特觉得有什么粘稠的质感从肚子深处落下。近似排泄的失控感让他打了个寒颤，放开了青年的手。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>什么也没有的过渡章节<br/>好奇怪啊我不是想写h才搞这个的吗……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">1199 </span> <span class="s3">年</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　王都菲尔帝亚</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“看到你在城里晃荡真是少见。我每次来的时候你都在训练场，要不窝在房间里，不知道搞什么名堂。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师？！是什，什么时候</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这是什么表情？我本希望你看到我能更开心一点</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">让我猜猜。你做了什么，古斯塔夫又罚你坐在房间里背书了？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不！我并没有被惩罚</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“诶，不是啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">好吧，是</span> <span class="s2"> ‘ </span> <span class="s3">还没有</span> <span class="s2"> ’ </span> <span class="s3">。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那就是还没被发现？幸运的是，你先遇到的是我。现在告诉我的话，老师还来得及帮你掩饰喔？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这是老师该说的话吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你不是笑了嘛。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“唔</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我的确喜欢老师会陪我胡闹，父亲他们还什么都不能说。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不过，这次我弄坏的可是母亲从她家里带来的陶器，远嫁菲尔迪亚都要带着的最爱。和高级不高级都没有关系，是唯一的定制品</span> <span class="s2">—— </span> <span class="s3">打坏了根本没有能掩饰的办法。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊呀，那可麻烦了。你什么时候弄坏的？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“十分钟前。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那么，完全没问题。只要你同意，我就能帮你把它恢复如初。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那个，能问一下是怎样的恢复如初吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“字面意思</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">让这件事没有发生。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">如果能恢复原状，我想母亲会很高兴。但是无论怎样，我觉得我得先和母亲说明我做的这件事。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那就来不及了喔？就算是魔法，也是有时限的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“真的有那样的魔道吗？哎，但那也没有办法了。无论如何都谢谢你，老师。说是自我满足也好，我觉得我不应该依赖那种奇迹。我得去道歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“是吗，不需要啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那个，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“即使有那种魔法，”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师，我觉得</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">那也是不能做的事情。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">呼，对自己真严格啊。真像你父亲会说的话。那这次的事，我能做的只有拜托大家对你手下留情了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“呜</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">别说了老师，好可怕</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">并不需要啊。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特目送年轻的王子离去，才伸出自己笼在袖子里的手。弄坏瓷器的时候不慎落下的伤口已经顺利愈合了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">1203 </span> <span class="s3">年</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　翠雨节</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大鵟发出鸣叫，响彻无云的天空。它飞过广阔的北境陆地，视力极佳的鹰眼映出下方连绵的风景：前哨堡，瞭望台，栅垒，包围起大片的兵营。蓝色的骑士之旗随风展开，反射着银色刺绣的光辉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是任何人都无法忽视的武装力量。它却兴致缺缺，相比之下，对再往前方的城镇更有兴趣。那里种植着供应军队的庄稼，有田鼠蠢蠢欲动；围栏内聚集着待宰的家畜，无忧无虑地在保护中踱步。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　目送猛禽向居住地方向离去，贝雷特收回观察头顶的视线。不远处的训练场上，金发的年轻人正用阔剑的剑身挡开一次斧击。王位继承者的另一只手则用单手便可掌握的短枪给了袭击者一击。而且，与短暂的反应时间无关，王子准确地瞄准了士兵装甲薄弱的关节处，短时间内，对方已经丧失了战斗能力，在战场上，这便是失败本身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　确认了自身的胜利，他抬起头，环视四周的士兵。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“大家一起来也不要紧！想着怎么对我造成伤害吧！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他对周围的士兵们放话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　他很年轻，声音还未脱少年人的稚嫩。如果是其他人这么说，一定会让人觉得骄纵又自信过剩吧。可王子却完全没有给人这种感觉。他是认真而诚挚的。士兵们也相信他的话，纷纷行动。一名擅长弓箭的士兵拉开弓箭，试图从远方偷袭。他自然料想到了这点。弓箭手以为这是他的盲区</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">但并不是。战场上没有多余的东西，他张开手臂，空放了一些风魔法将自己的披风吹开。日常只被认为是装饰的毛皮大衣翻飞于空，让箭矢难以瞄准。在这段时间里，王子已经以难以置信的效率击退了蜂拥而来的三人。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　就如同野生的直觉一般，他感觉到了从某处传来的魔力流。右后方。那里是</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　先前，本以为被自己击退的斧兵。看来是对魔法也有一些心得，他坐在地上，对准王储的方向，在几乎被察觉的同时，放出了火焰。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　为自己的疏忽，王子笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊啊！果然还是没办法赢过殿下！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自训练场撤退，士兵们包围着王储，争相讨论方才的模拟战斗。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　至于贝雷特，他依旧没有从看台上下来，只是静静旁观着在士兵们中央的青年。那些士兵们脱下防具，露出一张张年轻的面庞，即使是他们当中最年长的恐怕也比王子大不了多少。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因为这是训练兵的营地。法嘉斯在斯林的驻军由好几支军团组成。组成军队的这些士兵当中，有经历过二十年前大战的老兵，也有毫无战斗经验的新兵。在芙朵拉的局势整体安定下来的现在，斯林成为了训练新兵最好的实战场地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特做了一些考虑，决定最初从新兵营开始王子的实地探访之旅。尽管正式的任务通常还是需要前辈们打头阵，实战毕竟是实战，他们之中不少年轻人是首次背井离乡，对于边境的戎马倥偬多有不安。与他们年纪相仿的王子是极好的激励与慰问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　而且，今后这些新兵才是王储将来军队的主力，对于新王的忠诚需要从现在开始就培养。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">什么时候自己也开始习惯思考这种事情了呢，贝雷特对自己摇了摇头，将注意力重新放在眼前的年轻人们身上。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不管这之后有没有政治上的意义，肩负未来的后生们互相交谈，相处融洽的画面无论何时都使人欣慰。虽然一开始还有身份上的顾虑，王储来这里不到两天，他们就打成了一片了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“很精彩的训练，你们也做得很棒</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！尤其是你，最后那个法术真是吓到我了。”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　王子坦率称赞着斧兵，后者不好意思地看向一边。刚才他们打斗的地方一片潮湿。训练最后，王子又一次发动了风魔法切偏了斧手的火焰。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">虽然最后因为落到了不妙的地方，差点引起大火灾，还好他们扑灭及时。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在所有魔法中，风魔法是最即时的。它以速度为最大特征，这也是最上级的埃克斯库利伯能够对行动敏捷的飞龙与天马单位造成有效打击的原因。即使发动比火系法术要晚，由于它本身的性质，能够在火球到来的同时达成反击，是十分明智的判断。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　作为武人，布雷达德家世世代代都是被如此眷顾。帝弥托利作为救国之王，勇猛斩杀敌人的姿态被人传颂，优异的战斗能力广为人知。他的儿子不光继承了能够发挥怪力的纹章和足以操纵阿莱德巴尔的枪术，更加青出于蓝之处，还是在魔道方面的天赋。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他有着帝弥托利没有的心思。是独立于他父亲的存在。明知道这些，年轻人们的高声喧哗好像逐渐离贝雷特远去，只有被簇拥的年轻王储在他的视觉中格外清晰。多少年过去了，他依旧没能摆脱透过王子看见当年教室当中那个青狮级长的幻觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老</span> <span class="s2"> ~ </span> <span class="s3">师！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　轻浮的男声从头顶落下，将贝雷特带回现实。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他抬起头，不出所料，是红发的边境伯。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“希尔凡。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他点点头，以表招呼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　戈迪耶是这条延长战线的总指挥，在所有地方为王子与大司教的斯林之行提供后援。他将他们介绍给兵将，确认没大问题之后就悄悄离开，给他们留出交流的空间。圆滑地和任何人周游却也习惯抽身于人际关系是希尔凡的处事方式，如今，他在大司教身边坐下，主动接近，一定是有重要的事情要谈。将自己放空的精神重新凝聚，他直起身，询问希尔凡有何事发生。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“唉，不知道该从哪里说起。中部那些中立部族</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡将视线放向年轻的士兵们。王子正在向他们教授用枪的要领。他压低声音，似乎非常注意不让自己被其他人，尤其是年轻人们听见。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我在几天前对一支部族的几个村子派了使者。啊，老师也知道的，这是个惯例，为了保持友好的关系，观察情况，最好哪天能拉拢他们。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">刚刚，使者回来了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“情况不好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　意识到希尔凡的话语中的阴影，贝雷特为接下来的消息做好了心理准备。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“比起好不好，是让人毛骨悚然。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡用力吸了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那个村子没有活物。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“被洗劫了？北方先发动了袭击？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不好说。房子还是原样，一滴血也没有，只是所有生物都死了。家畜，狗，猫，都是尸体，没有任何东西活着。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对希尔凡的描述，贝雷特蹙起眉。如果村子被遭遇了洗劫，房子会被烧，血液会溅得到处都是。至少家畜会被带走而不是变成遗体。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“尸体都完好无损。他们待在家里，在街上，好像直到死前都在正常生活一样。我们的人在下午到，尸体的边上的食物</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">我想是午饭</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">都刚刚凉。这些都还不算，最大的问题在于，所有的尸体都看起来像是已经死了几十年一般。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">已经死了几十年？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“全都是白骨。所以我说，没有任何活物</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">连闻着尸体的味道来吃腐肉的动物也没有。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　明明一节之前我们还有联系呢，希尔凡惨淡地干笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他对那个村子的遭遇感到恐怖和愤慨，而贝雷特却没能给出太多的感想，继续询问能够成为参考的信息。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“还有其他情报吗？这种事是第一次发生？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他们没有心思多侦查，那里太诡异了，绝对是第一次。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡点头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“北方也没有任何反应。我们现在打算将这件事分享给西南斯林的诸侯。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　诡异。贝雷特沉思，能配得上这个词的敌人，希尔凡也一定和自己一样，想到了那些蛰伏于黑暗中的蠢动者。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“如果目的只是杀害，有什么将所有生物剥下肉来，只剩下骨头的必要呢？只有一个可能，那就是不得不变成这样。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特直视边境伯铁锈色的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“有这是一种我们未知魔道的可能性。我们也得问问对斯林本土的魔道士</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">多玛利祭司们有没有头绪。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡好像被刺痛一般从新兵身上移开视线。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“果然老师也这么说了，我也是这么想的。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">其实，我很担心。在数次小规模交战中，我们损失了数百名士兵。其中不乏被作为俘虏带到北边的。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果作为奴隶被奴役，还有救出的希望，不过如果他们难道也</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">希尔凡捂住了太阳穴。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师，希尔凡先生</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">你们还在这里啊。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　新的声音加入了对话。王子已经结束与士兵们的交流，正想打听接下来自己的任务。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　任务贝雷特就有一个要给，他来得正好。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“可以吗，希尔凡？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“说吧。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我想最触手可及的人当中，没有比殿下更适合的人能够询问了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在获得允许后，贝雷特对一脸茫然的王子说明了刚刚的情报。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　随着一字一句被年轻人听取，他的表情变得阴沉，并且，他开始在忍耐什么东西。礼貌是忍耐的唯一理由。直到贝雷特“你有什么看法吗”的话音落下，他便没有任何空隙地接口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我认为那的确是祭司的仪式，从</span> <span class="s2"> ‘ </span> <span class="s3">动物与人类不加区别地被杀</span> <span class="s2"> ’ </span> <span class="s3">这点来判断的话。多马利教的仪式涉及到大量的献祭。古时的斯林人认为世界上存在着诸多神灵，用鲜血与死亡才能唤起其中一些的注意。通常，祭司先使用兽血和家畜的内脏占卜，询问神的意思，如果结果不满意</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“就换人来。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡用干瘪的声音说道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯。通常是罪人</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">罪行越重，越能赢得神的青睐。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“虽说是惩戒恶人，你能想到实际上会是怎样的情况。只有祭司说了算。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们询问王子的理由不是因为别的。他是布雷达德家的继承人，也是有着异乡血统的混血者：王子的母亲曾是斯林被称为“多玛利教”的原生宗教的祭司。本土的魔道与习俗，作为前祭司的儿子，王子也是略知一二。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　多马利在斯林的古语中本意为裁决人。在斯林当地不存在术士，被允许使用魔法的仅有祭司。他们掌管族裔中的各种仪式。在仪式上，神职者主持裁决族中大小事务，拥有仅次于领导者的发言权。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“但抱歉，至于像这样让尸体看起来经过数十年的是什么魔道，我没有头绪</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特让王子结束了说明。血腥的话题却让他无神的眼睛亮了起来，恢复了焦点，好像找到了什么值得在意的东西一般。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“正好我在这里。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">如果此事真的与他们有关，能作为征讨祭司的口实。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">是啊，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　察觉到贝雷特眼睛里的光，王储觉得有点不是滋味，但理智告诉他没有任何奇怪的地方。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　宗教事务自然需要贝雷特插手。虽然改变了封闭的方针，塞罗司教并不是毫无根据能够占据芙朵拉大陆的思想，至少在其他地方并不普遍的女神恩惠（魔道，纹章与信仰的力量）货真价实。打开国门的政策一方面允许了外来者进入，塞罗司教也向外开始了推进。传教活动活跃，教会和教徒数量增加</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">同时，作为更强势的外来文化，代替了原生宗教。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　毕竟，女神不排斥更多人分享她的爱。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　塞罗司教会的进驻与斯林西部管理体制的芙朵拉化，让越是接受芙朵拉文化的地方，原生宗教就远离世俗事务。这直接影响到了多玛利祭司的利益。不像王子的母亲，大半的多玛利祭司都没有放弃手中权力，皈依塞罗司教的打算。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　作为相当原始的宗教，如王子所说，多玛利教还是有着喜用人祭的野蛮传统。作为维持统一王国秩序为己任的塞罗司教团，它们自然是肃清的对象。另一方面，多玛利教与政务息息相关，清剿僧侣的政治意义也非同一般，解决了它们，便是扫除了统一斯林的又一个障碍。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　换言之，又是一件贝雷特“作为大司教能为国王做的事”。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从看台上起来，整理了大司教外出征战时所用的外套下摆，对边境伯与王子提出了前往事发村落一探究竟的建议。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　最终，希尔凡先生留守阵地，而我和老师则沿着按法嘉斯建制铺筑的主干道前进。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　一座风车磨坊随风景变化进入我们的视野。斯林的风四季吹拂荒野，即使村中的人们发生了不测，它也会一直转动到木头腐朽的那一刻吧。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　传言中的村落就在这座标志性的磨坊前方。即使在东西方出现分歧之际，在斯林的中部，也有许多像这样保持中立的部族。不到迫不得已，他们并不想卷入同胞与强大王国的争斗当中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　但如果对峙持续下去，我想，他们不得不做出抉择。不然的话</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　马匹小步踱进村落，完全的寂静刺痛了我的耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不然的话，就像这样：失去选择的权利，成为两方的敌人。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　如果这真的是多玛利司祭的授意下所为，那就意味着他们已经下定决心，将任何“不是同志”的势力视为眼中钉，毫不留情地消灭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　正如使者的报告所说，村中的建筑完好，住民的院中，洗涤的衣物还在阳光下吹晒。有人在街上行走，做买卖，有人在家中休息，处理家务，一切都是一派祥和的日常风景。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">忽略这些“人”都是静止的白骨的话。如果有人能够把环境整个抽去生气制作为标本，就是现在这个状况吧。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“虽然早就有心理准备，还真是够过分的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抓紧了缰绳。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师则没有发表意见，仅让马匹留步。他从坐骑身上跳下，环顾四周，一间一间地打量过街道上的房屋，像一只压低身体，用胡须丈量探索的猫。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“有魔力的气息。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我闭上眼睛，专心地想要抓到看不见摸不着的“魔力痕迹”，但一无所获。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我什么都没有感觉到。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果是毫无理学造诣的人倒也不奇怪，然而，即使是作为术士被正式认可的我也感觉不到就有些蹊跷了。这绝非自矜，只是最基本的思考</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">如果老师所言为真，能瞒过大部分魔道士的施术者，我们的敌人不是等闲之辈。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师仅是这么回复我，然后重新投入了他的探索当中，明显放慢的步伐却暴露了他的迟疑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“也许是老师与众不同。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我耸耸肩，以此说服自己，结束了这段对话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的确与众不同。只有老师能感受到的气息，能成为揭露我们敌人正体的线索吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　追随着什么的老师在某一幢宅邸前停下了。吸引他目光的是一幢显然属于富贵子弟的民宅。它身边还开设有一间店铺，兼具住宅的功能，你无法想象这狭窄的空间和它身边的大家伙一样都是一家人的住所。两家近在咫尺，直白地反应贫与富的差距。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大宅结实的木门紧闭，看来是被关上了。老师轻轻碰了碰，发现并未上锁。伴随着缺少润滑的吱呀声，他小心地推开了实木门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这是</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　紧跟于老师身后的我自然也看到了门后的情况，不由得为室内的景象哗然。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　房屋内，本应是客厅的宽广场所正中，鲜红的魔法阵占据了本应洁白的砖石地面。这种红色除了血很难让人想到别的，事实上，从它扑鼻的气味判断，它绝对是血</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">或许还掺杂着其他让它变得更适宜涂抹的其他物质画出来的。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“匍匐于地的魔法阵</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">暗魔道的一种吗？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我喃喃自语，而老师在左右顾盼之后，试探着对室内迈出了一步。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“等下，老师</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　正当我开始考虑这个地方有没有危险而不敢贸然行动的时候，证明了我的猜测一般，一道黑影从房间的深处窜出。它冲去的方向正是老师。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师向一旁闪避，躲过了黑影的突袭。我拔出武器，同时，黑影因为扑空而翻滚落地，与我们正面对峙，我也看清楚了它的真身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是一条体格健硕的黑猎犬。它无知无畏，尖牙利爪，正压低身体，从喉咙中发出咆哮，随时准备对踏入这里的人进行第二次攻击。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“只是狗吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然是可怖的看门狗，敌人的真容不过是普通的动物这件事让我松了口气。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　既然是多毛又行动敏捷的动物，无论是怎样的野兽，对火焰的恐惧都深入本能。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我侧步移动，打算用火魔法来解决它。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“等等，别杀死它。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　一旁的老师阻止了我的计划。我疑惑地看了看老师，他没有回答我的意思。尽管不太能理解他的深意，作为指挥官的大司教自有考量，总之，我选择了先服从老师的命令。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　但话说回来，这要怎么办啊</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　正当我困扰如何用引诱和捕捉代替杀死的时候，猎犬突然抽搐起来。先前还虎虎生威的它发出尖利的、犬科动物负伤的呜咽。它四仰八叉地倒下，极为痛苦地挣扎了一番，但无济于事，很快，它就发不出声音，并且再也就不动了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我还没搞明白是怎么回事，老师已经走上前去，查看它的情况。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">死了。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他告诉我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“哈</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？都是些什么啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不住摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　全军覆没的村落，意图不明的魔法阵，本该没有活物的镇上却存活有唯一的猎犬，它又唐突地自己死在了我们面前。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　一切都莫名其妙。我长叹一口气，却也没有敢收起武器。老师已经开始完全的探索模式了，假如还有什么危险，我得是做好准备的那一个。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“绘制魔法阵的素材的确是血。什么动物的血还没有定论</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不过上面的文字是</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他悠哉地研究了好一会，像是刚才那样的突发情况也没有发生。寂静回到了这个死村，只有风无情地穿过窟窿，发出呼呼声。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我这才觉得也许再继续紧张下去似乎也无济于事。我收起长枪，把它挂回了背后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是史前文字也说不定。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我说，带着一些玩笑的意思。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“毕竟是原生宗教</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">没有人知道多马利教大概诞生于什么时候。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我有开玩笑的意思，却并不能完全说是胡诌。多马利教的祭司与坚定的拥护者认为自己的宗教拥有极为悠久的传统，可能比脚下的土地还古老，并为自己的正统性而自豪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“是吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师说，没有表现出有更多的兴趣。他离开魔法阵，来到死去的猎犬边，检查它的尸体。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“尸体已经这么硬了吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他说着拉开它颈部的毛，带刺的项圈被暴露在了外面。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“他有名字。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">阿列、克谢？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“给狗起这个名字啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不由得笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这个名字有什么意思吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯，有些典故吧。这个名字传说来源于很久以前从斯林北部攻下一统斯林的王者，所到之处皆臣服于他。后人称之为</span> <span class="s2"> ‘ </span> <span class="s3">鏖杀者</span> <span class="s2"> ’ </span> <span class="s3">。你从名号就能看出他是怎样的家伙了。但是结果上来说，他征服了整个斯林，据说墓地还在北边的某处。虽然现在说来是个极为残暴的家伙</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">可斯林就是喜欢强者，用他的名字给孩子命名的不在少数。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">我那从小在严酷的环境长大，崇尚强者的母亲就常说父亲勇猛善战得如同阿列克谢。对这个比喻我不予置评，母亲是真心用来赞美父亲的。事实上，阿列克谢还真是父亲中间名的斯林式变体</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这件事怎样都好，尤其是对老师来说完全没必要知道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“希望自己家的看门狗也和他一样勇猛，也不算不能理解。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　略过心中的这段故事，我对如此老师总结道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">你看到这条狗是哪里来的了吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“它突然就从房子里面出来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“里面……是这里？有门连接着院子。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师往厅堂深处走去，推开其中的一扇门，似乎有了什么发现。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我跟在老师后边。原来厅堂与这栋宅邸的后院相连，狗在院子中听见有人入侵，从这里直奔大门</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">并不是很难明白的行动轨迹。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在院子的花坛边，有两具孩童相依的遗骨，大概是这栋宅邸的主人的孩子。尽管年幼的受害者看起来相当可怜，骨骼在这里已经是司空见惯的东西，我更在意的是院墙下的一块小石碑和它附近的一汪土坑。这个组合很像是新挖的墓地，但作为这样的富有的家庭，如果说这是给人类用的地方也太小，太寒碜了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师背对我蹲下身，用手指擦过墓碑上的铭文，读出了内容。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> 1203 </span> <span class="s3">年，</span> <span class="s2"> 8 </span> <span class="s3">月</span> <span class="s2"> 10 </span> <span class="s3">日</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">纪念我勇猛的爱犬阿列克谢，以生命为代价，从毒蛇手中救下了我的儿子们。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我为这记载瞪大了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　石碑没有做假的必要，如果上面的“阿列克谢”和刚才的黑犬是同一只狗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">其实，它在我们来斯林之前就已经死了？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　不可能</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">但，也并非完全荒唐不可信。因为，如果黑犬真的是死于蛇毒，这就能解释刚才它死前的那种反应了。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　唯一让事情不通顺的要素只有“时间”，这件应该已经发生过的事情，再次在错误的时间发生了</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　时间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我觉得我捉到了什么极为关键的东西。毫不相关的现实是断续模糊的雾中景色，而只要你找对地方，就能看见正确的轮廓。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　整个事件当中，唯一不正常的只有时间。像是死去一般、在前几天还好好活着的村民。本应早就死去，却将死亡在它未能抵达的未来重现的猎犬</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　莫非敌人用了某种与时间相关的法术？我不由得这么想到，同时我也看向老师。不知何时，他已经回到了客厅，正重新低头面对那个魔法阵。他聚精会神，一行一行，像要将那个图形刻进脑中一般地观察它。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　人对于完全看不懂的东西，究竟能不能看得如此投入呢？我不觉得能。他的这幅姿态，简直就好像他能看懂这些早已失传，就连大部分的斯林人都无法辨识的古文字一般。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师既然懂得帝国边陲某个小小原生村落的方言，那么，这些文字可能也没问题吧？</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我等着老师告诉我什么，但是没有。除了这个地方之外，我们没能找到更多线索，为了能在天黑之前打道回府，我们离开了这个废村。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我有在睡前夜巡的习惯。尽管理所当然地被“不需要殿下做这种事”之类的理由劝阻，我来这里的原因就是融入士兵，所以没有听从。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有料到的是，这个坚持让我撞上了希尔凡先生。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“哟，殿下。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他轻巧地对我打招呼，我也鞠躬回礼。接着，我作出要离开继续巡逻的样子，却被搭住肩膀留了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　出于极为个人的原因，我对边境伯有些应付不来。但他把我拉到一边，明显是有比招呼更需要时间与适宜场所的话要说，我也不能推脱，中断了夜巡。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“白天的时候辛苦了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我们回来之后，老师向希尔凡先生如实说明了我们的所见所闻。同时，他也表达了自己的想法：就如我们当初在香巴拉追讨的黑暗中的反乱者们一般，不能否定他们在其他地方存在的可能性。他们能够借对祖父不满怂恿王国贵族发动达斯卡事件，借帝国之手打击教会，自然也不会错过参与斯林内乱的机会。早从远古时期起，它们就一向敌视女神和其拥护者，有与芙朵拉不同源的文明体系，这次协助北部斯林部族对抗王国的多玛利教完全符合这些特征，与阿加尔塔之辈也是一丘之貉。虽然尚未能弄明白这个魔道的意义何在，但它的操纵者绝非善类，应当将这件事向王国内部知悉，率领士兵迅速予以铲除。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　言之有理，但我觉得老师微妙地避开了中心。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">比如，不是它的使用者的种种猜想，而是对那个魔法本身，老师有什么想法？</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不过我又能怎么问呢？老师能够一定程度上回溯时间一事，我不是通过正当的途径获知的。没有了魔道具帮助的现在，我也没有深入探知的途径。只好当它是一个单纯的、无法向他人提起的秘密，绝不在太阳底下拿出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我完全同意老师的猜想，不管怎么说，平息煽动斯林北方对抗情绪的僧侣对于边境伯的我来说是总有一天需要达成的任务。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡先生抓了抓头发，有些犹豫要不要继续说下去。他看着我的眼睛，好像在确认着什么东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不知道他想从我那里获得什么，但似乎，我通过了他的测验。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“但是，又是黑暗中的蠢动者，又是斯林的僧侣</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">女神信仰者之外难道都是敌人吗？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡先生从鼻子里轻笑，继续说道。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我不是要帮能发明那种低级趣味魔道的家伙们说话</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师已经是塞罗司教的最高指导者了，告诉我们的也只是同为大司教的蕾雅小姐口中的真实。我不禁要多想一些，历史上的女神曾经是做了什么，让她被这么多外族不约而同地如此敌视，延续千年呢？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡先生说的是存在于遥远过去的“女神”，我却在想象她身姿的时候想到了老师。不是信徒们说他如同圣塞罗司甚至是女神在世的那种夸赞，而是其他的意思。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　也许那个女神也和老师一样。老师慈悲地照顾他所爱，近乎本能地无私教授知识</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">但对他所不关心的存在来说，却是极度地无情和善变。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嘛，再说下去就不妙了。比起那个，我想问的是关于老师的其他事情。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊！啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老，老师啊。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　突然被提起正占据思考的那个人物，我欲盖弥彰地提高了声音。边境伯好笑地看了我一眼，没有点破。我在心中感激他的体谅，过了一会才知道放心还为时尚早。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他没有点破可能是因为，接下来的问题会让我更尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我听说军中有谣言，”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡先生刻意在句子当中顿了一顿。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“说大司教会和中意的士兵同房。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我觉得有什么东西卡在了我的喉咙里。我微微张口，没有什么能帮我渡过难关的聪明回复自动从嘴里出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“殿下是距离老师最近的人了吧？</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这件事，应该是假的吧？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这种事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这种事为什么要问我啊</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　如果可以，我真想立刻逃走。从我小时候起就认识我的几乎所有人都知道，儿时的我过于露骨地表达对老师的好意，而几乎所有人，包括老师都认为这是孩子的戏言，可只有希尔凡先生把我的话当作一回事，鼓励我多和老师说话，告诉我老师的喜好和动向，一副支持者的模样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　只有希尔凡先生认真听我说话，这是为什么呢？小时候的我这么问过。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“陛下决定与殿下您的母亲联姻，迎娶异族的女子，昭显新的王国开放与宽容的同时，斯林的形势确实借此得以好转，戈迪耶家亦没有了一定得拥有持纹章后代的必要，纹章的重要性被大大淡化。我能依旧是我自己。整个国家</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">包括我在内，都是这件事情的受益者。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他回答了我当时完全听不懂的一大串深奥的内容，与我的问题毫不相干。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“但总有人不是。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　无视我的困惑，他补充。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你能陪陪老师的话，我觉得很不错。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我是没有目睹耳闻过老师与视察地点的士兵幽会，可如果让我说实话，我毫不怀疑老师的确可能这么做。老师的性对象从信徒到骑士团，再延伸去军营里也没什么可奇怪的。仅是仰慕着大司教清丽外在的人并不在少数，老师又名义上未婚，若老师有意给出邀请，他们也许还以为是前所未有的梦幻恋情突然降临了呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">明知我对老师拥有好感，偏偏找我问这个问题。边境伯并不是如此欠缺人情的人。我只能想到一个原因能够解释其行为。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　想到这里，我就心口一沉。他知道我和老师的关系了？所以有意在四下无人时旁敲侧击</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可无论怎样，即使是这样的老师，我还是有和他的约定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这种事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">怎么可能。这会有损法嘉斯军队的军纪，老师是不会做这种对父亲不利的事的。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起头，看着边境伯的眼睛说。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我没有说谎。至少后半句是真实的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯，事实上，士官学校的时候我是觉得老师受欢迎得有损风纪啦！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡看着我，把手插到腰上。他的身体伴着夸张的语句随意地晃动，表情也放松了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“但其实老师什么事也没干。谢了，殿下，打扰你真抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“即使同为男性，我也不得不承认老师是千古难逢的美人。芙朵拉又从不忌讳男风。不过，既然向殿下确认了是谣言</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我得去以不敬罪伺候传谣的几位了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　再见，快去睡吧，明天一早还有训练。他挥挥手，干脆地离开了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　原来这是正在发生的流言。端丽的大司教莅临这荒芜的边境，我很容易就能想象到士兵们数不多的娱乐与谈资都会演变成为什么样子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　油灯的光芒在我脸上扑闪。想象着他们如何谈论老师，我有些懊恼地咬紧嘴唇。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">等一下，一般来说，以那种眼光看待国教的大司教并付之于口的人，作为长官不应该当场处理吗？</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　然而，代替直接处罚，希尔凡先生却选择先对我进行询问。我赞赏他的谨慎</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">可同时，这是不是也能表明他也怀疑老师的为人？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然希尔凡先生姑且是相信了我，我却突然躁动不安起来。重新举起油灯，我快步离开。起初是走路，确认四下无人之后，我逐渐跑了起来，目的地是老师所在的帐篷。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">呜</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">呜啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">帝</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">弥</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不，”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我靠近老师的营地，找到了他的住所。在那个帐篷之外，我小心翼翼地消除自己的气息。火苗噼啪作响，兽鸣和风声中，我捕捉到了音色熟悉的呻吟声，心不由得提到了嗓子眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不会吧，难道我刚刚为老师辩解，这件事就发生了吗？</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　明明我就在这里不是吗？就算忍耐不住，用得着冒着制造出多余麻烦的危险找士兵吗？还是说就是想要新的玩伴而已</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　现在不是想这种事情的时候。我小心地放下油灯，将手搭在门帘上。帐篷内部的呻吟时断时续，要很仔细</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">或者像我这样对这个声音相当熟悉才能捕捉到。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我下定决心，暗念了一句失礼，焦急地拉开门帘。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　该说不愧是老师吗。几乎是在我闯入的同时，老师惊醒过来。他抓过床铺边上的匕首，尖利的刀尖闪动着寒光，正对准闯入者（我）。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">抱歉，是我，老师。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我举起双手，说明自己没有威胁。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　听见我的声音，老师放下了匕首，为来人不是袭击者松一口气。同时，我也为帐篷里只有老师一人而放下心来。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　但如果不是在做那种事情，我刚刚听见的又是什么</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我把手伸去身后的帐篷外拿进油灯，想和老师面对面说点话。光芒照亮了周遭的景色，却为自己看到的东西吃了一惊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？怎么了，哪里疼吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对唐突亮起来的环境，老师不适应地眨眼。于是，我能看见又有一些泪水顺着泪痕溢出他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师好像终于意识到自己身上发生了什么，他抬手，用手背在眼睛边上往复几次，擦去泪水。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他张开嘴，试图说什么，可声音刚出来一个头，干涩的质感就出卖了他。那明显是哭泣过的腔调，他也察觉到了这一点，马上闭上了嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">噩梦？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我小心地问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　若随意触及老师不愿分享的故事，我会被他糊弄过去或者赶走，虽然是这么问了出口，我已经在过往的经验中接受了自己的处遇。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但我看不出现在的老师想要选择哪一个。他神情茫然地望着我，尽管泪痕还在脸上，在那张脸上我看不出任何情绪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">噩梦。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　也许只是一时的转念吧，片刻后，他没有拒绝与我对话，而是轻声这么说道。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">死去的梦。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲的死。这个话题让我警戒起来，不过老师接下来的话让我明白，他在说的是过去的事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我看见帝弥托利在席卷芙朵拉全境的内战里死掉</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">好多次。他死在古隆达兹，死在艾黛尔贾特手里，死在帝国士兵的枪下，死在魔法的火焰里。他说这是报应，全盘接受，但我怎么可能接受呢，我</span> <span class="s2">—— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师握住床铺的一角，眼皮发颤。比起梦境，好像更在叙述回忆，仿佛真的亲眼见过他说的那些场景。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，说得像真的见过一样呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　很自然地，我说出了自己的想法。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他抬起头，看起来对我的话十分意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　理论上，我知道老师办得到。就和那些被他用来当作测试魔兽强度与战术的道具，反复经历死亡的教会骑士一样</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他同样可以用这个能力在战场上挽救奋不顾身投入战斗的父亲的性命。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在目睹父亲的数次死亡之后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不知道老师平常会不会看见这样的噩梦，至少在他允许我和他使用同一张床的时候，我从未见过他这副模样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不。怎么可能，帝弥托利还活着不是吗？只是噩梦罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　许久之后，老师开口。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“他活下来了。对，他活下来了。继承了王位，成了了不起的国王，与爱他的女性成婚</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">然后，你在这里</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　是的，噩梦。那些只是我再也不想看见的，噩梦而已。帝弥托利还活着，他还需要我，没有我的话他会死掉，我会继续帮助他，直到最后。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　语无伦次的老师这么为自己总结。他重复这些词句，直到呼吸恢复平稳，好像那是一个特别管用的咒语。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*抹布雷特&amp;轻度道具play<br/>*姑且onesided的tag也被系统归进了帝弥雷特但这么多抹布谁得啊（我得</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1203年<br/>翠雨节 30日<br/>法嘉斯神圣王国 王都菲尔帝亚</p><p>　　我不习惯人群。<br/>　　相比之下，我可能还是喜欢能体验到自然的伟大，因而能让心情谦恭平静、不被扰乱的环境。平原，森林，荒野，沙漠……以武器为唯一的挚友，偶尔才会碰上飞鸟在头顶掠过。运气足够好，就能发现兽的足迹与排泄物。</p><p>　　在这个日子里，有这种感想并不妥当吧。不喜歌舞升平的景象，倒热衷于那种萧条的无人之境的王子，听上去甚是古怪。也许这是没有经历过战争的我才会那么轻易地拥有这种想法。<br/>　　即使想了这么多不着边际的事情，面对下方一双双期待的眼睛，我还是难以定下心来。</p><p>　　我曾和父亲倾诉过这种烦恼，让我高兴的是，他说他能理解。我很像他，他也不擅长宴会与演说。<br/>　　我希望能变得和父亲一样稳重，即使在不擅长的事务上也能够克服个人的好恶，完美地施行。我询问父亲让自己变得适应人群的方法，父亲说我会慢慢习惯的。<br/>　　面对那个答案，我隐约感觉不太满意，却说不上来哪里不对。</p><p>　　……现在想来，习惯一事往往意味着随时过境迁，人被环境改变。而幼小的我对此相当反感。我不喜欢这种改变。我不想失去能感受自然馈赠的敏锐性，来换取我本不想要的应付人群的能力，只为了更轻松地活下去。<br/>　　我不想对什么东西投降。习惯，那我也会习惯对老师视而不见吗？习惯为了使命而舍弃老师吗？</p><p><br/>　<em>　“那只是孩子的戏言。就算你这么说又能怎样呢？我们有什么未来可言呢？你也一定会成为国王，然后和现在的帝弥托利一样。”</em></p><p>　　明明已经没有用处了。我当时没能说出任何反驳，事到如今就算想要继续追究争辩，当事人都不在场，我却还在暗暗和老师较劲，我就是这么想要否定老师的话。<br/>　　我不想像父亲那样“习惯”。</p><p> </p><p>　　“23年前的孤月节，阿德拉斯忒亚帝国的末代皇帝艾黛尔贾特发起了席卷芙朵拉全土的内战。18年前的今天，我们结束了这场持续了五年的战争……”</p><p>　　我正处于王城的露台，与身为国王的父亲一同。露台拥有广阔的视野，下方的广场能够容纳几千人。不远处，地下有卫兵严阵以待，空中有天马与飞龙骑士巡逻，是个对聚集民众，发表演说的极佳场所。演讲的主题一如既往，和平，改革；理解，包容……父亲身后是我和母亲，时不时也向群众点头致意。在更后方，民众无法看到的地方，王家的近侍队随时待命。<br/>　　演讲，集会，庆祝活动。这一切都是统一纪念日的既定事项。老师曾告诉我，18年前，当父亲从叛贼手中夺回王都时，也是在这里，他陪伴父亲，首次于绝望的国民眼前亮相，向众人正式宣布王家尚存，菲尔帝亚从此解放。</p><p> </p><p>　　今天，这里却没有老师的身姿。</p><p> </p><p>　　虽然他即使来了，这里也容不下更多人了。</p><p>　　父亲的阿莱德巴尔被织锦包起刀刃，作为象征王权的仪仗道具而不是武器被近侍立于我们身后，告诉人们王锋芒仍在，却选择温和收敛，只在国民受到威胁时挺身而出。<br/>　　我看着它，却呆呆地想着它最近沾上的是否是老师的血。</p><p> </p><p>　　老师也许是不想来吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　前不久，老师与我在斯林的战场获得了胜利，凯旋而归。<br/>　　在目睹了某个村落的惨状之后，凭借残存的魔力痕迹，老师与我率领少数精锐找到了多利玛教祭司的藏身之地。以取缔他们邪恶的仪式为正当的理由，我们发动了突袭。那是一场混战。斯林人是好勇斗狠的游牧民族，在风驰电掣的作战中所向披靡，在作为被侵入的那方时，却相对弱于防守。<br/>　　最终，我杀死了鼓吹复兴斯林帝国的北方将领，老师则成功捕获了异教徒的僧侣作为俘虏。<br/>　　约三天前，我从斯林回到菲尔帝亚，直接准备统一纪念日的活动，而老师则带着战俘先行返回了加尔古玛库。<br/>　　我希望老师也和我一起留下，至于俘虏的事可以稍微滞后，毕竟这次胜利离不开老师和希尔凡先生的帮助，边境伯继续留守领地处理后事，只有我一个人独占功劳，心中未免有愧。可老师似乎非常在意僧侣身上的什么情报，粗略地与我道别，他便将我留在这里，独自启程前往加尔古玛库，说会在庆祝的时候前来拜访，顺便在节后接我回士官学校。</p><p>　　老师是这么承诺的。但是太慢了。庆祝活动已经开始了，而大司教却仍不见踪影。<br/>　　在老师外出的时候，大修道院积累了太多事务吗？俘虏出了什么状况？他要只是不想来倒是最好的，我甚至开始胡思乱想，担心老师是不是遇到了什么意外……</p><p> </p><p>　　父亲将手放在我的肩膀上，手掌的温度与力道让我微微一抖。这是让我集中精神的暗示。<br/>　　我想起演讲的内容，确认进度已经到了该我出场的时候了。<br/>　　深吸一口气，我收回无益的思考，重新摆出王储应有的面孔，抬头望向神采奕奕的民众。</p><p>　　“在这个可喜的日子里，我更是有一条刚从北方前线传来的捷报要与各位分享——就在几天前，我们挫败了数次进犯法嘉斯边境的斯林侵略者的阴谋，讨伐了贼人的魁首，让他们为自己的非业付出了代价。随着最大的隐患被削弱，原本中立的部族纷纷投诚，我们长久以来盼望的和平，终于也能与不远的将来降临于斯林了吧。”</p><p>　　“只是很不巧，这两日我一直忙于内务，而代替我做到这些的，正是我的儿子——”</p><p> </p><p>　　我的名字被父亲念出。他轻轻把我向外推，示意我上前一步。我走出露台的阴影，来到王都的晴空下，对众人露出面孔，接受民众随之而来的赞美与爱戴，欢呼与喝彩。<br/>　　他们都是虔诚的赛罗司教徒。基本没有人在乎国王具体是谁，他们只认准卢古自建国起便受女神祝福的王室血统。至于个人，如果是像我父亲那样被爱戴的君主，他们自然服从他的统治，将他的话奉为圭臬；如果不幸是像叔祖父那样的昏君，没有有意之人的领导，他们也从不会怀疑王的正当性，只认为这与恶劣的天气一样是他们应当受的苦难，是女神不可揣测的神意。</p><p>　　这种服从对我来说倒是很方便。即使是尚且年少，初出茅庐的我，他们也能从我的身上看见王国过去的辉煌，现在，多了父亲承诺的未来。</p><p>　　我前去斯林慰问士兵只是形式。至于恰好察觉到敌人的阴谋，抢先一步发动奇袭，甚至杀死了敌方的大将……真的只是纯粹的碰巧。不过，为了王权顺利过渡，乘此东风百利而无害。为了凸显我的功绩，边境伯的支持与老师（大司教）的辅佐都被隐去。<br/>　　明明知道其中有怎样的理论在运作，我还是感到了莫大的别扭。</p><p>　　“……他将与我一样，将全身心致力于维护王国的长治久安……”</p><p> </p><p>　　能看穿我内心并无情揭穿的人此刻并不在场。我做出笑容，向民众挥手致意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1203年<br/>翠雨节<br/>加尔古玛库大修道院</p><p>　　“对妄自称神的恶魔后裔，我没有什么可说的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人的态度始终如一，贝雷特长叹一口气。<br/>　　承诺给予好处，宽容对待也好；或者剥去指甲，折断手指，拔走牙齿，以亲族友人的死亡威胁也罢。无论遭受何种待遇，面前的斯林人都没有屈服，贯彻他不对教会妥协的态度。</p><p>　　同时，贝雷特明白了，这个男人并不是单纯因为贪图地位与权利而当上祭司的。他真心拥有信仰，相信自己的所作所为能为堕落分裂的斯林重新带来辉煌。</p><p>　　换言之，作为敌人，他是不得不杀的人。</p><p> </p><p>　　在大半个斯林都落入获得了前所未有国土的王国手中的现在，以僧侣与首领们为中心的最后护国者们选择了豪赌，使出了起死回生的一着。<br/>　　他们使用不知从哪里获晓的禁术，试图复活传说中曾统一斯林的大英雄。“鏖杀之王”将不仅拥有与传说相匹配的战斗能力，以此威胁斯林的王国驻军。并且，如果是斯林本土人家喻户晓的人物，光是打着他的名号，反抗军就能与法嘉斯所拥护的王家抗衡。这样一来，也能够团结其他心怀不满的群体，拉拢中立部落，并给予反抗的将士士气与作战的理由。</p><p> </p><p>　　幸而，这个法术需要数量庞大的牺牲者，一个村子远远不够。他们对法术的运用也不够成熟，所以才只得先用犬只做了实验。在贝雷特对魔力痕迹的追踪下，年轻的王位继承者率领士兵，先一步消灭了未成气候的反抗军，挫败了他们的计划。</p><p> </p><p>　　既然已经知晓了对方的性质，贝雷特已经失去了耐心。施加了圣疗用于止血，防止对方因生理上的疼痛而无法开口，他开始在室内来回走动，防止自己想让事情快点结束而直接将对方杀死一了百了。</p><p>　　“……终于，露出，本性了吗，大司教？……想要动手的话，就来吧。……如果说，我有什么遗憾，只是没想到会在我这代见证斯林的覆灭……”</p><p>　　自称天神使者的野兽眷族，果然你也和你那荡妇般的先祖如出一辙。与以恐怖暴力攫取王权的野蛮人狼狈为奸，侵略我们的国家，毁灭我们的文明，篡改我们的历史，掠夺我们的女人。光是这些还不够，你要像她一样彻底抹去我们的存在吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　贝雷特开始后悔给他麻醉与治疗了。僧侣只是继续他的斥责。这些话并没有引起贝雷特的任何想法，他甚至挺喜欢被与帝弥托利一块提起来。王与荡妇，他可没说错。蕾雅或许会以严厉的态度并给出反论，他连辩解也不想做。</p><p>　　“我没工夫和你说这些……最后一次，回答我，告诉我那个法术的事。是谁教你的？”</p><p>　　“……哈。”<br/>　　僧侣发出做作的感慨，看向贝雷特的目光中，蕴含的厌恶更浓了一分。<br/>　　“用得着来问我吗？肆意破坏时间，藐视人间的规律——这是你们的神所擅长的事情吧，自称苏谛斯使者的大司教啊？”</p><p>　　“……”<br/>　　贝雷特这才绞紧眉毛，停下了转圈的脚步。</p><p> </p><p>　　僧侣所说的并不是单纯的怨恨之辞。<br/>　　与蕾雅用千年的执着成功制约了情报，改写了历史的芙朵拉不同，关于历史开始之前的故事，在芙朵拉之外的土地依旧以神话的形式流传着。阿庇斯的地下书库中就是那些真相的冰山一角。<br/>　　与女神合为一体，取得她所有记忆的贝雷特知道，苏谛斯曾经的确毁灭过这个世界。</p><p>　　她从遥远的地方降临于名为芙朵拉的土地，自报名为苏谛斯。她按自己的喜好改变了生命的形态，创造了眷属。对于原住民（旧人类），她也允许这些缺乏智能的可怜生物与她一同生活，并传授他们知识。<br/>　　只是逐渐，她不满于人类的成长与争斗，他们发展得是那么迅速，正在脱离她的掌控。终于有一日，那些人居然敢对她掀起反旗。任性却确实强大的她教育了一番叫人头痛的孩子，之后扭转了时间，将一切调整回到干净的状态，以便重塑她理想的世界。</p><p>　　对她而言，人类是如同猫狗的存在。如果顺从地依赖于她，逗她开心，给予她快乐，那就是十分可爱的生灵。然而，若是对她露出獠牙，妄图僭越……将危险的动物逐出家门便是最适宜的处理方式。</p><p> </p><p>　　“难道说，这并非是谁告诉你的法术，而是你们自身流传下来的……”</p><p>　　“如果不是已经到了斯林的危急存亡之时，我们也不会向邪神妥协。”<br/>　　眼见贝雷特不再故作姿态，而确实为他的回答动摇。出于刁难，或是最后的诚实，方才怎么也不肯松口的僧侣却突然侃侃而谈起来。<br/>　　“没错，那是古时，我们的祖先被邪神教授的技术。……是出于邪神的喜好，还是说为了强调自身比我们优越的地位呢？她教给我们的法术中特别要求了献祭。对被邪神认为次于她，仅是人类的我们，想要为死者重新带来生命……只能以命换命，作为惊扰死者的代价，祭品是必须的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那是苏谛斯曾教授与原住民的魔道，贝雷特终于明白了事情的原委。难怪只有他能感知到魔力的痕迹。</p><p>　　事实不同于贝雷特原本的设想，斯林的反抗者并非得到了暗黑蠢动者的煽动，他们的反抗行动完全出于自发。<br/>　　与阿加尔塔人一样，他们同为女神（外神）受害者的后裔。在多玛利教古老的传承中，芙朵拉的女神就是那样蛮不讲理，傲慢地带来毁灭的邪神。</p><p>　　……想到类似的存在（敌人）遍布日益倒塌的芙朵拉高墙外的世界，贝雷特便感到胃中一沉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“就为了这种事，你将自己的同胞变为白骨？”</p><p>　　“我们已经没有犹豫的时间了，手段早已无所谓，为了更多的同胞与斯林的荣耀，我们只有那么做。”</p><p>　　为那话语，贝雷特眨了眨眼睛。一瞬间，他好像看到了应该已经不存在的事物。</p><p>　　做出怎样的牺牲，我也要将这片土地从虚伪女神的手中解放。</p><p>　　过了很久，或许只有几秒钟，贝雷特恍惚地想起来，曾经的学生，死于自己手中的艾黛尔贾特好像也说过这样的话。<br/>　　如果没有这样的觉悟，就无法颠覆被女神/邪神以及其眷属支配着的世界。<br/>　　面前的僧侣和记忆中的女帝，他们是完全不同的人，拥有完全不同的生长环境，却得出了相同的结论。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……看来说什么都没有用处了。”</p><p>　　他感觉很糟糕。既然已经得到了答案，他已经没有留在这里的必要了。</p><p>　　你们来处理吧，记得把他的东西都存放进地下书库。愿天上的女神赦免有罪的灵魂。<br/>　　对僧侣，贝雷特作出了临终的祷告。将一切托付给下属，贝雷特离开了教会的地牢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　为了自己的信念，怎样的东西都能舍弃吗？又是为了什么，人要特地选择更为充满荆棘的道路？明明只要永远地在父母的怀抱中，就能不用伤害任何人地得到幸福……<br/>　　就为了这种事情，来破坏帝弥托利好不容易得以享受的幸福与和平吗？</p><p>　　僧侣的话动摇了贝雷特的内心。他从不能理解那些事情。说到底，如此重要的“自身的”信念是什么呢？父亲没有教过他。从来没有人教过他。一直以来，贝雷特都遵循他人的安排，为他人的愿望活着：拿走母亲的心脏活下去吧，成为教师吧，成为大司教吧，接受主的使命吧。</p><p>　　自己的愿望。巨大的困惑促使他握紧拳头，指缝间的首饰强调着存在。<br/>　　直面自己的心情，鼓起勇气送出这枚戒指，这也许是唯一一次，贝雷特作出了遵从自己内心的选择。第一次，他出于并非被安排的私欲行动了。<br/>　　可现实似乎并不赞赏他自私的决意。从结果上来说，拥有自我这件事情终究只为他带来痛苦。</p><p>　　从此，他的自我便永远地让位了。这样的他所知道的也始终只有一件事。<br/>　　绝不能让战乱再一次席卷帝弥托利的国家。<br/>　　绝不能让帝弥托利再遭受痛苦。<br/>　　绝对要保护好帝弥托利的法嘉斯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　“说起来，还要去菲尔帝亚……”</p><p>　　在俘虏身上，贝雷特耗费了太多的时间。从暗无天日的地下走出，白日当空，他才想起来今天是什么日子。<br/>　　必须赶去王都。现在，统一纪念日的庆祝活动已经开始了吧。</p><p>　　他大步离开阴暗的地下牢，却在穿过大修道院一道又一道走廊的时候脚步逐渐沉重起来。</p><p>　　也许是地下空气污浊，又或许是从暗处到白日的光照太过强烈，他隐约感到了脑后传来阵阵刺痛。<br/>　　这个状态下出行也只会惹出麻烦……代替进行外出的准备，他摸索到了自己的寝室。</p><p>　　会错过帝弥托利的演讲吧。把脸埋进床中，他想。身为大司教却稽迟不进，耽误要事。明是不可取的行为，不知为何，贝雷特却有些如释重负，头痛也好像减轻了几分。</p><p> </p><p>　　那个时候，虽然辛苦，世间还充满了战乱与不幸……但是，关于菲尔帝亚，贝雷特认为，他曾经有过一段相当快乐的时光。</p><p>　　在对被叛贼鸠占鹊巢的王都进军之前，迷途知返的帝弥托利终于重新对他微笑。他又像学生时代一样，从贝雷特那里学习知识，忙中偷闲接受教师的邀请，与他喝茶，散步，训练，聊天……那时候的自己每天都过得非常充实，完全没有像现在这般的空虚，即使频繁地与人交叠身体也无法弥补。</p><p> </p><p><br/>　　“我真的有资格站在这里吗？”<br/>　　“只要赎罪就好。别哭了，帝弥托利。”</p><p>　　我们一起努力吧。<br/>　　从公国的傀儡政权中解放了菲尔帝亚后，被等待正统王家回归的人民拥戴，年轻人在他面前喜极而泣，贝雷特也发自内心为他高兴。他牵起学生的手，引导他走向面对外侧的窗台。两人作为亲密无间的战友被世人认知，并一时广为传颂。</p><p>　　故事在那个时候到达了高潮。接着，便是时候准备谢幕了。</p><p> </p><p>　　现在回想起来，也是从那个时候开始，自己的感情不会有回报这件事就已经相当明确了。</p><p>　　复归后的帝弥托利逐渐把“对父亲起誓”“不辱王家之血”挂在嘴边。其他人一定都对帝弥托利的觉悟相当欣慰吧，可只有贝雷特，在每次听到的时候，都感到不存在的心脏一阵抽搐。</p><p>　　血脉对帝弥托利来说是非常重要的东西，尤其是整个王血除他之外就断绝的局面下。所有人都因王的血统在此云集，凭借布雷达德之名，他们才能得到如此多的支持。正是以此为中心，他们才能在物质困难的境地下得以重建法嘉斯王国。</p><p>　　要彻底地复兴王国，重振王血是必要之事。<br/>　　帝弥托利倒不一定会否认创造一个淡化纹章的社会的做法。但是太早了。谁都知道太早了。王的血统可谓是法嘉斯的立国之本。战后的人民迫切地想要安全感与稳定的保障，过于急进的做法会有失信任，成为不安的源头。</p><p>　　同时，在王国长达数十年的漫长动乱中，帝弥托利失去了他所有的家族。他的未来需要家人。他需要妻子来支撑他的生活，需要孩子来治愈他的内心……身为男性的贝雷特并无法提供这些。</p><p><br/>　　于公于私，帝弥托利都没有接受贝雷特的理由。</p><p>　　刚意识到这点的时候，贝雷特还不想放弃。他甚至还想过，如果帝弥托利永远执迷不悟下去，对于他而言是不是一件好事？他不能和他交谈，可是其他所有活人也不能。这样没人能把他抢走。<br/>　　当帝弥托利不用再思考自己的义务……即使被复仇遮蔽了双眼，他相信帝弥托利本性善良，如果自己哀求，他不会真的拒绝得了自己。</p><p>　　很快，恢复理智的贝雷特就对自己的想法感到恐惧。迷失了方向，放弃了使命和义务的王，这样的情景谁都不想看到。王国军的指导者和大司教代理居然期待着王储继续他的错误，放任国家灭亡，仅仅因为个人的爱欲就夺走他和无数人的未来。</p><p>　　帝弥托利的身边怎么可以有这种人呢？当然不可以。于是，压抑罪恶的恋心，贝雷特彻底藏起自己的心情，开始时刻告诫自己作出符合大司教的言行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　他抬起头。大司教的房间内，有一整面墙被做成书架。一个檀木制的小盒置于其中。<br/>　　那是大树节时王子带来的见面礼。只不过这孩子选的时间很不巧，自己正忙着呢。<br/>　　可能是成长的代价吧。不开窍的年长男人们通常反应迟钝，年少时的灵动气性早就消磨得差不多。但是小王子的反应就很好猜。他故意衣冠不整地和新级长谈了谈。年轻人不敢看他的身体，对他的话更是难以置信地摇头，把这东西随手一扔就忙不迭离开了。<br/>　　慌不择路还记得把礼物留下。贝雷特忍俊不禁，把它维持原样放在了书架上。</p><p>　　对了，如果事情按照他们的计划发展，那孩子在今天也会站上帝弥托利的位置，立于人民面前吧。</p><p>　　作为他的老师，一心辅佐王国的国教大司教，他应该为年轻继承人的成长感到高兴。可想到这里，几节前那个插曲给他带来的快乐回忆像是错觉一般烟消云散，身体沉重的抗拒感明确地告诉贝雷特，他其实并不想看到那幅景象。</p><p>　　为什么呢，明明只要王子继承了王位，帝弥托利就能解脱。自己也可以辞退大司教之位，摆脱不适宜职务的枷锁。与帝弥托利回到曾经的关系也不是没有可能……</p><p>　<em>　“我喜欢老师！”</em></p><p>　　刺痛他耳朵的无邪告白依旧清晰地残留在耳际。</p><p>　　即使表现得如何轻蔑与抗拒，贝雷特还是没办法真的拒绝他。不可避免地，他在王子的身上看见了帝弥托利。与他年轻时一样的外貌，相同的坦诚，可能比做父亲的机灵一些，却在奇怪的地方如出一辙地笨拙……</p><p>　　可这孩子也终将成为国王。和帝弥托利一样。当他作为合格的继承人被国民认可的时候，就是自己的一切结束的时候。这是他从听到这句话起就不停地想要避免想起，却又确实知道自己总有一天要经历的画面。</p><p>　　如果是为了帝弥托利和他们的国家着想……那么，拒绝王子的好意，保持距离，让关系自然地冷却是正确的事。但他对年轻人的所作所为早就超过了拒绝。他即想要享受这份关系，又因为无法不意识到它终究无法延续而随意处置。<br/>　　对他们有任何这种情感本身就是错误，也不在乎自己犯下更离谱的过失了。不去好好培养他们的关系才是正确的。反正即使好好对待，一切努力也终将化为乌有。与帝弥托利逐渐疏远，最终成为毫不相干的存在，贝雷特再也不想经历第二次了。</p><p>　　不过，即使已经料到了这样的结局而有意回避，贝雷特发现，自己还是即将遭受类似的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……哈啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　不想去。可是必须去。他曾经是时刻能够出击的佣兵，无论在哪里，遭遇怎样的事件，他的身体都能于思考之前行动起来。如今这种拖延与磨蹭算是什么呢。</p><p>　　正当贝雷特打算撑起身体，为动身出发准备的时候，自房间的门口，传来了谨慎的敲门声。</p><p>　　“大司教？”</p><p>　　“你是——”</p><p>　　贝雷特认得这个声音。敲响门扉，隔空与他对话的是自己的近卫。</p><p>　　“快到出发的时间了，但是没看见您出现，我有些担心……”</p><p>　　“抱歉，我不太舒服。……你能进来吗？”</p><p>　　应声，门被推开。失礼了，年轻的骑士这么说着，在看到贝雷特俯卧于床之后，便在大司教的面前单膝跪下，低下头颅，不去看并非能接受觐见的状态的主人。</p><p>　　“女神再诞仪式上的事，给你们添麻烦了。”</p><p>　　“没有的事。本就是因您的血肉而被拯救的性命，随时归还此命是我们的职责。”</p><p>　　“……谢谢你们。”</p><p>　　接受感激并非本意，自己不是完全无私的。但除此之外也别无他法。<br/>　　为防止不逞之徒的渗入，和蕾雅过去所做的一样，如今直接侍奉大司教的骑士团，都是贝雷特亲自挑选，将之转变为眷属，因而可以绝对信任的存在。他们多为大修道院收留的孤儿，或者贝雷特在周游各地时带回的年幼流浪者。他们贫穷，一无所有，有些患有被周围厌弃的传染病或顽疾，有些天生畸形。他们有着完全空白的背景，像孩子对待父母一般爱慕着给予他们新生的贝雷特。也是这个特征，让他们最适宜被给予适当而特殊的教育，培养成为教会的勇敢利刃。</p><p>　　骑士团的存在意义的确是拥护大司教的一切，并且不光如此，他们是贝雷特一手教导的，非常乖巧的孩子们。</p><p>　　“现在可以吗？”<br/>　　贝雷特坐到床边，伸出手，作出要对方过来的姿势。</p><p>　　“乐意效劳。”</p><p>　　闻言，骑士颔首。他知道了接下来要做的事，不再避免用眼神接触大司教的身体。他靠近贝雷特，在他打开的双腿间跪下，恭敬地用双手剥开与大司教礼服匹配的轻薄贴身衣物。贝雷特抱住他的头，把手插进年轻人深色的头发里轻轻抚摸。</p><p>　　“……嗯……”</p><p>　　他抬起头，为自性器传来的柔软触感发出轻叹。<br/>　　如果这些孩子具有普通的常识，会知道这是多么歪曲的关系。但在贝雷特一手构建起来中心的，以血为纽带的，独属于教会高层的小团体中，这并不是什么特别的事情。</p><p>　　特殊的教育。除了对女神与大司教血脉相连的绝对忠诚之外，贝雷特还对他们要求身体上的关系。<br/>　　诱奸的历史比教团存在的时间还要长。本来，作为大司教，他就需要在主持各种仪式之前以禊祭净身，排出精液。作为以人的形态降临于世的女神使者，至少需在与神沟通的时间里保持身心的洁净。<br/>　　……也就是说，以祓除不净为由，贝雷特很容易地就能让他们深深相信和自己上床是一件严肃的义务。水到渠成，易如反掌。</p><p>　　贝雷特挪动着身体，手臂够向书架上檀木盒的后面。他取出夹杂在书本与杂物间的香油，还有一根细长的棍状物。将这些塞进青年的手中，对方便停止了口淫。青年扭开容器，将液体涂抹在他的后孔附近。因为无数次性行为而被拉长、翻开的穴口在液体的帮助下软化，立即回忆起对碰触的焦渴。贝雷特能感觉到年轻骑士带茧的指腹在肛口带来麻痒的针刺感。它缓缓融进液体里消逝，当贝雷特以为它会就此不见时，它又随着液体深入进他的肠道，直到小腹内部，形成一股循环的暖流，在深处升温，形成一股希求，促使穴口猛地缩动，讨要进入。</p><p>　　以骑士为性对象的不同之处在于，他们是彻底的侍奉者。基本上，要是贝雷特不想动，他就可以不动，只是作为单纯的接收方享受服务。对分得了大司教生命的他们来说，对贝雷特勃起和保卫大司教的性命一样是义务。如果还得劳烦大司教的手和口，那就无异于渎职。</p><p>　　青年又涂抹了一些油到皮革与软木制成的玩具上。就和他们要知晓怎么使用适合的武器那样，他们也要知道怎么在贝雷特的身上用这些道具，根据大司教的心情料想行为的内容。这根玩具很细长，作用与男人的阳具不同。它只为轻松进到手指或阴茎难以照顾周全的地方，进行更加精细的作业而生。虽然这种细物并不能满足贝雷特穴口被反复出入的欲望，但是，内部更直接的爱抚在此时此刻具有最高的优先级。</p><p>　　他调整了手势，沿贝雷特微微起伏的腹侧，细棒探了进去。</p><p>　　“……啊……”</p><p>　　尽管尺寸不值得一提，被进入这件事本身依旧刺激贝雷特身体的记忆。他开始晃动腰部，本能地要去蹭舒服的地方。骑士轻按住大司教的腰，那是请他稍安勿躁。很快，细物圆润的头部便直接刺激到了贝雷特的前列腺。</p><p>　　“哈，啊！”</p><p>　　轻盈的，弹跳般的快感在体内炸开。贝雷特摇着头，后穴亦紧紧一缩。饱满的媚肉只能抱紧纤细的玩具，寂寞颤抖的穴口让他看起来非常可怜。贝雷特的性器更是颤颤巍巍地半勃，发红的前端漏出点点的液滴。<br/>　　骑士将扶住大司教腰部的手移至胯部，他的使命还没有完成。最初的敏感点只是第一步。他推动手指，小棒继续探入大司教的体内。贝雷特也用手捂住自己的嘴予以忍耐，配合骑士接下来的侍奉。</p><p>　　“……，……！”</p><p>　　贝雷特的足面紧绷，一股股酸胀从腹部坠向大腿。玩具按压着前列腺，抵达了精囊。</p><p>　　“……！！”</p><p>　　他张开嘴，赤红的舌尖滑出嘴唇。隔着薄薄的内壁，细长的硬物在骑士绝妙地操控下，画着圈接连刺激着前列腺与精囊。</p><p>　　对于一般的男性来说，精子是以射精的形式离开体内的。但是大司教虽然性器充血，白浊的精液汩汩从尿道口流出，却与无力的失禁无异。<br/>　　骑士看见自己的成果，边继续动作，边取出身边的小瓶，将精液引入容器中。他大概对大司教会出来多少心中有数，经验告诉他直接用布料擦拭也不合适，用瓶子收拾是最好的办法。</p><p>　　道具每轻微地冲撞一次贝雷特体内的敏感点，就有一些精子被挤出。没有任何激情，仅是连绵的折磨与反射，贝雷特被挤压出体内的精液。甚至，连快感都不是必要的。贝雷特无法光从被这么小的东西插入获得足够的快乐，抚摸前列腺只是骑士对主人的体谅。贝雷特本来的目的，只是被刺激着精囊，如同被榨乳的家畜一般，机械简单地让精液流出罢了。</p><p>　　贝雷特已经很难像普通的男人一样射精了。但是让它一味地积攒也不是办法，单纯以排出精液为目的，这样做刚刚好。</p><p>　　贝雷特向后倒进床上，被这样对待比他预想得更疲劳。将此作为信号，骑士拔出了道具，小棍上沾有的是大量晶莹的肠液，润滑大概都已经干了。用布料简单地清洁，它和收纳了精液的瓶子被暂且放置于一旁的茶几上。</p><p>　　贝雷特精疲力竭，保持着刚才的样子不动。他的双腿立起大开，在衣物下撑起布料的乳头快速起伏。贝雷特腿间的小孔因为这个姿势一览无遗，感觉到他人的视线，它翕动得更加厉害，希望得到关注。<br/>　　观察确认到主人已经做好被进入的准备，年轻的骑士取出自己硬挺的阴茎。他以呈上文书的正式态度请大司教过目自己的阳物，等待下一步的批准。</p><p>　　“做，下去吧。”<br/>　　贝雷特说。他还微微撑起身体，扣住骑士的手，将年轻人带到床上。贝雷特握住为他准备好的阴茎，引导阴茎的前端抵住自己的小孔。<br/>　　那里早已等待多时。边缘被龟头挤压着退去，在最粗大的部分进入后，欢喜地裹包而上。</p><p>　　“啊，嗯…终，于……”</p><p>　　贝雷特后脑的头发在床单中揉散。他反弓起背，被从最直接的地方唤起性的反应，凸起的胸口因动作格外显眼。<br/>　　骑士善于理解大司教的意思。他略微前倾身体，帮助贝雷特解开上衣，露出胸膛与赤色的乳头。对那两点，他用拇指与食指轮流揉动。</p><p>　　“啊，啊……”</p><p>　　这个动作让贝雷特含住的性器进得深了些。空气在粘液中被挤压的声音自身下细腻地散于空气中。<br/>　　才被男性器刚刚进入，就已经这么舒服了，如果快感再攀升下去……贝雷特面色发红，眼睫沉醉地颤抖，满怀期待，腹中舒适的热源让他感觉轻飘飘的。</p><p>　　“啊……你，大概，到我的，这里了……”<br/>　　贝雷特抬起手，轻按自己平坦的小腹。难以想象，却是事实——大司教那毫无异状、锻炼有素的紧致皮肤下，却有着习惯于容纳男性器的胎内。<br/>　　“哈哈……感觉得，很清楚……”</p><p>　　<br/>　　刺激精囊并取精，这样行为在骑士眼中仅仅是帮助大司教进行排出体内不洁的公事。也许这也没错，可贝雷特还另有目的。事先排空精液是更好地享受内部快乐前提。射精障碍也不能阻止他享受性爱了，甚至能成为优势。不用再受雄性生物焦虑交配本能的驱使，让贝雷特得以将全部的注意力都花在后腔的感触上。</p><p>　　青年扶住贝雷特的腰，前后动了起来。在几次抽插里，贝雷特的粘膜就已经像融化了一般缠人。做得好，再深一点，抬我的下半身起来。贝雷特夸奖并引导，骑士就立即受到了鼓舞，捧住大司教细腰的手指下移，抬起贝雷特的臀部。贝雷特的身体几乎被对折起来，骑士以留下指痕一般的力道掐进贝雷特柔软的臀肉里，把紧吸肉棒的小孔更往两边拉开，以满足大司教的愿望。</p><p>　　“——，——！！”</p><p>　　这个体位，贝雷特能看到粗大的男性象征是如何拉扯自己的内脏、翻出穴肉、噗嗤噗嗤地搅拌着精液和爱液在自己的臀间进出的。狭窄的肉筒在刚才一番处理下本就格外敏感，加之视觉的刺激，很快，贝雷特被推向了顶峰。</p><p>　　“嘎啊……啊……来，了。要，啊啊……来了…！！呜……咕……咿、啊啊啊！！”</p><p>　　肠道骤然收紧，贝雷特从喉咙里擦出难以想象是来自当今大司教的下品喘息，被插到了潮吹。从柔软阴茎的前端喷溅开大量透明的体液，洒到贝雷特自己的胸膛，面孔，还有被誉为圣洁的浅绿色头发里。</p><p>　　他的骑士绝不会因为这样丧失对贝雷特的敬爱。相反，他将因贝雷特引起的强烈情动视为他们之间无须遮掩的坦率亲情。<br/>　　是的，亲情。贝雷特与骑士团成员们之间的关系相当奇妙。在教团高层工作是件大多数人都趋之若鹜的美差，很少有人想要离开。但总有例外，比起安稳，拥有少数人会抱有更高的追求吧。有几个贝雷特抚养长大的青年告诉他想离开教团，前往外面的世界看看。他无意束缚这些年轻人。假如他们想离开，贝雷特也不会阻止。只是很快，他就收到了他们的死讯。意外身亡或者是自杀。贝雷特从来不知道更详细的故事，也许有些动物就是不能离开巢穴生存吧。</p><p>　　但在巢穴内，他们能够彼此照应，舔舐彼此的毛发，温暖健康地生活。<br/>　　对贝雷特而言，与骑士们做爱更像是维系亲情的活动。在他真正意义上的亲人都已经不见的现在，这是最接近家人的体验。<br/>　　体内，年轻人吐精的颤动是摇篮曲的节拍，麻木的肠腔终于知道餍足，快感如同倾倒在地上的香水那般扩散开来，盈润空气，带来沁人又温和的高潮。他无意控制身体的抽搐与远离的意识，好像睡在父亲随马匹颠簸摇晃的宽阔肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>　　他抵达菲尔帝亚已经是深夜了。白天，庆典热闹的气氛还未消散。尽管今天帝弥托利已经完成了演讲，整个活动还会再持续几日。不同于战争时期，菲尔帝亚早已不实行宵禁。除了王城周边戒严一如往常，商业区的街上依旧有酒馆彻夜开放，吟游诗人弹唱曲折的情歌。宣传节目的看板与广告纸上，除了芙朵拉通用语，还有用笨拙字迹写就的其他外国的文字，面向远道而来的潜在客人。</p><p>　　酒馆中传出的音乐有着异域弦乐器的音色。他的佣兵生涯总离不开父亲，父亲则离不开酒馆。即使不关注流行，耳濡目染，贝雷特也至少有两首会哼唱的歌。转眼之间，那些曲子都已经很难听见了。</p><p>　　夜晚是个迷惑人的时间，你可以趁着它发动奇袭，偷瞒他人与情人幽会共枕，做最光怪陆离的梦。拜访多次的菲尔帝亚也在陌生的音乐中变得像是个异世界。一种强烈的割裂感好像要把他吞噬。</p><p>　　贝雷特拉上了马车的窗帘。如果再任由这种感觉增长，马车内部的一方空间他无处可逃。</p><p>　　再次与外界接触是在王城的马车入口。贝雷特从马车中探出身体，向卫兵表明身份。</p><p>　　“是我。抱歉，来晚了。”</p><p>　　因为忙着做爱。贝雷特在心中接着说下去。<br/>　　并不是没有没能守约的歉疚感。但也只是一点点，因为如果那个时候不做些什么的话，他也许真的没办法打起精神来这里。</p><p>　　但现在已经没事了。恼人的欲望也得到纡解，已经没有什么可以担心的了。等到黎明到来，第二天早上，清白而正直地，去见帝弥托利和他的家人吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　贝雷特被引导至客房。为贵客准备的房间内配有卫浴，他没有再出门的必要。<br/>　　在回房之前，他突然停下了即将推开门的手，转过身，注视宽广王城那头被烛台点缀的黑暗。<br/>　　另一端，有着王室成员的卧房。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　自己是在期待什么吗？他挪动脚尖，重新面对分配给自己的客房。自己应该早点入室休息。</p><p> </p><p>　　“老师……？”</p><p> </p><p>　　并非幻听，年轻人的声音在身后响起。</p><p>　　他惊讶地回过头。</p><p>　　黑暗终结于王子身上，走廊尽头，年轻人看着贝雷特，温暖的烛光若隐若现地描摹他的脸庞。</p><p>　　十七岁时的帝弥托利也好，同样也成长到这个地步的王子也罢，贝雷特都只在大修道院的士官学校与他们相遇过。年轻英俊的的金发青年与菲尔帝亚的王城，这样的搭配对贝雷特而言还是第一次。</p><p>　　他只是王城的客人。比起这里的骑士，佣人……甚至男主人（国王），只有王子是如今的贝雷特最为熟识的人物。<br/>　　直到刚才为止要吞噬、冲散贝雷特的漂浮感消失了。<br/>　　他不再失重。</p><p> </p><p>　　“晚上好，老师。”<br/>　　王子回答。<br/>　　“我在房间里看见教会的马车来了，所以就……”</p><p>　　这么说来，儿时的青年也是这样。由于私室正好能看见通往王城的马车道，所以，字面意义上，他每天都在窗口翘首以盼贝雷特的来访。当看到他等待已久的对象时，他就能第一时间跑出来，找到他的老师，牵住贝雷特的手，邀请他看看自己为他准备的惊喜。<br/>　　他现在还是怀着一样的心情来迎接自己的吗。还是说只是遗留下来的单纯的习惯……</p><p>　　“你怎么还没有睡？”<br/>　　贝雷特自然地，像一个教导者那样问道。</p><p>　　“我……还在为明天的事做准备。正巧。”</p><p>　　“这样啊……你真的和帝弥托利一样呢。”<br/>　　以前，我也总是在半夜碰见他……<br/>　　意识到自己又说出了那种话，贝雷特顿了一顿。见王子没有特别的反应，于是贝雷特也当作什么事都没有，继续说了下去。<br/>　　“虽然努力是件好事，早点休息吧。”</p><p>　　“老师——”</p><p>　　王子叫住他。年轻人发出深深的呼吸声，肺部填满空气，好像想要说什么非常重要的事一般。</p><p>　　“……你也是，老师，晚安。”</p><p>　　他应该不止是想道晚安的。</p><p> </p><p>1203年<br/>翠雨节 30日</p><p> </p><p>　　“等等。”<br/>　　我叫住正走出餐厅的女佣。<br/>　　“你去哪里？”</p><p>　　“为大司教阁下送早餐。”<br/>　　年轻的女性回答。</p><p>　　我这才想起来她刚来不久，因此不知道老师没有在床上用早餐的习惯——她一定是误解了什么，那是贵族才会有的习惯。我告诉她了这一点，代替送餐，我让她帮忙准备老师的餐具。她刚刚摆放好盘子，我就在餐厅的门口看见了老师。</p><p>　　“早安，大司教阁下。”<br/>　　“早上好，老师。”</p><p>　　他也对我们招呼。老师看起来睡得不错，气色比我们分别时要好。他在我面前坐下，完成了餐食准备的佣人也全部离开，留我们二人独处。</p><p>　　老师看见餐具的数量，略显困惑，开口提问。<br/>　　“只有我们吗？帝弥托利……和你的母亲呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“父亲昨天傍晚病倒了。”<br/>　　我回答。<br/>　　“母亲在照顾他。他们暂时都不会出现了，由我来在民众前露面。”</p><p> </p><p>　　我几乎能听见空气冻结的声音。<br/>　　原来一下子不能呼吸，音声寂灭，好像周围都成为真空是这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……什么？”</p><p>　　“我想老师也能理解……国王的病情不便声张。现在知道这件事的还是非常少数人，即使是王城内部。目前也只有总管和我们知道，我们得再观察一阵父亲的病情才能决定接下来的方针——”</p><p>　　“帝弥托利病倒了？”<br/>　　老师无视我的话，只是重复这个短句。</p><p>　　“……父王患有顽疾。”<br/>　　我将手肘放在桌面上，但没有人斥责我的礼数不端。<br/>　　“随年龄增加自然每况愈下。近几年更是不再去前线，斯林那边的事务更是匆忙交给了我……”</p><p>　　“顽疾？……你一直知道？”<br/>　　贝雷特瞪着我，幽绿的眼睛暗淡无光。</p><p>　　“我一直知道。”</p><p>　　“还有谁……知道吗？”</p><p>　　“菲力克斯，英谷丽特，希尔凡，他们从小知道布雷达德家的怪毛病。和达斯卡事件给父亲的后遗症。”</p><p>　　“为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>　　“我说过了，老师，这是王室内部的事情……现在父亲的病情更是还未确定，现阶段不能断言——”</p><p>　　我知道自己说的大道理都是废话，老师需要的不是这个。我当然想过告诉老师，但是没有能说出口。可能是因为觉得父亲虽有隐疾，但还不至于太过严重。更何况，在看到了“那种样子”的老师之后，我觉得我不能抽走他紧紧抓住的救命稻草，就凭这种不确定的情报。<br/>　　在我原来的打算里，只要父亲在我毕业，即位，继承王位这段日子里没事，一切都会顺利。到时候再让老师知道也不迟，对他来说也更能接受吧。再者，父亲也许在摆脱工作的压力后有好转的可能……<br/>　　我想要留给老师希望。</p><p>　　如意算盘打得不错。唯一的误算只有，父亲的情况的确不容乐观。我失败了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“为什么就不告诉我？”<br/>　　老师站起来，桌布被他揉皱，椅子则被他踢了出去。<br/>　　“大司教也不行吗？教廷和王国不是最紧密的盟友吗？希尔凡菲力克斯英谷丽特你还有王妃都知道，为什么就没有告诉过我？”</p><p>　　尽管弄出这么大的动静，老师说话的声音却很轻。他的音量都被连续的质问压垮，撑在桌子上的双手发白。</p><p>　　而那些问题，得到回答似乎很容易。恐怕老师也是自己在问出口的同时就找到了答案，所以才没有力气提高音量吧。<br/>　　母亲是父亲的妻子。我是父亲的儿子。王之盾，边境伯与女骑士则与父亲一同长大，情同手足。<br/>　　而老师……贝雷特于帝弥托利而言，连老师的呼称都已只是虚名。他不是父亲的恋人，不是亲人，不是友人，只是大司教而已。作壁上观的女神，除此之外没有更多能够与人子相连的纽带。</p><p>　　“为什么……又是这样……为什么他……”<br/>　　老师跌坐下去，把双手插进自己的头发中。<br/>　　“对帝弥托利来说，我——”</p><p> </p><p>　　是一厢情愿。尽管父亲没有恶意：他并没有把老师当做过可以亲近的个人。<br/>　　目睹父亲的态度，与他交谈过之后我已经很清楚了。对父亲而言，即使知晓老师的恋情，在父亲心中，无论是他人还是自己，私情都是在更大的责任前应该被放弃的东西。父亲就是这么做的。事实上，不是别人，正是老师教导他理智地、而非出于激情地斩杀女帝（姐姐）。老师永远是老师，不会也不应该是犯错的那一个——他所需做的永远是指引王前进，正确的路标不会因为行路者负伤而改变。</p><p> </p><p>　　我也无法指责父亲无情。构建关系从不是一个人的责任，如果说交流是改善事情的第一步，老师又对父亲坦白了什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　“为什么连你也不告诉我？！”</p><p>　　突然，老师抬起头来，抓住我放在桌面上的手。</p><p>　　他抓人并不痛。作为大司教，他被磨平了指甲供奉进神龛，外出征战的次数大大减少。腕力也自然不能与我相比。我承受着那单薄的力量，没有阻止他这么做。</p><p>　　我已经习惯被老师迁怒。面对当前的指责，我还是有些惊讶。<br/>　　老师居然指望我吗？……难道他认为，我们的关系亲近得让我有什么义务告诉他这些的吗？<br/>　　明明那样拒绝我，排斥我。近来和我的关系有所缓和，原因也不过依旧是挂念我的父亲。</p><p>　　“老师……我只是你的学生，或者，如果你愿意的时候，性伴侣。我应该没有巨细靡遗告知家事的必要吧？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　老师松手了。<br/>　　对于他过往涉及我父亲事项而表现出的难缠劲而言，这次倒是明白事理。我的拇指微微动了下，就轻易挣脱了老师。</p><p> </p><p>　　然而，当我再次抬起视线的时候，眼前的景象让我失去了言语。</p><p>　　老师在掉眼泪。大颗的泪水从他玻璃一般的眼球中落下。</p><p>　　我不应该感到惊讶。我看过很多次老师哭泣。老师做爱的时候哭；听信徒说话的时候哭；做了噩梦的时候会哭。<br/>　　可现在我们不在做爱，没有信徒，父亲……至少还健在。<br/>　</p><p>　　“老师？”</p><p>　　我慌乱地伸出胳膊，手却没能触及老师。他站起来，摇着头退后。似乎是才意识到自己的失态，把脸埋进自己的手中。即使如此他也无法止住自己不断抽动的肩膀，从喉咙里漏出类似压抑的咳声。哭泣的欲望在每一下换气中增长，很快便变得大于自制的能力。这让他听起来像是呕吐。</p><p>　　“老师……”</p><p> </p><p>　　老师正在阻止自己继续发出任何声音。几分钟之后，我知道他失败了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*有自慰描写<br/>*怪怪的今天发了再说</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1180 </span> <span class="s3">年</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　希尔凡总说法嘉斯的料理非常难吃，英谷丽特会狠狠地批评他。其实这也怪不得希尔凡，对兴趣雅致，善于社交，在三人中最像是传统意义上贵族的希尔凡来说，法嘉斯的料理风格有些过于粗犷了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特倒不讨厌粗犷的料理。这种风格像他的父亲，温暖，包容，宽大，强烈。也是佣兵料理的最大特征。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽说他很小就跟着父亲上学会怎么战斗，他一开始杀的都是动物和魔兽，长大一点了，可能多了几个喜欢用强硬手段和男孩上床的男人。杰拉尔特很晚才允许他作为正式的佣兵团成员去杀死人能挣钱的地方。贝雷特做了很长一段时间准佣兵。作为准佣兵的任务，即使是团长的儿子也不例外。和新人一样，贝雷特在后方打下手：清洗和修补衣服，采集树果，管理父亲和同伴们拿来的物资，给大伙做饭。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他很擅长。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那天，贝雷特独自外出打猎，放箭射死了一只山鸡。他切掉了它的脑袋，处理了羽毛，放光了血，掏出内脏。他把脑袋埋进草丛里，终于找到一根形状够好的树枝，硬硬的，有一端分叉。他用野营刀把树枝的粗糙表面大致磨平。接着他升起火，把鸡架在上边烤。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是他很擅长的料理。之前想在大修道院里做，可因为在大修道院内部用明火，他被西提斯训了一通。杰拉尔特倒是笑个不停，问贝雷特是不是想念佣兵生活的味道了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特点点头，又摇摇头，很可惜似地看着半生不熟的鸡。杰拉尔特挠挠头发，有的时候他也不是很懂自己的儿子。但他的儿子就是这样，男人很快释怀，并未配合怒目而视的大司教辅佐教育贝雷特。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　均匀地让鸡的身体受热，鸡的皮开始变脆，冒油。偶尔用小刀铲去不慎烤焦的部分，贝雷特从口袋里拿出调味瓶，撒了一些里面的东西在鸡肉上。他总是随身携带这个，佣兵团里管这个叫做“美味的秘诀”，配方只有从小把什么都往嘴巴里放的贝雷特知道（这个方法并不被杰拉尔特认可）。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他浇灭了火，用蒸汽与余温继续烧烤。不一会就完成了原汁原味的佣兵料理。他用准备好的包装把它抱起来，期间烫了几次手。他没空理，跑着离开了，担心招来野兽抢他的食物。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯？这是什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“烤鸡。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　级长眼瞧着他的老师不知从哪里取出一袋油滋滋，热乎乎的食物。他们不在食堂，而在大修道院的走廊里。当帝弥托利通过气味察觉教师拿出的是什么时，他变得慌乱起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“等等，老师！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他按住教师的手。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我们去食堂！不然西提司大人又要</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不可以边走边吃，那是没有礼数的行为。帝弥托利从小被那么告诫，真的看到贝雷特这么做，他却并没有觉得佣兵粗鲁。尽管帝弥托的确曾认为贝雷特恐怖又难以接近，但相处之后发现，他的老师是像野猫一般轻巧快活的生物。人有什么必要跟小动物说不准在这吃饭；批评自由生长的树木，指责枝叶没有好好待在围栏里边吗？</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然不可避免地，大修道院的野猫也经常被修士们拎着后颈扔出正在授课的教室和仪式中的礼拜堂。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　新任教师在食堂长桌的对面托腮而坐，直勾勾地盯着帝弥托利看。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师，你这么看着，我有点”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不吃吗？会凉掉。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">哈，也是。那我就恭敬不如从命了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利的喉结动了动。他委婉地表示抗议，教师也不为所动，依旧看着级长的脸，希望他快点吃东西。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利干脆放弃了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不知怎么的，帝弥托利又想起猫。菲力克斯私下里特别偏心一只黑猫，那只猫也很中意菲力克斯，终于有一天他听见隔壁传来并非因为希尔凡的女性问题而引起的骚动：菲力克斯的猫把老鼠叼进宿舍，送给了它的人类。老鼠还是活的。菲力克斯没注意，老鼠逃到了希尔凡的书桌上。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　还好没有跑去女生的房间里，面对欲哭无泪的希尔凡，帝弥托利欣慰地想。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是猫的天性，将饲主视为需要照顾的家人。她希望她喜欢的人类吃了自己捉来的老鼠。虽然她不知道人类在通常情况下不吃老鼠。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不，把老师用心制作的料理比做老鼠，是不是太失礼了？</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　可在他的口中，也许味道并没有太大区别</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“对不起，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“为什么道歉？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">真是个无聊的人，对美食说不出什么感想。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利用抱歉的声音说。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊，但是，香料的气味很特别。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自己的独门秘诀被学生夸赞，贝雷特满意地点点头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师为什么要给我做这个呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利随口问起，贝雷特却茫然地眨眨眼。他没有仔细想过。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“对了，我从杰拉尔特团长那里打听到了老师的生日，就是近日了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利放下餐具。想起那位骑士，他在进食中僵硬的表情变得缓和下来。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“杰拉尔特先生乍看豪放，记不清自己还有你的年龄</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">但对你出生的日子却非常重视。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想到父亲，贝雷特点点头。总之，肯定有关父亲的一切就是他的本能。说他父亲坏话的，是坏人。夸奖父亲的，是好人。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利是好人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你们的关系真好。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利的脸上多了一些落寞。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“真的很羡慕。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这么说来，帝弥托利说过，自己的亲人都已经不在世上了</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">贝雷特突然也一起低落起来。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利，想要家人？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯？</span> <span class="s2"> ‘ </span> <span class="s3">想要</span> <span class="s2"> ’…… </span> <span class="s3">老师说话真有特点呢。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他略微低下头，露出苦涩的微笑。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我是独生子。尽管王室中因为争夺王位大打出手的故事屡见不鲜</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">可以的话，的确想要体验一番，热闹的家族是什么样子的啊。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">热闹的家族。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特抱着手臂，边思考边说。有什么答案突然降临在他的头上，贝雷特自顾自点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利说，想成为失去家人的孩子们的支柱，教导他们练剑</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">然后，帝弥托利也拜托我教导他们，这么说来</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">那我和帝弥托利也是家人了？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　年轻人愣了一会，接着破颜而笑。特殊的生长环境让教师在很多时候都语出惊人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢你，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不用谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回答，将学生的笑容尽数收入眼中。啊啊，这就是自己最喜欢的东西。因为苏谛斯的存在，贝雷特直到最近为止都未曾成型的人格迅速地由在士官学校度过的生活填满空白。尽管每个学生贝雷特都会认真对待，其中，占有最大比重的果然还是贝雷特执教学级的级长。</span>
</p><p class="p4">　　帝弥托利总是陪伴他，对他亲切，友善，总是确保对这样的生活毫无头绪的自己融入于青狮学级的集体。想要回报他，想要理解他。帝<span class="s3">弥托利的幸福就是自己的幸福。帝弥托利的梦想就是自己的梦想。帝弥托利难过，自己也会郁郁寡欢。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们继续聊天。也许是聊得太愉快，从放下餐具起，帝弥托利没再动他做的料理。不过，当用餐时间拖得太长，人自然会饱。帝弥托利一定是吃不下了。不能浪费粮食，贝雷特自告奋勇吃掉了剩下的肉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不知年龄却重视生日，不知为何，贝雷特想起帝弥托利用来描述他父亲的话。的确是一个值得一提的奇怪特征。贝雷特在不知道自己年龄的同时也不太重视日期，如果不是学校发给他的工作簿，他的时间概念也许会一直这么浑浑噩噩下去。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但他有笔记本。可在他翻开那一页确认日期之前，帝弥托利就敲响他的房门，给了他生日礼物。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现在，手中的正是学生的礼物。一枚朴实却诚挚的紫木制胸针，被雕刻成了雄狮。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利说是自己做的。学生对他说自己曾经的王室教师兴趣是木雕，作为让身心沉静的方式之一，他也跟着学了一些，没想到可以用上。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那个笨拙的，总是弄坏笔，剪刀甚至钢枪的年轻人是怎么用刻刀的？某种暖暖的，多毛的触感从贝雷特的胸口升腾，开始挠他的喉咙。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这种奇怪的感觉让他咽下一口唾沫坐到床上。把胸针放在一边，他开始阅读学生给他的信件。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“生日快乐，老师。请收下这个。虽是微不足道之物，大家都相当感谢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　如果没有因为按坏了笔而把墨水弄得到处都是的话，帝弥托利的字迹秀逸端正。贝雷特向后倒在床上，双手把信纸举高。他的视线反复扫过信纸上的两行字，听见了笑声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对那声音，贝雷特有些意外。突然发出声音吓自己一跳的通常是自称苏谛斯的少女，但这次也不是苏谛斯。她不在。过了一会他才发现笑声来自于自己。他掩住自己的嘴，却摸到了向上的嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因为看了帝弥托利的信。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">呼呼。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这次他有意笑了笑。空气轻巧地吹过鼻腔，真有意思。贝雷特知道这孩子非常不擅长表达感情或者书写文章，信只有两行字，可他看了很久，现在更是觉得那股暖洋洋，软绵绵的东西从胸口蔓延到了小腹，甚至下半身。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">下半身？</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他迟疑地用手确认了自己的下体，发现那里已经有点硬起来了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他不是没有自慰过。但更接近义务。伴随此种生理现象，胸中有这种奇怪的感觉还是第一次。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不知怎么，他觉得脸有些热。本来，如果贝雷特察觉到自己有那个意思，他会直接磨蹭自己需要处理的地方，直到吐出体内的液体便可。此时此刻，他却有些扭捏，对于碰触自己一事踟蹰不前。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他转过身，把脸放进枕头里，想把自己藏起来。但他怎么躲藏，下体的热度都事与愿违地越升越高。他只好中止再读一遍信件的计划，把纸张放在一边，慢慢把手伸向下半身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　之后还有工作，为了防止弄脏裤子，贝雷特脱下了它们。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他这么做有完全合理的理由，但房间中赤裸下身让他的耳根热得更厉害了。身体倒是因为缺少了布料的遮盖而寒冷，他的手腕擦到了自己挺立的乳头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好像是想起什么，对于胸前主张存在的场所，他活动拇指和食指，试着捏了它们。细微的电流从乳尖流向身体深处，流窜打乱他腹中棉絮一般漂浮的不明冲动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好奇怪。他的视线因不习惯的快感到处游荡，不知道改放在哪里，却无意间又瞥到了桌子上来自学生的礼物。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是帝弥托利给他的。好像自己就被帝弥托利看着一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这个想法掠过脑海的一瞬间，他就觉得那种陌生的冲动快把他淹没了，血气一下子涌上了脑袋。他的呼吸变得急促，身体在叫嚣痒痛，呼吁进一步的刺激。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“呜</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对不起，帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想要向不在场的学生道歉，他却停不下来呼唤学生的名字。帝弥托利。如果现在的模样让帝弥托利看见了，他会帮助这样的自己吗？他的指尖为这个妄想震颤，敏感的乳头被失控的力道捏红。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">帝弥</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有停下玩弄胸口的动作，贝雷特终于下定决心，将手伸向自己的阴茎。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　也许是有着不同于常人的体质，贝雷特的身上鲜有体毛，下半身更是保持着儿童时期的模样，从性器直到会阴都是光裸的。一同入浴的经验告诉贝雷特，帝弥托利则与他不同。他下面的毛发颜色比发色略深，看起来也比较硬质</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自己为什么在生活中这么关注那些东西呢？贝雷特已经没有思考这个问题的余力。揉着自己的胸部，叫着帝弥托利的名字，贝雷特勃起性器的前端已经湿透了。四根手指圈住自己的阴茎，包裹着它们上下移动，拇指则在头部按压，粘稠的丝线沾住他的指面。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，好、奇怪</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">为什么会</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这么舒服</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">帝弥、托利</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好像第一次手淫一般，前所未有的快乐使贝雷特感到慌乱。但他并没有停下，而是遵从本能加快了捻动乳头的速度，感到手中的性器膨胀得比以往都快。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对不起，老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">真不像话</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想着学生的面容，仅凭拨弄乳头射精，这种感觉太新奇，太浓烈，贝雷特甚至忘记了服务自己的性器，而专注于全新的性感带。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“唔</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊呜</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特压抑住喘声，却没办法阻止自己指缝间溢出大量液体。过剩分泌的唾液流出嘴角，乳尖的酥麻变成高热，随着精液从尿道口排尽，终于只剩下贝雷特最熟悉的疼痛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　将四肢摊开，贝雷特在床上大口喘息。酩酊的余韵强烈地击打他的耳膜。他用力闭着眼睛，等待呼吸与这种不明正体的欲望一同平息。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　预想当中的平静并未到来。方才熄灭的星火又仿佛重新燃烧起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“诶，诶</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是他从未遭遇过的。刚才的行为不光没有缓解欲望，阵痛的麻痹感甚至沉淀到了更深处。重量没有去往阴茎，而是小腹与内脏。贝雷特抬起腰，夹紧自己的腿和臀部，只有通过细微地改变内脏位置，才能够舒缓这种焦虑一点点。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现在的自己所抱有的欲望，已经不是射精能够缓解的了。贝雷特在意识到这点时，咬住自己无意识伸向嘴边的指头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想要拥抱。想要用这张嘴巴吮吸什么东西。想要手中有可以握住的肢体，想要被比自己更高的体温包围。这件事情一个人无法做到。需要第二个人在这里。想要找人来。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不过，那个对象是谁都可以吗？天花板茫然地映照在贝雷特眼中，脑海中零星地浮现出一些面孔。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　父亲？不，总觉得很不好意思。那么，不认识的男人？光是在陌生人面前脱去装备就很危险。学生们？感觉又会被说教</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特不曾被养育出伦理观，也没有太多不能作为师长与学生发展出更多关系的自觉，用相当实用朴实的理由，他避开了那些不妙的决定。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　并抵达了本能指向的正确答案。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师，不要在这里。不然会被西提斯先生</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　出现在耳边的，无比真实，但绝对不可能在这里的声音穿过记忆，打破了时空，因他的欲求给出了答案。那个音色凛然又温柔，诚实又可靠。来自贝雷特最熟悉的，可以放心脱去武装的，会为他保守秘密的青年。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　与帝弥托利度过的时间，感觉比至今得到的什么都要宝贵。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现在，也想要帝弥托利在这里。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　意识到这点的时候，他感觉耳边嗡地一响。模糊不清的火苗找到了油，木头，纸张，漂浮的粉尘，所有可燃的东西，把所有缠绕他内脏的郁结统统炸开，烧了个干净。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果帝弥托利在这里</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他能对自己做些什么，来平息身上的焦渴呢？</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果他们是男人和女人，他至少听过该怎么做。可帝弥托利不是女人，他是一个英俊的，善良的青年。他有端正分明的面容，尚在发育中的健康身体，手感极好的头发，空色的眼睛，粗粗的眉毛</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">它们都是属于“帝弥托利”的特征，贝雷特不愿意让它们改变和消失。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　那么自己呢</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？自己能为了这份焦灼做些什么呢？</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特想起自己小时候，那个被父亲赶跑的男人。在那之前，他对自己做了男人和女人才会做的事情。父亲好像非常愤怒，但是贝雷特却在这时感谢起了那个男人。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　多亏了他，对于自己身上的异状，贝雷特找到了解决方案。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他伸出还沾有精液的右手，向自己的腿间够去，目的地是阴茎更下方的后穴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">唔，”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　小心地按压周围，贝雷特确认着自己身后的情况。他需要经常习武，双手大部分时间都包裹在皮手套之下。因此，指甲从来都不会超过指尖太多。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　简直是完美的，为了随时进入自己的体腔而设定的前置条件。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“哈啊，啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不够，湿</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　有什么可以涂在内腔的，被吸收也没问题，对身体没有害处，可以充当润滑的东西呢</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特又一次庆幸自己是为任何情况都做好准备、都可以立即想到对策的佣兵。他撑起身，寻找用来涂抹皮肤的芦荟胶体。用液体彻底弄湿自己的指间，对着自己身后开合的小孔，拨开笼罩大脑的朦胧渴望，他插进了一根中指。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不痛，也没有男人曾经对儿时的自己说过的“会舒服”，只是很奇特。身体内的腔道被异物填充的感觉。不过，仅仅是被外物填满，也在一定程度上减少了他从体内蒸发的热度。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　允许异物进入自身的这个想法，在方向上并没有错。贝雷特继续伸入手指，让无名指也加入进来，探知自身肠道的形状。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　身为教师，在天还亮着的时候，于自己工作，度过日常</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">甚至，与熟人举行茶会，彼此闲聊的宿舍，兼寮监室里衣衫不整地自慰，用手指插入自己的排泄孔寻求身体的慰藉</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特低下头，却停不下来。像是要埋没这种难耐的羞耻一般，贝雷特大幅动了动手指，与他熟悉的任何东西都不同的刺激唐突地击中他的大脑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊！哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特非常困惑，手指的动作却好像确认这种感觉一般越来越快。分布于黏膜的内部的，让人战栗的快乐像是海潮一般填充全身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“嗯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊，碰到，舒服的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　手指还是太细了。贝雷特擅长适应任何疼痛，仅存的异物感极速在敏感点被挤压的欣悦中消弭。很快，异物感就变成了不满足。他抬高臀部，不自觉地收紧甬道扭腰，以求增加体内的存在感，炙热的肠肉挤压他的手指。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“呜</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">哈啊，这是，什么，怎么办，帝弥、托利</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果是帝弥托利的手指，一定更粗大，更有力</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">贝雷特为这想法发出几乎可怜的呜咽，向不在场的学生寻求帮助。尽管全都是初次的体验，只有这一切因帝弥托利而起这一点在教师的脑中格外清晰。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特腔内自慰的手法相当生涩，不能完全带来满足。空虚地含着满腹的欲望，却找不到更进一步的解决办法，贝雷特只能用他唯一知道的高潮的形式，强硬地按摩自己兴致缺缺的阴茎又射精了一次，才勉强用疲劳结束了一人的性行为。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　笼罩大脑与视野的白雾一点一点褪去，贝雷特终于有力气穿回衣物。他去了宿舍的公用洗手间清洗双手，回到房间，他对着自己放在一边的生日礼物发呆。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他想着帝弥托利做了这种事。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对自己的行为，贝雷特拥有清晰的认知，却不知道意义何在。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　白天的时候，他说自己想成为帝弥托利的家人。父亲也是他的家人，但是，他并不是想着父亲做这种事的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　是什么呢，这种看见对方，就高兴，雀跃，好像世界都变得更明亮，更漂亮；看不见的时候也时不时想起对方，一言一行都在意着对方的感觉。苏谛斯能够回答他吗？可她并不在</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然有些困惑，这种心情没能持续几秒。想要见帝弥托利的话就去见好了，贝雷特能随时摸到比胸针和信更好的东西。帝弥托利一直乐于答应自己的要求。从桌上翻出点心与茶叶，年轻的教师很快打起精神。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　出门之前，贝雷特突然想起来什么。他在镜子里瞧了一眼自己，也许是心虚，希望刚才的所作所为没有留下任何痕迹。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203 </span> <span class="s3">年</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">角弓节</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我回到了加尔古玛库。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我离开这里不到一个月，再次看见这里的景象却感觉恍如隔世。大修道院平和得一如既往，商人们在周边做买卖，祈祷的信徒随处可见。士官学校的学生与我这个失踪多日的级长嬉笑地打招呼。这届没有来自守卫边境家族的孩子就读，没有人清楚边境每日发生怎样的摩擦。我们是同学，大家都习惯不把我的身份当回事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　与我一同迈进大修道院门内，老师对所有人微笑致意。也许是之前有过私下的面会，不时有人上前与老师交流彼此的近况。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　一切都很好。完全看不出一点大司教在得知国王病情那一刻的崩溃模样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那个时候，我能做的只是等待，等老师的呼吸平静下来。这是奏效的，大约十分钟之后，就算是老师也哭累了吧，他止住啜泣。自前一天晚上起就未曾进食，加之情绪的冲击，他的步伐有些摇晃。即便如此，他依旧走到洗手盆边，沾了一些清水，清理了自己的脸。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的精神看来已经恢复了一些，之前足以开始在意自己的外表。不一会，老师回到我面前的座位。木椅发出受挤压的响声，他重新落座，执起刀叉，开始吃凉掉的早餐。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师，汤已经有点温了，我让人来</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利有哪些症状？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师用谈论我学习一般的口吻问我，咽下三明治，小口啜饮失温的蔬菜汤。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的食欲向来和性欲一样旺盛，但作为刚刚接受了亲近之人病状消息的人，这多少有些反常。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可老师的事从不能用常理来理解。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“要去看看父亲吗？他只是身体虚弱，光影和声音都加剧他的头痛。但应付一两个拜访者不是不可行。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他吃掉一个面包，不说话。老师最拿手的沉默。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯？不，我不去了。体恤和照顾丈夫是家人的职责，你的母亲需要好好照顾他。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">嗯，啊。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我答应着，一边想从老师的舌头底下找到藏得更深的东西，但是什么都没有。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　真的什么都没有，他的声音空荡得像是在拱顶教会下唱赞美诗。哭泣后的嘶哑痊愈，以往谈及父亲的哽咽不复。没有丝毫破折出现的余地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　很快，老师把早饭吃干净了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他对食物很满意一般小声呼气，将背靠在椅子中。他把双手乘在膝盖上，上半身微微前倾。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他会死吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　以倾诉的姿态，他问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在能听清楚他说了什么之前，疑惑已经从我的口中弹出。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是致死的疾病吗，布雷达德家早衰的毛病？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　是由于泪迹未干的缘故吗，老师绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，眼角与双颊泛红。他的手好像按捺不住激动来到自己的胸口，身为大司教的习惯让他像祈祷一般握紧双手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　是在，祈祷父亲的健康吧？但我却对那个视线感到了胆寒。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“还</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不好说。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我为了克服那股怪异的感觉而咬牙，重复之前官方的结论。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你撒谎了吧，对终究只是外人的我。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他的声音依旧温润如玉。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“来，对老师说实话吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　实话，吗。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　据母亲说，在与父亲订下婚约之前，正如同婚礼这个仪式的意义，象征她之后便要以妻子的身份侍奉丈夫左右。对于那个即将托付一生的对象，父亲告知了她所有的事。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　包括他自身的疾病。母亲是有觉悟的。自己会比丈夫更长久，从此，继承自己血脉而诞生的后代可能每一个都有相同的命运，怀上并养育这样的孩子会有怎样的风险……</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这些是只有帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2"> . </span> <span class="s3">亚历山大</span> <span class="s2"> . </span> <span class="s3">布雷达德的妻儿才有必要知道的事。这是老师被排除在外的事。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师认清了自己的位置，但，和他一直选择的办法一样，他要从我这里取得补偿。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">会。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我闭上眼睛，只听见自己的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“父亲，可能，逐渐衰弱致死。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　听觉没有捕捉到回答。我拒绝睁开眼睛，所以也没有视觉。为早餐制作的，本就清淡食物的味道已经散尽，味觉和嗅觉也离我而去。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在这里，什么都没有。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师有可能已经走了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起眼睑。暗红色的，抖动着逐渐宽广的视野中，贝雷特依旧坐在我的面前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“是吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">会死，帝弥托利他会死掉</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他在帝弥托利王本人的嫡子面前呢喃着那些词，嘴唇上与眼角边的弧度像是被雕刻上去那般完美又生硬。拥有表情，却缺乏情感，让老师的存在显得异常飘渺。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“救国王会死。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好像那次哭泣用光了老师所有的感情一般，那之后，包括现在，至今为止，老师都展露出一种异常的平静。第一次，拜访了王都的老师没有选择去见父亲。当然，我告诉自己这是因为老师担心父亲的病情，让国王安心养病而不去打扰，可怎么都觉得怪异。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我恢复了日常的生活，在士官学校最普通的一天从老师主持的晨祷开始。今天唱的是塞罗司之书的第五章，关于主如何颁布五诫。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　都说魔法要熟知黑白两道方能在实战中使用更多战术，享有更多的胜机，可不知何时，白魔法成了我相当不擅长的科目。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我掌握的技能仅限于急救（我以前是不是还用它让花反季开放来着？真亏我想得出），作为阿莱德巴尔的使用者，周围也对我掌握白魔法的程度没有要求。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　真是太好了。毕竟，我要怎么衷心相信与现实完全相反的东西，不在圣诗下不想起来老师的媚态，在大家拿大司教作比赞美女神贞洁善良美丽时候阻止自己叫出声来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　做着口型在信众之中浑水摸鱼，我并未唱出声音。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“愿女神保佑你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　说出作为收尾的句子，大司教宣布晨歌会结束。信众散去，我也无精打采地整理手上的文件夹，思考第一节历史课的内容。应该讲到鞑古扎军进攻帝国，虽说向同学借了笔记，我并不确定自己能跟上节奏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你没有唱歌！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我感到有什么东西在拽我的衣角，同时响起的是稚嫩的声音。将视线下移，一个约七八岁的小女孩正鼓着脸颊，指责我对待晨会的敷衍态度。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　小孩并不懂得控制音量。人群散去，也不再有教堂风琴奏响的大圣堂中，女孩的斥责格外清晰。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我尴尬地环视周围，几名修道女掩嘴而笑，向后退几步。周围的城镇来的信徒则是一脸诧异，没有一个人上来领走这个孩子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你的父母呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“贝雷特会生气的！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　她没理我，两手叉腰，看起来真的很在意我没唱歌。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你为什么直接叫老师的名字？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我控制不住问。不管这个问题会把状况搞得越来越混乱，忘记了还要赶去上课。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗，原来你一直只做口型，不出声？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　难怪听不见，熟悉的声音加入了对话。是老师。女孩被从身后抱起来，坐在贝雷特的手臂上。贝雷特！她高兴地又一次喊出老师的名字，往大司教的怀里靠。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“作为王子殿下真不是个好榜样。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“王子殿下？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　女孩睁大眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是喔，这是王子殿下。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特用对小孩说话的语气回答，特征是高音和幼稚的反复。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“证据是，他和国王陛下一样力大无穷。要不要他抱抱你，举高高？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不要。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我马上回答。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我都不敢抱修道院里的猫狗，即使喂了它们那么多次。小女孩对我来说就更不行了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这就是王子殿下？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　女孩皱起脸。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“除了看起来金灿灿的，完全不像绘本上的王子殿下，好失望。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特笑了一声，用额发蹭了蹭女孩的后脑勺，没有异议。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是王子真对不住啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　金灿灿的又是什么。我苦恼地把手抱在胸前。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　儿时都没有同龄的朋友的我，自然现在也对小孩子没辙。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这孩子是什么人？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“海弗林格的修道院照顾不过来，最近我从那里又接了些孩子回来。她是其中一个。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我有些语塞。发生了大型灾害的海弗林格，没有父母认领的幼童</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这个女孩是孤儿，我却问她父母在哪里。的确是个让人失望的王子殿下也说不定。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不过并女孩不以为意。她对自己失去了兴趣。她晃着麻花辫，在贝雷特的怀抱里说着什么其他的事情，咯咯直笑。他们的关系这么亲近，贝雷特一定把她照顾得很好。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在大修道院中收养有许多的孤儿，根据老师刚才的话看来，最近的常驻人口又多了一批。贝雷特并不光是出于义务接受他们，不然，孩子不会这么相信他。他喜欢他们。所以也被他们喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我时常烦恼为何自己会对贝雷特抱有钦慕。如果没有这种情感，事情也不会变成今天这样。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　可是，当我看到老师如何对待其他孩子，答案变得显而易见：我自己也曾这样被老师拥抱，也曾是那样的孩子，自然也会像他们一样喜欢上老师。如果没有老师那样的行动，本来是一件极其单纯，非常普通</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">也会随着我年龄增长，自然消逝的事情。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　老师的行为我无法控制。但如果我在最开始就能和其他孩子不一样，不喜欢老师就好了</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊，打铃了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　教堂中响彻起钟声，女孩抬起头，陈述这个显而易见的事实。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“今天梅尔塞德司姐姐来大修道院了，去和她学做点心吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“好的，贝雷特！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管已经迟到了，在踏上飞奔去教室的路之前，我听到他们这样的对话，不由得开始羡慕这个孩子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　即使因为迟到被罚留堂，今天的课程结束得也比较早。我还没做安排，但贝雷特从不管我是不是闲着，让修女给我带口信，叫我晚上去他的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“大司教现在在？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我留下她追问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“刚刚是在谒见室。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不知道自己在赌什么气，我决定现在就去见他。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　白天就决定好晚上怎么睡人了吗，你怎么晚上倒不陪那些小孩了？诸如此类的话在我脑中酝酿，走近谒见室，却发现要送出这些话的对象不在。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　常立于大司教左右的骑士也不知去向。如果只是一般情况离开片刻，他没有一同消失的必要。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　有什么突发事件，让贝雷特以大司教的身份移动去了其他地方。这个事件并不是一般的拜访，不然对方应该来谒见室而不是让老师携护卫动身。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　思考片刻，我向大圣堂移动。确切地说是朝墓地。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大圣堂附近的那片墓地是新建的，二十年前的战争导致了大量的死伤，无主的尸骸被供奉在各地的修道院，至今等待认领。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　作为开战时主战场的加尔古玛库大修道院更是如此。父亲还与老师还建造了雪白的纪念碑，用以悼念亡者。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现在，即使没有战争，就和婚礼一样，老师隔一阵也会主持葬礼。无论是死者是谁，他或她的葬礼有人或者没有人参与，都至少能得到老师的关注。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抵达的时候，简陋的仪式结束，死者已经落葬了。这个过程想要长一点都很困难。除了老师和负责埋尸体的骑士之外，那里没有其他人。也就是说，又是一具无名尸体。这个人无亲无故，被好心人发现才送来安葬的可能性很高。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　墓地比其他地方稍低一些，立于台阶上方，我招呼道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他有些惊讶我在这里，但也没多说什么。我靠近他们，一起看一铲一铲被骑士掩起来的棺材。我懂他的意思，沉默地等他们送完最后一程。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我注意到一同落葬的有武器还有勋章。那枚勋章反射着熟悉的光芒。似乎是大司教赐予骑士的</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这名骑士在埋葬自己的同胞吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他在竖琴节离开大修道院。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　注意到我的视线，老师对我说。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“离巢的鸟</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">只活了三个月。尸体被人发现的时候，他吊在树上。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“上吊自杀？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不知道。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“因为带着这些东西，他被镇上的人送回来了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这些东西，受封仪式时候的配剑与勋章。因为会被怀疑是不是杀死塞罗司骑士的凶手，它们不能光明正大地被交易</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">却也未必不能在黑市卖出好价钱。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是，它们被留了下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　据贝雷特说，这些近卫骑士们从小生长在大修道院。这样的环境，我想是没有什么让他被人杀死之后还要吊起来的私怨，自杀的可能性几乎是最高的了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　骑士夯平泥土，立起还未雕刻姓名的墓碑。贝雷特用手摸了摸灰色的石头，好像是告别，之后转身向我走过来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你有什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我才要问你呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他没有停下来，我和他并肩行走。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“晚上有什么事的话，现在不行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他停下来了：“不到晚上不行。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我不记得老师有只在晚上做的好习惯啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“星星只在晚上出来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">星，”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我咽了一口气，一阵风吹过，我自觉脸有些发烫。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“星星？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“晚上到星之露台。有这个名字的地方当然是看星星的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有多做解释，老师离开了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　骑士与我擦肩而过，我看向他，发现他也在打量我。他本应无意和我对上视线，所以马上便望去其他地方，对我鞠躬，追随老师离开了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1197 </span> <span class="s3">年</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特有一个瞬间以为自己看错了。但是幻觉不会自己蹦出来，用这么生动的声音，还有他自己都说不出来的优雅而礼貌措辞搭话。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　眼前，为他注定在谒见室度过的、平平无奇的一天带来变化的女孩真的是她没错。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“芙莲？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的脸上掩饰不住惊喜。尽管数年未见，和自身相同，芙莲身上并没有出现明显的变化。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他叫出了女孩的名字回应了她。但在那之前，他有更多的疑惑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你们不是决定远游了吗，怎么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？西提斯呢？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“父亲一会过来。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　用于谈话的室内没有任何特别的风景，年龄不明的少女却很怀念一般环视周围。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　听到贝雷特的问题，她明快的表情暗淡了几分。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我们去了很多地方</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对我们来说有着重要记忆的地方，我想去玩的地方。但是时间已经不多了，这次，我们是来正式道别的。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“正式的道别？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，愿望已经达成了，我好像也该去睡了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这样吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从蕾雅那里听过。少女还有自己，都属于名为纳巴泰的族群。有着对于人类来说太过久远的生命。虽然并非不死的存在，但生命力超乎常人。即使是致死的创伤，只要还有求存的欲望与条件，便可用睡眠来修复身体。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　用自己的力量治愈了过多生命的希思琳，作为代价，不得不定期摄取长时间的睡眠。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这样的话，老师就是我们最后留存世间，未选择隐世的同胞了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　芙莲的眼中流露出忧虑。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“虽然现在这么问也没有意义</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师，真的不和我们一同离开吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特没有回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　的确，就像他的学生都最终离开这所大修道院，回到自己的人生与家族中一样，自己也跟随愿意视自身为家人的族人，也许是最好的选择。他们彼此知晓无法轻易对他人诉说的难言之隐，共享相同的历史。同为苏谛斯的末裔，他们可以血脉相连，彼此照应地度过漫长的时间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　正如芙莲所说，这个问题事到如今没有意义。自从他在露米尔村的晚上与那三名学生相遇，选择了站在帝弥托利的身边时</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">他要走的路已经被决定好了。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“还有必须完成的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师要继续帮助帝弥托利先生吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管总被西提斯过度保护，芙莲天生有些女孩子独特的敏锐，指出了贝雷特未出口的部分。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从鼻子里肯定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　真是爱操心的老师，少女笑起来。即使帝弥托利先生成为了丈夫，父亲，连孩子都已经到了能够握枪的年龄，还依旧这么放不下心。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“没关系的，一定会顺利的。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　少女给出鼓励。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“战争结束后，所有人都着手重建家园。他们都相信帝弥托利先生能带来更好的未来。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特点点头，给出敷衍的回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他已经听腻这些话了。信徒和他说。贵族们和他说。以前的学生们对他说。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利也对他这么说。可什么战争的本质，什么正义，他根本就没兴趣。贝雷特只想像以前那样找人聊聊早上的太阳，南飞的鸟，神奇的鱼，美妙的食谱。想被人当作朋友，家人，哪里有点冒失的佣兵教师。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　而且，想到这表象的背后有着怎样的真实，生性坦率的贝雷特还是觉得不自在。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　西提斯姑且不论，芙莲一定不清楚蕾雅是怎么维护秩序的。现在的贝雷特也在做着和以前的蕾雅差不多的事。只不过，蕾雅爱的是母亲（苏谛斯），所以会憎恶一切女神之敌</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">而自己，则会消灭一切帝弥托利的威胁，以求稳定的繁荣盛世。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　人们不会再以触犯虚幻无形的存在而定罪，而大司教成了仅为了帝弥托利的政权拥护者。这就是“教会似乎变得更为温和了”的真实理由。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“事情都会变好的</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">希望帝弥托利先生的老毛病也能得到改善呀。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　正当贝雷特不知道自己该如何应对芙莲的话时，不能忽视的话语引起了他的注意。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么老毛病？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　少女睁大眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“啊，帝弥托利先生真是的，没有告诉过老师吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他尝不出味道，经常头痛得睡不着觉。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　想起数次夜晚的不期而遇，少女轻声叹气。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“随着时间过去，我希望获得了新的家人的帝弥托利先生能以此弥补那份创伤，顺利地康复。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　少女一如往常地地以温和甜美的声音说着，贝雷特却觉得这些话比军号更振聋发聩。周围的景色在他的眼中过度曝光，只剩轮廓粗略地维持物品的表象。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“没有</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的声音从声带里出来，艰难地穿过空气。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他什么都没有告诉我。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，当时，因为也只有帝弥托利先生能够面不改色地吃下我做的料理还夸奖我，所以，我就不小心变得太缠人</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">。”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　帝弥托利先生又很温柔，是不忍继续对我说谎才会告诉我原因，请求原谅。一味地夸奖并不能带来进步，对我是有害的</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特已经听不到芙莲说话了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　如果这是真的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">自己都对帝弥托利做了一些多么残酷的事啊。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　只因为自己喜欢，就频繁地邀请他用餐，外出，热情地询问餐点的味道</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">可被这么一提，贝雷特才想起来，无论是多年前还是现在，自己只是一味地沉溺于与帝弥托利共度的时光，完全没注意过对方从未正面给出过回应。无论对什么，帝弥托利所说的只是“口感”，“气味”，“色泽”，“记忆”</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">有关味道，真的一次都没有说过。</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　连最基本的体贴都做不到，自以为是的奉献都不过是逗自己开心的自我满足，抱有的是与爱相差甚远的阴暗情欲</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">自己不被帝弥托利选择也是理所当然的。</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">可就算这样，就算这样，这都算什么啊。太奇怪了，明明无论自己怎么询问都不曾从帝弥托利那里得到回应，而偏偏是芙莲那种难以入口的东西却能得到帝弥托利的夸奖，能得到帝弥托利的真心话，能够借此与他谈笑，能够在帝弥托利的心中留下一席之地？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　太差劲了。自己决堤的情绪正逐渐变为指向无垢少女的敌意，意识到这点的贝雷特掐住自己的手腕，以此阻止自己再继续思考下去。但是在那之前，强烈的不甘已经淹过他的口鼻，他喘不上气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“贝雷特！好久不见，抱歉，安置好飞龙所以来晚了一些</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“父亲大人！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　是西提斯。贝雷特又捏了两次自己的手臂，在法衣中的皮肤留下血红的掐痕，他终于让自己恢复了平时的状态。大司教装作若无其事地微笑，与姗姗来迟的男人招呼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　威胁二人的存在（暗黑蠢动者）们已经被极大地削弱力量，他们也不用再躲躲藏藏，在日常生活中恢复了以父女相称。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　看着那样的两人，贝雷特想，自己贯彻独自留下的决定是正确的。即使身为同族，他也没办法融入到两人当中去吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不是不知道，也绝非不能理解。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　只是，有一种终于好好体会到了的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　也许贝雷特曾经有过机会吧，但如今，乃至将来，自己能够回去的地方哪里都不存在。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*息子レト限制级<br/>*事到如今想起来说明通篇的口胡来自4线+dlc的脑补是不是太晚了一点<br/>*事到如今想起来这好像是一篇雷文是不是太晚了点</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">角弓节</span><span class="s2"> 12</span><span class="s3">日</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　就算弄明白了夜晚的活动只是观星，在约定的时间到来之前，我还是心神不宁。即使这一事项本身只占用了我晚上的时间，从结果上来看，到晚上的这段时间里我什么都做不了，总是在想老师的事。早知道会变成现在这样，老师还是和以前一样不管不顾地破坏我的日常，干涉我的人生算了</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不，那不是灾难的源头吗。我突然惊醒，摇了摇头。手中的书本只读了三行，那些字母在我眼中连不成句，狰狞地张嘴扭动。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我放弃看书了。挤压自己的鼻梁，从肺底长出一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管天还没有黑，我打算现在就去露台，等到晚上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我听人说过，什么也不做也是一种放松的方式。可惜在王城里，我不会被允许这么浪费时间，因而从没实践过。但在加尔古玛库，只要有不用上课的自由时间，怎么自甘堕落都不会有人来管教。父亲将我送进士官学校，当初也是希望我在成年之前拥有一些远离宫廷条框的休暇。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　会这么做的源头并非自愿，但我确实在无所事事里找回了平静。将上半身倚靠在露台的边缘，我放空大脑，俯瞰大修道院的人流往来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　角弓节的天气晴朗，秋高气爽一词正适用于描述现在的时节。随时间流逝，暮霭四合，夜色降临，加尔古玛库和周边的城镇就此黯淡下去，灯火升起，人工光源像萤火虫一般虚弱地扑朔在浓重的黑暗里。这样的环境下将星空衬得格外明亮，的确是观赏它们的好机会。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　即使是在夏天，法嘉斯的夜晚也称不上暖和。在室外停驻一会还好，如果不注意，热量很快就会被阵阵凉风剥离。因此，我也没有在菲尔帝亚注意过星空。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　相对而言，加尔古玛库的四季都十分温和，像是受到女神眷顾的土地一般，历史上，除了帝国军的大规模入侵沦陷的那次，从来没有任何天灾甚至极端天气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你来得真早啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　待到天色完全黑下来，约我来这里的本人终于出现了。我转过身，看见了身着轻装的老师。他的手中，拿着什么我从未见过的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“望远镜。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“忘</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我听到了陌生的合成单词，并读错了它的名字。老师也没有纠正，只管靠近我，与我并肩，把这个新奇的玩意递给我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这个叫做“望远镜”的东西，其主要部分</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我想是由矫正视力的镜片组成的。但它有四片，两组，被嵌进的不是圆形的眼镜架中，而是成对的金属筒状物里。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“把眼睛放在小的那侧那对镜片后面，用它对着天空看看。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“通过它观看天空？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我好奇它的构造，把玩着转了一圈。直到老师催促我，我才听老师的话，架起望远镜看向头顶。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“呜啊！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“站稳点。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师带着笑说，大概是没料到我能被这种东西吓一跳。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这是</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是，眼前的景色实在是太惊人了。惊吓只有最初的一瞥，我将镜筒紧紧掐在我的眼眶边，好像要把眼球都粘在镜片上。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　光是肉眼能够观测到的繁星就如此之多，使用了这个道具，那些光点以爆炸一般的暴力气势填充了整个视野，潋滟生辉，甚至要逼到我的面前，渗进我的衣服里。如果能将星空拉到触手可及之处细细端详，所能得到的应该就是这幅景色吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　不，既然这个东西叫做“望远镜”</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我现在看到的，正是至近距离下的星空。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“漂亮吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“难以置信</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这样广袤的景色只是天幕的一角，可即便是我这样的渺小的存在，也能将遥不可及的东西收纳在手中这一方小小的器具进行观测，为这份感动，我的声音不由得变高，思考也随之活跃起来。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“居然能够清楚地看到如此遥远的地方</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">如果把它用在观察地形上，就能一定程度上减少斥候部队所遭遇的风险</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　星空固然美丽，不过我有了更在意的事情。我低下头，把望远镜的观测对象调整为加尔古玛库附近的城镇。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，不行，太黑了。加尔古玛库的视野不是问题，但也许应该在白天试试</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你真的总是马上想到那种事情啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我放下望远镜，用不习惯的倍率观测天空，加之精神的亢奋，让我有些头晕眼花了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我不再通过镜片用它看东西，转而掂量着它的外表，小心翼翼，怕高昂的兴致把它弄坏了。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　这件东西真厉害。是使用了装载于眼镜上的镜片制成的吗？镜片已经被广泛使用已久，为什么这样的好东西才被发明出来呢</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我的热情被自己随后冒出来的想法冷却了。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　手中的器具只是刚被我知晓而已，我不知道未必代表它没有被发明出来。就算被发明出来，只要教会不允许，它就不会被传播而是遭到雪藏。事实上，仅在我的记忆中，这样的事情就数不胜数，我已经看到甚至参与过多次这样的行动了</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这个就给你了，随你怎么用。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的声音柔软温和，并没有我记忆中命令将敌人赶尽杀绝的冷酷。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了，不喜欢吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，我很喜欢。是一件非常有趣的东西。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我紧紧盯着手中的器具。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　有趣？的确很有趣，但不止有趣，这东西不仅仅是一件观星的娱乐道具，它能改变历史。擅长指挥与布阵的老师不可能不知道它的价值</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“为什么老师要把这个东西给我？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我觉得，如果是你一定可以用好它。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师抬起头，大片的繁星映照在他眼里。他的眼睛和夜空一样漂亮，同时，也遥远又陌生。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你看，这个学期已经过去了一半了。还有六节，你就要从这里毕业，回到菲尔帝亚，准备正式继任了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我放下望远镜，转而看向老师。他依旧仰视着星空，仅仅留给我月光点缀的侧脸。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“当是我给你的毕业礼物吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“就算是这样</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">距离毕业也还有六节啊。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我捏着手中的道具，金属的部件发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我不懂老师的意思。他好像完全忘记了父亲的病症一事</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">明明他曾为此痛哭失声，而今又像什么都没发生似地，按原有的计划设想我继任的时间，理所当然一般与我畅想未来的事。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　父亲病情暂时稳定，为了维持表面上的毫无异状，宫中事宜已经按国王的事先安排，全权交由母亲与伏拉尔达里乌斯家，而我姑且是陪同大司教返回了加尔古玛库。但既然父亲能毫无征兆地倒下，我再次被传唤去王城</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">甚至，最坏的情况下，见不到他最后一面也有可能。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　和眼前的非人者不同，我很小的时候就理解了父母终将老去的现实。即便哀叹也无可奈何，接受自然之理顺应天命就是人子应该做的事。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我早就有了觉悟，可刚刚得知这些的老师呢？难道老师乐观地相信父亲能够平安克服疾病，安享晚年？不太可能，从他那反常地不闻不问甚至不去见父亲的态度看来，只是单纯地不抱关心</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，你到底想干什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我无法自己克制膨胀的违和感，疑问不由得出口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“没什么，只是觉得不早一点开始巩固决心，到时候会很辛苦吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特弯起眼睛，虹膜表面的星星被薄薄的眼睑吞噬。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师就已经决定好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不行，得不到回答。我的疑问被轻巧地回避。只是最近才得逞几次几而已，我就忘记有多么从老师那里问出有价值的事情来了。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　之前，我之所以能将他逼迫至坦白，也是由于直接目睹了他无法隐藏的秘密所致。但现在，我的手里什么线索都没有。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　看来再怎么气候温和，晚上的露台果然还是很冷。我打了一个喷嚏，老师便宣布活动结束，我可以回去了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　迈入室内，我对我接下来去的地方有所犹豫。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　能就此离开很好，可转念一想，如果能找到老师的什么破绽</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">或者，只要我留下来，等老师心情好的时候，说不定会赏给我只言片语的真相。</span></p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">另外，不得不承认，现在的老师，我不能放着不管。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　代替去自己的宿舍，我进了大司教的房间，将望远镜放在一边，坐在床尾的沙发凳上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你要留下过夜吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师歪着脑袋，有些不可思议地问我。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　疑问归疑问，我点点头，他就很快接受了我的要求。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“也是。还有时间呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师口中的过夜自然包括我原本设想的事。他让我去床上，让我躺下，他跨上来。没有太多的前置桥段，老师拉下我的裤子，致力于把我弄硬。在老师的手中，我看见自己的那根东西充血立起来。他用手掌滑动在柱体上，似乎在丈量尺寸。善于握住剑柄的双手却没办法完全把握我的阴茎，他只能一次将爱抚给予一部分。在这种地方，老师的行为也符合教导者的博识，比起根部，他选择集中在龟头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师用指腹按住阴茎开始冒出粘液的小孔，分泌物在他白得发光的指尖和狰狞性器的头部之间拉出丝来。似乎是觉得这个触感很有趣，老师还重复了几次，最为敏感的前端受不了几次这个刺激，我抬起身体制止了老师。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“抱歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他停下了手中的动作。没有脱下衣物，老师只把裤子褪到大腿，仅露出臀部，将臀缝按在我的性器上磨蹭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师将手撑在我的腹部，对着硬物坐下去。尽管没有借助外部的润滑使得进入有些不畅，但老师自身的素质足够代替那些东西。柔软的肉壁毫无抵抗向我打开，在被最粗大的龟头撑开后，其余的地方又蓦地沿柱体的形状收紧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊，老、师？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我以为还能被吞得深一些，可老师已经抬起腰，开始在我身上上下。因为润滑不足，出入有点疼痛，却也被老师当作一种把戏，加强自己获得的快感。老师半硬的性器在身前随着他的动作在空中晃动，不时随着肠肉的收紧流出稀薄的液体，洒在我的小腹上。那些水渍几乎透明，告诉我老师在我不知道的时间和地点为别人放光了精液。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　手淫的时候也就算了，进入正题还只是被关照局部，不满足的感觉让我难以忍受。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">再加上，在我身上的老师，明明面容有如人造物那般的端正清丽，如今，却在用身体本并非用于性交的场所接受我，已然失去作用的男性象征可怜地摇晃，沦为仅仅反应雌性快感的装饰</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">师长的这幅痴态，在视觉上就异常刺激情欲。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起手，在他又一次抬起来的时候抓住老师的腰。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“哈啊，啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师，你还没放进去、全部</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抱着老师的腰，把他按了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊？等</span> <span class="s2"> … </span> <span class="s3">啊啊！”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“哈啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的臀部贴到我私处的毛发，我的阴茎终于完全看不见了，全数被纳入了老师的身体里。老师像是被袭击的鹿一般仰头，对我暴露出脖子。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　经过这番视认之后，我才逐渐能够肯定，几乎绞痛我下体的强烈压迫感来自老师的腹中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">会吧，哈啊，啊啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这么，深</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的话语被唾液抹花，张附着一层泪膜的双眼失焦地睁大。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抵达了从未到达的深度，有别于一味蠕动的泥泞肉道，全新的触感在我的性器前方吸动。而且，刚刚还没能发觉，现今，整个性器都被老师接纳，我才发现，因为双腿被裤子束缚，老师的体内比往常还要窄。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师似乎还没有缓过来，插拔尚有些困难，为了弄清楚那新颖的感觉到底是什么，我先左右动了动腰。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“咿、”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　稠度极高的水声从我们的交合处溢出，老师立即用手捂住自己的腹部。与女性为了保护子宫而堆积脂肪的构造不同，老师无法寄宿生命的单薄小腹什么都遮不住。他的指头难耐地嵌进自己的腹部，柔软的皮肤随之变形，好像某种正在老师体内发生的事项的隐喻。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师为鲜少有人涉足的体腔被填满、最深处的内脏亦被男性器顶动错位的感觉紧皱眉头，却在低头看到我们的交合处后，痛苦的表情也舒展成微笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊哈哈</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">能，到这里</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">真的，长大不少了啊，殿下。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　明明我们就在最见不得光的性事的正当中，听见这带有色情意味的玩笑，我闲置多时的羞耻心被唐突地唤起。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好像要将这样的我逼上绝路，乘胜追击，保持着暧昧的笑容，老师向大腿注入力道。他提起垂在两边的长袍下摆，缓缓抬升自己的臀部。异样的声响在他腹中搅动，肉鞘软糯地后退，内壁粘稠的触感还流连在我的性器上，好像把老师的脏器都一同勾离似的。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　事实上，覆盖我性器的当然不是脱落的内脏这么可怕的东西，而是沾染了老师体温的预精与爱液。在仅有微光的房间中，我的阴茎因为它们几乎泛着一层薄光。老师揭开衣裾，近乎下流程度地分开大腿，就为了让我看清这个。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　毫无征兆地，在性器快从老师肠内彻底离开时，他快速地落下身体。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师自己也不好受吧，体内巨大的冲击使得他尖利的叫声不绝地回荡在室内，尽管如此，老师却没有停下。他卖弄技巧一般地在我的身上动腰，好像是要报复我刚才的突然进入。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　舍身的报复极有成效，刚刚的景色对我来说就已经是极大的刺激，重新被那份紧致和热度自四面八方裹紧，以不习惯的节奏出入着老师的窄穴，白光在我眼前炸开，我捂住嘴，遮住了呻吟，没控制射了出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“呜</span><span class="s2"> …… </span><span class="s3">啊</span><span class="s2"> ……</span><span class="s3">！！</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“明明再喊得响一点也行。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　对我嘴里敲出来的闷声叫喊，老师亲切地评价。</span> <span class="s3">即使用内脏承载了我射出来的所有精液，他听起来也依旧有十分的余裕。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我还在大口换气，与老师上床比任何一种运动都让我狼狈。没有拔出体内的性器，老师依旧坐在我的身上，俯下身，以小型家养动物一般的灵巧与殷勤，他将双手交叉在我的胸前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“哈哈，像是幽会一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起眼睛，知道老师在说今晚的事。我们在晚上相会，进行一些无关紧要的娱乐活动，赠送礼物（虽然是老师单方面赠予我，但这很自然，因为他比我年长），一起滚上床。的确像是这么回事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　虽然这么说对父亲来说很抱歉，如果老师真的能够忘记父亲，转而把我当作依恋的对象的话</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我看着他的眼睛，它们颜色很浅，却又相当深邃。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　不同于父亲，我才不在意贵族与大臣的话。我不欠他们什么，没有背负任何罪责，有家人作为依靠与后盾。我的人生还很长，我致力于努力改变一切我想改变的。只要老师愿意，我会将余生给他；只要不再背负大司教的职责，老师就不用继续犯错；他已经犯下的过错，都由我来弥补。如果周围有谁说老师的坏话，吵着需要血脉相承的继承人，我作为王族，纳妾本来就不是问题</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管原因还不明确，老师不再对父亲拥有执念也未必不是好事。那会不会是我的机会？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师说我可以过夜，但我总是恭谢不敏。在外安营扎寨时还好解释，要让谁看到我清早大摇大摆从大司教房间出来可百口莫辩了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　所以，把本想直接含着满肚子精液就这么入睡的老师赶去独立浴室洗澡，帮忙换过床单之后，我在半夜离开了老师。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　缠绵一夜之后不能被任何人发现地溜走，还真的是幽会啊。正这么想着，当我降下三楼，二楼的楼梯口，大司教的近卫就出现在我的面前，对我点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">好吧，他们除外。老师告诉我，他们是绝对守信且忠诚的士兵。总是多思虑一些的性格让我一开始还相当怀疑，但至今为止都没有遇到任何麻烦，加上青海节发生的事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我也相信他们是可信的对象。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　从熟悉的小路返回宿舍，把老师的“礼物”随手放进边桌，我躺进床中。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　独处一室时，疲惫很快涌了上来。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　之后我又从背后抱了老师，发现自己能轻易环住他。我用两根手指就能环住他的手腕，掰开他的腿抬起时，轻易就能将他的大腿都收入掌中。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　最近我都没有测量自己的身高与体重，直到刚刚那个时候我才意识到，或许的确如老师所说，我长大了，变得更接近现在的父亲了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　第二天是学校的修养日，也是一周中唯一不用上教堂的日子。不过，水车边的钟楼钟声依旧按时响起。尽管它能响彻半个大修道院，有些学生拥有无视它的才能，直到舍监亲自抓人才会被拖起来。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　很可惜我不被这种才能青睐。我的身体有自己的计划，比大修道院的时刻表提前一个钟头。我在菲尔帝亚的时候也有人会把我叫醒，管家在六点多的时候与早上第一批卫兵的马蹄声同起，拉响整座王城的报时铃。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　除去铃声，六点不到的时候，鸟鸣就开始吵人。加尔古马库也有相同的鸟儿，即使来这里半年了，当我在早晨我听到它们鸣唱，也一瞬间还以为自己依旧在我菲尔帝亚的私室里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　即使是休息日，我也还是要穿好制服。我一件一件套上它们，最后还要不忘记配剑，绶带，级长的斗篷和袖扣。其他学生暂且不论，作为级长与王储，我能被允许随意打扮的也只有无制服日罢了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　无制服日，想到这个日子，我微微笑了笑，那天穿什么的都有。除了圣歌会，舞会，国家级纪念日，各个地区的传统节日，大修道院偶尔会有些离谱的活动，像是钓鱼大会，运动会，料理比赛，还有刚刚我提到的无制服日。据说这些是在贝雷特担任大司教之后才成为定式的。总之，在学生之中的反响相当不错。据说经常能看见大司教加入学生们，打成一片的身姿。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有一定程度对学校和学生们的喜爱，是想不出创办这些活动还亲自参加的吧。老师并不喜欢在中央教会作为大司教的自己，可从现在也希望亲近之人称呼他为“老师”来看，他一定相当怀念自己曾为士官学校的教师的身份。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　整顿好外表，我发现依旧为时尚早，距离早餐时间还有十几分钟。我从书桌上抽出教材，准备看一会帕迈拉语，却在拿出书本时，连带着掉出来了什么东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“奇怪，是我放在这里的吗？我不记得</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　掉落在桌上的是一封信件。白色的信纸并不是王家会使用的东西，而是教会的物什。信件没写名字，更没有封口、或是任何贵族会用的带家徽的蜡封。要想知道它究竟是什么，那就只有打开一途了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这是</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　内里有一封信。它略显破旧，被揉皱又摊开过。我小心着不弄破纸张，摊开它开始阅读。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1185</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">角弓节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教蕾雅的身体状况在长期的软禁生活中有所衰弱，但似乎并没有遭到皇帝过于苛酷的对待，恢复好于预期。只是她本人认为，战争终究与大司教的失职有关，自己的所作所为难辞其咎，说什么都不愿再继续担任大司教一职。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　在贝雷特与王国军回到加尔古玛库之后，不顾西提斯的阻止，蕾雅要求</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不，是请求贝雷特与她见上一面，她有太多的事情要对他坦白。年长的女性在这么说的时候低下头。高挑的她没有比贝雷特矮多少，可在那一刻，贝雷特却觉得以往给人以成熟优雅之感的蕾雅大司教像一个心惊胆战乞求母亲原谅的小女孩。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他从来拒绝不了他的孩子们。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　库罗德又像几节之前的求援那样，对他们征服安巴尔一事未卜先知。他们前脚抵达大修道院，来去自由的前盟主安排的马车队就接踵而至，送来了大量的酒和一封信，要求他们代替抽不了身的自己召开盛大庆祝宴会。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自己亲手杀死的艾黛尔贾特，其遗体才刚刚被送回弗雷斯贝尔古安葬，与她的父亲还有兄弟姐妹们一同。尽管他们取得了胜利，战争本身也依旧是死伤惨重的灾难。无论性质如何，杀戮是应该被庆祝的吗？灾难远去后，是否比起庆祝，他们更应该哀悼，思考如何避免它再次发生？</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　帝弥托利思考着这些，对于其他人的祝贺板着面孔，为如何表态犹豫不决。英谷莉特表示理解，却控制不住沮丧地摸了摸自己的胃。看着自己的青梅竹马，心中也极想玩乐一番，更想在餐桌上左拥右抱、吹嘘自己战绩搭讪的希尔凡仰天长叹长官不开窍。人们想庆祝就让他们庆祝，温柔固然是珍贵的品质，但首先作为王可不能让追随者失望，回报给他们想要的东西，他们才能继续为你效力</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">只是庆祝活下来的喜悦罢了，在这个时候，士兵们就需要欢闹和发泄！</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　库罗德的怂恿来得正好。虽然又只是在食堂，庆祝会如期举行了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特又一次从宴会中抽身，在蕾雅与他约定的时间里前往她的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教的房间像是另一个世界一般安静。大多数人都被庆祝会吸引走了。只有贝雷特行走在大楼的走廊中，脚步声在地毯上也并不明显。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽是吾的孩子们中最具领导者的天赋，积极干涉人类社会的一个，在有些地方还是那个坐在吾膝盖上撒娇的小小幺女啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“苏谛斯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　为出现在脑中的话语，贝雷特突然停下，抬高声音，呼唤那个名字，希望能像以前那样一转眼就找到那个声音的主人，周围却依旧是大修道院内部一直以来的景色，并不存在什么不可思议的少女。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他捏紧拳头。外套的衣摆扬起，继续朝原来的目的地行进。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　她已经回不来了，复仇与鲁莽的代价就是这样。即使如此，苏谛斯的声音也会常伴他左右，于他耳边吹起。转瞬即逝，循环往复。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不同于学生的心病，贝雷特知道这并非完全的幻觉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　你的记忆一定也已经恢复了吧。本来我所做的也只是代你治理一切而已，芙多拉需要的是你的回归。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在五年前，加尔古玛库沦陷之前，蕾雅这么说过。当时他似懂非懂，但随着那些不属于他的记忆与想法不时侵蚀他的生活，他这次才有了实感。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是她的一部分，他欣然接受。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　守在蕾雅居室前的是卡多丽努。蕾雅劝她与战友们共同庆祝，她硬是不从。等来了贝雷特，她才离开，为了给两人独处的空间。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他们要说的是忠心耿耿的圣骑士也不能听的话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　蕾雅走上前来，像她被救出时一样拥抱了贝雷特。也和那个时候一样，她首先关注的不是他的脸，而是他的心脏。她将额头贴在青年的胸口，没有任何鼓动，却让她的脸上露出笑容，因虚弱而紧皱的眉头也舒展开来。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“母亲大人</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　模仿记忆中的苏谛斯，他伸出手，轻轻捧起小女儿与母亲相像的，引以为傲的头发。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　也许是戴着手套，也许是男人杀戮与夺取的手终究模仿不来女神创生的玉指，蕾雅突然回过神，与他拉开了距离，为自己的唐突道歉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你的心脏，是我母亲的</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特一言不发，安静地表示倾听的意愿。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　于是，蕾雅告诉他她是如何触犯禁忌也想要复活她的母亲，而她为此制造出的少女又是如何请求她救未出世就已经断气的儿子一命。她告诉他真实的历史，以及他们真正的敌人。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对活过她那般年岁，拥有智慧生物而言，讲述真实的故事无异于吐出自己最深的一部分。最后的蕾雅已经没有力气站立，蜷缩于床边，她流着泪，不断地对他说对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　为什么要道歉呢。因为不知道原因，贝雷特也不知道该如何上前安慰。明明不是别人，正是蕾雅拯救了自己性命。没有她的话，贝雷特不会站在这里，他的学生也不会走到今天这步，法嘉斯会就此灭亡。事到如今，她大可以他们的恩人自居才对。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“对不起，都是因为我的私心，强迫你面对这样的命运</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　闻言，贝雷特上前，在她的腿边蹲下，轻轻摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　原来是这样。其实，贝雷特也已经早有察觉了。即使说着想让自己继承大司教之位，将芙多拉的土地和生灵归还于养育她的神祖手中</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">其实她也心知肚明，说的再怎么好听，这一切也都是罔顾贝雷特意志的决定。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　从他被有悖常理的方式挽回一命的那一刻起，他就注定欠下了无法偿还的债务。活下来的代价是偏离人理，被从常俗之日中放逐，失去自由，亲眼目睹自己的意思就此被使命蚕食鲸吞。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　怨言</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">也不能说是没有。贝雷特也的确想过，如果他没有出生，或者如果他出生就老老实实地死去的话</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">母亲不用失去生命，父亲也不会失去妻子，还有他的地位，财产，朋友</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">只为了能远离教会地养育一个什么都感觉不到，什么都记不得，完全不知道活着的意义的孩子；他也更不会因为莫名其妙的原因被杀死。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　怎么想那种事情都没有意义，对现在的贝雷特而言，自己的生命多了一件比什么都重要的事情。他很高兴这样的自己也有能够做的事。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他能够帮上那个孩子，亲自为他戴冠。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　当蕾雅从世人面前隐去身姿，自己就将作为真正的大司教，与帝弥托利继续并肩战斗，携手同行。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　也许这就是纳巴泰人对抗足以消磨精神的漫长时光而选择的生存方式吧。就像蕾雅依靠对母亲的爱度过至今为止的千年，西提斯为守护女儿而活一样，贝雷特想，如果是和帝弥托利的话，总觉得什么困难都可以克服。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“继任大司教一事，我接受。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　蕾雅抬起头，毫无血色的嘴唇依旧在颤抖，光点却开始凝聚在她原本怅然的眼中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“到时候，蕾雅会去哪里呢？回到扎纳德吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，那个我出生，与母亲与家人们度过少女时期的地方。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　她终于不再颤抖，嘴唇从紧抿的一条直线成为了叫人喜欢的弧线。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“现在看起来就像是废墟</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我会把它整理干净。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“看起来要花很久。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“也许在我下一次入眠之前都做不完吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　蕾雅呵呵地笑着，抓住贝雷特的手腕把他拉起来，让他和自己一样坐在椅子上。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“在那个地方，我也能把我的枢机卿们叫来。如果你成为了大司教，拥有能够信赖的人是件很重要的事</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回到了被作为宴会厅使用的食堂。王子尚未得到加冕，餐桌的席位也和军议时一样，贝雷特作为师长在上座，右手边就是帝弥托利。帝弥托利一边小口抿酒，一边看着其他人闹成一团。也许是因为未来的国王陛下一板一眼地过于没趣，也有可能是帝弥托利更喜欢在一边观看，没有人在他的身边。在贝雷特看来，简直是在等自己回来一般。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　意识到有人靠近，帝弥托利朝贝雷特抬抬手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，刚刚又溜出去了？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“去</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">看了蕾雅。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可是方才的谈话内容，都是不能告诉帝弥托利（人类）的事项，所以贝雷特闪烁其辞，只说到这里。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　好在帝弥托利也没有多问，点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特拿了一点食物，在王储边上落座。最擅长厨艺的学生都在厨房帮工，菜品的味道自然不差。只是对于现在的贝雷特来说，比起食物，他更喜欢喧嚣之中只属于自己和帝弥托利的两个人的宁静氛围。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有人提起话题。过了一会，贝雷特觉得胃里已经有了足够的食物赐予他勇气，他对金发青年开口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“抱歉，我昨天</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">很冒失地给了帝弥托利戒指。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，那件事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯，不，帝弥托利完全不用因为拒绝我难过。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特用余光瞟了一眼学生，说到那件事，帝弥托利抱歉地垂下头，但贝雷特不是为了让帝弥托利难堪才提起它的。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“是我太突然。而且，我的确并不是想和帝弥托利缔结婚姻</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　除去绝对不能向任何人提起的情欲的部分，贝雷特并没有说谎，比起婚姻或者恋爱这种他还不太理解的事，他真正的愿望其实更纯粹简单。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我只是希望</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我们能够保持现在的关系。今后也能和帝弥托利像过去那样见面，吃饭，喝茶，聊天。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">过去，那样吗。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　意识到青年的话中渗入了某种重量，贝雷特惊讶地抬头，发现北国青年的面色微微发红。与其可观的体魄与精悍的面容相反，也许帝弥托利出奇地不适合喝酒。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是啊，以后也作出时间，互相拜访吧。老师一直都是我的老师，我还有很多事情依旧需要老师的指教。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利停顿了一会，似乎在思考什么，接着继续说了下去。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“但是，的确</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">不可否认，我们这样相处的时间会变少吧。老师，也是你们教我的不是吗？</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">人不能总是沉浸在过去当中。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　沉浸在过去中。贝雷特为这个表述感到意外。他总被人描述为无情或平淡，这个听来多愁善感的形容居然会落在自己头上吗。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　五年前</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">是很久以前的事情吗？就算他整整睡了五年，就算在清醒的他看来，对他而言，五年</span> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">甚至十年、二十年都并不是足以称为“过去”的量。毕竟，这点时间与他们（龙神）生命的全长比较，都只是一瞬间罢了。对贝雷特来说，这几乎相当于昨天还与自己紧密无间的亲朋好友转眼就疏离远去，多少有些难以接受。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但帝弥托利并不是他们的同族，自然会这么评价贝雷特。就算贝雷特只是随口一说，对方都是国王了，还要帝弥托利像是学生的时候一样处处将时间分给他，自己也真是太不体谅帝弥托利了。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自己是老师，不正确地将学生引导至未来不行，不该说这些泄气的话。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特接受了学生的指摘。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“是啊，帝弥托利说得没错。至少，只是有空的时候</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“抱歉，老师。我不该在这个时候对你说这些</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利放下酒杯，垂下了眉毛，让贝雷特想到被打湿的布雷达迪斯。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">只是克制不住自己的焦躁。对我是否有资格在这里被人祝贺也还是感到犹豫。我已经走了太多弯路，需要将所有剩余的时间都还给他们，还给曾被我抛弃的人民</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“原谅自己吧，即使现在做不到，也试着对自己宽容些吧。大家都为你自豪，你已经做得很好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特从来不喜欢看到帝弥托利低落的样子，立即全力地给予安慰。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　又一次被老师开导，青年露出羞赧的笑容，看见那个表情，贝雷特觉得怎样的郁结都能忘记了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1203</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">角弓节</span><span class="s2">13</span><span class="s3">日</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我在发抖。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　勉强用那样的手指将信件折起，不顾自己在宿舍的走廊，那些老朽的木头被踩踏发出巨大的声响，我在上面奔跑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　原来都是这么回事吗。可为什么要那么做呢。我必须当面质问老师。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　可恶，要是我昨晚就，要是我没有留下来和老师</span> <span class="s2"> ——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　我的目的地是老师所在之处。今天没有礼拜，他应该在谒见室，或者依旧留在房间</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　将几层阶梯并为一步，能以此将时间缩短一秒也好。我迫切地想要按下胸中膨胀的不安，听到老师亲自解释。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　不在。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他不在谒见室。我继续前进攀登，没有看漏那位与我面识的近卫并不在他的岗位上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在我能给出任何猜想之前，我听见了自三楼传来的争执声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">起，大司教！”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你突然，说</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">么啊？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　快点跑。快一点。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我痛恨自己双腿的无力。纹章也派不上用场，它为什么是这般暴力笨拙之物，只能用在攻击与破坏上，却不能辅助他人，不能让我像鹿或者羚一般，一步就从这里飞跃去另一端呢。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">对不起，对不起！我明明向您起誓了忠诚，如今却！我必须为我可鄙的背叛赎罪</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　终于，我的手触及了门扉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，住手，别这样。到底发生什么了，告诉我，我并不是要”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我怀疑了您。甚至违抗了您的命令。这条因您而得的性命，只能在此归还</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没有思考太多，没有我时常抱有的任何弄坏物品的顾虑。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我几乎是撞开大司教私室的门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　可是已经晚了。映入我眼中的，是骑士以短剑自刎的瞬间。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　随着他的刀尖刺入自身的胸膛，我心中名为不安的肿块也经锐物撕扯，发出爆发的巨响。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师惊愕的视线直直投向那名骑士，也终于因为尸体失去生命倒地，而落在了闯入的我的脸上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“怎么，回事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">老师？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我对上那个视线，低声询问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我不知道</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他呆立在原地。生命已经从骑士身上剥离，空壳在老师的脚下维持下跪的姿势。好像即使已经死去，他的亡骸也在持续请求赦免。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　谁都想不到吧，昨天他安葬了同胞，今天就步入了同胞的后尘。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">那就请老师看看，是不是和这个有关？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　压抑着自己的声音，我踏出一步，从口袋中取出什么东西。老师的眼球随着我的手滚动，空虚的视线在碰到我手中的物体后骤然被惊惧填充。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“这个是</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“果然，老师是知道的。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这是你下令让他烧掉的，昨天落葬的那名骑士的遗书。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师未发一言，僵硬地低下头，沉默之间，我能听见他粗重的鼻息。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“为什么，这个会在你这里</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">难道说他</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他无路可逃了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　继续靠近老师，我看见自己的影子覆盖在老师的身上，抹去老师翠绿头发上的光泽。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">也许是同胞们接连死去，一直以来最相信的大司教看起来也是那么可疑，最终只能选择求救于属于王室的我了吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师抓紧自己的衣服，上级的布料被皱痕扭曲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“读了这封信</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我都已经知道了。老师血液的秘密，大司教亲自选出的枢机卿是怎样的团体</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　我咬着牙，重蹈覆辙的不甘与怫然让我不由得提高声音，对老师怒吼。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“告诉我，老师，他的怀疑是真的吗？那些离开大修道院的骑士的死都是你所为吗！</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">而且，就在刚才，你还在这么做吗！为了守护你所谓的无数个秘密，持续杀死一切泄密的对象，甚至是自己养育长大的孩子吗？！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不是的！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没料到老师也会反驳，连续的质问被中途截断，我咽下一口凉气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我，我的确分给了他们血液，要求他们的忠诚，这是进入教会中心的基础。但是，如果他们想要自由，我也是的确是想要给予，我不会</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　慢慢地，他跪下来，高度与死去的骑士相同。他呆滞地注视青年失去血色的脸，翕动嘴唇。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　此刻，贝雷特回想起来了。二十年前，蕾雅在赤红谷召集起前任的枢机卿时，她对自己的教导。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　说是召集起枢机卿，最终在扎纳德出现的，除了神职者，还有几头与众不同的，白色的龙型魔兽。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em><span class="s3">　　“制造出眷属是我们与人类建立关系，彼此分享信赖的象征。可是，随着时间推移，人子的身体终究无法承受我们的力量</span> <span class="s4"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　结果便是这幅姿态。蕾雅伸出手，白之兽便亲昵地发出咕噜声。尽管姿态改变，但是它们依旧保有与蕾雅亲近的理智。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em><span class="s3">　　“我的血是如此，力量更为强大的神祖之血会有如何无法预料的效用，我也不得而知。你有很强大的力量，贝雷特，所以，需要更为谨慎地使用它</span> <span class="s4"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　或许的确都是自己的责任。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　谨慎地使用力量，蕾雅明明告诫过他。他可以谨慎一时，却在日益加重的空虚中逐渐淡忘了这一点。他以发生身体关系的至近距离保持与眷属们的接触，肆意地在他们身上投入浓重的感情。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　最终，这番行为导致了他们的精神错乱。过于强大的血的联系使得本来仅有形式的誓言成为了绝对的诅咒。“不背叛大司教，不离开大司教”。稍有违抗，铭刻于血的记忆就会促使他们自坏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　自从贝雷特读了这封遗书开始，就已经隐隐地察觉这些了。但是，代替忖度办法，他却首先想到了继续隐瞒。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　而这个决定，最终导向了面前这更大的悲剧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　即使不是故意的，王子的斥责也都是正确的。</span> <span class="s3">贝雷特就此沉默，没有了反驳的意愿。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　也许是方才遭遇了预想之外的激烈反驳，王子不再咄咄逼人。但他也未就此退下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　稍顷，贝雷特等到年轻人开口了。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这些事情，暂且不论吧。有一件事，请允许我再问一次。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">你想做什么，老师？之前那样悲伤的老师却突然不再在意父亲的病症</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">难道，是想用自己的血，治愈父亲的疾病吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　应声，贝雷特略微抬起视线。对王子提起的这个方案，代替正面回答，大司教仅是微微提起了嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　似乎是将之视为肯定，得到了不想得到的答案，王子发出低声的悲鸣。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“放弃吧，老师。不要这样</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这种事会有怎样的后果，你也看到了。老师自身的事，我会和之前一样，与老师一起想办法</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“让父亲作为人死去。让他好好地休息</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">好吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>老师生日推测在角弓节总觉得不能跳过这天。写完了又不知道插进哪里好，独立扔一段吧……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.5</p><p><br/>？？？？年 ？？节<br/>加尔古玛库大修道院</p><p><br/>　　“……喂！”</p><p>　　好困。</p><p>　　“醒醒啊，今天可是特别的日子不是吗！是吾的话，一定一清早起来，晚上久久不愿入睡，好延长这一天呢……”</p><p>　　是女孩子的声音。<br/>　　那是谁呢……到底是怎样的女孩子，会在一清早，跑到别人家的房间里面大吵大闹啊……</p><p>　　“啊啊啊？！怎么又来了啊！醒一醒啊，贝雷特！”</p><p>　　对很多人而言，无论原本自己在做些什么，有多么地忘我专注，被称呼到姓名之时，注意力都会被迅速引至对方。<br/>　　贝雷特也不例外。意识到女孩呼唤的是自己，贝雷特睁开了眼睛。</p><p><br/>　　“快起来！”<br/>　　——正好，他对上了女孩在面前的面孔，对方那翠绿色的头发丝都要扑在他的脸上。</p><p>　　在清早就受到这种惊吓，贝雷特觉得自己没认为这是白日做梦，用被子捂住头继续睡觉已经很不错了。</p><p>　　“……苏谛斯？”<br/>　　尽管有些迟疑，他叫出了女孩的名字。</p><p>　　好似在空中浮游的童女从他的身上飘走，她鼓起脸颊，将脑袋扭向一边，赌气一般不再理会他。<br/>　　“真是的，快点从床上起来。你以为有多少人在等着你啊。”</p><p>　　她依旧不正视他，一方面是因为她在装模作样地生气，另一方面，她也是在给予贝雷特更衣的机会。不管他们再怎么亲近，虽然贝雷特并不介意被看——苏谛斯依旧坚持，非礼勿视。</p><p>　　他用膝盖在被褥上爬行，笨手笨脚地要去揭开床上方的床帘。可贝雷特更习惯睡的是营地的草皮，廉价旅店的木板，最好的也只是宿舍寮监室的小床。身下的床铺过于柔软，比泥地还琢磨不透，他险些扎进那一层层的薄纱里。</p><p>　　拨开它们之后，贝雷特终于从太高级的床上爬了出来。抓起边桌上的衣物，他踉跄着来到窗台边。云层中刚刚透出暖色，告诉贝雷特他起床的时间还没太晚。</p><p>　　赶得上每天的晨祷。在贝雷特就此放下心来之前，他突然想到今天弹奏风琴的是莉丝提雅。<br/>　　努力的学者总是到得更早，好不容易送走了西提斯，他可不想被以严厉出名的贤者凶巴巴地瞪着。她个子小，数落起人却和她的法术一样毫不留情。</p><p><br/>　　“早上好，大司教。”</p><p>　　“已经来了吗，抱歉，请等一下……”</p><p>　　门外，侍从已经就位。贝雷特知道贵族们需要专人为其穿戴厚重的甲胄，曾经的他为此感到不可思议，完全想不到自己在将来也会加入他们的行列，而且是作为身份更为尊贵的大司教。那身正装比铠甲更为复杂，凭借贝雷特一人无法对付那堆无处安放的布料。另外，蕾雅甚至告诉他，由于要近距离面对信徒，最好要施以薄妆。这些工作对于佣兵出身的教师来说实在太困难了，只好每天让其他人代劳。</p><p><br/>　　换下睡袍，穿上作为正装衬里的黑色底衣，贝雷特为他们打开了门。</p><p>　　出乎意料，他首先看到的却不是侍从们熟悉的脸，而是一大簇康乃馨的花束。</p><p>　　“生日快乐，老师！”<br/>　　“……”</p><p>　　也许是赠送者兴致高昂，花束出现得气势汹涌，一阵风伴随着花瓣，轻轻掀起贝雷特的头发。</p><p>　　贝雷特眼睛紧紧盯着花束，忘记给出反应。</p><p>　　“这个时候应该道谢吧！”<br/>　　童女的声音又一次叽喳响起，唤回了神游的贝雷特。他赶紧伸出手接过花束。</p><p><br/>　　“谢谢。我都……忘记了。”<br/>　　“这都能忘，老师真是的。”</p><p><br/>　　一般的修女不叫他老师，会这么称呼自己的修道女只有从那场战争时就留在大修道院的那些了。<br/>　　在花束背后微笑着的，正是梅尔赛德斯为首的年长修女们。她的身边是负责近卫工作的卫兵们，也许是被修女拜托，他们也从岗位上离开，“玩忽职守”，过来对大司教道贺。</p><p><br/>　　“青狮子学级的大家也都来了喔，打扮好就去看看大家吧？”</p><p>　　梅尔塞德斯一直是悠然自得的语气，骑士们则对我行我素的修女感到无奈。就算是特别的日子，大司教一天的工作还是得完成。</p><p>　　他们总是那么认真，认真地训练，认真地信仰神明，认真地听从自己哪怕无心的命令……不顾贝雷特仍在感慨，他被推搡进梳妆间。待会见，梅尔塞德斯朝他挥挥手，把花束插进大司教私室的花瓶里。</p><p>　　青狮子学级的学生都会来，梅尔塞德斯这么说。不仅仅是法嘉斯出身的学生，后来的青狮子学级更是扩大到了十人以上，包括了不少帝国与同盟的学生……</p><p>　　侍从梳理他的头发，端起他的脸为他施粉。贝雷特则在心中数着能够联系上的学生。只要是可以联系上的都会回到这里吗？<br/>　　自从战争结束后，他们有多久没有相聚一堂了呢。与贝雷特已经被决定的未来不同，他们能够选择的道路各种各样，能看到他们怎样的身姿呢……</p><p>　　细刷在贝雷特脸上掠过，发痒的触感促使他抿起嘴唇，与旧日门生的重逢让他充满期待。<br/>　　说起青狮子学级的中心人物……【他】当仁不让。即使大家都已经拥有了各自的生活，以他尤甚，可是今天，那个孩子也会为了自己前来吗？</p><p><br/>　　……</p><p><br/>　　“愿女神保佑你。”</p><p>　　这次的晨祷也以惯常的句式收尾。与往常不同的是，今天是大司教的生日一事传得很快。贝雷特想走，却接二连三被拉住，接受来自信徒们的祝福，一时半会都没办法迈出教堂。<br/>　　锥里尔表示反正今天也没急事，记得回谒见室就好，（难得地）放任大司教不管，与莉丝提雅先行离开了。</p><p>　　穿过人流，他的手上又多了一些点心与花朵，贝雷特终于快抵达教堂的大门。</p><p><br/>　　“贝雷特！”</p><p>　　然后，他被一个轻快的声音叫住了。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　不是“大司教”，也并非“老师”，而是“贝雷特”。<br/>　　循声抬头，那样称呼他，并走向自己的是一对夫妇。他们应该相当恩爱吧，女性笑容和蔼，格外年轻，而男性，尽管高大粗犷，被妻子握住手的表情却出卖了他，告诉其他人他不过是一个沉浸于爱中的普通男人。他们之间只有关系融洽的爱侣之间才会有的柔软气氛。</p><p>　　“杰拉尔特……还有，母亲？”</p><p>　　“生日快乐啊，贝雷特。”<br/>　　男人跟着妻子，同样说出了这样的话。</p><p>　　没有让贝雷特说更多无用的言语，小个子的女性张开双臂，给了她长得太大的孩子一个拥抱。不顾他正捧着礼物，或者会弄乱那件太繁琐的正装。</p><p>　　贝雷特很久都没有被这么拥抱过了。他手足无措，不知道该往哪里看，怎么做才能让她放手，他试图求助，正巧与偷笑的杰拉尔特对上视线。</p><p>　　“……我……”<br/>　　贝雷特低下头，怔怔地盯着那名女性与自己相似的面容。<br/>　　他有很多疑惑，但此刻，似乎乖乖接受才是最好的。他想对这个女人说些什么，却总觉得很难开口。</p><p>　　“什么都不要说，贝雷特。”<br/>　　好像深谙他的难处，女人——他的母亲放开了他。<br/>　　“再一次，祝你生日快乐。谢谢你诞生于世……你是我最重要的孩子。”</p><p>　　父亲的妻子就是母亲。在看到她的第一眼，贝雷特就因为她和父亲在一起的姿态而认定她的身份。现在，迟来的疑惑却笼罩了他。</p><p>　　如果她是他的母亲，为什么面前的母亲那么地年轻，还像一名少女一般呢……啊，也对，没什么好奇怪的，他们是与众不同的家族。芙朵拉就是经常有些长命得离谱，几十年都不曾变化外貌的人物。萨米亚甚至用“人外魔境”来称呼这里，芙朵拉是女神驻临之地，自然与众不同……</p><p>　　“啊……”<br/>　　他反复呼吸，尝试让空气流过声带。他不知道，作为一个儿子与母亲说话是一件那么困难的事吗？</p><p>　　“真的是那样吗？”<br/>　　经过努力，实在的音节从贝雷特的喉咙中传出。他反问。<br/>　　“我……活下来，是件好事吗？”</p><p>　　这是个非常消极的问题。希特莉仅有惊讶，没有斥责。对这个问题，她点了点头，极为肯定，心中有个坚固的答案。</p><p>　　“当然，这世上怎么会存在不被祝福的出生呢？虽然，活着会有很多很辛苦的事……我的身体很差，痛的时候很难受，没办法好好交朋友，也出不了远门，看不到杰拉尔特告诉我的风景很遗憾……我也没能看到你的脸。但是，我依旧感觉自己非常幸福。你的存在。我期待你的降生已久，你的名字，我们也很早很早就想好了……”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“因为我想要生下孩子的一己之私，你要面对不合理的人生……但我还是为你能够降生于世高兴。”</p><p>　　“是啊。贝雷特，知道你是个多难养的孩子吗！饿了也不会哭，痛了也不知道说……你能健康地成长到这个地步，我别无所求啦。”</p><p><br/>　　（我们需要您，大司教！）</p><p>　　（请救救我们，女神大人……）</p><p>　　（没有您的话，芙朵拉早就陷入黑暗了吧。）</p><p>　　（老师，请你继续指导我……）</p><p>　　脑海中突然响起纷扰芜杂之音。他后退一步，正当它们逼近时，父母的话语赶走了他们。<br/>　　我们为你降生于世高兴，贝雷特。</p><p><br/>　　对他抱以好意的人很多，但不曾有人唤他的名字，不对他抱有莫大的希望，不为爱附加条件。如果他做不到对他们有用，如果他让他们失望……那么，他会被冷眼看待吗？如果无法再引导众人，自己应该消失吗？<br/>　　只有名为父母的存在告诉他，仅仅是出生，存活于世，他们就为他自豪。</p><p>　　“……谢谢你们，妈妈，爸爸。”</p><p>　　“不过，还真的变成很了不起的人了啊，小子。”<br/>　　“呵呵，毕竟是‘大司教阁下’啊，之后你还有事要忙吧？那么，我们先走一步啦。”</p><p>　　母亲重新挽起父亲的手，夫妇二人与成人的儿子道别。他们离开，与贝雷特擦肩而过。<br/>　　贝雷特回过头，还想要说什么，却只能看见身后的人群，哪里都找不到他们了。</p><p>　　 “……”</p><p>　　就算是特别的日子，也不代表一天的工作不需要完成。想起锥里尔的嘱咐，将这段插曲抛之脑后，贝雷特加快了赶往谒见室的步伐。</p><p><br/>　　那里却早有先客。</p><p>　　谒见室旁的谈话间，一人已经在此等候多时。醒目的毛皮斗篷存在感鲜明，拥有如此高大的身姿，却不给人以压迫感。比起将优势用以威胁他人，他具备的是“保护者”的特性。</p><p>　　“老师！”<br/>　　男人抬起头，在看到贝雷特的脸时，露出了照亮室内的明快笑容。缺少一只眼睛并不妨碍贝雷特读取他的心情，就像动物们用全身：尾巴，耳朵，毛发……来表现自己的精神状态一样。</p><p>　　“帝弥、托利……”</p><p>　　“刚结束晨祷吗？”</p><p>　　“啊……嗯。”</p><p>　　“辛苦了，明明是生日啊。”<br/>　　国王从口袋内拿出什么东西来。<br/>　　“生日快乐，老师。”</p><p>　　 “……”</p><p>　　“唔，诶……这个是雅妮特告诉我的，在王都开的一家店铺贩卖的点心。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　从刚才开始，面对热情的帝弥托利，贝雷特就不知道该如何对应。不，在他的内心，当然是想作出回答。收下礼物，表达感激，与学生进行悠长又无关紧要的对话，在欢笑中度过时间……这些都是接待友人的基础。更别说面前的人还是帝弥托利了。<br/>　　但是，贝雷特却未能行动。</p><p>　　他不敢。帝弥托利明明近在咫尺，他却觉得，眼前的画面好像自己一开口就会消失，一动作就会打碎。</p><p>　　“那个，老师？”<br/>　　也许是贝雷特太过缺乏反馈，国王上前，握住他停滞在空中的双手，亲自将纸盒交付进贝雷特的掌心。</p><p>　　“……！”</p><p>　　“我对点心也不是很清楚……这个，果然是买错了？”</p><p>　　“不，的确是这个……”</p><p>　　那个叫他老师，让人怀念的温柔声音就在自己的耳边。贝雷特的眼睛发涩，可能是因为对方掌中的热度。帝弥托利的体温真高，他摸起来原来是那么地温暖吗？他的手指感觉起来还和二十年前一样，那是他们最后一次碰触彼此的肢体吗……<br/>　　贝雷特慢慢地，慢慢地移动手腕，留恋于男人皮肤的触感，不愿意松手。<br/>　　直到他摸到了什么不同寻常的东西。移开手指，贝雷特定睛细看，他才注意到对方的指间佩戴着一枚戒指。紫色的宝石与银，非常地眼熟……</p><p>　　但是，这枚戒指明明应该在自己的手上才对。如果它在帝弥托利那里的话——<br/>　　他伸出手，接过对方的礼物，同时也看到了自己指间的装饰。</p><p>　　“哈哈，太好了，那么，我并没有弄错。”</p><p>　　贝雷特忘了他们还在进行点心的话题呢。听闻贝雷特的肯定，帝弥托利，他的恋人，正舒展开表情，为自己的礼物被接受松了口气。</p><p>　　一切都，没什么奇怪的。<br/>　　贝雷特攥紧拳头，将那颗硌人的饰物按压在自己的心口。</p><p>　　不奇怪，自己会拥有这个也很普通，这是那天，自己鼓起勇气，向帝弥托利告白以后得到的回礼。没有什么不正常的，太阳东升西落，月亮阴晴圆缺。蜂蜜是甜的，宝石是闪闪发亮的。恋慕是美妙的。只要付出就能得到回报，爱人就能被爱……</p><p>　　肩膀上传来了重量与温度。是帝弥托利的手臂。是啊，他们是久别重逢的恋人，可以这么拥抱，可以交换无关紧要的闲聊，在没有人注意的地方分享彼此的体温。<br/>　　恋人的怀抱又温暖又沉重。像爱。像睡眠。像家。没必要多想，没必要挣脱。</p><p>　　可是，从刚才开始，他就有一件非常在意的事情。<br/>　　有什么人，应该也在这里的才对……<br/>　　他也会叫自己“老师”。他比谁都要坦率。他是青狮子学级的中心人物。他也有着独特的使命。<br/>　　他总会出现在自己身边。</p><p><br/>　　“帝弥托利……”</p><p>　　“怎么了？”</p><p>　　不可以想。不可以这么问。<br/>　　一旦得到了回答，什么都会失去。这缕声音，这丝热量，这份心跳……</p><p><br/>　　“那孩子呢？”<br/>　　贝雷特问。</p><p>　　“那孩子？”</p><p>　　“你的……孩子。”</p><p>　　“你在说什么啊，老师？”</p><p>　　“绝对不能断绝的……王家的，直系血脉。”</p><p>　　“我已经说过了，不用担心继承人的事吧？我们不是说好了，要一起寻找后任者的吗？”</p><p>　　“他，的名字叫做——和你非常地像……不光是长相。”</p><p>　　“没有那种人存在。哎，我知道，是不是又有闲言碎语传进老师的耳朵里了……只有这次，原谅我的任性，老师……贝雷特。我爱着你，对我来说，比起那种事，你更为重要。”</p><p>　　比起其他的事情，自己更为重要。我爱着你。<br/>　　多动听的情话啊。贝雷特闭起眼睛，用力得眼睑发疼，痛苦的吐息在嗓子里挤碎。一直以来自己都希望听到这番话，只可惜这并不是帝弥托利会说的话。</p><p>　　这里的一切很美妙，只是贝雷特无法再继续相信下去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　周围的景色卷起漩涡，光芒逐渐消退。明亮的房间，甜美的点心，手中的宝石，握住的温度，都如同融冰和水汽消失在黑暗中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>　　从那片黑暗里醒来的时候，出现在面前的是熟悉的天花板。<br/>　　现实与梦境的联系也仅限于此。意识到何为现实，他的身体非常就倦怠，眼睛发胀，到处都传来酸痛，不想活动。<br/>　　并没有女孩的声音催促自己起床，工作倒是在哪里都一成不变。祷告，会面，成捆的文书……义务感驱使他尽快离开床铺，接受繁琐的梳妆……</p><p>　　本来，和往常一样开始一天的活动轻而易举。他却感到额外的疲惫。<br/>　　全都是由于梦境所致。如果没有它告诉他这种早晨还有更美好，更轻松，更热闹的度过方式，他绝对不会有现在这般烦闷。</p><p>　　真是非常荒唐的梦境。想要父亲健在。想要母亲的原谅。想要苏谛斯告诉他自己都应该怎么做。想要得知自己存在的意义。想要帝弥托利的爱。在那个世界中，只要是自己所想，就什么都能得到。<br/>　　对现在的他而言，这种梦境除了嘲弄什么也不是。苏谛斯不再与他对话。父亲已经死了。至于母亲，他都没有见过。那个有着墨绿色长发，很适合白色的衣裙，说话如同小鸟啁啾一般的女人一定只是自己的妄想。假借他们之口，无论说出什么都只是自己的私己之心。<br/>　　有关帝弥托利的部分就更好笑了。仅仅是在作为大司教主持国王的婚礼时看见了那枚戒指，就想要将它据为己有了？ “只要自己就可以了”，“不需要后代”，“为此不惜与大臣还有全土的民众做对”……因为帝弥托利对自己而言是全部，所以也想要被回以这种程度的重视，恬不知耻也要有个限度。<br/>　　自己是觉得自己有多重要呢，帝弥托利绝对不会说那种话的。在谈论对方是否能对男性抱有那种程度的爱意之前，这种愿望无疑亵渎了国王的人格。对一个优秀的王而言，比什么都重要的是正义与义务，不是某个个人。</p><p>　　摆在面前的真相，贝雷特都再清楚不过了，给他看这种梦境究竟是什么意思。难道说事到如今，自己的内心深处还是抱有这种空洞的理想，不愿意面对接下来的现实吗？<br/>　　这个想法让贝雷特略感不快。寄希望于没有达成途径的妄想不过是逃避与否定，而他另有计划。<br/>　　真正的，可以实施的计划。<br/>　　是的，只要再等待一会，时机就会成熟。到时候，不是凭借幻想，而是已被实践的、真正的魔法，他会用自己的双手取得想要的东西。</p><p> </p><p>　　就在这时，自房门传来了敲门声，打断他的思考。<br/>　　这绝对不会是梅尔塞德斯。与梦中不同，修女并不在大修道院，因为他的命令，她正在各地教会所属的福利机构活动，选出特别需要帮助的对象送至中央教会。</p><p>　　那个敲门的方式，贝雷特不用确认，就能对来者的身份心知肚明。打扰他的并非侍从。拜访者所用的是比他们更有力的，独特的叩击方式。同时响起的，还有某个熟悉的声音。</p><p>　　“老师。”</p><p>　　果然是他。<br/>　　这个孩子总是来找他的麻烦。用毫不掩饰的好感打乱他的步调。问题一个比一个难以回答，却总是切中肯綮。强硬地闯进他想要掩藏的秘密，自以为是地认为自己能改变什么东西。<br/>　　……就连在那个梦中，这些特征都未曾改变。在贝雷特理想的世界里，这个孩子根本不会出生。他是美梦的破坏者，却也是留给贝雷特唯一的真实。</p><p> </p><p><br/>　　“你有什么事？”</p><p>　　没有任何征兆与口头上的回复，贝雷特直接为来者打开了门。王子显然有些惊讶，贝雷特也对他，确切地说，他手中的物品愣神。</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊……早上好，生日快乐，老师。”<br/>　　尽管没料到贝雷特会这么早开门，见到对方的脸，青年的身体就像计划好的一样动了起来，将花束塞进大司教的手中。</p><p>　　那是一堆缬草。尽管已经接近尾声，青海节到角弓节都是它们的花期。粉色的花朵争相开放，撑开又聚拢为球状。<br/>　　作为礼物，颜色和大小更醒目的花才更合适送人吧。不显眼的鹿子草只能是主角的点缀。除非，赠送者非常确定，收到它的人就是对这种小花情有独钟。</p><p><br/>　　“老师待会还要忙吧，我先走了……”<br/>　　给出了礼物，任务就已经完成。在贝雷特来得及说什么之前，王子无处安放的双手按住自己飘动的斗篷角，匆匆大步离开。</p><p>　　总觉得这个情景似乎发生过。贝雷特不自觉地揶揄道，这个总是不知退缩，不曾悔改，想法古怪，莫名其妙的孩子。永远不会明白放弃者的心情。<br/>　　也许这些植物在年轻人的手中已经捏了好一会，它们并没有想象中的冷。大司教关起门，把植物抱回房间。</p><p><br/>　　……如果说，今后自己会遇到什么障碍的话，有谁有义务，能力，还有阻止自己的动机，只有他了吧。<br/>　　感受着残余的体温，贝雷特叹息出声。<br/>　　无论他怎么做，愚蠢的孩子都包容他，宽恕他，劝说他。……动摇他。但是这次，对方绝对不会原谅自己了。贝雷特有那个自信。就如干扰自己的美梦一般，他会粉碎他的愿望，赐予他不会再醒来的安稳睡眠。</p><p>　　将他牵扯进来，贝雷特也没有感到多么抱歉。<br/>　　或许，自己的确在与这孩子相处的一时半会之中感受到过快乐吧，可是，之后无数次的现实都向他证明，煎熬时刻如影随形。<br/>　　无论是对自己怀有憎恶还是好意，这个孩子的存在本身就是他活生生的痛苦源泉，这一点不会有所改变。少年才是帝弥托利正确的未来，而他本是不应存在之身。应该退出历史之物。人们不再需要的旧日。如果不是这样的话，为何他的爱和渴望都是错误，希求与幸福统统不合时宜呢。不过，即使如此，贝雷特也已经决定了。如果正确不会为他带来任何东西……如果犯下错误才能用双手拥抱未曾有一次入手的宝物，就算这个决定的前方是极大的罪孽，是无法被原谅的恶行，他也会——</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　为了正义排除邪恶是王家的责任。如果光是责任还不够，贝雷特还准备好了丰厚的报酬。望远镜是抛砖引玉，被封锁的技术只是众多回报中的一个罢了。没有自己，那孩子……还有无数其他人才能摆脱阴霾，迈向崭新的未来，聪明的王子总有一天会愿意明白的。</p><p>　　所以，你也快点下定决心吧。<br/>　　温柔地亲吻手中的鲜花后，他将它们突然捏溃在手中。雷电魔法引发青焰，植物在掌心直接化为燃灰，余烬则被甩进废物篓中，看不出一点原样的影子。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　飞龙节，老师在整整一节之后，终于等到了父亲的正式联络，被其亲自告知病状的消息。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　并非想要老师的关心或者帮助，也没有诉说疾病给自己带来的痛苦，这封信件遣词板滞，是最完美的官方书函。它被发出来只是因为有些事已经不得不告诉大司教了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　就像我之前说的一样，父亲鲜与老师有私人的来往，这次，他发出信函的目的不是单纯报告自己的近况，更重要的是，阐明现状，作为国王提出请求：父亲希望大司教在近日赶赴菲尔帝亚，共议我的提前继位一事。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　提前继位，即在国王依旧在世时完成对王位继承者的加冕，共同治理直至老国王离世。法嘉斯的历史上并非没有先例，也的确是让王位平稳过渡的办法。看来，父亲经过一段时间的修养，取回了一些精神，能够再次出现在公众面前。可之前的经历足以成为身体对他的警告，因此父亲才想到了这个做法吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我听说有些动物可以预料到自己的死期。猫会走失进到你找不到的巷子里，狗想要回家。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">而一个国王会操办好一切。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　以父亲的秉性而言，“近日”就想进行王位交替有些操之过急了。这是父亲无言的预告。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师叫我在谒见厅和他见面，共同阅读信件。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　前一天，我与老师在夜晚安葬了自杀的骑士。老师告诉我，他会将原来的队伍调去教会的其他分部。我这才恍然大悟，难怪总是不见枢机卿的真身，如果这才是大司教应该与他的眷属所保持的距离。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师果然还是相当喜欢这些年轻人，所以才将他们留在身边吧。只是很不幸，和老师对父亲的爱一样，他个人的愿望总是不得不与正确的道理背道而驰。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　次日，在去往谒见室的路上，和老师承诺的一样，我发现他立即更换了近卫的成员。也有不少人发现了这点，作为生面孔，他们对往来的人群行礼，言行中有年轻人与新兵特有的热情</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">还有无知。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师没有再使用他“中意”人选了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　抵达谒见室，老师把信件交给我，与我商量在几天后再度拜访菲尔帝亚。我看完信，对信的内容本身没有什么异议。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“这次，请老师好好面对父亲。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我提出了毫不相关的话题。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我明白。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的眼睛里面有浅淡的荫翳，又有夜色里灯火一般的期待。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　也许是负责大司教起居和服装的侍从更换了香和精油的种类，与老师独处时，我发现他闻起来和以前不同。我对那种东西没有研究，但没有再感觉到那种独特的重压。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在离开前，我顺口问了这件事，老师想了想，回答我他们的确改变了手法，因为孩子们对气味特别敏感。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　孩子们。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这么说，老师最近将时间更多地花在了那些失去父母的孩子们身上。不仅是那个女孩，近几节来，整个加尔古玛库都热闹了很多。施工队建起新房，提供给中央教会收容进来的年轻人住所。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教的工作依旧繁琐无趣，但其余的时间，我不再见到老师做那些离谱的事。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　如果说这样的行为是由于内心的空洞所致，由于亲近之人的死亡，老师已经不愿再那么做吧。而且，他找到更好的填补这些的办法了。大司教的法衣过于沉重正式，宽大的下摆却成为了孩子们捉迷藏的好地方，他们时常争夺谁能坐在大司教的膝盖上，老师的房间里多了一些与这个场所格格不入的儿童绘本。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　几天之后，老师与我前往菲尔帝亚，并且，他终于与卧病在床的父亲见面了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲肉眼可见地消瘦，眼睛深陷，面庞上好像只剩下骨架。他的动作木讷，在母亲的帮助下起身。他对我们诉说痛苦，发脾气，请求原谅，哽咽着道歉，但对老师，他努力牵动肌肉，露出最礼貌最体面的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他现在能做的只有静静地被老师注视，不能再逃避了。对那样的父亲，老师走上前去。大司教宽大的正装与繁复的饰品遮掩了他的脸。我试图开口说些什么，可在那之前，母亲就推着我的背把我带离房间了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　她教育我要给师生单独谈话的余地。</span> <span class="s3">她说，自己就非常想念她的老师，在有限的时间里，让父亲尽可能地多与恩师相处吧。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　你的老师？我问母亲。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他教我打猎，也是我暗恋的对象。她点点头，如果他没意外被冰原上的公熊一巴掌拍飞脑袋的话，说不定就没有你了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　后来我把那头熊的皮剥了。她补充。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然是件挺悲惨的事，我还是忍不住笑了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师偶尔也会说这种笑话，把我的感觉都消磨得奇怪了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　顺从地跟随母亲离开，过了一会，我又折了回来，候在父亲的卧房边上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我没等多久，老师就父亲的房间出来了，他的脸上带着难以消退的笑容余韵，在看见我的时候也没来得及收回去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“不用再留一会吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“想说的已经差不多了，也都是些无关紧要的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然这么说，喜悦的神色却出卖了老师。过了一会，可能是注意到我的视线，他按了按自己的脸，发现自己还在笑。他得要把那些不由得松弛下来的肌肉放回原来的地方，才能供他保持遮掩真心的面无表情。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“比起我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">你在这里做什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我想带老师去一个地方。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“什么地方？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“父亲有对你说过布雷达德家的事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　当然不会。父亲不对老师诉说自身的任何事。我不知道缘由。可能是因为没必要用自己的私事劳烦对方，可能男性的师长在一开始就不被父亲认为是倾诉的对象。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　这个回答在意料之中。但我是我，和父亲不同。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我想对老师说说。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师茫然地看着我。由于没有被直接拒绝，我自顾自离开，示意他跟上我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我带他去马厩。老师站得离动物远远的，好像在问我“什么地方还得骑马”。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我跨上白马，将自己的另一匹黑马留给老师，对老师解释。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“去王家的墓园。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师眨了眨眼睛，他走近我，垂下视线，大概是又想起了什么。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“收复菲尔帝亚的时候，听帝弥托利说过，他终于有勇气去给父母献花了，之类的……”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　看来父亲仅是对老师口头提及。或许他与臣下和同伴拜访过先祖，但果然，老师依旧被排除在外。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的话就此中断，他轻抚马匹的脊背，跟上了我的步伐。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　除去安葬死者之用外，作为英灵安息之所，那里风景绝佳。王家的墓园在王城不远的山坡上，本质上，它属于城的一部分，自然可以走过去，不过骑马更快。与老师共同散步并不新鲜，一同骑行才是。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　墓园依山而建，种有能够忍耐法嘉斯冬天的长青植物与花卉。我告诉老师小心脚下，因为在天然地形上凿出的石阶上铺满了金黄色的银杏叶，一不小心就会被它们弄花眼睛，很难分清楚阶梯之间的区别。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在北国赤狼节盛开的月季丛分割出道路与区块，穿过这些窄路，最终，我来到一处视野宽阔的场所。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　之前已经打过照面银杏叶也随着视野宽广起来变得铺天盖地，除了在地上堆砌，它们还在空中乱飞，乘着风穿透树叶的伴乐。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　制造出大部分漂亮麻烦的，就是这两棵树。这一代是我祖父母的墓地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　踩踏树叶的声响在身后逐渐明晰起来。老师跟上我了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我的祖父，兰贝尔就在这里。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我靠近墓碑，稍微行了个礼。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我在小时候提着两个装满的水桶，反复在祖父的墓地与水井之间。父亲要我亲自清理先祖的墓，纪念他们的存在，培养对逝者的尊敬之情。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师点点头，依旧是那副不知道在想什么的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“虽然听起来辛苦，比起穿着全甲登山，这是真正的放松。那个时候，这里就移植来了这两棵树木，能在这里劳动我乐在其中。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　既然他不愿意说话，总有一个要开口。我很愿意继续担任这个角色。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我听说他是一名个性开朗的自信家，致力于在当时看来激进的改革，甚至因此而死去。我非常钦佩他的为人。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“即使你们从来没见过面？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“嗯。就算没有见过面，他也是我的祖父</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我能感觉到他和我的联系。记忆总有一天会被淡忘，死者的脸也渐渐模糊，可是，我们之间曾彼此相关，这点是不会改变的。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我本以为老师会愿意听听这些话题，这些父亲从未告诉过老师的，有关布雷达德家族的话题。但是这些事情似乎并未打动老师，反倒是让他的神态变得更加不可捉摸起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“抱歉，我很难理解。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他说。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“即使在我被告诉母亲的事情之后，我也对她没有什么感觉。我出生的时候就没有母亲，记忆里也没有，所以，我认为我的生活当中就应该只有自己和父亲，对此心满意足。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“这，样吗</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“在得知她的存在后，我甚至</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">有些失望。她破坏了我至今为止对自己生活的认知，告诉我我是个一开始就失去了什么的人。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我甚至一度不想承认她的存在。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“但是，普通人应该像你们这样，而不是我这样，对吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我不知道老师想得到怎样的答案，我只知道我不想同意他的话。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“不，这种事情没有对错，每个人都有自己面对死者的方式。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">轻率地说了这种了不起似的话，说对不起。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是我不明白，你不用道歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师笑了笑。他摇摇头，之后，他的视线随着地面上飘动的黄叶晃向一边，手指蜷缩在自己的掌心。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你和帝弥托利一样，温柔又善良。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“话说回来，这个地方真漂亮。帝弥托利之后也会在这里长眠吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　在气氛变得更微妙之前，老师及时改变了话题。说起父亲的死，他的语气轻快，蓬松的头发轻飘飘地摇晃。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我也的确有意对老师提起这个话题，却一直犹豫着该怎么开口，没想到老师自己提起来了。我有些惊讶，但很快便想明白了。既然最近的老师将自己的生活重置于常规，那么，在对待父亲的态度上可能也是吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他会这么说，也许表明他已经接受了父亲将失去生命一事，亦放弃使用不合常理的力量强硬地干涉他人的命运。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是的。父亲的墓地也会在这里。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我伸出手，给老师看了一个方向。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是个好地方。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师专注地看着那处，将景色收于眼底。热烈的银杏叶麋集于冷色的虹膜上，赋予透明的视线温度。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的王位继承仪式在赤狼节举行。老师作为大司教为我戴冠。仪式上，我第一次穿上父亲的铠甲。它被略微调整至适合我的尺寸，与阿莱德巴尔一样，正式从我的先祖，我的父亲的手上被交予了我。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管父亲殁去后，同样的加冕典礼还会被举行一次，那个时候才是我真正独立之时。但实质上，武器和战衣已经是我的了。如果这时在法嘉斯的某处需要我出现的战场，我就要这么穿着奔赴前线吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲不可能再使用它们了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　父亲的预感不能说不正确。他沉疴愈重，最终，没有能等到我毕业，甚至亲口祝贺我的</span> <span class="s2"> 17 </span> <span class="s3">岁生日，便在</span> <span class="s2"> 1204 </span> <span class="s3">年的天马节停止了呼吸。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他并没有遭受太大的折磨，是完全的自然衰弱。布雷达德们最常见的末路，像是加倍用坏所有武器那样，他们比常人更快地消耗生命。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　终于到了这个时候了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　父亲的过世对我来说意味着太多，留下了大量的未竟之事。就连悲伤，我都分不清是义务还是我自身的感觉了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">然而，也有因他的死能从义务中解放的存在。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　葬礼之后，加冕礼也终于结束，众人短暂回到会议室休息，便四处散去，回到各自的工作中。室内逐渐变得空荡，只有大司教格外突兀地留到了最后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对那样的老师，我提出了疑问。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　阿莱德巴尔还在一旁等待着被带回兵械库，我更是没有来得及换下加冕礼上的战衣。由于我是从老师的身后搭话，他转过头，在看到我时，他发出了明显的吸气声，像在盘算做什么“坏事”时被逮个正着的我。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“帝</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　然后，吐出了某个名字的首字母。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“抱歉，衣服没来得及换。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对那个反应，我已经相当习惯。每个人都说他们错以为自己看见了父亲。老师也不例外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　老师的肩膀垂下，肺中的空气被挤出。</span> <span class="s3">过了一会，像是确认现实一般，他叫了我的名字。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“怎么了，老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我回应他的呼唤。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“作为大司教，我成功地帮助了帝弥托利吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他问。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“帮助他创造出了理想的太平盛世了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我抬起眉毛。看似对此并不在乎的老师也会有这种心情吗。我以为老师对这个话题不感兴趣，准备的安慰之词没能用上，但是，却收获了意外的共鸣。作为父亲的儿子，我总会被与他比较，因此也时常自我怀疑。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我知道这个时候的自己需要什么。对老师自信不足的疑问，我抱以全然的肯定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我相信父亲一定是这么想的。老师帮助他直到他生命的最后，现在，不是别人，正是老师为我正式加冕，他一定已经没有遗憾了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“那么，我作为大司教的使命已经能结束了？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是的，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　关于这个话题，我必须和老师谈谈。但在我继续说下去之前，老师站了起来，走到会议室的落地窗前。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他打开窗户，外面的风吹起他的衣摆和头发。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　就算我身着厚甲，也被这股风吹得一哆嗦。没人会在这个季节的法嘉斯打开窗户。我没有想，或者，不愿意想老师这个行为有何种意图，只知道穿透而来的风声很大，我要提高音量。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师？这样我们没办法说话啊！我想问，辞去大司教之位之后，能不能也继续和我</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“在说什么呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　没有听我说完，好像那是什么特别滑稽的事情一样，老师大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“你是不是对我有什么误解呢？太过信赖大人是孩子才会做的事</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">即使到现在，你都还没能吸取教训呢。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　圣职者的嗓音清澈，却立竿见影地激起我的恐惧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　孩子，即使面对现在的我，老师也用了这个词。事实上，唐突侵袭我的正是孩子才会有的原初恐惧。对黑暗的，对鬼怪的，对被窝外的，对不知底细的床底的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他听起来又像一切开始的时候那样了。像那个生日宴会的晚上一样了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我在加尔古玛库收留了大量的孩子。帝弥托利的尸体就躺在泥土底下。我没有用我的血救他，可神祖的力量还有别的使用方法</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他的声音随风飘散，笑容看起来像蜡堆的。用它制成的偶像逼真，可终归是死的，所做的一切都是对活人的戏仿。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“现在，所有条件终于都齐全了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“什么</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">条件？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我一头雾水，冷气开始从我的脚下攀爬。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，这都是，什么意思？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“你难道没有想起来什么吗，殿下，不，陛下？那是我们一起在斯林的时候</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　那真是很久以前了。老师感慨一般地说着，其实才过去四节不是吗？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的体内好像有一只怪物的爪子。它翻搅肚肠，尝试从我的皮里骨里肉里血里抓走一切我的身体用以维系生命的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“自从你告诉我你父亲时日无多后，我一直都在等待这一刻</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">等待救国之王死去的那一天。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　怪物抓到我了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“用我的血救帝弥托利？是一个很好的想法，我当然考虑过，但是没什么意义。为现在的帝弥托利延命</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">为一个其他人的丈夫，其他人的亲友，其他人的国王延命，我能得到什么？即使他痊愈，即使他继续活下去</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">帝弥托利也依旧不属于我。我被排除在他的一切之外，对他来说什么都不是。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师注视着脚下的空洞，好像窗户外的高度对他有莫大的吸引力似的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我想要的并不是什么救国之王，</span> <span class="s3">而是原来的帝弥托利。</span>  <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“女神苏谛斯保佑</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">让我遇见了那个唤回亡者的仪式，简直就是为了回应我的愿望而生的。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　也许是第一次，大司教发自内心地诵唱了重复过成千上万遍的圣句。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我的心跳频率骤升，耳鸣大到遮过风声。不想明白老师在说什么，可是大脑却出于惯性依旧疯狂地思考，并且异常迅速地给出了答案。这些话让这几节来所有的古怪都有了答案。老师日夜祈祷的不是父亲的康复而是死。老师和父亲见面只是为了确认他是不是真的已经油干灯尽，所以才用不着那么多时间</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我以为老师已经解开心结，我以为自己能起到什么作用，但一切都不过是蝮蛇的等待而已。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　自始至终，老师都没有改变。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　他喜欢的是自己记忆中的父亲。那个叫他老师的学生。承诺要成为他枪和剑的青年。尚未背负更多苦难的年轻王子。可以成为他家人的好孩子。陪伴他，体贴他的级长。才不是这个将他奉为女神束之高阁，留他一人徘徊在美好又冰冷的回忆里的，理智，温柔</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">同时又格外冷酷的国王。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　如今，父亲已经死去，不会知道老师的所作所为，老师顾虑的事情已经什么都没有了，已经没有必要装什么大司教和女神了。对他来说，不属于帝弥托利的法嘉斯一点意义也没有，不如说，在失去唯一在乎的对象的现在，这个国家只是阻碍老师实现愿望的绊脚石而已。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">现在的老师非常危险。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">别开这种玩笑！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管我能明白，稍微思考一下就能明白。但我还是受不了了。我大叫起来，声音相当奇怪，听起来不像我，像是泣血的鸣鸟。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“那些孩子们，老师不是非常喜欢他们吗，怎么会愿意将他们的性命</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是啊，我很喜欢大家。但是，我更喜欢帝弥托利。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　对我说服的意图，老师转过身，对他所有不开窍的学生那样摇头。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我不会改变主意的。那天晚上，我说过的吧？</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">就和你必然要登上王座一样，老师也已经早就决定好了。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">、”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　是那个观星的晚上。所以，那时候老师到底是什么意思呢？告诉我美丽之物，送给我他本应该藏匿的物件，与我同裯</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">都是什么意思呢？在怜悯我吗？嘲笑我吗？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　菲尔帝亚有一半是山城，这里是足以致死的高空。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我嘴唇翕动，什么都说不出来。老师也已经没有什么要留给我的话了。他后退，跌出窗缘，拥抱天空，然后坠落下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">！！！”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　直到刚才为止，我的双脚都好像被缝在地面上无法行动。如今，老师从我的视野中消失，我才重获自由。我试图上前阻止，可是无论如何，老师都不会让我成功的，我什么都没抓到，能做的只有踩在刚刚老师还在的地方，眼睁睁看着一切发生。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　代替坠落而死的尸体，我看见什么东西自下方升起。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　是伸展的龙翼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　它巨大，洁白，无比醒目。不止我看见它了，士兵，佣人，前来加冕礼的官员</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">所有人都看见了。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“是天上的使者！”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“纯白无暇者</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">？！它真的存在吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不，你们看到的不是什么神使。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　龙飞向了王家的墓地。我父亲落葬的场所。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“真的，是女神派遣来的圣兽</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“今天可是新王正式继任之日</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">居然能看见这样的奇迹，是吉兆啊！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　勿以天使之名唤祂。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　因为它会来杀了你。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我只记得自己疯了一般冲出会议室，从收拾的侍女手中抢过本应被收纳起来的阿莱德巴尔。我给王城的所有武装单位下令，动用一切可能的兵力击落它。每个人都是一副愕然的面孔，以赛罗斯为国教的法嘉斯的新王，在继位之后就挥舞起武器，还要士兵攻击被视为天使的银龙。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　不仅是攻击，我还要求信号台发信，并让天马骑士传信给周围的城市</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">尤其是加尔古玛库，让他们提防白龙型魔兽的靠近。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　老师与父亲的确帮助我得到了所有我应该得到的，他们为我赢得了士兵的忠心与服从。尽管面露疑惑之色，对王的命令，士兵们忠诚地执行。魔导武器的炮击声应声响起，驻守王城的近卫迅速编队出发，跟踪龙的身影。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　传达了我的命令，我自己也以最快的速度赶往王城外。极速穿行在王宫的走廊中，除去混杂的脚步声，我还隐约听到了什么其他声音。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我并没有多余的思考时间。但是，当我在离开室内，迈出王城的大门时，我不得不面对面前这显而易见的异常。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　异常。不幸。祸殃。灾厄。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">这是，什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　刚刚，炙热的愤怒和决意还促使我前行，但在看到头顶天空的那一瞬间，所有的力量都从我的身上消失了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　哐啷。我身边的一名随行士兵跌倒在地。但我不会责备他软弱，因为这是人的本能。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　面对绝望的本能。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　时间应该是阳光璀璨的正午，菲尔帝亚的天空却像黄昏一般灰暗。原因在于，整个苍穹填满了铺天盖地的飞龙。它们是哪里来的？飞龙不喜欢寒冷，在法嘉斯本来就少见，这个季节更是应该全都南飞了才对！可现实就是如此，振翅与咆哮震耳欲聋，吞噬常识，触目所及皆为巨大掠食者的身姿。偶能目击被弓兵与术士击落的动物，但更多的是猎物的噩梦。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　发狂的兽群在无力的人类面前有压倒性的优势，它们好像饥饿已久，肆意捕食攻击它们的士兵。拥有武器的军人都陷入苦战，相继被吞吃，遑论菲尔帝亚手无寸铁的居民。菲尔帝亚在五十多年前的那场瘟疫之后还从未有着这样的血腥与兽臭，那股异味四处飘荡，渗透，从天空到大地，从郊外到城中，最终连王城都不能幸免。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一名斥候骑兵自旁驭马而来，驱使着他的是肉眼可见的焦虑，为了抓住任何一点时间，还未靠近我，他就自远处扬起高声，对我传达最新的消息。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“禀报陛下</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">！天马无法起飞，派出的马匹无一都被飞龙群咬死，我们</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一切都很突然。在他能够完成句子之前，一道巨大的影子出现在他的头顶，把他笼罩在黑暗当中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“啊</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　事情只发生在一瞬间。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　开闭一次眼睑，向我禀报的骑兵就不见了。取而代之，还留于我视野里的，只有两条尚在抽动的马腿，还有人类被扯断的下半身。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　消失的部分，都在一条飞龙的嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　那是一匹浅色的母龙。那名士兵被她杀了。以作为一名光荣的骑士，一个拥有智慧的人类不应该遭遇的，最惨无人道的方式。大块的内脏与肉酱形成血雨，自我的头顶降下，我却对那掠食者看得出神。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">希、芙？”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我从口中念出这个名字，龙纵形的眼瞳中闪耀着异样的光芒。她对我的话有所反应。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　粗粗咀嚼完口中骨肉，她没有吃剩下的猎物，扔下我面前的一地残肢，拍动翅膀，重新起飞。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　为了完成她伟大的先祖所下达的指示。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　百万的龙鸣中，我嘶吼出声，几乎捏碎手中的阿莱德巴尔。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不会再有父亲来救我了。我必须自己杀死恶龙。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我要杀了老师。不得不这么做。不这样就没办法阻止他。没有再犹豫下去的必要。太多了，已经因为老师而死的人，将因为他而死的人。老师犯下的罪孽太深重了，已经不是我能原谅与挽回的地步了。就算过去的我对他心存怜悯，对现在的我来说，作为人，作为王，都是绝对不行的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一想到老师的事，我的胸腔就开始疼痛，沉重的麻木感沉淀向四肢，自四面八方拉扯。没有身上的甲胄，也许我就快从里面炸开了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我抓紧武器，以枪代杖，支撑身体，击退袭来的龙群的同时赶往马厩。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　痛楚与酸胀阻止我前进，但我很清楚自己不用理睬</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">这些都是假的。我的痛苦和好感都是假的。事到如今，我终于愿意明白了，我会如此不合常理地爱慕老师，都是因为虚假女神的骗局。我也好，其他的人类也好，都是被那份足以干涉眷族精神，指挥龙群的非人力量所蛊惑。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　王家的坚固马厩中，我的爱马还平安无事，只是有些受惊。贝雷特能影响的看来只有飞龙，这也是马和天马都会被咬死的原因。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　踢动马蹬，穿过与野兽作战的士兵，我向自己的目的地疾驰而去。风与兽啸，怒吼与哀嚎，争斗与不稳之声极速切过我的耳畔，对此，我笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　混乱与绝望充斥王都，我从中找到的却是前所未有的解放感。是时候了。是时候做个了断了。是时候离开老师了。是时候从让人留恋的梦中醒来了。也是时候，人类应该摆脱神的控制，终结无忧无虑，被母亲看护的童年了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. xxxxxをもう一度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">1204</span><span class="s3">年</span> <span class="s3">花冠节</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　蛋被叉子捅破堪堪结起的外膜，流动的蛋黄淌进汤勺。他用蛋白卷起边缘，将浆液与固体送入口中。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因为并不在意味道，所以他总能花更多精力在礼仪和看起来体面上。推动喉咙咽下口中的食物，他忍不住抬头对上对座另一人的视线。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　贝雷特撑着脸，兴致很好一般看着他进食。</span> <span class="s3">被作为餐桌使用的桌子是从其他地方搬来的，虽然并非不能为进餐所用，比起真正的餐桌它还是小了些。因此，贝雷特前倾的动作让他们的距离比任何时候都近。如果在宿舍中撑起小桌与贝雷特进行茶会，那就是这么近吧，不过帝弥托利尚未有过那种经验。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　面前的贝雷特和他记忆中的不同，他的老师发色变得更浅，表情也变得更为丰富。比什么都显眼的是他从未目睹过的白衣，还有象征大司教身份的各种他说不上名字的装饰，昭示着这名教师在未来获得的身份。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他不是不感到惊讶，只是帝弥托利相信即使时间能改变人，也始终有着无法改变的东西。和贝雷特相处时的舒适就是时空如何转变都维系下来的共同点。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　虽然被这么看着还是有些不好意思。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">那个，老师，你不吃吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我已经用过餐了。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“在我的那个时间，老师的食欲明明格外旺盛呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利笑道。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“陪我吃几顿都不成问题。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“比起我的事，你的身体没有什么不适吧，帝弥托利？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特打量着他的学生问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，并没有。如果不能去训练场活动，身体因没有达到标准活动量而昏沉不算奇怪的话。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特垂下眉毛，露出抱歉的表情，帝弥托利则发出自嘲的笑声。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“请不用理会我的玩笑。我明白</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">如果贸然走出这里，来自过去的我不知道会发生什么事。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利边说着，边看向被施加了魔术锁的房门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　几天前，当他再次睁开眼睛时，就突然出现在了这里</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">加尔古玛库大修道院。再具体一些，修道院大厅三楼的大司教房间中。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　毕竟这是蕾雅大人，一位女士的寝室，他坐立不安，正当他打算离开这里，要去找人询问现在的情况时，一个和记忆里的老师略显不同的贝雷特就出现在了他的身边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">是，老师吗？哇啊！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　在他能做出任何反应之前，他感到自己被牢牢地拥抱住了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　听说更热情的同盟是有这种打招呼的方式，可对于法嘉斯出身的他而言还是太突然了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> 帝弥托利……啊啊，帝弥托利<span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">太好了。</span> <span class="s3">一直以来</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我都</span><span class="s3">很想再见到你。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　帝弥托利对面前的一切都感到愕然，身体却不敢动，直到贝雷特放开了他。与那个唐突的拥抱，还有几乎哽咽的语句完全相反，教师的表情一如往常地镇静。贝雷特询问他所记忆的日期，当他回答是</span> <span class="s2">1180</span> <span class="s3">年的赤狼节时，贝雷特打断了他。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“现在是</span> <span class="s2">1204</span> <span class="s3">年的花冠节。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　先不说醒来就跳过了</span> <span class="s2">24</span> <span class="s3">年这件事难以置信，贝雷特的外貌看起来除了发色和瞳色的改变，一丝岁月痕迹都未在他的脸上留下。不过，贝雷特身份的变化，以及大司教房间所放置的藏书出版日等又确实说明时间已过去三年五载。正当帝弥托利提出想要进一步确认时</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">对年轻的帝弥托利而言恐怕是第一次，贝雷特拒绝了他的请求。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你不能知道太多这个时间的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利知道贝雷特要说什么。他本身并不完全怀疑贝雷特的话。窥视未来不是上策，帝弥托利也不赞同透过投机来为自己获取利益的手段。更何况，如果贝雷特所言属实，这将是十分危险的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他所关心的事情只有一件。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师是否知道能让我回去的方法？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我会去找。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特环视大司教房间一圈，他走到通往大厅的门边。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不过在那之前，我必须要求你遵守一些</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">限制。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特所说的限制，无非是活动空间的规定。从结果上来说，帝弥托利被允许的活动范围只有整个三楼室内。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“虽然很想劝你就先止住你拼命努力的作风，静静地享受强制的悠闲假期。但果然对帝弥托利来说，像这样一动不动只能是一种折磨。对帝弥托利而言，真正的放松是活动身体，骑马远行之类的呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特依旧是抱歉的表情。听闻了他这番话语的帝弥托利却更加安心起来。能这样理解自己的好恶，眼前的这位的确是【自己的】老师。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他现在可谓是完全陷入了莫名其妙的处境，但仅仅是意识到这一点就成了莫大的慰藉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　足不出户对于帝弥托利的确相当煎熬。即使贝雷特说他也不必太遵守不要在走廊下奔跑的那套礼仪，可以适当地舒展身体。帝弥托利对此只是表示，虽然十分感激老师的考量，可如果我不小心砸穿了地板或者墙面呢？贝雷特愣了愣，缓慢地说你要真的这么有精神是件好事。关于室内活动的对话到此为止，不了了之，贝雷特没有明确收回他的许可，可帝弥托利也必定不会挑战风险</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">他决定稍微把风险往后挪，他看着床边直到天花板的书架，认为这些书本足够让他将维修部门的出场拖到下个月（假如他一个月后还被困在这里的话）。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“不过，只剩下了</span> <span class="s2">24</span> <span class="s3">年前的书本吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　房间内涉及帝弥托利所在的</span> <span class="s2">1180</span> <span class="s3">年之后情报的书籍都被移除，取而代之，贝雷特选择了其他适合的内容给帝弥托利打发时间。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他仰视书架，想要寻找合适的书本阅读。可是，代替书本，一个檀木制的小盒子首先吸引了他的注意力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">真漂亮。是谁送给老师的礼物吗？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他思考了一下。尽管有些好奇，擅自打开别人的东西绝非礼貌的举动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　将这个插曲放在一边，帝弥托利抽出一本颜色醒目的册本。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教房间的的装修维持了蕾雅居住时的风格，实木家具的颜色沉着，被做成古老却不过时的风貌。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因此，他手上的书本显得与整个场所格格不入。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是一本绘本，封面上的角色设计迎合儿童认知地被极端简化，只留下被夸张了的特征，能看出是身着华服的女性，吐火的魔物和骑着白马的骑士。故事也十分简单，一名年轻有为的青年受到诅咒变成魔物，掳走了爱慕已久的公主。听闻此事的王子取走怪物的性命，救出了少女。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　从装帧和纸张的破损程度来看，绘本已经相当有段时日。贝雷特的确帮他从图书馆新添了一些书，如果没记错，它们被摆放在最底下而非触手可及的位置，而绘本并非从那里得到。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这个房间保留了前任大司教时期的样貌，也就是说，他可以合理地推测，这是蕾雅女士的收藏？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　没想到蕾雅还喜欢阅读这样的题材。下次老师再次拜访，就和他谈谈这件事吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　老师的下次拜访，他不知不觉重复了这句话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“但大司教可不是这么闲暇的职务呢</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利合上绘本，放在了一边的桌面上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你好，帝弥托利。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这次贝雷特亲自端来了食物。如果他不在，那便是赛罗司的骑士来做这些。不过帝弥托利理所当然更期待贝雷特的到来。不光因为那是他的老师，那些骑士和修道士一定是被吩咐沉默是金少言为妙，只像是完成任务的机器，甚至连帝弥托利的招呼都不做回应。被迫囿于一方，明明有可以交流的对象却被刻意无视未免叫人低沉烦闷。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“今天是迪亚朵拉的料理。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“迪亚朵拉</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">不知道库罗德还好吗。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不知道，不过想象不出他不好的样子。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“哈哈，说的也是。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他举起叉子，而贝雷特一如既往只是看着帝弥托利进食。这让帝弥托利有些遗憾，由于某个青梅竹马的缘故，又或者是对自己的一种补偿心理，他喜欢看别人大啖一番的模样。贝雷特就是个很理想的对象。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　大司教繁忙的日程中，恐怕连食事时间都是受到严格控制的，这真是委屈习惯过得与猫一样自由的老师了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“抱歉，让你回去的方法，我还是没什么头绪</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他听见贝雷特吸了一口气，对他这么说道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　现在，他还得分出时间给自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我的确非常想回去。杜度会有多担心我呢。菲力克斯虽然一直那副模样，要是我不在他一定是平常两倍地发火，连带着得罪英谷丽特，希尔凡会因此遭殃</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">即使我不在，老师也一定会妥善地安排一切，可级长缺席这么久，他会相当不安吧。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特低下了头，听着那些名字，他的手指绞在一起。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“但是这种事情，的确也不能急于求成。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　作为大家的领导者，牵挂自身世界的心思难以隐藏也无可非议，可对贝雷特施加压力也并不是本意。他苦笑着摇了摇头，转移了话题。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“对了老师，你看这个。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">嗯？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特松开手，他凑到帝弥托利身边，看清了他出示的物品。是一本老旧的绘本。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“这是蕾雅大人的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“啊，这是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特小心地接过书册。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“大司教！”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这是，从门外传来声音，打断了他们的谈话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“我在和</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特露出牙齿，正要从喉咙里挤出少见的怒吼。但在那之前，帝弥托利开口了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“不，不用在意我，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　正如帝弥托利所想，老师果然是忙中抽空才能来和自己说话。他相信贝雷特不会忘记和他的约定，无关紧要的好奇心又应该排在大司教的事务之后。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特放下手中的绘本。他抬头看了帝弥托利一眼，可能是因为职务操劳，他显得有些疲惫。帝弥托利收拾起了桌面，示意他会把这里整理干净，给他们的会面收尾。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“那我们下次再谈吧，老师。我会在这里等你的消息。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特点了点头，离开了房间。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　室内安静下来后不久，他就听见窗外扬起巨大翅膀的拍击声。飞龙或是天马，他在士官学校时也经常听见。芙莲失踪时和露迷尔村发生异变时，一旦问题出现，这些骑兵永远是最灵活的哨台与信息驿站。现在，贝雷特一定也遭遇了麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“虽然很在意外面究竟怎么样了</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他抬头看着紧锁的窗户，模糊的阳光让他打了个呵欠。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　或许贝雷特正忙于一场远征，给他餐食的人变回了其他的修道院工作者。贝雷特给了他日历（去除了所有其他信息），位于大圣堂的钟塔也随着时间经过准时被敲响，让他不至于分辨不清时间。钟的音色和频率与他记忆中相同，也许士官学校时至今日也在运作。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这也让他很清楚地知道，今天已经是贝雷特离开的第三天。或许是封闭的场所让他变得敏感，他不由得担心起贝雷特来。事实上，帝弥托利的确是过度操心了，他不是没有知道对方状态的方法：门上与走廊的限制出入的魔法阵依旧以脉搏一般的频率闪烁。据贝雷特所说那是与施术者，也就是贝雷特本人相连的。如果他有什么事，从它的反应上立即能够得知变化。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特还好好的，他按着自己的心口，轻轻呼出一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　中午的钟声在散漫的思绪中按时响起，骑士准点叩响了房门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管从来没有得到过回答，帝弥托利依旧习惯在接受服务时无论对佣人或同伴都表达至少是语言上的感谢。无人陪伴的餐食会恢复它一直以来的索然无味，帝弥托利又一次意识到自己享用料理的模样是多么无趣。比起进食，只是咀嚼，吞咽，最机械的反复。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是今天，他的流程被改变了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　就在他掰开面包的时候。并非食物的异物出现在其中。也不是他在脑中模拟过多次的凶险毒物或刀片，混在食物中的异物只是一张纸条。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他想要开口问询，可不光是房间门口，整个他被允许活动的三楼都不再有人影存在。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“他在对所有人说谎，只有你能阻止他。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　因污渍发皱的纸条上，潦草的字体向他传递了相当简单的信息。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“帝弥托利！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回来了，他照常拜访帝弥托利。没有给帝弥托利任何表达欢迎的时间，好像比他更加急切，贝雷特给了他重逢的拥抱。芙朵拉不是没有此种礼仪，可以他记忆中的老师对比，面前这位大司教也太过热情了些。不过，从战场平安归来总是值得庆贺的事，更何况比起这些，帝弥托利更被贝雷特的状态夺去了注意力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师，手”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　尽管贝雷特尝试给出一个拥抱，然而，实际上能做到的只是肩膀与肩膀的碰撞，拥抱的意图未能完全实现。贝雷特的左手被固定起来，他不再穿着繁复的装饰，它们让位于更简单的长袍和绷带。他走路的样子也略显奇怪，把重心更多地放在右腿。很明显他负伤了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是很严苛的战斗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特没有给出回应。也许这又涉及了他不该知道的事项，帝弥托利想，只是接过贝雷特笨拙单手所执的茶壶。尽管他的手艺可能会让两人吃到满口茶叶而非恰到好处的茶汤，也总比让现在的贝雷特来做好。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师今天也已经用过餐了？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“抱歉啊，用来配餐后点心的茶是我来泡的。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“没关系，我很期待。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利把茶注入茶杯，他听见水流声中混有书页翻动的响声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">这是我母亲的东西。”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的声音从帝弥托利身后传来，他回头瞥了贝雷特一眼，对方在翻阅几天前被帝弥托利抽出的绘本。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　沸水沿着壶口流出，烫了分心年轻人的手，他急忙转回去，在一旁的织物上擦掉水渍。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但他的集中力依旧为贝雷特留下一隅。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“老师的母亲，确实是</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“她是大修道院的修女。蕾雅把她当作亲生女儿一般疼爱。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“原来如此</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　重要的少女所钟爱的读物，蕾雅在她逝世之后也珍藏于私室。这是人之常情。大修道院不会放置流行的爱情小说，绘本自然成了修女了解恋爱的首选。他不知道蕾雅如何看待少女的婚事，或许这份恋情已经命中注定。当杰拉尔特出现在她的面前时，向往骑士的少女遇到了真正的骑士，接下来的发展一切顺理成章。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“母亲喜欢王子与骑士的逸话</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">我想她也一定会喜欢你。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　与这句话同时，帝弥托利注意到贝雷特的正在看他。他拿着茶具回到餐桌，当他也打算正视对方时，贝雷特却移开了视线，猛然退缩的模样有点像刚才被开水烫到手的自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“能听到这些真好。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利回答。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特不再开口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　让人舒适的沉默在茶杯碰撞托盘的声音中蔓延。他的老师鲜少提到自己的事，现今的他也是不能随意接收情报的存在，因此这段对话确实弥足珍贵。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他在对所有人说谎。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　安逸过头的气氛中，那段纸条的内容不可避免地被帝弥托利想起。这是要让他相信这些都是假的吗？的确，帝弥托利没有任何证据来表明贝雷特所言为真实，但同样，他也不掌握能证伪的要素。他只是单纯地信赖贝雷特，老师是他唯一的标尺。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那么，要告诉他教会内部并非团结如磐石的情况吗？他想起了对蕾雅的暗杀计划，教团分部与中央教会的一些分歧。也许这种事每时每刻都在发生，贝雷特应和蕾雅一样心知肚明。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　最终他选择闭口不言。他是不属于这个时间的访问者，也许仅仅旁观下去是最好的选择。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">怎么了，老师？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　他们没能享受多少静谧，贝雷特突然几乎是摔下茶杯一般松开杯柄。大司教攥紧胸襟，看起来不能说是好受。难道他泡的茶难喝到这个地步吗？些许荒谬的想法掠过帝弥托利的脑海，不过很快他就想起来这或许是由于贝雷特正负伤</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">他还不知道有什么能伤害到这名雷厉风行的佣兵，这对帝弥托利而言还不是太习惯。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他上去扶住了他，可贝雷特对他摇头，力度虚弱却坚定。贝雷特让年轻的学生不要跟来。他几乎是匍匐着走向门口。他按下房间的门，坚决地让自己置身于帝弥托利无法触及的领域上。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　也许老师是不想让学生看见自己的丑态。尽管帝弥托利绝对不会因此而对贝雷特产生嫌恶之心，只要不成为贝雷特的负担</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">帝弥托利点点头，放开搀扶贝雷特的手，退到门后。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　终于离开帝弥托利的视线，贝雷特立即跪在地上。他伸出手指，然后深深捅进自己的喉咙里。催吐的行为让他剧烈咳嗽，同时，有什么灼烧食道的酸液要冲出口腔。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特成功吐了出来。他不知道自己吐了多少，直到他终于想起来擦拭泪水，他才看清楚是什么让他如此难受。在那些茶水和胃液里没有任何其他通常意义上食物的残渣，有的只是人类的牙齿和手指。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他总是用过餐的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特回到房间，看起来毫无异样。虽然茶壶因为帝弥托利放错了量已经被泡开的茶叶撑满，但他们的重点已经不在于饮品。帝弥托利过问贝雷特的身体状况与伤势，对于那些，贝雷特表示睡一觉就能痊愈。老师总是摆着若无其事的表情逞能，帝弥托利带着不满的语气重复了从杰拉尔特那听来的斥责。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我说的是真的。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特略有不满地坐上房间正中的大床，踢掉靴子，整个人随意地晃来晃去，床的帷幕都因为他的动作摇摇欲坠。被限制行动的帝弥托利理所当然使用这张床就寝，这和他在王城用的床很像。也就是说，他睡得很规矩。如果他像贝雷特那样把架子弄出噪音、在上面滚来滚去，那绝对会被斥责毫无礼仪。可寝室本来就是给人以休息的场所，若休憩之所也中规中矩也未免太过严苛。他有些好笑地看着贝雷特，没有将僵硬的规戒脱口而出。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“真的第二天早上就能好</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">要和我一起过夜看看吗？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特拍着身边的空位提议。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　以这个年纪还能追想过去的回忆</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">没有丝毫痛苦的那种，真的是不可思议。他曾经和古廉，菲利克斯，希尔凡还有英谷丽特做过一次这样的事。古斯塔夫不在，罗德里古为他们的设想哈哈地笑着供应了一堆枕头。听说这就是时下年轻人流行的睡衣派对，五个孩子在大床上一字排开。小时候的菲利克斯喜欢粘着他，可他经常压到菲利克斯的头发。古廉不嫌事大地又拽了弟弟一下，英谷丽特呢，她不管古廉做什么都觉得很帅气。她那时还没有丝毫关于性别的自觉，而希尔凡正好相反。他比他们年龄都大，又不像古廉那样没有神经，这也让他是最早意识到性别差异的那个。他一直距离他们最远，只是偶尔把英谷丽特翻起来的睡衣一角整好。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“和老师在一起，让我想到那个时候。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利闭上眼睛，轻轻呼吸着来自贝雷特身上的浴室香氛，还有消毒水。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“感觉可以久违地睡个好觉。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“是吗。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特的声音干涩，也许他的伤口又开始痛了。帝弥托利睁开眼睛想要确认，发现贝雷特正背对着他。啊，是的，他的左手受伤了，这样的睡姿是最合适的，帝弥托利想。尽管有些疏远，和总是保持距离的希尔凡一样远，他不介意和老师再靠得近些。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“晚安，老师。”</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">晚安。做个好梦，帝弥托利。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利的确睡了个好觉。睡眠安稳到他没有察觉到贝雷特离开。正如贝雷特所言，他似乎睡了一个晚上就痊愈了，用过的绷带被随意地置于废物篓中。帝弥托利起身揉了揉眼睛，不太确定现在是几点。磨砂工艺的玻璃窗户虽然不是一片漆黑，可也没有透进明亮的光线。因此，帝弥托利判断现在是白天，并且天气不佳。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　但是，既然已经是白天，他为何没有听到钟声响起一下？他从床上起身，准备走出房间，和一直以来不一样的景色进入视线，一股凉意窜上了他的脊背。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　贝雷特设下的魔法锁黯淡无光，已经失去了效用。施术者是老师，那么失去效用便意味着</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他向门外跑去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　如果随意踏出紧闭的门扉，说不定会被时空的夹缝撕裂。窗户皆被封锁，因为不可以接收外界的情报造成时间逻辑的崩溃。修道院的大厅的其他地方也空无一人，门窗紧闭。一楼也是。可没有东西能阻止他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　结果还是要弄坏吗。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他撞开了修道院大厅通往外界的门。时隔多日，他终于呼吸到了户外的空气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　并没有预想中撕裂身体的痛苦。没有时间和空间的龃龉冲突等等难以理解的存在。有的只是他太熟悉的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“户外的空气”根本不是什么好东西，他的四周烟雾弥漫，能见度小于十米。依山而建的加尔古玛库的确偶尔有这样的天气，不过可能性更高的是，这里正作为战场被施加了操纵天气的法术。他有充分的理由佐证这个猜测，因为，即使是这样有限的观察范围，他就已经不得不看到了密度过大的“什么东西”。仅仅迈出了第一步，他就踩到了那柔软，湿润的存在。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　是尸体。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　到处都是灰烬，废墟，以及尸体。尸体。重叠的骸骨。他仅能靠着自己对于大修道院的记忆，残存的梁柱以及砖块的残骸，来认出这片瓦砾是大修道院。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　刺鼻的血臭扑面而来，他捂住嘴继续前进。如果成群的食人饥兽过境，留下的应该就是这种景象。这些尸体大都已经支离破碎，四肢恐怕因为难以下咽而被弃置，头颅更是被带着半截脊椎咬下以后弃置不顾，柔软的肠子和其他内脏满布一地。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他注意到另外一些蹊跷的地方：这些尸体统统来自一个阵营。尽管武器的制式略有不同，蓝色的骑士旗已经被血液玷污，他依旧认出来这是法加斯的军队。</span>
</p><p class="p4"> <span class="s2">1204</span> <span class="s3">年的花冠节，像是想要确认面前的现实，他重新想起了时间，夏季的前奏，大部分战争开始的季节。可这里只有一方的大量伤亡，连战争都算不上，仅仅是单方面的杀戮。是怎样的情况，让法加斯的军队在女神之地落到这种境地？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他实在没办法找到干净的路，只能一边对踩到的死者道歉一边行进。他不知道前进的方向，直到迷雾中响起魔物临死的凄厉叫声，他看到了熟悉的光在眼角晃过。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">！”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那是英雄遗产的光芒。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　帝弥托利循声光逐步靠近。他看见了使用它的人影。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　那个人正从什么生物身上拔出武器，那生物的血液喷溅他一身，可人影依旧有条不紊，似乎屠杀这头野兽是一个义务，而他习惯已久。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对面前的发现，帝弥托利已经顾不上危险，仅仅是入魔一般不断靠近他们。逐渐清晰起来的视野中，他看到人影刚刚杀死的是一条飞龙。猎手则身着厚重的战铠，包括那杆染血的长枪在内，都是他再熟悉不过的装扮。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“幸存者？你不是眷属吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　枪兵踩在魔物的头上，朝帝弥托利的方向搭话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　帝弥托利握着从死亡士兵上捡来的长枪</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">不过在英雄遗产的面前相当于手无寸铁。他退后几步，意识到除了面对别无选择，他稳定住脚后跟，铁质腿甲陷进血染的泥地。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　他强迫自己面对他。对方朝他靠近，帝弥托利这才看清对方的脸，即使染满鲜血，干掉的血痂甚至粘住了他的一只眼睛，过长的金发疏于修剪，与秽物结在一块，进一步模糊他的面孔，帝弥托利也能认出那张脸。因为实在是太熟悉了，有着那样的五官，能使用那把武器，能穿戴那套甲胄的只有，那只能是</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他自己？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“等等，你”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　先于他的任何回应，枪兵首先发出质问。他甚至连错愕的表情都和帝弥托利如出一辙。不过那也只是一瞬，很快，陌生的青年就恢复了镇定。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“你的名字是？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　帝弥托利没有回复。眼前的人是他吗？不，更合理的是，他的后代？可他的后人带领这些士兵走向了怎样的未来啊。贝雷特又在哪呢？为什么教会会变成这样？他应该知道吗？他可以知道吗？他</span> <span class="s2">——</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你是帝弥托利</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">亚历山大</span> <span class="s2">.</span> <span class="s3">布雷达德吗？”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　青年继续问道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　被突然叫出名字，帝弥托利的动摇相当明显。也许陌生的青年就在等待这个，他从鼻子里发出哼声。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“回溯二十年以上的时间，难怪需要那么多孩子。</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">也就是说，自从那以来你一直被那家伙关着？我猜起码有一星期。真是辛苦你了。那家伙是不是每天都在你身上扭腰求欢？光是想想就累人。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">你在说什么？”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　忽略完全不能明白的自言自语，帝弥托利没有预料到会从对方口中突然出现下流的词藻。没有人会这么说他的老师，为何他的后裔能对大司教如此无礼？不祥的猜测在他心中成形，但此刻他最直接的反应是驳斥面前的青年。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“贝雷特不会做那种事！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　与帝弥托利极为相似的青年沉默不语，虽然他的叹息很长。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“你真的是父</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">是帝弥托利。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他不再理会帝弥托利，从怀中拿出剥皮刀，背过身开始切割魔兽的前肢。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　这头魔物比通常的飞龙都要大，青年正下刀的左侧前爪有些奇怪地扭曲着。没等帝弥托利仔细观察，刀口就切进了它坚硬的皮肤。青年从前爪的正中划开口子，将裂口拉伸直到肩膀。龙形魔物浑身都是血污，帝弥托利甚至认为它是红黄色的。直到它被从内到外翻出，他才看出这本来是一条少见的白龙。</span>
</p><p class="p4">　　它一定是发狂了。要吞噬多少猎物，杀死多少生命才能把原本的鳞片染成那个颜色呢……</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“它是让这里变成这样的罪魁祸首。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　注意到他的视线，青年说明。</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“好在，我终于把它解决了。前后一共用了十三个师。到了这个阶段，我也考虑过暗杀</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">另外，如果你怀疑一下那张纸条和他谈谈，也许至少能省下最后三个。”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他在说什么？暗杀？十三个师？仅是魔兽讨伐就用了这种天方夜谭一般的数字？那还真是个不得了的兽灾之年。纸条…？和谁谈谈……？</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　对方好像也根本没有让他明白的意思，帝弥托利对面前枪兵的叙述不置可否。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　“</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">你们的大司教呢？他在哪里？”</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　无视了青年敷衍的回答，帝弥托利想起了他最初的目的。四下散落的只有魔物和王国部队的遗体</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s3">没有任何塞罗斯骑士或修道士的身影。老师也已经丧生于魔兽群的袭击中了吗</span> <span class="s2">……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“嗯？啊，诶，他去哪里了呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他在龙的后脑位置上又开了一道入手的口子，正准备从上沿着肩膀往下划，以便剖口与前肢被翻开的皮肉相汇。</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　他那种分不清是真不知道还是故作迷糊的腔调莫名有些像贝雷特。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“我能说的就到这里为止了，剩下的都是您应该直至最后都不明白的事情。为了您好，我不能告诉您。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　青年一改随意的措辞，开始对他使用敬语。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“而且，马上，一切的扭曲都会得到修正，您也能回到该去的地方吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">　　青年说着，停下了处理战利品的动作。</span> <span class="s3">他转身重新面对帝弥托利，并对他微笑。看着他，帝弥托利好像目睹了镜中的景色，虽然他的脸上没有沾满龙的血液。</span></p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">　　“请代我向老师问好。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">end</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 童年的终结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>后日谈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　随着战争结束，几乎是接踵而至，神圣法嘉斯统一王国迎来了第一个青海节。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　席卷了法嘉斯本土的兽灾以前任大司教个人的渎职作结，本节的庆典对于安抚数量庞大的信徒而言至关重要。仪式通常由大司教全权操办，可如今大司教的职位暂缺，无论是他还是我都未曾指定过后任。因此我选择召集各教区主教来到王城，以主教群的形式商讨庆典事宜。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　青海节的</span> <span class="s2"> 26 </span> <span class="s3">日，根据塞罗斯教的教义修订的日历说明，这是女神再诞的日子。我还挺喜欢这个日子，这个念头刚从脑中诞生，我就觉得滑稽。我喜欢它只是因为这个日子那个人会出奇地忙，他几乎终日在大圣堂里，或是不断往返于地上地下，抑或被困在以女神冠名的塔上</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s3">总之教会的随便那个旮旯里，忙得没有空管我的事。仅是这样偷得一丝喘息我都高兴，对自己即将面临的现实一概不知。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“西方教区的代表已经到了。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“欢迎。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　得到主人的应允，圣职者们落座，佣人开始沏茶，香味逐渐填充会议室，可我却对那个气味皱起鼻子。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　管家立即端走了托盘。也许有注意到了这番景象的来客，不过恐怕没有一个人知道这些王城的佣人们在做什么。我从没有明说过，但精于体察主人的年长佣人们已经把它当作了一个不成文的规矩。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　被撤走的是一壶洋甘菊茶，而新王的王城中不能有任何这种植物的身影。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　由于我个人的任性在宾客面前造成混乱，为此我深感歉意。可我也不想勉强自己。我放下武器退出战场，重新执起羽笔和刀叉都不成问题，唯独端起茶杯带给我意料之外的压力。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我讨厌和人喝茶。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他只会做这个，好像茶会是唯一和他人打好关系的方式似的。对常人而言倒也是愉快的活动吧，可我却非常恐惧。我从来不知道他下一秒会做出什么事。他会像最慈爱的长辈那样询问我的情况，给我亲切的指导。他也有可能命令我躺下，让我脱掉衣服接受屈辱。甚至，他可以从前者变成后者，让后者交杂前者。因此，说实话，和他享用的任何茶叶都是一样的韵味，前调是润滑油，中调是他的唾液，尾调是精液。任何茶都能成为我受难的预兆。可为什么我唯独讨厌洋甘菊呢。也许它的味道本来就不行，植物香油闻似清甜实则涩嘴，与任何一种我所知的点心都难以协调。也许本来它也没有那么让我讨厌，只是我已经装作喜欢它十多年，最终没能抵御住得以尽情表达厌恶的快感。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“有什么事都可以和我说。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我记得有一天，老师分给我一杯茶。他微笑地看着我。年幼无知的我啊，真的以为可以与“善解人意的、我最喜欢的老师”说任何事情。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“老师为什么总是用洋甘菊招待我呢？其实我并不是最偏爱花茶。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我说。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我带来了玫瑰茄，蜜桃，莓果和苹果干的混合果茶，老师想尝尝这个吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他看向我的视线瞬间冻结了起来。即使如此他的微笑依旧没有褪色。现在的我能断言那个表情与任何情感无关，只是他的习惯罢了。他用那样的笑容往我的杯子里添茶，明明那里从开始就没有少过一口。更多的茶，我看到水的平面鼓出杯缘，我看到它们溢出来了。已经弄得托盘里外到处都是了。他还是没有停。滚烫的液体沿着桌布流下去，我觉得大腿被茶水烫痛了。然后才是湿，最后才在布料里变冷。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“你会喜欢的。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他告诉我。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　一天能商定的事情很少，还有太多项目悬而未决。我就寝时也一刻不停地思考明天的事，在计划和模拟中睡去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我醒来时天还没有亮。我试图翻身，却发现做不到。不仅如此，我呼吸困难，柔软的毛毯此刻却像是重石压在胸口。我意识清醒，可身体其他部分动不了。我只能平躺，一具活着的尸体就是这样。在这种状态下，我觉得有什么东西从门口来了。那个存在靠近了，在床边了，有某种冰冷的触感在我脸上爬行。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我认为那是他。这种感觉某种意义上我再熟悉不过。他时常把我折磨到气绝，然后假惺惺地把我的脑袋抵向他自己的胸口拥抱我。这时候某种湿润的东西就会顺着他的脸颊渗进我的头发，我只能在这个时候听见他道歉。为什么这人从不在我清醒的时候这么做。母亲说她曾与一名异族的男士谈情说爱。他完美地用她的语言滔滔不绝，以显示他对她族群的了解。你知道我也听得懂你的语言，有一天，她说，可你从不曾用母语说爱我，不曾用你的语言向我求婚。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她这样赶走了一个不合格的求爱者。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我认为我也应该从床上起来，抓着他的脖子拒绝他，拉开他的喉咙让他滚回地狱。但是没能够。我动不了，即使尽全力也只能颤抖眼皮。那个存在在我身边徘徊不去，冰冷的触感沿着我的脸爬行，直到我的额头；有什么东西插进我的头发里，好像他失温的指尖，把它们从发根捋到发梢。我能做的只有静静地躺着，昏沉睡去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我终究迎来早晨。房间里一切摆设完好如初，即使如此我还是大声叫来护卫和佣人。他们被我的样子吓坏了，向我澄清说昨晚没有任何人出入。这是理所当然的，我抱紧抽痛的头，担心自己能否继续女神再生仪式的筹备会议。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">这是女神重生的季节，星星重返天空的月份。日期让我突然想到什么。这不可能。我抓过衣物把他们套上，至于扣子在走向储物室的途中塞进纽孔就行，我必须去看一件东西，这比什么都迫切。我甩开储藏室的门，看到我所寻求的那件物品就在墙上。我从肺里宽慰地挤出空气，深长的吐息在出口时几乎变成笑声。是啊，它还能在哪里呢？我杀了他，剥下了他的皮，制作成了甲胄。父亲留下的战袍已经被魔兽的利爪、毒息和火焰侵蚀得四分五裂，我只是让他偿还了布雷达德的损失，再正常不过的同态复仇。我粗暴地把皮甲从墙上拽下来，白龙的鳞片结实，就算是用我的怪力，怎么拉扯都不会有损伤。我把鼻子埋进皮革，那里甚至还能闻到战场的味道，我连那天的血污都留下了。这件外套上有他的血，我的血，我的人民与士兵们的血。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　他死了。神已经死了！是我杀死的！我已经自由了！怨灵根本不可能存在！</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我剥掉了他的皮，抽走了他的骨头，把他剩余的尸骸火化，和烧不干净的、已经变形的纹章石一同装进金属盒子里埋进深深的地下</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">在遭遇这一切前，他一句对我的怨恨也没有。龙的声带震颤出低吼，他清亮的声音与虚假的漂亮皮囊一同剥落，以纯然的野兽之姿曝晒在我眼前。当我终于把阿莱德巴尔的枪刃扎进他力竭的头颅，他巨大的躯体在我面前抽搐，翅膀前倾，长尾抽紧。龙的末路看起来也和被放血的家禽没有两样，和家禽不同的是，他说好痛。没有怨恨之辞，他只是毫无意义地陈述席卷他的感觉。痛。好痛，救救我，杰拉尔特，救救我，爸爸。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">这怪物也是父母所生？我明明也曾请求他听我说话，我请求他停下荒谬的行为，我认为我们之间还有和解的余地</span> <span class="s2"> —— </span> <span class="s3">看在我父亲的份上，而他一点反应也没有，更亵渎我父亲的遗体，这样的东西居然也乞求来自亲人的安慰？</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我把他的死亡披在身上，转身离去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　是睡眠瘫痪。御医这么和我说，我也对您最近的一些事情有所耳闻。战争刚刚落下帷幕，您第二次安葬了先王</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">也许这一切对您而言已经超出了负荷，您该让自己休息一阵。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　休息？我想了想这节的安排，就算能够偷闲，我能去哪里休息？我有成群结队的大臣，使节和主教们要接待，出不了远门。至于王都，非公务我不愿去任何角落。我不会去花园的，那里有我和他播下的种子。我不会去池塘的，我总觉得会在水边看到他拿着钓竿对我招手。我不会去图书馆的，他用手指翻阅书籍的声音是给我带来噩梦的摇篮曲</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“陛下？原来您在这里。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　艾德妮在诊室附近找到了伫立的我。在讨伐非道大司教的战争中，她和她的天马骑士同伴，还有艾托尔带来的摩尔菲斯魔道队都给我提供了莫大的帮助。战后，他们也被我邀请来，成为王家雇佣的骑士与魔道顾问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　她对我开口，不卑不亢。她十分信赖我，姿态大方，对话时诚实而笔直地看向你的眼睛</span> <span class="s2"> ……</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她有一双绿色的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　不要这么看我，老师。他濡湿的双眸充满情欲。不要盯着我看。他笑起来光在瞳孔里跳跃。我已经受够了。爬虫的眼睛在夜晚和雾中发光。闭上你的眼睛，从我眼前消失，我要挖掉它们。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我的双手抽动，它们即将不受控制地向她伸去，而她愣在了原地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“离我远点！！！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　被我的咆哮吓到，她终于想起来后退。我用尽全力控制自己待在原地，双手抓紧外套。龙鳞扎进我的手心，如果松手的话不知道是会在我的掌中留下血痕，还是会在这件衣服上增添新鲜的血迹。直到我看到她已经远在我的攻击范围之外，这才些许放松了肌肉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“我</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">我只想通知您。主教们已经陆续到场，我们在会议室等着您。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　她听上去有些慌乱，但在第二个句子就让自己恢复了镇定。我差点伤害了一名优秀尽职的同伴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　我后怕地松开紧握的双手，听见自己呜咽。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">啊啊，此后，我还能正常地接触其他人，甚至娶一个女子为妻吗。也许可以，但我确定今后都不能不想起他来了。我未来的妻子，不能是绿眼睛。不能喜欢花草。不嗜好茶叶。她最好挑食。和家人关系一般。不是信徒。无法拿起任何武器。</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">她要没有一点像他。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> <span class="s2">…… </span> <span class="s3">即使如此，在我亲吻我未来妻子的时候，我也会看见他吧。他会用责备和爱慕的眼光看我，责备我和父亲一样最终离开他，爱慕我和父亲如此相像。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">　　“对不起，我有些</span> <span class="s2"> …… </span> <span class="s3">头痛。”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　我扶着自己的额头，试图用发冷的手掌让自己清醒。我闻到铁锈味，我听见粘腻的液体声在我皮肤与掌间蠕动。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">　　“我这就去。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">end</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*这篇同人的名字来源于dod初代天使教会的教义，顺便偷偷安利作业bgm 尽きる（<br/>https://youtu.be/2GFzR3_lvuc</p><p>*预想的ge if大概内容是骑着大白龙放着整个大陆陷入混乱不管义无反顾和老师私奔的结局。日常被自己国民的嗟怨之声谴责良心，但是看到美丽的恋人就觉得都无所谓了的息子ちゃん。<br/>要放弃做人才能和不是人的东西幸终，放弃了多少为人的义务就能得到多少对方的爱，这样的纯爱good end</p><p>再次感谢阅读(ﾟoﾟ;;(ﾟoﾟ;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>